Convergence of Justice
by KaliAnn
Summary: Sequel to Spiritual Justice Intervention. Six months since stopping Amon, Korra is ready to start her spiritual training. With Dark Spirits and ominous dreams haunting her friends, have the Avatar worried. Seeking aid to prevent a disaster, Korra teams up once more with Young Justice; this time in her own world. With friends, old and new, can balance be restored once and for all?
1. Spirit's Vigil

_Welcome readers old and new! This is the long awaited sequel to Spiritual Justice Intervention; my wonderful crossover of LOK and YJ. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I do. This tale takes place six months after Korra's defeat of Amon, and eight months after she left the Young Justice world. This story will contain elements from both second seasons, but not too many from YJ for obvious reasons. _

_Now sit back and enjoy this story. Don't forget to read and review. Also support my original book, "Battle for the Stars," by either purchasing it or requesting your library to add it to its collection_

* * *

The Spirit World was an amazing place. There was much beauty and life found in the different areas. Several places overlapped with the physical world taking on characteristics of both worlds. Spirits came in all sizes and shapes with amazing powers. Several of them represented elements in the real world. Though many chose not to acknowledge it, there was an underlying bond between humans and spirits that went back to the origins of humans.

At the moment the five Guardian Spirits of the nations of the world were in their own private realms looking over the younger spirits and checking in on their nations. Since their intervention months ago with the Avatar, they had been to busy with their responsibilities to think about contacting her, or, helping her develop her spiritual connection to their world.

Yue hovered over the ocean laminated in a silver glow. Below her, she observed with delight as several water spirits played together. She saw several glow fish swimming around before darting away as large whale spirit jumped into the air creating a massive wave. Using her waterbending she pushed and pulled the water forming a massive iceberg for the spirits to take a rest. She smiled at the chirps and whistles of the spirits thanking her.

It's wonderful to see so many spirits happy, yet I can't help, but worry for the future. Many of my spirit friends have vanished from the waters, such as the kraken, she thought to herself. The growing agitation of my friends combined with the growing darkness is most disturbing.

Yue shivered as chill went down her spine. That made her worry more for spirits normally didn't feel the elements. Raising a hand she twirled the rising mist into a small mirror. She touched the icy surface, watching it ripple. The sounds of physical world filled her ears, but the glass remained murky. She placed her hand on the mirror trying to force open the scrying portal only for the mirror to shatter sending chunks of ice into the water.

A black mist formed in the air twitching about. Yue hovered back a few feet in astonishment as the mist condensed into a black glob. Then it stretched and twisted forming itself into the shape of an evil flying fish with neon blue stripes and fangs. Letting out a scream it flew at her with incredible speed.

Frightened, the moon spirit brought her wrists up to protect her face. Suddenly she heard a powerful female's voice, "BEGONE DARK SPIRIT!" A blast of warm wind ripped past her slicing the spirit in half. Bringing her arms down she looked over to see an old friend surrounded by dragonfly rabbits and bird spirits. "Amaterasu!"

The Spirit of the Heavens smiled at her friend for a moment. Her cascading black hair fluttered in the wind as her almond brown eyes looked over the ocean realm. Her colorful kimono appeared frayed in some parts showing she might have been in battle recently. When she spoke her voice sounded hoarse. "I'm glad that you are alright my dear friend. The dark spirits are growing in strength and numbers. My friends have told me tales of them crossing into the physical world causing chaos. I fear for my nation, they have only started to regain their lost culture. Should they continue to be a threat they might wipe out my people once more."

Yue placed her hand over her friends clasped ones. She wrapped her sash around the both of them warming them up. "I may not fully understand the dangers of these dark spirits or what they represent, but I promise I'll help you protect the Air Nomads." The two females hugged one another as the smaller spirits made noises in agreement.

A load noise startled them both. They turned their attention to horizon focusing on a large mountain in the distance. A large burst of fire in the shape of a sun was seen hovering over the mountain. They could see green dots starting to grow. An echoing tick tock swept across the realms. Yue was confused about what was going on however Amaterasu knew what it meant.

"Tempus is calling for a meeting of the Guardian Spirits of the Nations," she explained. Seeing her friend's confusion she elaborated. "Your remember Tempus don't you? Tempus is one of the oldest spirits in existence; almost as old as Raava and Vaatu. It was he, along with Avatar Wan, who chose which spirits to watch over the nations of the world. They hoped we could guide them towards peace on our side."

"Raava? Vaatu? Avatar Wan? I don't know who those people are. Can you explain to me further what you mean?"

"I promise after this meeting, I'll tell you everything, but now we must go. Agni, Hei Bei and Ferrum are waiting for us on the mountain. We must hurry." The two of them hurried towards the mountain wondering what was going on.

* * *

When they arrived at the top of the mountain they were greeted by their old friends. Hei Bei was sitting on a growing pile of grass chewing on a stick of bamboo. Tiny little groundhog spirits kept popping up delivering more bamboo sticks saying thanks to the giant panda for his help earlier before disappearing. To the panda's left was Agni, his red face flushed with heat. Golden energy emanated from his body obliterating several dark clouds. He seemed to be having an argument with Ferrum, who was on the right of Hei Bei. The Spirit of Technological Progress was tinkering around with one of his inventions occasionally retorting to Agni's comments.

Standing in the center of the mountain was an ancient spirit. A tall man with long white hair, beard and glowing eyes stood at attention. He wore a brown robe with gold trim decorated with different types of time pieces. Around his neck was a gold watch ticking away. An ethereal aura surrounded him as he looked at the last two arrivals kindly. "Amaterasu, Yue, I'm glad that you made it here so quickly."

"What took you two so long? We've been waiting for hours it seems!" Agni bellowed, flames licking the bottom of his red robe.

"Stop exaggerating Agni. This is no time for us to be fighting amongst ourselves. Not when the fate of two worlds is in the balance. I don't know about you, but I for one have no wish for Harmonic Convergence to be won by darkness," Ferrum told his friend, putting his invention away. Next to him Hei Bei growled in agreement. Agni huffed in annoyance, but quieted down.

Yue was again confused, yet knew this wasn't the time to ask for a full explanation. She took her place on the far right side of Tempus and Amaterasu on the far left. There powers joined together to form a protective barrier as an image of the world appeared hovering in the air. The globe turned around slowly as small sections lit up. Most of the concentration was on the South Pole and the ocean. Tempus used his power to focus on an event happening on Earth.

Yue covered her mouth in horror as a Water Tribe ship was attacked by a dark spirit. The other guardian spirits also had serious looks on their face. They all seemed to know what this meant. A single thought went through their minds, the name Vaatu. Memories were shared between them as the elder spirit recalled events from long ago. The graphic images were enough to make anyone's stomach churn.

Tempus looked at each of them with his glowing eyes. "As you can see, the darkness you felt six human months ago, has grown stronger. Originally we believed them to be unhappy spirits from ancient times, but their growing presences so close to Harmonic Convergence indicates something else."

"You believe that Vaatu has found a way to continue to spread his chaos and destruction? How is that possible when he is not only locked away in the Tree of Time you constructed and if his powers are drained through the physical plane?" Ferrum questioned. He used his own powers to create a giant telescope. He aimed it at the central node where the spirit portals were located. Zooming in he could still see Vaatu stuck and the portals closed.

Hei Bei roared and shook his mighty paws. Growing in size he pantomimed the events surrounding the Avatar and Amon. He then repeated the words of his animal spirit friends about the increase of human spirits entering the Spirit World causing problems. To the animal spirits a human was a human so there was no real description to go on. It was worrisome that a human would align himself with Vaatu.

"We must warn the Avatar about this. Dark spirits are dangerous enough, but should someone be foolish enough to open the spirit portals then Vaatu might grow strong enough to break the seal containing him. Our world can't survive another destructive rampage from him!" Agni shouted. His body was starting to smolder and the ground beneath him melting. A cooling breeze from Amaterasu forced him to calm down.

The Spirit of the Heavens used her powers to highlight Air Temple Island. An image of the Avatar taking care of her spirit guide and her pups appeared. She was laughing as the pups licked her hands. She nuzzled Naga's head oblivious to Amaterasu attempts to contact her. It was as they feared. Korra's tedious connection with the spirits was based solely on the fragments of their energy they had left inside her when they sent her to the world of Young Justice. After she regained her bending and heard their warning, they had removed their fragments, and now she could no longer connect with them.

"Avatar Korra will soon be meeting her spiritual teacher. Surely her uncle can help her learn to connect with her Avatar spirit and become the bridge between our worlds," Yue pointed out to the group. She was hesitant to bring up the unease she felt from her former tribe. Surely, it had nothing to do with the current situation?

Tempus cradled his watch looking at its face. His face wrinkled more as he watched the hands tick away. "Our time is running out I'm afraid. With Harmonic Convergence growing ever closer we don't have the luxury of waiting for the Avatar to master spirituality. We must act now. If we can't connect with her, then we must go with another option. We will focus our energies on someone close to her, a person to act on our behalf." The others nodded agreeing it was the best course of action. They also agreed that if the Avatar and their champion wasn't enough, they would use their back up plan. For the time being they all focused on forming a connection with a certain red hair teen that resided on the island with the Avatar.

* * *

In the male dormitory, Kilchii Harper was sitting on the floor in his bedroom attempting to meditate. Ever since his arrival in this world, he'd been doing his best to try and find himself now that he was his own person, rather than the clone of a teenage sidekick he was supposed to replace. It wasn't easy and though the Air Acolytes tried to help him, he had discovered early on their way of life was not for him. For one thing he couldn't live without meat and meditating for hours on end made him irritable. Still, the peace and relaxation he found on this island made adjusting to this new world much easier.

The young hero took another deep breath trying to focus his energy inward. Clearing his mind of all distractions and trying to quiet the storm in his head. Slowly he was starting to achieve inner peace when all of a sudden he felt a sharp jab in his head. He let out a cry of pain as his mind was assaulted by multiple voices and images.

"_Youngheroyourhelpisneeded/HarmonicCovergenceisnear /Darkspiritsgainingpower!" _There was a flash of light showing him a strange landscape with two domes of energy and tree between them, another one showing a large black creature with red markings fighting a similar creature with a white and blue scheme. He saw the planets coming closer. As quickly as it occurred, the assault stopped leaving him sprawled out on the floor sweating.

As Kilchii tried to regain his senses wondering what the heck had just happened he heard a knock on the paper door. Pema's voice called out, "Kilchii, are you alright? I thought I heard screaming coming from your room."

"I'm fine Pema, I just fell off the bed while meditating. Let me just clean up and I'll meet you out in the courtyard okay?" he replied. He watched as her silhouette nodded before vanishing from sight. Picking himself off, he decided to change into a clean outfit. For the most part he only wore the civilian wear he'd brought with him around the island, only going into native wear if he was off the island, but since most of his clothing was getting washed he only had native clothing. He slipped on a gray button down jacket trimmed in the different nation's colors, black pants, and comfortable shoes with an orange cloth belt, with a United Nations decoration. After combing his hair back he left the room to meet up with Pema.

Upon entering the courtyard, Rohan was the first to spot him. The little baby let out a squeal of joy waving his little hands around at the sight of him. Pema smiled and handed the baby to Kilchii. He started to tickle the boy's tummy earning more laughs as he sat down next to her. Pema looked a little frazzled as she started to review the letters she received earlier from the other temples. "How's your little adoption practice going?"

"It's very trying. Ever since the restoration on the children's dorms were completed to my specifications, I've been trying to match children to the right foster parents. Getting married and becoming parents is something new to the Air Acolytes considering that the Air Nomads didn't follow these customs." It was true, in the past the monks and nuns only got together during solstices to seed and bear children. Aang and Tenzin broke the mold with real families. The Air Acolytes were unsure how to follow these new traditions, which is why they were starting with adoption of the street urchins before trying to follow Tenzin's footsteps.

The mother of the next generation of airbenders was just about to read him a letter from Skootchy when there was a large gust of wind followed by shouts as four racers on air scooters raced past them. Papers flew everywhere and all three of them had their hair messed up. Before the woman could start ranting, the teen handed her back the baby before going after his girlfriend.

By the time he made it to the main gate Korra was arguing once more with Tenzin while Naga and her pups were busy playing with Bumi and the kids. The Avatar rolled her eyes at something Tenzin said, she was just about to retort when she spied her boyfriend approaching. A large smile appeared on her face as she used gravitybending to lift Tenzin up in the air before running towards Kilchii. She hastily remembered to deposit her airbending teacher back on the ground as she globed the boy leaning in for a kiss which he deepened. He wrapped his arms around her drawing her in closer. He ignored the sounds of disbelief for impropriety and was grateful for Bumi, who dragged his brother and the kids away, to pack for their vacation.

As they broke apart Korra let out a girly giggle. "Sorry about that. Tenzin was getting on my nerves with his lectures and I feel like we haven't had any time together in months. Ugh, if I knew beforehand how many trials and official meetings I had to go through with legitimizing the Equalists, while incorporating them into President Raiko new government, I might have thought twice about it."

Korra knew she was just letting off some steam. The last six months had been one of the busiest time in her life, but the rewards had outweighed the lack of sleep and personal time. She had managed to restore the bending to all those who deserved it, helped achieve fair sentences for many of the Equalists, not to mention given Asami and her company new ideas for tech. She had also perfected her airbending, meshing Red Tornado's style with Tenzin's, while improving her gravitybending by developing a few techniques. She was more than ready to start on her spiritual training.

As she looked across the bay towards the city she frowned pulling out a letter she had received the other day from her father. The letter had left her feeling both excited and unsure. "Why are you doing this to me Dad?"

"What's your dad doing to you exactly? You still haven't told me what that letter is about. Does it have something to our upcoming trip to the South Pole?"

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to the Glacier Festival, especially this year. For the first time all three Water Tribes will be celebrating together!"

"Your almost equator sister tribe is finally coming? That's a surprise as I recall you mentioning they weren't even considered worthy enough for a seat on the Council six months ago."

"I think that had something to do with the North and their own request. Actually the Southern Tribe and the Foggy Swamp have had a lot of contact since the end of the Hundred Year War. Many people of my tribe would go to the swamp to learn their bending style or about living in harmony with nature and they would come to the south for the culture and warrior training. All the tribes have something unique to teach one another. A small delegation from the Foggy Swamp has agreed to come to talk with my Uncle Unalaq and the Southern Chiefs."

"So what is about the letter that's got you upset? I haven't seen you losing your cool like this since the first mission with Young Justice."

"My Dad's regretting his suggestion of having his younger brother be my spiritual mentor. In the letter he states that it was joy at seeing me so happy that he spoke up. He's urging me to stay with Tenzin, or, chose someone from the Foggy Swamp to teach me considering how enlightened they are. I wish I knew what the reason behind their discord is. Shouldn't I be able to pick my mentor without someone else controlling another aspect of my life? I'm so sick of it!" Korra didn't realize she had snatched one of her boomerangs, icing it over, before flinging the projectile in rage. The teen hero managed to bend out of the way as the projectile arched around the sky damaging a few trees before coming back to the Avatar's hand. "Sorry about that. I'm just…"

"I know how hard this is on you. Completing your spiritual training will finally help you achieve your destiny as the bridge between the two worlds. I have to say if someone was blocking my way to the big leagues then I would be upset as well."

"Speaking from personal experience?"

"Yeah I am, but my point is you'll get there soon enough so stop whining about it. Come on we have a lot of packing to do before picking up the others for the trip. I don't know about you, but I rather avoid another lecture by Tenzin. He's almost as boring as Red Tornado."

She hit in the arm, "Don't go bad mouthing Red Tornado. He was a great mentor! You know, I wonder how our friends are doing these days. Hopefully mastering spirituality will allow us a chance to peek on them." The two of them clasped hands as they hurried back to the Temple, Kilchii completely forgetting to mention his strange experience to her.

* * *

Across the divide the members of Young Justice were at the mountain chilling out or working on their homework, while waiting for their mentors to show up. Since Korra's departure eight months ago, much had happened. Probably the most important was that the members of the League who had attacked Rimbran had gone to stand trial for their actions.

That had been the scariest two months of the kids' life. With many of their mentors gone they had to help fill in for them. Also, they had fulfilled their wishes by offering humanitarian aid to different countries. The good PR had inspired countless citizens as the world strove for balance. It was also during these two months that the League members had managed to prevent the Kronatanions from invading Earth. Keeping Earth off the galactic map for a bit longer interfered with the Light's plans.

The Light was the current focus of both the Justice League and Young Justice. No one was certain of what their plans were and extensive investigation had revealed little to no results. What they did know was that the Light was shopping around for a new member since Aquaman had discovered the body of his brother, OceanMaster, floating just outside Atlantis's boundaries. The two groups were on edge wondering who would be the man's replacement.

At the moment Connor was helping M'gann as she made cookies for the group. Slumbering on the other side of the cabinets were Wolf with his son Nanook sprawled on top of him. Father and son were very exhausted after a day of play. Wally was watching a movie with Dick and Artemis; as Kaldur and Roy had a chess match. While in the corner Zantana was talking with Raquel about some ideas she had for improving her costume.

"I'm telling you, I think a top hot, wand, and a magician mask would look awesome on me. See, the curly points would frame my face. I even think I should go with a codename, Magician Girl sounds cool," she said, showing her a sketch she had done.

"It does make you look cool, but what's with the improvements and codename? It never mattered to you before to cover your face up. I mean my own costume when in use blurs my face enough so no one knows who I am, so I don't have to worry about my parents finding out about my secret life," Raquel mentioned to her friend.

Zantana rolled her eyes before looking sad. "Parents are the reason. Ever since my father gave himself up to Nabu almost a year ago, I've been debating with the idea of a cover identity, if only to fulfill my promise to my dad. He wanted me to have as normal life as possible and well maybe this will help." Raquel put a hand on her friends shoulder giving her a reassuring look. She knew with the one year anniversary only days away, her friend was feeling really down.

A cry of frustration made them both look up. Roy had an exasperated look on his face, clenching his prosthetic arm as Kaldur simply smiled. "How is it that you're winning every time we play? I thought for sure, I had you beat this time."

"Don't feel so bad, I've been playing the Atlantis version of this game for many years now. Besides, your personality clashes with the game."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yo Roy, chill for a minute. You're not feeling the aster at all."

"Rob's got a point you know. Your temper has been fraying a lot lately. Having woman trouble?" He let out a cry of pain as Artemis slugged him in the shoulder. She didn't like her boyfriend gossiping about her sister, even though she shuddered at the thought of her sister and Roy having sex.

"Could you guys please quiet down, Wolf and Nanook are trying to sleep you know," Conner said. He walked into the living area as M'gann floated a plate of fresh cookies in the air. She had improved a lot over the year and her cookies were edible. Unfortunately, they didn't get to eat the cookies as they heard Red Tornado's voice come over the loudspeaker telling them to report to the main room for a mission briefing.

A quick costume change and the team was standing at attention as Red Tornado, Black Canary, and Batman gave them a mission debriefing. Batman tapped keys on the holokeyboard before bringing up security footage. "We've received a tip from our double agent Cheshire, that the Light have finalized their candidate for replacing OceanMaster. According to her Black Manta has been selected."

"Makes sense that they would selected an ocean based villain to replace the one they killed. With Manta's subs and tech, he would be a great addition to their little group," Robin said. Next to him he felt Aqualad tense up. He had only recently discovered that the man in question was his biological father and was unsure what to do with the news.

"We have reason to believe that the membership initiation hasn't taken place yet. They're have been recent rash of robberies of advance tech and sabotage reported at Farris Industries. The company has been working on developing an advance satellite that would allow for real time communication between Earth and Mars, eventually leading to communication with distant systems," Red Tornado informed them. He highlighted a screen showing them an inventory list of the items stolen as well as a chart showing how far back the sabotage had set the company.

"If the Light was trying to get Earth noticed when they sent the League members to Rimbran, why would they try to prevent Farris Industries from completing their satellite? You think they want intergalactic communication," Kid Flash pointed out.

"They want it on their terms. When the League was found not guilty based on the evidence presented, it set their plans back by months possibly years. Not only did Rimbran see our planet's power, but that we're willing to take responsibility for our actions. That made us respected, but not feared like the Light wants," Arsenal told him. The others agreed with him silently knowing that Savage and his group would rather strike fear in the hearts of people, then have their respect.

"So, what do you need us to do?" Artemis asked. She had recently added a sword to her choice of weapons. She was contemplating getting a new look and codename, but hadn't yet decided if she was going to do so. She would experiment with her weapons and a few names before she made a final choice.

"We believe that Black Manta is storing his stolen tech in Bludhaven as he waits for final instructions of where to deliver it. Your mission is to recover the stolen tech and prevent anymore thefts. If we can prevent Black Manta's initiation then we can weaken the Light; possibly even find out more about their future plans," Black Canary told the teens.

"We've narrowed down places near the waterfront that would be easily accessible and have enough space to hold the stolen items. If Black Manta follows the pattern there should be at least two more thefts before the week is done. The League will be standing by at several possible targets. While we deal with Manta's forces it's up to your group to find the location of the stolen inventory. Recover the stolen tech, secure the facility before contacting the locals so they can arrest the men stationed there. This a dangerous mission, no doubt Black Manta has increased security to ensure his initiation is secured. I want no grandstanding. If you feel you need help contact us immediately. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear. We shall leave right away," Aqualad said. The group headed to the hanger to get to the bioship. Sphere chirped rolling after the kids followed by Wolf and Nanook, both who had just waken from their nap eager to help out. As the group headed out they hoped nothing would go wrong with this mission.

* * *

Back in the world of the Avatar, the group had safely arrived at the South Pole where they were greeted by Tonraq, Senna, and Katara. Katara was instantly swarmed by her grandchildren who were all excited to see her. Meanwhile, her daughter Kya, was busy catching up with her brothers and sister-in-law while cooing over her new nephew. As this was going on Bolin, Asami, and Mako were busy trying to stay warm in the chilled air, by wrapping the parkas they were offered by some of the tribe members, around their chilled frames.

"It's freeeeezzzzzzzzing! How can yoooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuu stand it?" Bolin asked, rubbing his hands together briskly. He glared at his brother. He and Asami were cuddling next to each other using their body heat to keep warm. He didn't have anyone to cuddle with. He whistled faintly never more grateful when Kallik, Silaluk, and Taqqiq knocked him over. The pups now weighed about fifty pounds and had grown to the size of a few months old St. Bernard pup. Each sported a collar with the same symbol of their mother with their names written on the back. Their mother Naga growled a warning as Bolin pushed himself back up to his feet, hugging little Taqqiq to his chest. He turned his attention to Kilchii, who was watching his girlfriend talking with her parents. "Why aren't you freezing?"

Kilchii looked at the earthbender before pointing to his red and white parka. "Thermal insulated and extra lining. You think I haven't done missions before in freezing temperatures?"

"How should we know? You haven't shared all of your past with us yet. By the way, what have you been telling people about yourself? Are we telling the truth or do we have to know a cover story?" Mako asked him curiously. There was still a bit of tension between the two of them. Especially after Mako became an officer competing with Kilchii's past heroics.

"Are you two arguing again? Honestly, the male competitiveness is getting out of hand," Korra said as she and Asami separated the boys. "We came here to celebrate and have a good time, not fight."

"Fine, but I still like to know what we're saying about your boyfriend," Mako muttered.

"For now, Kilchii's origins are his to tell if he wants. Korra's adventure in another world isn't as wide-spread as you believe. Most of the world hasn't heard about the truth of the final fight with Amon. A lot of the tribe believes that the tech you used was something secret that Hiroshi Sato was developing for the Equalists, but that you managed to use for yourself," Senna told the group. She gave an affectionate look at the boy, who tried to adjust his quiver, so it rested more comfortably against his parka. "I hope you don't mind that we kept the truth from most of the tribe. We were trying to respect your privacy."

Kilchii waved her concerns off. "It's cool, I'm use to the whole secret identity and cover story life. In time I think I'll be ready to let the world know, but for now I'm happy with only a few knowing the truth. I'm sure we can think of something to satisfy the tribe if they get to nosy. So when are the other tribes getting here? Do you know how many representatives from your sister tribes are coming?"

"I know for certain my brother will be coming with his children and a delegation of Northerners," Tonraq stated, barely managing to keep his temper in check. Once again Korra was confused by the animosity. Tonraq took a few deep breaths trying to reign in his temper. After a few minutes he was able to continue speaking civilly. "The small delegation from the Foggy Swamp Tribe should be arriving any minute now."

As he spoke there was commotion on the docks. Everyone turned to look at the harbor where a small traditional looking wood and metal enforced catamaran was pulling into the harbor. The vessel was colored green with blue trim. On the sail was the emblem of the Water Tribe with a tree in the background shading it. On the small boat they could make out four figures and a medium size creature using the rigging and their waterbending to gently guide their boat next to the dock.

Once the vessel was secured the small group disembarked. They were greeted by the Southern Chiefs and Katara who smiled at them warmly. After exchanging a few pleasantries the group made their way over towards Korra's group letting them get a good look at the Foggy Swamp tribe members.

"Greetings Avatar Korra, it's an honor to meet you. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Headsman Bao, the leader of my community. My grandfather, Huu, met your predecessor years ago when our tribe was first rediscovered," he said, bowing slightly before extending a hand towards her. The man was average height and large frame individual, with short black hair and a small beard with kind green eyes. His skin was somewhat dark, but not as dark as traditional tribe members. He wore the traditional Foggy Swamp leaf hat and arm and leg bands. To help deal with the cold he wore dark blue shirt and green pants with a plant like cloak and thick brown boots.

"The pleasure's all mine. I'm pleased to finally meet your tribe in this lifetime. When Master Katara was training me in waterbending she often spoke of one day having someone from your tribe come to the compound to teach me your style. Unfortunately that didn't happen, but I would still like to learn and gain some help in plantbending if possible. Would you be kind enough to introduce us to the rest of your party?" Korra said shaking his hand.

Bao nodded gesturing his hand to the rest of his group. There were two men and a girl. Next to one of the men was a catgator wrapped up in heated furs. "These two men are some of my best friends and our representatives of our culture. This is Chi, who's our pilot and a tradesmen. He refused to leave his pet Slim III at home. The other man is Qui, a great herbalist and botanist, not mention the best cook in the whole community."

Chi was very short and stocky with long brown hair and one green eye. His left appeared to be blind. He was wearing a large blue and white coat that completely covered him so you couldn't tell what was underneath, though they did see leafy moccasins sticking out from the bottom of the robe. Qui in contrast was taller, muscular, and bald with blue eyes. He wore long sleeved leafy green shirt, blue pants and sandals. Attached to his belt was a small pouch.

Both men greeted the group kindly as the last member of the quartet shyly pushed past the men to stand next to Bao. You could hear Bolin's jaw drop as they all looked at the girl, who looked to be about sixteen. She was a few inches taller than Korra. Like Bao, her skin was slightly darker than most of her tribe. Her medium length wavy brown hair cascaded down her shoulder framing her face showing off her one blue and one green eye. She was wearing the traditional bark and leafy green top, with a dark blue v collar long sleeved shirt, underneath. She had on a knee-length green skirt with blue and white trimmed pants and brown boots. Her accessories included a leaf crown and a brown and blue pendent with the water tribe symbol on it.

"Ah, I like you meet my daughter, Hoa. She can be a bit shy around new people, but once you get to know her you'll see how strong she is. Back home she's one of the best benders we have. She's a spiritualist in training, so that one day she'll lead our community."

"Spiritualist in training? Never heard of that before. How does one train to be a spiritualist?" Bolin asked curiously, he gave her a flashing grin. She ducked behind her father before he gently nudged her forth. The teen played with her fingers for a few minutes before opening her mouth and speaking in a soft, melodious voice.

"My tribe and I are, very in tune with nature. We're experts when it comes to plantbending and spiritual matters. Having lived under the bayon tree we are connected with both nature and the spirits who crossover into our swamp. I'm training in being able to fully connect with the banyan-grove tree energies; as well as learning to use the spiritual energies around us to strengthen my bending or my community's relationship with spirits. I hope to one day crossover to the Spirit World."

"You're training in spiritual matters as well? Korra is also starting her spiritual training to learn more about her connection with the spirits and eventually being able to use the Avatar State to its fullest. If you're not too busy, perhaps you or your father could help Korra train," Tonraq requested much to Korra's displeasure. She wanted to snap at him for interfering again with her choice of mentor when Bao replied.

"I'm sure that we could assist her in some aspects of her training, but one should draw on all sorts of different roots in order to grow strong. I believe that Chief Unalaq is also a great spiritual master. Together, I believe we can help mentor your daughter," Bao replied sagely. Next to him Hoa's eyes lit up at the thought of training with the Avatar.

"I can decide for myself who is my spiritual mentor you know!" Korra snapped angrily. Everyone jumped back at bit upon hearing her shout. Counting to ten she tried to get her emotions back under control. She wanted to say more when they noticed that a larger Northern Tribe ship had entered the harbor. Bolin was letting out another whoop of delight as he saw, what he saw appeared to be two more girls, descending the ramp with Chief Unalaq.

"I can't believe my luck, three new girls for me to escort around the festival. I'll be sure to give them the Bolin treatment. So Korra, what are you cousins names so I can use my magic on them."

"Their names are Desna and Eska; you do realize that Desna is a guy right?" Korra asked. Bolin let out a surprise yelp upon realizing that he had made googoo eyes at a guy.

"Tell you what, I have to go meet Varrick to see if he'll become Future Industries new partner. Mako and Bolin can be my assistants. We'll leave you to finding the right spiritual mentor. Come on boys," Asami said leading them away by the scruff of their parkas. Korra was very grateful for her friend's actions. She tried not to fidget as she wanted to greet her uncle.

A few minutes later Unalaq was standing in front of his brother's family and the members of the Foggy Swamp tribe. Kilchii was having a stare off with the twins both eyeing each other with similar distaste. Something about those two made his stomach churn. Likewise, they appeared to be eyeing him as if he was a piece of soot on their robes. He was so focused on the twins he missed what Unalaq was saying to the other tribe's Headsman and his brother. Only when he heard a timbre voice directing his way did he snap out of it. "Sorry, was lost in my own thoughts. What were you saying?"

"I was introducing myself to you young man. I'm Chief Unalaq of the Water Tribes. I'm pleased to finally have a chance to meet you in person Mr. Harper. I thank you greatly for helping my niece out with the Anti-Bending Revolution. I heard you were a big help, especially considering your situation."

Kilchii frowned, not sure what the man was insinuating, but let it slide for now. He could see that Korra was about ten minutes from a major meltdown. The tension between her family and the fight over who was going to be her spiritual mentor was causing her unneeded stress. "I don't know what you are referring to, but I know how to hold my own in a fight. Perhaps later, you would like to see a demonstration of my skills. I suggest we hold off for that now. After all, we all came to celebrate the festival and your tribes to share with one another your cultures."

"The young man is right, a festival should be enjoyed. Chief Unalaq, my tribe would love meeting with you and the Southern Chiefs sometime tomorrow. There is much we can all learn from one another and truly become one tribe again. For now, I think we'll enjoy having a good time with our family and friends," Bao told the man. He seemed oblivious to the subtle distain the Northerner was giving him. Instead he turned to his tribe mates and daughter. "We'll all meet up half an hour before the feast tonight at the catamaran to freshen up. Until then feel free to join in the festivities.

"I can't wait to check out the new cuisine here. I'm wondering artic hen really does taste like possum. Chi, pick up Slim and let's go. You might even find someone to trade with your carvings," Qui said. The man was already pulling out a notebook and pen to copy down recipes to take back the swamp.

"Right behind you buddy. I'm going to see if they have any sparring rings. Let's see how our styles compare," Chi said, as he carried Slim on his back. The catgator, who was in a semi hibernated state, snapped its jaws while hissing bitterly. The men patted the creature on the back making sure his fur suit was snug. Behind him Bao rolled his eyes, slipping his hand in his daughter's as they walked towards the festival with Korra's family trailing behind them.

* * *

As the group made their way through the carnival grounds each of them had a different reaction. Unalaq lips were thin as his eyes took on a stormy look. He clearly wasn't happy with this modern celebration. Behind him, his children looked bored to death not reacting at all to their surroundings. Senna was holding her husband's hand whispering into his ear, trying to keep him from doing anything rash. Bao was marveling at the sights trying to elucidate more information from the two brothers.

Kilchii, Korra, and Hoa had increased their pace just a little. Hoa was impressed by everything she saw, craning her head around to see things she might have missed. She let out a small giggle as she watched the little kids playing games. "I've never seen something like this before. Back home it wouldn't be possible to have any of this without disturbing the balance of nature. I love the lights and sounds! I wonder what the rides are like."

"I'm guessing you have different celebrations and traditions. What do you celebrate at the swamp or what do you do for fun?" Kilchii asked. They stopped at a food vendor and he bought the group squid on a stick. It looked weird, but tasted great, the special sauce leaving a tingly taste in your mouth.

"We celebrate the coming of the rains and our own festival we like to call Earth Day. It's my favorite holiday. We having dancing, special delicacies such as stuffed possum chicken and my favorite is the banyan salad. The elders of the tribe share stories about the spirits or our history. My favorite part is when we play games. I like mudball just fine, but my all-time favorite is when we surf the tree roots."

"Surf the tree roots? You mean you use the moss on the tree to slide and swing from the branches?" the young man asked, picturing the scenes from Disney's Tarzan of the man doing just that. It did sound like a lot of fun.

Hoa nodded and did a little demonstration nearly falling on her face as she slipped on the ice. Korra caught her and helped her stand up. Both girls laughed and complimented one another on their accessories. Hoa admired Korra's sapphire water droplet necklace, having never seen such a polished gem before. Blushing slightly, she fingered the gem telling the girl it was a gift from a teacher. She then asked about the pendent the other girl wore. The teen explained that after the Hundred Year War, her great-grandfather had made the pendent to honor finding the tribe's kin and origins. Following Master Katara's tradition, the pendent had been passed down through the line finally coming to Hoa on her birthday that year.

"It is good to see that your tribe is attempting reclaim its proper heritage. Necklaces and carvings are much a part of our traditions as honoring the spirits is. I can't tell you how glad I am to see one of our sister tribe's honoring our heritage instead of abandoning it in favor of technological progress and worthless trinkets," Unalaq said, taking a stab at his brother.

"There is nothing wrong with having new traditions brother. The fact that the North favors power and tradition is over the South's equality and progress, doesn't make one tribe better than the other. Until recently you wouldn't even acknowledge the Foggy Swamp Tribe. Their enlightenment and environmentalism is impressive wouldn't you agree Bao?"

Bao stood between the two brother placing a firm hand on each of their shoulders. "Now gentlemen, there is no need for this anger. We are all part of the same tree, just supporting it in different ways. All of us are part of the same family and the world at large. This celebration is a chance for us to connect once more."

Unalaq nodded his head. "Your right of course, I can see why your tribe respects you so much. I have dedicate all my life to understanding spirits and their world. I have developed such a high spiritual nature that I can tell how much spiritual energy a person possess. I can even tell if someone has been touched by the spirits." He looked over at the trio who were playing a side show game. "Bao, your daughter has very developed spiritual energy. I wouldn't be surprised if she's had an experience with a spirit. Since Korra's the Avatar she has high spiritual levels, but until recently she hadn't been able to connect with that part of her. I have to wonder what changed, that boy of her's perhaps. Something is very different about him. Where did he come from exactly?"

"You can ask him yourself at the feast or afterwards if you want," Senna interjected. "I'm glad that Korra found someone to love. Even though they haven't been together long, you can tell how much they care about one another. I hope they have what Tonraq and I have."

* * *

Later that night everyone gathered for the feast. In one corner they saw Katara with her family scolding her children for teasing one another. The grandkids were stuffing food in their faces as Pema tended to Rohan. Mako, Asami, and Bolin were sitting at a table with the Foggy Swamp members. By the look on Asami's face her business meeting must have gone well. Varrick was at a different table surrounded by his staff who were all fawning over him.

At the front table Korra sat next to her father and uncle. Kilchii was on the other side of her father next to her mother. On the opposite side of her uncle sat Bao, Hoa and the twins. Hoa tried to talk to the twins, but once again they were ignoring her making her frustrated. In the end she decided to eat her two head fish soup enjoying the flavor.

"Hmm, steamy and hot. It's very good. You know maybe next year the tribes can come to the swamp to celebrate the Glacier Festival. I would love to share my home with you. Ever since leaving home for the first time, I've seen more of the world then I could ever imagine."

"Truly the world is beautiful and wondrous place. Joining our waters so we all flow in the same direction was a good idea. Remaining stagnant for too long can be a bad thing," Bao agreed, sipping his warm yak milk. He licked his lips enjoying the taste.

"I have to agree with you Headsman Bao. Korra, all the other Avatars were allowed to travel the world learning and training as they go. It was this traveling that help them connect to the world eventually allowing them to become the bridge between the two worlds. Having your father and Tenzin sequester you here, I fear has damaged your spiritual connection. Your struggles with airbending and fully mastering your Avatar state wouldn't have happen if you traveled the world."

Korra appeared shock at the news. She thought Aang had told the White Lotus to keep her locked up, not her father and Tenzin. What else had they done without asking her what she wanted? She was about to demand an answer when Kilchii spoke up. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't most Avatars told about their destiny when their sixteen? Korra learned her status at four. I don't think having a four year old traveling the world would have been a safe idea."

"Perhaps, but Tonraq and Senna could have traveled along with her. I would have been willing to accompany my niece on her journey. Under my tutelage, Korra would have master the Avatar State and journeyed into the Spirit World by now."

"You can't know that for certain Chief Unalaq. Each person gets stronger at their own pace. When she and I first met, she had difficulty working as part of a team and not depending on her bending so much. Remember what happened during the first mission or your first training session with those boomerangs?"

"How could I forget nearly taking off Connor's head? Robin and Artemis really schooled me didn't they? Not as much as you did when you took me down a peg or two."

"What language are you two speaking?" Unalaq asked, the teens didn't realize they were talking in English. Before he could interrogate them further it was time for the chiefs to give their speeches. The Southern chiefs spoke about another successful year and that they were happy to have their Avatar home with them. Bao gave a small speech about how happy he was to meet his new kin and how he hoped to bring some of the swamp traditions here. Unalaq expressed his distain of the mockery of the festival and hoped to return to their past traditions next year.

As the chief sat down again he studied his niece and her boyfriend. She seemed very different then the last time he saw her. Korra had more control over her emotions, thinking her actions through and willing to work with others. She seemed smarter reading books and asking questions about everything. As her boyfriend and she talked she acted more like a teenager instead of the Avatar. He never thought he see her use weapons or try fighting without her bending. The boy was an enigma from his looks to his mannerisms. He was determined to get the full story out of both of them about where they met and how exactly they defeated Amon.

* * *

Later that evening Kilchii escorted a disgruntled and unhappy Korra to the gaming section of the carnival. Seeing that she was in such a bad mood, the young hero had advised their friends to stay clear of her for the time being. So while Asami and Mako went to the frozen sleigh ride of love, Bolin decided to ask Eska out on a date, dragging Hoa along with him. Last he saw of those four, the twins were forcing their friends to win them prizes or get food for them. He shook his head wondering if he should intervene at some point.

"It's not just the fact that my dad decided to keep me locked up down here, it's the fact that Tenzin tried to do same once I got to Republic City. Why is it that everyone thinks I need to be sequestered from the world?" Korra demanded using her superior strength to knock over two piles of jars. She grabbed her prize, a fluffy Appa style doll, then shoved it into his chest before resuming her speech. "Then there's them trying to force upon me a new mentor! Ugh, I get that my dad doesn't get along with his brother, but he's the one who suggest Unalaq for my mentor then decided he lost his mind suggesting it! Tenzin wants me to stick with him because according to him, "you have yet to properly master airbending". Ha I can airbend just fine! I don't need to study that anymore or have him tell me how to be spiritual! I've met the Guardian Spirits remember?"

"How could I forget? They showed up in the Watchtower freezing time and helped you give the Light a butt kicking. Just out of curiosity, have you managed to talk with them again?"

"NO! But it's not for a lack of trying! I mean, I could connect with them and my past lives easier when their fragments were inside me, but oh it doesn't mean I can't do it on my own! You know I struggle with the spiritual side of being the Avatar, always have. I just need a bit more time and the right mentor. Which brings us back to my dad saying his brother isn't the right teacher for me. Nothing against Bao and his tribe, but I feel comfortable with my uncle."

"I don't know, something about your uncle reminds me of Ra's a Ghul or Luther. I don't know what it is…" he started to say when she kicked him hard in the shin. "Hey! I'm just being honest here!"

"My uncle is nothing like those two maniacs! He's a good man so don't you dare compare him to those two. Why are you taking my dad's side on this anyways? Do you approve of the way he controlled my life?"

"Hey, I didn't like it when Ollie treated me like a second class hero or tried to control my life. I know what it feels like to have people control you remember? The Light used me as their personal servant all my life! I don't understand why your father was so protective of you or why he doesn't want your uncle to teach you, but I can tell by the way he looks at you he loves you very much and just wants the best for you."

Korra rolled her eyes at that. She was about to retort angrily when her boyfriend grabbed his head and sank into the snow. "Kilchii! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" she asked. She bent the snow around her hand changing it to water. She brought it up to his head only for him to shove her away. "I can't help you if you don't let me."

"Ahhhhhhhhh it hurts. Stop talking! Get out my head!" He thrashed about in the snow clawing at his head. His brain was pounding as his vision started to get fuzzy. He heard those same voices again. They were all talking at once so he couldn't make out what they were saying. He was ten seconds away from driving an arrow through his skull when the voices suddenly stopped leaving him feel dizzy and drained.

"Hold still, I need to exam your head. Tell me if anything hurts. It feels like there's some kind of buildup of energy in the back of you skull. I can't tell what it is exactly. I need to…" before she could continue there was a large explosion on the other end of the carnival. Snow was flying everywhere as lights sizzled out. Screams were heard echoing across the tundra. People were running in all directions. "What in the name of the Spirit World is going on?"

"I don't know, but we better check it out," he said, putting his fingers in his mouth and whistling loudly. Naga came charging through the fairway barreling through the crowd running away. The pups were on her heels. The two of them jumped onto her back. He pulled out his bow readying an arrow. Korra snagged two boomerangs icing them up as they hurried to the sounds of destruction.

* * *

A large, dark spirit was causing destruction and attacking everyone and everything in sight. It lashed out with its rope thin arms slicing through the fences and crushing stands. As they got closer they could see Asami helping people evacuate. Mako was covering their escape throwing fire blasts. They weren't doing any damage just making the spirit angrier. Its tendrils lashed out trying to smash the firebender.

Mako jumped back landing on a rooftop. He created fire whips flicking them forth with great speed. The fire tore off part of its inky black skin revealing an orange core beneath. Letting out an ear splitting roar as it shoot a stream of black and orange energy at the firebender. Mako couldn't move out of the way so Bolin saved him by pushing up a wall of earth up high. It stopped the blast for now. The earthbender flicked his wrists. Spikes of earth erupted trying to pierce the legs of the spirit only for it to crush them creating a chocking dust cloud.

Aiming for the glowing eyes Korra flung her boomerangs. As the spirit screeched she blew the cloud away with airbending. Behind her Kilchii fired two arrows. The arrows hit their mark exploding forcing the creature back several steps until it fell over the fence. "Get out of here! Make sure this area is clear of civilians!" she commanded.

Mako, nodded as he, his brother and girlfriend kept the crowd under control. Naga let out a warning roar shoving her pups towards the trio. Understanding their mom's wish the pups raced towards the crowd yipping loudly. They nipped at the heels of the crowd keeping them going in the right direction.

As they herded the dark spirit away from the fairgrounds it went after the guest homes for the visitors. Naga sped up jumping on the creature. She dug her claws and bit down only to be flung off. Korra and Kilchii fell off and tumbled across the snow. They both righted themselves as Korra bent ice disks shooting them at the beast only for them to shatter. She created an air spout giving her height as she fired more streams of fire. Below her Kilchii pulled out more trick arrows firing them at the spirits legs and arms trying to tie them up.

The bolos didn't stick and the monster raced after him. He turned racing for his life before sliding down an embankment. He tried to run away only to trip in the snow. He was about to be stomped on when suddenly the snow twisted about piling on the spirit. A blast of air lifted the spirit into the air. He looked over his shoulder to see Tonraq and Tenzin trying to calm the spirit down. Korra, had entered the Avatar Spirit, hoping the extra power would stop the spirit.

As the battle raged on all the benders were getting tired and hurt. Even in the Avatar state nothing stopped the dark spirit as it got wilder and wilder. With a mighty roar it send all the benders in different directions. The dark spirit stood up all the way turning its attention back to the fairgrounds to cause more trouble.

Suddenly the snow it was standing on turn to slush causing it to get stuck. The slush crawled up the legs making sink. Coming down from the guest houses were the members of the Foggy Swamp tribe to help. Chi and Qui maneuvered around to the side. Using the stagnate stance they moved their legs around rotating their arms to create more slush. Bao and Hoa got closer dodging the tendrils. The two of them started to do a technique that was unfamiliar to the benders.

Korra watched in fascination as father and daughter gathered water around their hands and sifting it through their appendages. Stray dark energy mixed with it changing color. With a wave of their arms they blanketed the spirit with the water leaving a connecting stream to their hands. The spirit seemed to calm down, holding still and its color lightening. Nodding, Bao and Hoa got closer, getting ready to touch it when suddenly it reacted violently. It returned to its previous condition breaking free of the slush firing dark energy.

As the Foggy Swamp tribe got out of the way a cage of water appeared around the dark spirit. Unalaq walked closer using his healing technique to turn dark to light before sending the spirit back to where it came from. With the spirit gone everyone got their feet making sure there were no serious injuries.

"That was some shooting kid. I've never heard of arrows exploding or creating ropes from nowhere," Chi mentioned as he brushed the snow off his clothes. "Where can I get some of those arrows?"

"I make them myself and I keep my trade secrets. Thanks for your help."

"No problem, a rampaging spirit is unusual, but nothing we can't handle by working together right?" Qui said.

"What were those techniques you both used? I've never seen anything like either of them before," Korra asked. Next to her she could sense her father and Tenzin also getting curious about what they had done.

"A swamp natural purpose is to sift and clean water while making sure it doesn't cause an overflow into the main river or surrounding lands. As such we've developed techniques to sift so to speak," Bao explained. "We gather the spiritual energy, sifting through the dark, purging it then, release the overflow on it to form a connection with the spirit. By making a connection we can see what's wrong and help it."

"Although usually the spirits don't resist and attack once the connection's been made. This one was really upset or angry. Our connection wasn't strong enough to find out the problem. Chief Unalaq, what did you do?"

"A healing technique to transform dark into light. By transforming the energy I can release the spirit back into its natural world. You may sift and attempt to form connections, but my technique heals all the way. Korra, there is much I can teach you about the spirits if you allow me."

"I thought I made myself clear Unalaq. I don't want you…"

"Enough Dad! I can make my own choices. Uncle, I be happy if you become my spiritual mentor," Korra said. She turned to Bao and asked, "Headsman Bao, if possible I would like to learn about your spiritual techniques as well how to plantbend. Will you teach me?"

"I be happy to Avatar Korra. We can start whenever you wish." Korra smiled happy at her choice, ignoring the hurt looks on Tenzin and her father. Kilchii was giving Unalaq a look wondering exactly what his girlfriend had gotten them into.


	2. Meditating on Fate

Korra was excited to start her spiritual training. She did feel a little guilty for dismissing Tenzin so abruptly, but she was sure he'd be fine. After all, he had his little family vacation all planned out, he be too busy with his siblings and kids to worry about her. Instead she was going to concentrate on reconnecting with her Avatar Spirit and finally becoming the bridge to the spirits she was meant to be.

She hurried into the palace stables where her uncle was busy preparing some arctic camels for a trip. She wondered what he was doing. She thought they would be joining Bao and his tribe in the upper levels for training. She decided to find out more. "I'm so excited to begin our training. What are going to do first? Why are you preparing for a trip?"

Unalaq smiled at her as he ordered the stable hands to finish packing for the trip. He placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke to her in a calming tone. "I'm glad that you're excited about starting your spiritual training, but you must control your emotions. Spirits deserve our reverence and respect, meaning we must be calm and collected during our training. Do you understand?" Korra nodded her head bowed in respect. "Good. To help you in your training, I need to know if you had any previous experience with spirits and your level of control with the Avatar State."

Korra opened her mouth to speak about her experience then stopped biting her lip. She turned her head towards the door where her boyfriend was entering with Naga and the pups. What should she say to her uncle? Her mother's words came back to her and she recalled the unease Kilchii felt around Unalaq. She didn't believe he could truly be as evil as the Light, but there was something going on between her father and him. Something inside her was telling her she should be cautious. So she decided to tell a half truth.

"When I escaped from Tarlock and Amon, I fell unconscious in the woods just outside of Republic City. I connected with the Guardian Spirits of the Nations who kept me alive and safe in their realm for four days. The only other time I connected was when I regained my bending and entered the Avatar State for the first time. They warned me about an approaching darkness, which could be the dark spirits. Since then, I haven't been able to reconnect. I've entered the Avatar State a few other times since then, but my control isn't as perfect as it could be." Behind her she could feel Kilchii raising an eyebrow in shock. He couldn't believe his girlfriend had kept part of the truth from her mentor.

Unalaq nodded pleased to hear that he had something to work with, but sensed that there was still something she was holding back. No matter, he would have the truth soon enough. "Excellent, then you have already established a connection, all we need is to help you reopen that connection so it flows both ways. In order to help you reconnect with the spirits and their world, we are going to travel to the South Pole."

"I thought we were already in the South Pole? Exactly, how much farther do we need to go?" Kilchii butt in. A bit of his old arrogance and cockiness was showing through. If looks could freeze Unalaq's glare would have turned him into an ice statue.

"I would think someone who has been touched by spirits would know about the Spirit Forest where a dormant portal lies. With the barriers between the worlds thin because of the solstice now is the time to reopen the portal restoring the Southern Lights once more to the skies. You see in my studies of the spirit world, I have come across ancient references to spirit portals. There is one at each pole and I believe that the Foggy Swamp may also have a portal to the Spirit World. If we could link all three together then our tribes would truly be united, not only as one tribe, but with the spirits."

"In my experience, if something is locked then it's best to leave it alone. Also, spirits don't create the lights in the sky, it's caused by electromagnetic particles from the sun interacting with the atmosphere."

Before a fight could break out between the two of them, Korra dragged her boyfriend away and start yelling at him in that strange language. Unalaq watched them carefully trying to make out what they were saying and to see if the bond between them was straining. Closing his eyes he reopened them taking a reading of their spiritual levels. He could make out some kind of cluster of energy in the back of their skulls pulsating. There was a thin multicolored energy tether between the two connecting their hearts, but it was losing its color. Whatever that tether was he would need to either sever it or control it if his plans were to work.

The two teens finally stopped arguing as Kilchii stomped out of the stables grumbling under his breath. Korra returned to her Uncle and started preparing Naga for the trip. "Trouble with your lover?"

"Just a minor disagreement. He just needs sometime to cool down. He'll meet us outside with the others to go to this spirit portal. I have to say I wasn't expecting this to be our first lesson. Reopening a spirit portal sounds dangerous and difficult. How am I supposed to do it?"

"All will be explained when we get closer. The important thing right now is to remain focused on the task at hand. Remember, keep your emotions under control. Focus inward on your connection the spirits. The more in tuned you are, the easier this will be."

* * *

An hour later the group was assembled outside ready to go. Tonraq had insisted he was coming because they were heading into the Everstorm and he wasn't about to risk his daughter's safety. Mako and Bolin would be accompanying them. While Mako rode his own camel Bolin was driving a snowmobile with the twins in the side car. Upon hearing that the Avatar was going on a spiritual expectation, Bao had offered the services of Chi and Qui for assistance. He would remain behind with his daughter to talk with the Southern Chiefs about business between the two tribes. He wished the group luck and hoped that Chief Unalaq would join them next time to conduct business.

Naga was giving her pups a tongue bath as her rider finished strapping the lines to the kids. Like sled dogs they would be attached by tether lines to their mother so they didn't run off in the Everstorm. Korra had just finished slipping on snow shoes over Silaluk's paws when she heard the crunch of the snow. She looked up, her heart pounding as she saw Kilchii, no, Red Arrow appear. He was still wearing his thermal parka, but underneath he was wearing his uniform and had on his mask. "What's the costume change? You held your own last time without the mask and uniform."

"I have more protection and my mask has filters in it to help us see through the blinding snow. Besides, I think the spirits will think twice before going up against a hero don't you?" She rolled his eyes and helped him climb on to Naga's back. Tonraq gave the teen a nod of respect seeing him don his warrior gear. With a final check the group headed out into the storm making their way to the heart of the South Pole.

It was a long and arduous journey. The temperature started to drop dramatically the further south they went. The blizzard swirled around them icing the snowmobiles and chilling the group to their bones. The pups struggled to keep up as they stumbled or got stuck in drifts. With an encouraging bark from their mother they continued on helping one another sticking close to her. Keeping point were Chi and Qui riding the arctic camels with some difficulty. They called out a warning that there were dark spirits hunting them down.

"The storm is getting worse! We need to take cover until the worst passes!" Tonraq shouted. He was already scanning the horizon looking for some shelter. "Over there! We can take cover in that cave until the worst of the storm passes."

"No, the solstice will be over by tomorrow night. We need to keep pushing on if we're to make it in time," his brother argued. He ignored the bleats of his mount urging it forward. The camel stubbornly stayed in place not willing to go further.

"The animals need a break Chief Unalaq. They can't go any further. Neither can us unless with eat and get some rest. I know the importance of getting to the Spirit Forest, but we'll be dead before we reach that if we continue on with this pace. Let's head the wisdom of your elder for the time being," Chi urged. He clicked his tongue gently pulling the reins. The animals followed his lead as he headed to the cave. The rest of the group looked at one another before following his lead. Unalaq was the last one to follow angry that he lost control.

Once out of the storm, Chi started to tend to the animals putting warming blankets on them and feeding them warm foods. He bent down to pick out the ice between the toes of the polar bear dogs. Qui started to cook a warm stew, pulling out a few leaves from his pouch sprinkling them in. With his bending he mixed the thick broth as Mako heated it. When it was the right temperature he used his bending to serve the soup to everyone. "It's not Foggy Swamp juke, but I hope that my banyan leaves will restore your energy."

Bolin tasted the soup first, smacking his lips as the warmth spread throughout his body. The leaves were a bit crunchy, but the juices from them gave him much needed energy. "This is the best soup I've ever tasted. You should really try it Eska. I know it's not what your use to, but you might like it."

"I suppose given the circumstances the backwards tribe soup will have to do. Boyfriend, pass me my utensils," Eska ordered. Quickly he passed her the spoon and bowl. Eska blew on the soup before tasting it. Her eyes widened a fraction of an inch and a hint of smile appeared on her lips. "The soup is acceptable for something prepared by an uncultured waterbender."

"Ah pretty lady, there's no need to act so formal. We are all kin after all. If you ever come to my home I'm sure I could prepare one of your favorite dishes. I'm the greatest cook of them all remember?" Qui told her passing out seconds. The others agreed digging into the seconds. Desna gave his twin a strange look as she ate more, very surprised she liked the soup. He found it less than satisfying.

Red Arrow moved away from the group pulling out some long distant binoculars from his pack. He scouted the area making a mental map of all the dark spirits in the area. He shivered in the cold drawing his parka tighter. "The dark spirits are closing in, but the storm has scared them off for now. It seems they can't stand the bitter cold any better than we can."

"Is the route to the Spirit Forest clear?" Mako questioned.

"I can't see any spirits from that direction, but the storm is even worse in that direction. I don't know if the storm will let up enough for us to continue. We might have to turn back if it gets much worse."

"We've come too far to turn back now. The spirit portal will be opened on the solstice or it will remain closed forever. The South will remain unbalance and the dark spirits will continue to spread endangering the rest of the world. No, as soon as there's even a minor break we're pushing on."

Tonraq grabbed his brother's sleeve pulling him down. Anger and hatred radiated off him. He thrust a hand pointing to the storm remarking how dangerous it was out there. He then gestured to the children and the animals asking them if he was willing to risk their lives in a quest for spirits. Unalaq broke free folding his arms calling him out, telling him that his ignorance of the spirits was exactly the reason he was banished in the first place. The news floored Korra who demanded an explanation right that minute about what was going on.

Reluctantly her father told the story about the barbarians and the spirit attack on the North. He described how his brother had helped guide and calm the spirits down. Throughout the story Korra remained quiet, but her face hardened and chest constricted in anger. She ignored the others questions and didn't even hear Chi and Qui remark how strange it was that the spirits would wait to attack until night or be very precise with the damage. All she knew was that she was pissed off at her father for hiding the truth from her. This, on top of him trying to control her all her life, made her explode.

"Were you ever going to tell me the truth about this or anything? Its bad enough you got banished, but locking me up and dictating how to live my life is even worse! How can you even think of knowing what's best for my spiritual training when you don't even respect them! I hate you!" she snarled before storming to the edge of the camp to sleep. Tonraq started to get up when both Mako and Red Arrow held him back shaking their heads. She needed space right now.

* * *

A few hours later the sounds of pups barking frantically woke the group up. Looking around they found Unalaq, Korra, and Naga gone and half their supplies missing. The Everstorm was still wailing around them, but thankfully not as hard. There was an explosion and howl, followed by several colored lights piercing the sky. Up and alert, Red Arrow snatched his binoculars zooming in on the lights behind them. "We've got company coming this way. By the looks of it we've got a horde of dark spirits making their way to our position in double time. They'll be on top of us with the next half hour."

"What about Korra? Where is she?" Mako demanded doing a quick jab to increase the fire's power. The heat of the flame warmed everyone up as they prepared for trouble. Red Arrow swung his gaze in the other direction, but couldn't see anything in the blinding snow. Seeing the heroes look both Mako and Bolin feared the worst.

"The snowstorm is too strong to see which direction they went. Obviously Unalaq was serious about reaching the southern portal before the solstice ends," Red Arrow replied. Inside he was fuming. What kind of a man would endanger the welfare of his family for something that might not be attainable? His opinion of the chief was getting worse by the minute.

Chi joined the hero by his side, Kallik and Taqqiq yipping at his heels, as Silaluk cowered behind him. The pups were frightened calling out for their mother. The waterbender placed a hand on top of Kallik's head then the other on the snow. There was a hum that filled the air and seconds later his eyes snapped open. He straightened up. "I located the pups' mother's spiritual signature. She's about two and half miles south of us. They're about half a mile or so from the spirit portal. I wasn't able to get a good read on the Spirit Forest surrounding it, but I felt something I can't describe there."

"My brother is going to get Korra killed! He should leave the spirit portal alone. Didn't mind mistake teach him anything?" Tonraq made for his snow mobile only to be iced to the ground by his nephew. "Release me at once Desna! I have to help my daughter!"

"I'm sure my father knows what he's doing. He probably brought the Avatar to the spirit portal alone because only those who truly respect them should be near their portal. Your presences would affect the mission negatively."

"My brother is correct. We should respect our father's wishes."

A fight was about to break out when Red Arrow slammed down an arrowhead. It unleashed a piercing sound that caused everyone pain. "Got your attention, good. Look it doesn't matter if your father has good intentions or not. In this storm he could get seriously hurt or injured without some backup. So here's what we're going to do," Red Arrow commanded, his lips thin, masked eyes piercing their very souls. Using his arrow he drew a battle plan in the snow.

"We need to get rid of the dark spirits before they cut off our escape. Mako, draw a fire line to hold them back. Qui and Chi, you're responsible for creating slush pools. Tonraq, I'm leaving you in charge here with Taqqiq. He's got his father senses and awesome jaw strength. He'll be able to watch your back. Bolin, you along with the twins and pup sisters are with me. We're going after Korra and Unalaq to make sure they're okay and if they need any help. Here, take these," he said tossing Tonraq a long distant walkie talkie. "We'll keep in touch. Let us know if there's any problems. Chi, I need to borrow your mount." The man nodded as Red Arrow mounted the beast. Stringing an arrow he shot it in the distance. They watched a bright welcoming light appeared on the horizon. "My flare won't last for long. We should move out while we can."

* * *

They groups split up wishing the other luck. The second they were out of sight Mako went to work using long-range fire kicks to cutting deep into the creating tiny crevices. Qui and Chi filled them with slush as Tonraq fortified their defenses. Taqqiq kept his nose in the air his ears twitching. He let out a loud baying sound before charging forward ignoring the calls of Tonraq.

Mako saw him coming and turned to stop him only for the pup to use him as a springboard jumping off him. He brought down his little paw smacking the face of the dark spirit. Letting loose a growl that would have impressed his father he darted forward latching onto the spirit's leg biting down with all his might. The spirit let out a screech flinging the pup off his leg. Mako caught the pup doing a midair roll before landing in a crouch. Cradling the pup in one hand he fired a bolt of lightning.

The spirit dodged and was soon joined by at least six other spirits. Chi gathered the snow transforming into a high powered water jet. The jet pulverized one spirit dispersing it across the tundra. He readied another jet, but the targets moved too fast. They came at him from underneath the snow. He pushed himself into the air with twin water vortexes hoping to give him leverage. The monsters spiraled up the vortex after him. Chi let out a yelp as the bit down on his arms and legs.

He started to fall through the sky towards the ground. Qui, who had been firing water bullets at his target, saw his friend's plight and bended up a soft snow pile for him to land in. Tonraq slid down his ice path using the snow around him to form ice spears impaling all their targets. He was jumped by a dark spirit who tried to claw him only for the master waterbender to use his own ice claws to fight back. Twin pair of fire blades pierced his foe's back before the spirit vanished. Mako helped him up. Tonraq asked where the pup was and the firebender pointed over his shoulder. The little pup let out another growl, this one with spiritual energy paralyzing his target before he pounced on it. The two benders hurried to aid the pup hoping the other team was doing okay.

* * *

When the other team had arrived at the edge of the Spirit Forest they saw Unalaq doing battle with a few dark spirits with Naga slamming her weight around trying to get rid of the spirits. Seeing their mother in distress Kallik and Silaluk body slammed the nearest spirit. The two sisters used their teeth and claws to make short work of one spirit. Kallik used her large bushy tail to smack a dark spirit in the chest to draw its attention from her mother. Silaluk had burrowed beneath before popping out of the snow using her big chest to knock the beast off kilter.

The twins and Bolin had been forced to abandon the snowmobile once the creature blew it up. Bolin's suit inflated causing him to puff up. As the twins skated down the mountain side Eska created an ice slide sending the boy bowling into a small group of dark spirits. Next to her Desna formed iceberg spikes piercing the spirits and Bolin's suit. As the earthbender got up he quickly bent up two crushing walls to crush the spirits behind the twins. Getting a nod of approval from Eska, the three of them formed a triangle attacking and defending one another.

Red Arrow was in his element as he fired several trick arrows. Two boxing glove ones smacked the spirits away from the Northern Chief, while a third goopy arrow released a fast drying cement. Jumping off his mount he landed in the snow thrusting his bow into the neck of one flipping it over him. Twirling around his bow he deflected, lacerated, and smacked the small group that was after him. Holstering his bow he performed a half axle kick followed by a forward punch. He bobbed out the way using a left cross. He was grabbed from behind, but smacked his head back catching the creature off guard before driving an arrow into its chest causing it to flee in terror. "Where's Korra?!" he demanded.

"You shouldn't be here! You're interfering with her duties! At this rate the portal will never be open!" Unalaq scolded him angrily. He went to grab the young man, but Red Arrow snatched his hand twisting it a bit before shoving him into the snow. He deal with the consequences of his actions later as ran into the forest. He didn't know why, but the voices inside him were screaming loudly for the Avatar to stop.

He jumped over frozen roots, ignoring the scratch marks created by the claws of wispy dark spirits. His heart was pounding so loud he thought it would burst from his chest. He gasped trying to draw in the musty air. He heard his girlfriend struggling in the center of the forest. He strung three arrows diving through an opening firing his payload.

The arrows hit the mark releasing Korra, who was in the Avatar State, on the ice. Before he could warn her that it might not be a good idea she placed her palm on the portal channeling her energy. The portal reacted instantly. A column of light burst through the forest tops filling the air with dancing colors of lights. The lights flashed all around wiping out the dark spirits and ending the Everstorm. Everyone was so dazzled by the lights they didn't realize _two _people were suffering.

* * *

In the Spirit Forest, Red Arrow had collapsed on the ground semi-conscious. He could hear the voices in his mind screaming in despair. Shapes of people hovered just out of his reach. A hazy vision appeared in front of him as time seemed to suspend itself. He saw echoes of the past, spirits marching in a line crossing through the portal. There was a man overlapping Korra saying goodbye to the spirits. The vision faded and he fell unconscious.

Far away in the guesthouse Bao was tending to Hoa. She had been uneasy all day unable to meditate or practice her bending. She had even gotten the small sapling of the bayon tree they brought from the catamaran hoping it would ease her spiritual discomfort, but at last nothing worked.

Minutes ago his daughter had collapsed on her cot in pain. Her body arched and shook. Her eyes were glowing as strange marks appeared on her body. She let out a wail opening her mouth. When she spoke it wasn't her voice. "_Harmonic Convergence nears! The ancient evil seeks freedom; he is allied with one who pretends to be a friend. Spiritualist is the key to the vision of light and dark!" _ Hoa let out another scream clutching her pendent before passing out, the marks vanishing. Bao looked out the window at the Southern Lights fearing what their reappearance meant for his daughter and the vision she saw when she was a small girl.

* * *

Two days later the group had returned home, relieved they hadn't come across anymore dark spirits along the way. They were all tired and in need of a good rest. The entire return trip had been grating as the two brothers argued back and forth about the incident. Korra siding with Unalaq hadn't made the situation any better. Meanwhile, her boyfriend had rode back with Mako keeping quiet making the firebender wonder what had happened to the archer in the Spirit Forest. The only one who seemed happy was Bolin. His rescue attempts seemed to impress Eska, who had asked him about his life as a probender making her twin brother uncomfortable the way back.

Upon reaching home Unalaq had wanted to continue his training regiment, but was unable to do so when a runner informed him that the Southern Chiefs were demanding an audience with him and wouldn't be put off any longer. The same runner also informed the Avatar that Headsman Bao was waiting for her in the greenhouse with his daughter to begin a training session with her and if Chi and Qui would be willing to take his place at the meeting.

"No problem, just let me check on Slim and I'll be there. I hope that catgator of mine hasn't gorged himself on the fresh fish. He'll give himself a mighty case of indigestion," Chi remarked, thankful to finally be off that arctic camel. He had gone sever saddle sore from riding on the creature so long.

Qui noticed, reaching into his pouch, pulling a lotion wrapped up in a leaf. "Here, try this when you get a chance. It should ease the discomfort. Anyone else feeling a bit sore?" Everyone else shook their head and the healer nodded. "Then I guess we should head over the palace huh? No time to gussy up, oh well maybe next time. I do hope this doesn't take too long, Master Katara and I were planning a late lunch to discuss healing methods." The two men helped guide the Chief towards the palace. He had an air of calm around him, but the way he kept glancing back at Korra was unnerving.

"So, guess I better get to greenhouse for training huh? What are the rest of you going to do?" Korra asked, she was kneeling down unhitching the pups from the lines. The pups were happy to be free and started nipping one another. Their mom used a paw to separate them giving them a slight yip. The three pups made noise of protest before yawning. "Ah looks like the pups need a nap and a good meal afterwards."

"We'll take her back to the house. I could use some sea grass tea right about now," Kilchii said, removing his mask. He faltered for a few seconds being caught by Tonraq. The man started to ask him if something was wrong, but Kilchii brushed the concern aside. He didn't want to look weak. He whistled softly and the polar bear dogs fell in line behind him. With one last look at his daughter, the banished chief made his way home.

Mako placed a comforting hand on Korra's shoulder. She looked at him concerned. Their eyes conveyed a silent conversation, his telling her not to worry and trust Kilchii, hers saying she knew that, but was still worried. Finally they broke their connection. Adjusting her coat she started to walk to the greenhouses. Mako headed towards town. He had promised to meet up with Asami for lunch to help her work out the details for her final meeting with Varrick. With nothing else to do Bolin thought he give the twins a tour of the town.

* * *

The greenhouses were a recent addition to town. They had been constructed a few years ago, using a geothermal power to keep the plants healthy. With the greenhouses now the Southern Tribe could have greens all year round improving the quality of their health.

When Korra entered, her senses were instantly overwhelmed by the sweet fragrance of flowers and aroma of vegetables. Mist from pipes above kept the plants wet tickling her skin. She brushed past some berries bushes to the corner where tree saplings were growing before being transplanted outside. Tending to the sapling of the bayon tree, was Bao and Hoa. Korra, stood still watching as father and daughter used their plantbending to help the tree grow. Before her eyes the leaves grew and brightened. "Whoa, that's pretty cool. Are you helping it grow faster?"

Bao smiled as Hoa giggled. "Not exactly, we can't force a plant to grow and repair itself, here in greenhouse, but we can make the roots extend and ensure the leaves are healthy. Plantbending is about feeling the water inside things, and push and pull in the direction you want, without causing the plant to break. It takes time to learn how to gather large amounts of plant life to function like a suit. A simpler form is ripping water right out of plants to use for direct attacks, but we don't do that unless absolutely necessary."

Korra nodded, she had attempted to plantbend in the past, and her most recent attempt was in the world of Young Justice. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't manipulate the water inside the plants. She wondered if they were going to practice that when Hoa stood up brushing the dirt from her skirt. Straightening her crown she crooked her finger gesturing for her to come over. "I know your eager to practice plantbending, but first you need to understand the spiritual part of it."

Korra raised a single eyebrow looking puzzled by what she meant. Bao sat down Indian Style on the floor. The two teens followed his lead. He took a deep breath holding it then letting it out. The girls followed his lead. "Everything around us is connected. This connection is like a giant circle of life starting with the tiniest of plant the largest animals. Even the moon, the stars, mountains and oceans are part of this circle. Without them to support the beings in the circle of life falls apart."

Korra took another deep breath before letting it out. "So what does this circle have to do with bending and spirits? How is deep breathing helping me at all?" she asked. She felt like they were trying to mediate again and she never did well at that. Behind her closed eyes she heard Hoa giggle.

"Korra, everything in the circle has spiritual energy connected to it. The energy is unique to every individual and every place. Your past life used the connection of energy inside of him to find his friends. Have you ever done something similar?"

"Yeah, when I was searching for Kilchii's orig… I mean brother. I went into a meditative trance and the spirits helped me find him, but I haven't been able to replicate that," she admitted sadly. She felt Hoa give her a gentle squeeze letting her know it was okay.

"Connecting can be hard if you're not use to your own spiritual energy. By relaxing and focusing inward a person becomes aware of their own spiritual energy. It helps to visualize in your mind what your spiritual center would look like. Take a deep breath, let it go to tips of your toes than breath out. While doing this, in your mind's eye, see the air flowing around your center," Hoa explained. She held Korra's hand, using her voice to guide the teen. Both girls took a few deep breaths doing what she said.

At first nothing happened and Korra was getting frustrated. She really wanted to master this, but then realized she was trying too hard. Letting go of all her anxiety she pictured in her mind a ghostly outline of herself. As she continued to deep breath she held that image watching it. As the air passed around it she felt a surge of power, the image lit up and suddenly she could feel herself connecting fully with her spiritual center.

She was tempted to stand up and cheer, but a voice warned her to stay focus. As her center grew brighter she felt something similar nearby, but the light was different. To her left and right she saw the outlines of Bao and Hoa appear. Bao's was gold and green, his daughter silver and white. Squinting she saw their outlines touch one another then feed into a web of energy that magically appeared. The Foggy Swamp members seemed to mix their own energy with the web getting brighter. Startled, her concentration broke and she woke up.

Korra struggled to catch her breath, taking note of the sun's position outside the greenhouse window. It had moved considerably. A look at the sundial showed they had been here for two hours. "That was incredible. I saw my spiritual center, yours as well! What was that web and what were you doing with the energy?"

Bao helped the Avatar to her feet and gave her some water. "That was the spiritual web that connects all life with one another in the circle. Finding your spiritual center is a good first step, once you've practiced enough you can connect with the web. By connecting with it you'll learn about a whole new world available to you."

Hoa nodded, patting the sapling smiling. "Enlightenment and finding friends is only one aspect of spiritual mastery. With time you can master, what we affectionately call spiritbending, you may know it by another name; energybending." Seeing the shocked look in Korra's face the teen continued. "There is more to energybending then what you've experienced. By tapping into one's spiritual energy you can heal broken souls, infuse places with spiritual energy, even borrow others energies to strengthen your own bending. There are number of high level techniques just waiting to be discovered."

"I can't wait to explore more of this. I never knew there was more to energybending then what I knew about. I should tell my Uncle about this!" Korra exclaimed until she looked at the Headsman and his daughter's frown. She was puzzled, but then realized that the Foggy Swamp tribe had spent years developing these techniques and wanted to tell her uncle themselves. Nodding her head in understanding she thanked them for the lesson saying she needed to go home. She promised to practice what they showed her. They acknowledge her and told her to meet them in three days for another lesson.

* * *

Two days later, Korra was still practicing connecting with her spiritual core and in turn the web of spiritual energy. It was tasking her body, draining it of energy. At times she grew so weak from practicing she barely had the strength to eat. With her uncle busy with meetings with Bao, she had no mentor for teaching her, though her he did promise to visit her that night at her home to give her new instructions.

Home, Korra thought of the word bitterly. She hadn't gone home since coming back to the village. She had taken up residence in the guest house refusing to see either of her parents. How could they both lie to her about so many things? All she had ever wanted to be was the best Avatar in history! How was keeping her locked down here and lying about her father's past helping her. It wasn't only serving to weaken her. She wanted to hear the reasons behind their decisions, but she couldn't swallow her pride now right? Maybe her uncle was right about her father not being spiritual enough, but shouldn't she support him?

As these thoughts swirled around her head it made concentrating impossible. Bellowing in anger she stomped on the ground causing a fissure that spread across the floor towards the bed, then cracking it in two. Losing control she started bending all the different elements. Fire punches burned the wall furs as water froze parts of the ceiling. Air blew all over destroying most of the guest house. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind pinning her to the floor. She struggled kicking and screaming like a small child.

"Cut it out Korra! You're acting like a child having a tantrum like this. What kind of example are you setting, especially with impressionable pups still going through puppy training?" her boyfriend's cross voice penetrate her storming mind. A switch was flipped in her head as she took a deep breath. She pushed herself up twisting until she was leaning against a wall. She heard whimpering coming from just outside the door. "Come on in pups, its okay."

Taqqiq was the first to push in past the fur door. Cautiously he approached Korra. She whispered softly, scratching the runt under the chin watching as his entire backside started to wag in delight. His sisters ran up and started playing with her getting ear scratches and belly rubs. "I'm sorry I scared you pups so badly. I don't know what happened, I haven't been myself the last few days."

"Oh I don't know, destroying public property and letting your emotions get to you. Having daddy issues are we?" Kilchii joked. Her glinting eyes made him squirm. "Okay, I get it, my relationship with Ollie was complicated. I mean I never really met my bio father considering my origins remember? Green Arrow was many things, but a good father and mentor, was debatable at times. He held me back a lot. Pissed me off really, he said he doing it for my own benefit, not that I believed him at the time."

Korra rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, wondering if there was a point to this story. Seeing her impatience he got the point. "Look, whatever the reasons I'm sure your parents thought they were doing what was best for your entire family. I bet when you were born they didn't expect this. All they wanted was to be with you."

"Maybe, but can I really just forgive them that easily? I'm so confused," she told him. She started to straighten up the mess. He and the pups did their best to assist her. They were interrupted by a knock on the door frame. The fur door flapped open and Mako and Asami entered. They looked at the half destroyed room with eyebrows raised. "Hi guys, sorry about the mess."

"Did something go wrong with your training? I didn't think spiritual training would get…so physical" Mako said with some a degree of uncertainness. Next to him Asami cyan eyes were filled his concern for her friend. "Are you okay Korra?" she asked. "I haven't seen you like this before."

"I'm fine really," Korra protested before looking down. Clenching her fists she looked at the heiress. "I just am trying to deal with my feelings about my father. I'm sure Mako mentioned my father's banishment. I guess I know how you felt when you learned the truth about your dad."

Asami sympathized with the girl. Her father's betrayal hurt her deeply, but Korra's father's secret wasn't the same as hers. Her father had lost his mind and heart, Korra's never did. Putting a finger to her chin she thought of something they could do to take her mind off her trouble. "Why don't you join Mako and I on a date? We haven't spent much time together. Mako's worried about how your cousins are treating his brother so he wants to spy on him."

"Hey, it's not spying if you're not caught. I call it protective surveillance."

"Whatever you call it, I think a double date sounds fun. We haven't been on a real date in months." Korra nodded, asking them to wait a second as she changed into clean shirt.

* * *

The friends made their way to Seaweed Noodle and Fish restaurant where they found Bolin, and surprisingly, Hoa, getting food for the twins. Bolin placed a platter of food in front of Eska. She looked over the platter selecting some of the dishes, then commanding him to go fetch her something else, which he did. Desna looked board at the selection saying something to Hoa in a monotone voice. The shy girl replied with a curt voice before sitting down refusing to budge. Confused, the group decided to sit at the table near them.

"I'm surprised that your cousin would even ask a girl out on a date. I thought anything not from the North was uncultured and boring," Mako said. He took a sip of his hot drink keeping both eyes on the twins and his brother. Bolin passed a napkin to Eska, who patted her lips before asking him another favor. He nodded using his chopsticks to feed her some noodles. Once that was done, she offered him some of her food. A small smile tugged at the edge of her lips. Next to Desna, Hoa was having a halted conversation with him. It seemed he was having trouble talking to her.

Looking at them, Korra didn't see the smelly, boring, nasty stuck up cousins she had met from previous visits. They seemed almost like normal teenagers struggling on their first date. Eska, was a bit possessive, and Desna didn't know how to treat his paramour, but they were learning. Even Kilchii was surprised by their actions. The twins were acting less like the Terror Twins then before.

"It seems you were worried about your brother for no reason. I think his rescue of Eska really helped Bolin establish a bond with her. Though I have to wonder if Desna and Hoa are good match. Hmm, this seal jerky is actually pretty tasty. I like the crunchiness," Asami told Korra, as she took another big bite. Next to her Mako was struggling with his kale cookies.

* * *

Right before Korra could dig into her arctic hen, her boyfriend squeezed her arm. He pointed to the door where a frantic Senna had appeared. "Mom?"

"KORRA! Oh thank the Spirits I found you! I was worried you were hurt," Senna said, tears streaming down her face. She hugged her daughter stroking her hair and fussing over her. "Your father and I had gone out for a walk. When we came back someone had ransacked the house and turned your room upside down."

Shocked, Korra ran out of the restaurant, Kilchii hot on her heels. Seeing her leave in a hurry the others followed, remembering to pay for their meal. When they got to Korra's home they saw the Avatar frantically searching her room, checking to make sure nothing was missing. Under her bed, she pulled out a blue and white chest, with a platinum lock. There were signs of someone trying to force open the lock and what appeared to be scuff marks where someone tried to drag it out the window only to abandon it at the last second. A book of some kind was laying on the floor, stomped on and slightly frozen.

"Man I thought theft was only rampant in Republic City. Why would anyone try to break into your home?" Bolin asked, whistling at the damage. He was afraid to touch anything as Mako went into investigation mode looking for evidence. Asami was comforting Senna while Tonraq went to get the police. Kilchii was taking inventory. Nothing appeared to be stolen, and the broken items could be replaced. Seeing Korra's distress as she assessed the damage to her property he went over to check on her. "What is it? What are these things?"

"Someone tried to steal my diary and break into my keepsake chest," she replied worriedly. Seeing his raised eyebrow she continued to explain. "Black Canary got me started on the diary my first day. She thought it would help me to write down my feelings and adventures. I kept at it after we left, writing in English so no one could uncover my secrets. It appears someone tore the lock off, but couldn't make sense of my writing."

"Your keepsake chest, that's where you keep everything you got from my world right?" Korra nodded. All her clothes, text books and papers, her scrapbook. There was also her music player with a few spare batteries, her modified probending uniform, and a few other items she kept from the world of Young Justice. She always kept the chest locked tight and the key in a secret pocket in her pants.

Her father entered the room. Forgetting she was angry with him she hugged him tightly as he reassured her they would find out who tried to steal her stuff. He shared a look with Kilchii. It was then that Kilchii rushed to the guest room. It had been turned over as well, but thankfully his hidden caches were not touched. He vowed right then to make whomever broke in pay.

At the palace Unalaq had just finished freezing his subordinate who had failed him. He had ordered someone to sneak into his brother's home to find out more about Korra and her boyfriend. The thief had run to avoid getting caught, not even managing to hold onto one item. One way or another he would have answers to his questions. Nothing would stop him from completing his grand scheme.

* * *

Across the divide the members of Young Justice were on their third night of search and recovery mission. Bludhaven was a big city with lots of activity, both legal and criminal. Finding an exact hiding spot for Black Manta's crew was harder then they anticipated.

At first they had searched the dozens of warehouses and ships docked by the waterfront, even going as far as taking the bioship underwater to see if there were any hidden subs, but nothing was there. So they had moved their search inward checking any place large enough to hide all the stolen supplies and easy access for trucks. Robin had even hacked records of local storage facilities and found nothing of use.

At the moment they were hovering in the air in camouflaged as they contemplated what to do next. They had just gotten word that Black Manta's crew had managed to pull off two more heists, slipping past the League's traps. This was getting serious. If they didn't find and stop Black Manta soon, the Light would have a replacement member and be able to carry out their insidious plans.

"Two more tech firms and a chemical plant were hit. Black Manta's men made off with the special hardware and the fuel needed to power the satellite. This is getting serious guys. The Light has almost everything they need to permanently quash Ferris Industries hopes for the interplanetary communication project," Kid Flash told them, his eyes locked on the fast scrolling inventory list. He brought up financial reports, data entries, and other official paperwork. His body language indicated he was really agitated and upset. "Batman wasn't kidding about this being a dire situation. If we don't recover the stolen inventory, Ferris Industries won't be able to attempt a project of this scale for another twenty years."

"That's if they don't go belly up from financial failure. The company has invested practically everything they have in this project. It sinks so does the company. That's a lot people unemployed leaving thousands of families without means to support themselves," Artemis added. She thought about how lucky that her mother had managed to get a job with her record and handicap. She didn't want to think about how poor off those families would be without their income to support them.

Rocket, Magician Girl, and Superboy were going over sensory scans. The bioship had done multiphasic scans of the city trying to locate the metallic, chemical, even electronic signature from some of the stolen parts. They had managed to lock on to some of it for a few minutes then it vanished from their screens. Superboy tried to connect with the bioship's sensors to expand his range of his powers.

"Hmm, these scans aren't making any sense. By the time we reach our destination, the parts are missing. Could they be moving then around throughout the city to avoid being caught?" Rocket suggested, looking over the map of all the hot spots. "Hey Zan…sorry Magician Girl, can you cast as spell that would help us find the thieves or make them stay in one place?"

"Kinda hard to cast a spell, when I can't see what I'm looking for," Magician Girl replied, adjusting her new mask to fit more comfortably on her face. "Casting a compulsion spell is hard, the stronger the mind, the easier to resist my commands."

Superboy disconnected from the ship rubbing his aching head. Wolf rubbed his head against his friend's arm as Nanook licked his feet. He scratched their ears assuring him that he was okay. "Even with the bioship helping me my super senses haven't been able to keep track of the items once the bioship locks on. No doubt Luther taught Black Manta had to avoid my senses."

"We can't give up. The League is counting on us. What if we backtrack?" Miss Martian suggested. The others looked at her confused. "Think about it, they only started to move the stolen items around in the last few days, after confirming that the League was taking an interest in the case. But Black Manta, still has to drop off the inventory to pass his initiation. That means his men will have to meet at a centralized location to load the loot onto one of their subs."

Aqualad nodded, her argument was logical. If their inside intel was correct tonight was the night that his father would receive delivery instructions of where to take his stolen items. He stared at the map of the docks trying to figure out what his father would do. He recalled his encounter with the man last year when he attacked the Science Center in Atlantis. He remembered his decoy attacks and the way he made sure to be part of the main attack. A few seconds later, he zeroed in on a location. "There, that is where we'll find them."

Robin tapped a few keys brining up a multi spectrum image of a warehouse along with some property records. "According to the records the warehouse is on a time share. It's not always in use, but one of the owners does happen to be a Bee Savage. Three guesses who that is," Robin joked. "Asterous! The warehouse has its private dock and is protected by high tech security system. It's even got a secret underground tunnel for loading and unloading stock without being seen."

"Then what are we waiting for? We should deploy three teams. One to cover the street level, another to guard the waterfront while the third remains in the bioship to offer aid and support," Arsenal suggested, he was already tinkering with his prosthetic altering its settings. There was no way he was going to be caught off guard ever again.

"Agreed. Superboy; you'll take Sphere and the animals to cover the underground entrances. Arsenal and Kid Flash will join you. Keep a lookout for any incoming trucks. I shall cover the waterfront with Rocket and Magician Girl. Miss Martian, Robin, and Artemis will remain in the bioship giving us air support. Our mission is to secure the trucks and prevent Black Manta's troops from carrying out the delivery. Everyone keep alert and use the mindlink to signal if you're in trouble. I don't have to tell you this is a stealth mission." The group nodded pressing their symbols or altering their costumes so they went dark. Once that was done Miss Martian linked them up.

After making sure the link was secured Superboy and his teams exited the ship as Sphere turned into Super Cycle mode. Nanook let out a howl of delight as his father cuffed him to keep his quiet. Everyone buckled in and the Super Cycle streaked through the sky being surprisingly quiet. The bioship dove close to the water depositing Aqualad, Rocket, and Magician Girl into the ocean. Rocket's inertia belt kept a protective field around her allowing her to breathe underwater as Magician Girl floated by in a magic bubble. The remainder of the team flew towards the warehouse ready to assist whenever necessary.

* * *

In Korra's world she was surprised early that next morning by her Uncle greeting her right before breakfast. He informed her that there next lesson would be taking place immediately and asked her to follow him. He instructed her to leave behind her weapons and any other personal effects save her clothes. Puzzled she followed him wondering what he was going to teach her next.

Instead of heading to the palace she was surprised when Unalaq guided her towards the Avatar Temple. She started to protest, saying she had promised to meet Bao for another lesson when her uncle covered her mouth. Once she was quiet, he cleared his throat. "I'm aware that you promised to meet the Headsman today, however our lesson takes precedence. As your primary spiritual mentor, I have the final say over your training regiment. I need you to trust me Korra. I'm just trying to help you become the best Avatar you can be. You understand right?"

Korra nodded wanting more than anything to be the best Avatar. With only the slightest hesitation she followed her uncle. As they walked through the snow she wondered what her uncle had in mind for a lesson. When they arrived at the temple they were greeted by a few Northern soldiers who bowed at them as they entered the Temple. She had never been inside the temple before and was amazed at how beautiful it was.

The walls were decorated with sea glass of multiple colors. The smooth walls were made of weathered stack rocks. A ring of small statues of past water Avatars held candles. In the center of the temple was a small fountain with a statue of Tui and La circling one another. There were a few mats made of sea grass on the floor near the statues. Unalaq gestured for her to sit down and remove her coat. She shivered in the chilled air. Following her uncle's lead she bowed her head and held her hands in a prayer position giving thanks to the moon and ocean spirit for protecting and guiding their tribe.

She straightened up as her uncle sprinkled some plants into the fountain's water. The water changed from blue to a frosty gray as bubbles started to churn. A misty fog filled the area as Unalaq used his bending to create a steam cloud that surrounded them. As the steam grew thicker Korra started to sweat profusely. "Uncle, what are you doing exactly? I don't understand."

"Patience Korra, I will explain shortly. As you're aware, it has always been my dream to unite our tribes; all three of them that is. Opening the spirit portal here has helped strengthen your spiritual energy. Headsman Bao also told me how he's been teaching you to connect with the web of spiritual energy and use it to your advantage. That is a good first step in uniting our tribes," Unalaq told her. He pulled out a series of scrolls placing them in front of his niece. One of them was old map of spiritual hotspots around the world. Three spots on the map were circled with squid ink showing the location of each tribe and spiritual portal/center near them.

"Remember, to unite the tribes, you as the Avatar must open the remaining portal in the north then created a pathway to connect the two portals to a nexus located deep in the swamp. Only then can we be truly united," he explained before rolling up the map. "However, to create this pathway you'll need the help of the spirits. For the next few days, you'll remain here in solitary confinement fasting while the smoke purges you of any negative energy. By studying these scrolls of known spirits you'll learn how to be their friend. I shall return for you in a few days." Without another word he turned and left closing the doors behind him. He locked his niece inside and instructed the guards to make sure no one entered or left the temple until he returned in a few days. That's when his troops would arrive.

* * *

Kilchii Harper was not a happy person that day. He woke up feeling exhausted and mentally drained. His dreams had been full of strange images again, this time seeing an old man in a long flowing brown robe looking at a time piece. He had said something important, but then the world had faded around him showing his friends from Young Justice in a dark city. Something was going on with him and he didn't know what.

The archer found himself heading to the docks. He needed to talk to a spiritual expert about what was happening to him. He approached the catamaran cautiously. There was a smoke coming out of the roof of the ship indicating someone was there. "Hello, is anyone there?" He was about to leave when Hoa came out of the cabin looking surprised to see him. "Oh, hi Hoa. Is your father around?"

She shook her head. Her father had left early that morning to find out why Unalaq had taken their pupil on a retreat without telling him. Chi, Qui, and Slim had gone into town to restock their supplies for the return trip home. Seeing that the archer was distressed about something she asked if he wanted to come aboard. The archer nodded as he took her outstretched hand stumbling a bit on the boat.

Hoa led him inside the cabin. The air in the room smelled slightly of swamp gas, which wasn't surprising considering the number of plants on the walls and shelves. There were four hammocks on the back of the wall near a small kitchen stocked with swamp delicacies. Carvings with different images sat neatly in a net near the door. The spiritualist in training bent some stew into two bowls offering one to Kilchii, who sat down to eat by a small tree stump table.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Hoa placed her bowl on the table. She started to reach out to touch him then pulled her hand back. She looked down at the floor, her hair covering her face. "Um, why did you come here? Does it having something to do with your dreams?"

Kilchii's eyes widened and he started to get up only for her to pull him back down. When she touched him their energies connected, she caught a glimpse of his past and he felt a strange power coming from her. He gently removed her hand and sat down. "You have a strange power inside you."

Hoa ignored his words focusing instead on him. "Your energies aren't of this world, it's like ours, but different. I'm sorry if I frightened you, but ever since we met I felt as if you've been touched by the spirits."

"I have been; it's kinda of a long story. One, I don't want to go into right now. I could use your help though. I need to make sense of what's happening to me. For days now, I've been having weird experiences," he explained. He described the voices and the images. He mentioned the intense pain that accompanied them and his dream. As he talked he realized how worried and concerned he was not only for Korra and this world, but his old friends and home.

The swamp tribe girl listened patiently. When he done she went over to the wall with plants pulling down a bowl with symbols, some different grasses and stagnate water, and some flint. "Sounds to me as if you need to find some answers by asking your spirit guide for help. Not only will you find the answers to why the spirits are contacting you, but also who you are."

The red head looked at her puzzled. He knew who he was, well sort of. He was Kilchii Harper, former clone of Roy Harper and the hero known as Red Arrow. His girlfriend was Korra the Avatar and he had friends named Bolin, Mako, and Asami.

Hoa giggled as she guessed what he was thinking. "You know _what_ you are, not _who_ you are. My tribe believes that when anyone is born a spirit stands by them to guide them with songs and encouragement. In times of trouble they'll help us with our problems; all we have to do is ask." She mixed her concoction lighting it on fire. The sweet smelling smoke filled the cabin surrounding the two of them. She bent the smoky aroma having it settle into a circle cloud around them. "I believe a vision quest is in order. The smoke will lower the barriers between the waking and unconscious mind. Hopefully that will help us both. Ready to try?"

They both sat down breathing in the smoke, reciting a mantra. "Focus, inward. Connect with your spiritual center. Once you connect with it, use its power to call your guide to you." Both of them breathed in and out. In and out. Time seemed to stand still as they meditated. As the smoke swirled around them, a light aura lit up around their bodies. From the aura the energy started to twist and change shape into their spirit guides.

Both of them didn't realize their web of spiritual energy was connecting with one another. Nor were they aware of Korra, who had forsaken studying the scrolls for now, to try connected with the web of spiritual energy. When Korra's energy mixed with Hoa and Kilchii, there was an explosion of energy and sounds. All three of them let out a cry of surprise and pain, as they all saw the same thing flash before their eyes.

_Korra was in the middle of the spirit world, injured and frightened. She called out for help. _

_ The water tribes were at war with one another. Blood soaked the ice as fire melted the South Pole. _

_ A younger looking Hoa was in the presence of ancient spirit asking him about a vision she had. She started to bend in weird way as shadows of people surrounded her. _

_ Young Justice was fighting for their lives. Black Manta and his men attacked them in a warehouse. Arsenal cried out as he was struck in the shoulder by a beam of energy. _

_ Yue, Ferrum, and Tempus appeared before the three of them speaking in unison. "The evil grows stronger. The blood of three tribes will fill the waters of the Earth. Your friends are the key to victory, but you must act soon!" _

As the visions faded they all fainted to the floor. Whatever was going on with the spirits was getting worse, but one thing was clear. Korra and Kilchii needed to return to the world of Young Justice, not only to save them, but to ask for help.


	3. Leap of Faith

**Happy Thanksgiving! Sorry about the original posting not being properly edited. This revised version is much better!**

* * *

Twilight had fallen upon the South Pole as two figures crept through the streets. They darted between the buildings and allies being careful to avoid being seen. At last they reached the edge of the town. One of the figures started to bend the snow creating a blustery haze that swirled in the air and across the tundra. The swirling snow dampened visibility sending a chilly wind blowing towards the Avatar Temple.

The guards at the temple stood at attention. As the blustery wind carried sparkling snow through the air the men tightened their coats and gripped their weapons even tighter. They scanned the area searching for any signs of danger. "Keep a sharp eye out. Remember, we can't let anyone near the temple," the leader of the guards said.

Upon hearing his words the swirling snow and ice got thicker. A sharp whizzing sound was heard as something shot past the guards imbedding itself into the frame of the temple. A hissing sound was heard as a thick gas stared to spread out. The guards started choking and struggling to stand.

Without warning the silhouette of someone darted between the guards. It grabbed one of the long-handled whale tooth scimitar flipping the owner over his body and into a snowbank that popped up out of nowhere. The figure ducked, flipped, and struck out with a high kick nailing the second guard under his chin. Two more guards rushed him only to spread out his hands catching them in the gut knocking the wind out of them. He then smacked their heads together causing them to pass out. A final guard came after him with a machete, but he ducked and weaved out the way before pinching him hard in the shoulder rendering him unconscious. Brushing the snow off his pants the mysterious hero signaled his partner.

The female came out from hiding, her hands glowing. She used her bending to heal the wounds before dragging the soldiers up to the porch. She then placed a waterskin full of alcohol on the men. She searched their pockets, but couldn't find a key to the door. That was okay as the male used a lock picking kit to get inside.

* * *

Removing their hoods, Red Arrow and Hoa, looked around for Korra. She was slumped against the wall half-naked, with scrolls at her feet. Her eyes were slightly glazed over and her hair was a mess. The swirling incense still filled the air as Hoa used her bending to clear it away. Red Arrow, slightly embarrassed by his girlfriend's appearance, gave her some water and a few bits of food. "Come on, you need to focus. Wake up!"

"Ugh, my head feels like Naga sat on it. Oh, hey!" she slapped him for looking at her slightly bare chest. She quickly tugged her shirt back over her head and made a grab for her coat. "What are you two doing here? Did my Uncle let you in?"

"As if Chief Unalaq would let anyone interfere with his precious training. No, we had to fight our way in here," he responded rolling his eyes. He tossed her the spare backpack he was carrying. She opened it happy to see her weapons, but also shocked to see her modified probending uniform, some civilian wear and other stuff from her keepsake chest. "You left the key to the chest in your other pants. I'm assuming you had a similar experience this morning as we did."

She nodded, shuddering as she thought back to the visions that had plagued her mind. The images of blood spilling across the ice as Tribes warred with one another. The image of the three spirits talking to her as they witnessed harm coming to the friends was too much. They had to find a way to go back to the Young Justice world! Pulling out her uniform, she started to put it on while interrogating her boyfriend. "Why didn't you tell me you were having dreams about the spirits or they were trying to contact you?"

"Maybe because I didn't want to worry you, or I don't know, that you've been so caught up in your spiritual training you haven't had time for anyone else. You didn't even bother to ask if I was still having pain from before the dark spirit attack at the festival or why I was in pain after you opened the spirit portal!"

"Alright I'll admit that I'm a lousy girlfriend at the moment, but that still doesn't get you off the hook. You should have said something earlier instead of going to Hoa."

"Are you jealous? What's the matter with you? Visions of untold disasters and spirits trying to talk with us, and all you care about is if I might be stepping out on you? You're unbelievable."

Both of them were splashed in the face by freezing cold water ending their bickering. As they wiped the water off their face they turned to Hoa who was tapping her foot impatiently, her arms crossed, and her expression hardened. Seeing her look they looked away sheepishly. Her expression softened as she walked over the two of them taking their hands in hers and squeezed them gently.

"I understand your both frustrated. Keeping secrets from other people is hard, but sometimes a necessary evil," she whispered closing her eyes. Her two friends looked at her then each other. "My tribe has its secrets and so do I. It's why we didn't want you to tell your uncle much about our spiritbending techniques. Both of you have secrets as well, things that you've kept quiet about; such as Kilchii's origins and the truth about the personality changes in Korra."

"It's not that we don't trust you or your tribe Hoa, but if the information got to the wrong people then…." Korra started to say before falling silent. The other girl smiled in understanding. She stood tall, "We promise to explain everything to you later, but right now we need to talk to the Spirits to find out what they want and how to prevent those visions from coming to pass."

"Your tribe may believe that time's an illusion, but we don't have the luxury of waiting around to find out if what we saw has or will happen," Red Arrow said. "Since meditating hasn't helped us learn what the spirits want, I think we need to go directly to them. "

"How? I still haven't regained my full connection the spirits, so I can't get our spirits to crossover. The portal is miles away and if time really is running out we can't afford to waste it."

* * *

Suddenly a warmth spread throughout the temple. A soft hum was heard as sparkle of pink lights sprinkled off the statue as something passed through it. They watched in disbelief as jeweled butterfly spirit fluttered in the air landing on the swamp girl's shoulder nuzzling her with its proboscis. Cocking her head she seemed to be able to understand what it was telling her.

"Bejewel says there is a way to get the Spirit World, but we'll have to work together. Korra, you're the bridge between the worlds, but if we can turn that bridge outward, then maybe you two could crossover," Hoa told them. Seeing their puzzled expression she explained how in the Foggy Swamp, the Headsman had created a technique to create temporary portals into the Spirit World to help injured spirits find their way back home.

However there were drawbacks. The technique could only be used if there was enough spiritual energy in the area. Also, the portal wouldn't remain open long and the technique required two people working together so not to drain a person entirely of their spiritual energy. They would have to borrow energy from Red Arrow to supplement the energy in the temple, but the portal would only remain open for a few minutes at best. They would have to find their own way back. They could be stuck in the Spirit World or lost between the realms forever. It was risk they were willing to take.

Instructing Korra to follow her lead, Hoa started a rhythmic dance, shifting her legs and then her hands in sequence. As Red Arrow watched it was like a mix of ballet and hula together as the girls danced in opposite directions. The water in the fountain followed their movements gliding through the air. As they continued to dance the water changed into pure blue energy that passed right through him. He felt a jolt as his own energy joined with that coming from the statues of the Avatars. As the girls reached each other Korra slipped into the Avatar State calling on its power. Together the girls clapped their hands pulling them apart, as they did a swirling portal of blue energy formed and through it they could the Spirit World.

"I don't know how long I can keep the portal open, but I will do my best. Safe journey my friends, and don't worry, I'll take care of everything while you're gone." The two lovers nodded stepping through the portal into the Spirit World leaving the swamp bender by herself. As she watched them go she felt her markings returning. Quickly she suppressed them, as well as the power bubbling up inside her. Now, wasn't the time to use it, if the vision she saw a little girl was to be believed.

* * *

Avatar and Red Arrow entered the Spirit World, only instead of like the last time, it wasn't a quick burst of light transiting them from one world to the next. Instead they found themselves in a protective sphere hovering over what appeared to be a junkyard. As they wondered where they were three lights, (blue, gray, brown), appeared in front of them condensing and changing into the forms of Yue, Ferrum, and Tempus. Seeing the two of them they each gave a slight bow, which the heroes returned in kind.

"Avatar Korra, Kilchii Harper aka Red Arrow. It is good to see both of you again. We have been waiting," Ferrum informed them kindly. Holding out his hand a grappling gun appeared. Firing it he brought their sphere closer to him. "I had hoped you would appear in my part of the Spirit World. Here, is where the dreams and ideas, for the future form. Many are realized and others scrapped, which is why I use this junkyard to protect one of the pathways to the other realms."

Yue hovered closer, taking a look at her friends. Pressing her hand to sphere she reached out feeling their energy. She could sense how much stronger their spiritual connection had become, but also realizing how taxing their efforts had been on their bodies. "I apologize for all the trouble we may have inadvertently caused to you two. Spirits and humans communicate in different ways. It's because of us unable to communicate properly that you're in this state."

"None of that matters now Yue! We came here to get answers to our questions. The visions we saw, will they come to pass? What have I been seeing and how does it relate to the present? Our friends, are they okay?" Red Arrow asked in rapid fire. He clenched his fists, his heart pounding. If any of his friends were in danger, he couldn't just leave them in trouble, but if his new world was being threatened did he have the right to abandon it?

Avatar also was worried. She started to speak about her own experience, but Tempus used his powers to freeze them in place. He floated over to them passing through the sphere until he was right next to them. "Even with my vast powers, it would take too long to explain everything. Nor do I believe I am the right person to tell you what you need to know Avatar. As we speak, danger threatens both our worlds. Amaterasu, Agni, and Hei Bei, are defending the different parts of our world to keep an ancient evil at bay." He brought up his watch looking at its face once more. He frowned as he saw different futures play out on it before putting it away.

"I see all the possibilities and have witnessed all that has been. If both our worlds are to survive you shall need help. The three of us can send you back to Red Arrow's home realm. There, you'll have one day to recruit the help you need. When the day is up we will call you back. I'm already using much of my power to try to slow the days down, hopefully it will not allow too much time to pass between the realms." He turned his head back towards his friends. Yue and Ferrum materialized in the bubble. The Water Tribe Guardian placed her hands on Avatar's head and heart as the United Republic of Nations did the same with Red Arrow. Tempus placed his hands on the back of his friend's heads. There was a gentle pulse as the humans felt the knowledge they need placed in their minds.

As the Spirits withdrew Tempus explained, "When the time comes everything you'll need to know will be available to you. Remember, the bond between you is your strength. You need to work together to succeed, just as humans and spirits do. Now go on and success with your mission."

* * *

There was a flash of light and a loud pop. As they blinked their eyes they found themselves once more in the world of Young Justice. Their tech instantly hooking up to the Justice League's WIFI. They were in Bludhaven, only five blocks from the warehouse, twenty minutes after Young Justice had been ambushed. Marking the time on their watches the two of them hurried to save their friends.

Racing across the rooftops they quickly made it to the warehouse. Avatar used her airbending to float them over the heads of Black Manta's henchmen landing right near the air condition unit. They quickly pressed themselves against the wall. Red Arrow held up his hand, before pointing towards the dock. They could see a large sub docked as the men were standing guard. Tapping the side of her helmet Avatar zoomed in on the sub switching to heat vision. "I count at least a dozen men on the sub and there's ten standing guard waiting for something."

"Probably for Manta to give them the orders to start loading whatever stolen tech they have. I can't locate Miss Martian's bioship or Sphere. I don't know if they've been damaged or worse," Red Arrow replied. Fearful for their friends they cautiously approached a skylight to peer down into the warehouse below.

The warehouse was partially lit, along the walls of the building there were several crates and canisters labeled Ferris Industries or different chemical plants. Near the loading dock was a trio on men. One kept an electromagnetic gun aimed at Sphere keeping her knocked out. The other two were standing guard over a tied up a muzzled Wolf and Nanook. Father and son were struggling to break free snarling only to receive a swift kick to the side. In the center of the warehouse, handcuffed and wearing inhibitor collars, was the Young Justice team. Each of them sported different injuries and a closer look revealed that Robin and Rocket had been stripped of their belts, while Artemis and Arsenal's weapons were being held by some of the guards. Aqualad was being held between two guards as Black Manta, who had removed his helmet, was trying to convert his son. The two of them seemed to be arguing unaware of what was going on.

"Can you make out what they're saying?" Avatar whispered. Her partner shook his head. They needed to get in there and help their friends. They may not have all the facts about what Young Justice's mission was or why Black Manta would single out Aqualad, but that didn't matter. They would do whatever it took to save their friends. "We need a distraction if we're to slip in unnoticed. Hmm. I wonder…" She looked at the crates and got an idea.

"I'm going to try something new, you just get our zip line ready." She held her hands out in front of the glass concentrating hard on the crates. Her brow furrowed and her entire body tensed as she extend her bending beyond the glass to the warehouse floor below. With great effort she started to move a few of the crates with her gravitybending. As lightly as she could she caused the crates to spill over at the opposite end of the building. It worked as Black Manta ordered his men to investigate the noise. Seeing an opening they opened a window and zip lined down to the catwalk below, before sliding down a ladder behind a cluster of crates below near the utility closet.

"Good job Avatar, can you break a pipe and create a steam cloud?" Seeing his partner nodded, he told her he was going to recover their friends' weapons and belts before freeing them. Once the steam cloud covered the floor she was to take out the trio guarding Sphere and the animals. Once Young Justice was free, they would take down Manta's men. Squeezing each other's hand they separated.

* * *

Red Arrow's heart was racing slightly as he made his way through the warehouse. He ducked behind crates as he made his way towards his friends. When the henchmen's back was turned he snagged the belts. He scurried over to the weapons. As one of the men turned he grabbed him in a choke hold subduing him. A quick check revealed a happy surprise, the remote to the collars. Seeing a tarp he threw it over the guy, before gathering the weapons. He then waited for his chance.

Black Manta was pleading with his son, trying to make him see reason. He didn't want to hurt Kaldur, but if he had to he would subdue the boy and take him by force. As his son continued to defy him, he was about to inject the boy with a sedative when a large steam cloud spewed across the floor. "What in the name of the Seven Seas is going on?" he growled. His sharp ears picked up the faint sounds of footfalls making their way towards the beast. "I jammed all your communications and the building is cloaked from League sensors. Who is helping you son?"

"No one, perhaps you just have bad luck Father," Aqualad whispered. He was also wondering what was going on. The steam cloud was having a beneficial effect on him. The water vapor was helping his body recover from his deep gashes and filling his water bearers.

"We'll see son," Black Manta whispered putting his helmet back on. Activating it, his eyes pierced the cloud locking onto a figure near the trio of his men. He watched as the feminine form moved in a way that the steam cloud changed into ice shards destroying their weapons before the figure used their physical strength to take them out. Without hesitation he fired his laser beams full power at the girl.

Avatar, who had grabbed the gun ready to reverse the effects, heard the attack coming. At the last second she did the splits as the beams struck the air where she had stood a few seconds before. As fear filled her veins the steam cloud dissolved revealing both her and Red Arrow, who was five feet from his friends.

"Who are you? I studied up on every member of Young Justice and the Light's files in preparation for my initiation as its new member. I don't recall it mentioning you. Wait a minute, Red Arrow? Then you're…" Black Manta started to say before he was interrupted.

"The name is Avatar and you have to deal with me!" Levitating a group of bricks near the dock she punched forward, sending the projectiles flying at high speeds. Her attack nailed two men, the impact knocking them clear across the floor and leaving them out cold. Creating fire daggers she slashed free the animals and melted the gun. "Help the team! I'm going after Black Manta!" she commanded forming a funnel behind as she zoomed into the cluster of henchmen coming to their boss's defense.

* * *

Red Arrow didn't hesitate turning his bow flat and firing three electrified arrows. They connected sending a shock through the men's suits. The men were firing weapons as he circled around changing direction rapidly moving right to left or back or even moving forward and stepping backwards. Watching airbenders train had greatly improved his footwork.

Leaping over a man he did a somersault, pushing into a handstand, then coming to rest on his feet firing two boxing arrows. A backbend followed by a double kick and a bolo punch landed him next to Arsenal and Artemis. "Brother? What are you…?"

"Not the time for this," he yelled using the remote to deactivate their collars. He shoved their weapons and the belts at them before flipping the remote to Artemis. "Free the others now! I'll get Aqualad!" Artemis didn't hesitate, grabbing her crossbow and shooting a henchmen in the leg slowing him down. Arsenal reactivated his prosthetic firing his own beam. Nearby Wolf and Nanook were taking down the men rushing in from outside as Sphere bowled everyone over as she made her way to Superboy.

With Arsenal covering her Artemis used an arrowhead to cut her friends free before deactivating the collars. Thankful to be free the teens sprang into action. Superboy jumped onto Sphere, who changed into the Super Cycle as Miss Martian flew next to him heading outside to take care of the sub.

Rocket flew through the air firing kinetic blasts, careful to avoid damage to the crates. She created force bubbles from the air watching as the men took themselves out. Below her Magician Girl fired off spells turning the henchmen's weapons into steel bands. Weapon fire shot close as she threw up a protective shield. She was pinned down as Artemis used her like a springboard firing her bolo arrows. A few hit their mark, but others missed. Shrinking her bow she holstered it pulling out her sword. Spinning it around her she deflected the weapons fire, thrusting it forward than jabbing it behind her. With a steady hand she swung it up cutting a deep laceration in one guy's suit. Hearing someone coming up from behind she turned to face the threat only for him to go down with a stun blast from her friend.

Kid Flash zoomed across the floor avoiding weapon's fire. He barreled into henchmen disposing them off their weapons. Robin flew across the air on his grappling line tossing birdarangs. His projectiles hit their mark digging into the armor then releasing an electric charge. The two friends landed next to Red Arrow and Aqualad, who had broken free and was now battling for his life. "This is so hool! The four of us fighting side by side once more."

"Yeah, it's great to see you again Ro, I mean Red Arrow, but what are you doing here? I thought you left us for your girlfriend?" Kid Flash laughed as he kneeled down flipping a henchmen over before hitting him with a speed punch.

"Perhaps, after we've stopped my father's men, we can talk. Are you sure Avatar can hold her own against him?"

"Trust me Aqualad, your dad's the one in trouble."

* * *

Indeed the fight between Black Manta and Avatar was an intense battle. His eye lasers and mini launcher kept Avatar on her toes throwing up elemental shields to block the attack. Her computer was flashing warnings as she tried to avoid damaging the structure or the crates. Pulling water out of the air she formed multiple razor-sharp water rings firing them at her foe.

Black Manta's suit withstood the attack, having been constructed to deal with high water pressure. Raising his wrist he fired two high impact mini missiles as the girl. She was blown back by the explosion. He came after hitting her in the jaw nearly breaking her face plate. As she he got ready to kick her she shifted her legs as he felt himself sinking into the floor below, but managed to pull himself out. He watched as sand poured through the windows coming after him.

Tossing bombs the sand disappeared as he started attacking Avatar with hand to hand combat. They matched each other move for move. Her natural physical strength matching his enhanced one. He managed to grab her in a squeezing grip crushing her lungs as she breathed out fire. She created an airwheel sending it spinning towards her target, but he rolled out of the way. He continued to fight on as her energies got low and his didn't appear to be losing power.

"Face it little girl, your doomed."

"No, I'm not! _Everyone hold your breath and hang on tight to something!" _Avatar thought through the mindlink. Her eyes started glowing as she entered the Avatar State. Black Manta stopped in his tracks as he watched the girl levitated in the air. There was a rushing sound and suddenly a massive wave flooded the building. The swirling vortex of water tossed Black Manta and his men around as massive earth domes protected the stolen items and her friends. With a wave of her hand she sent the men sweeping out in the building into their sub. Using a stream of fire she melted the doors shut then used a powerful gust to send the sub skipping across the ocean far away. As the water receded, the shelters vanished as Avatar collapsed into the arms of her boyfriend. "Sorry about that. I know I should have kept them as prisoners, but I just wanted them far away for now."

"Hey, it's alright. We'll capture Black Manta another day. The important thing is you didn't destroy the stolen inventory. After that humiliation the Light might think twice before adding Manta to their inner circle," Kid Flash assured them.

"Which brings us to the reason why you are here. The Spirits mentioned how difficult it would be to crossover once more. Kilchii, Korra, is something wrong?"

"Yeah Kaldur, we need to talk to the League as soon as possible. Things are not looking good for our home," Red Arrow replied, sending a shiver down everyone's spine.

* * *

Back in Korra's world, two days had passed and things had changed drastically in the South. After slipping out of the Avatar Temple, Hoa had returned to her catamaran only to see the Northern Army arrive early. They had blockade the harbor, seized her tribe's boat and was enforcing marshal law. Chief Unalaq had kicked out the Southern Chiefs and refused to see Bao while he stayed in the palace. It was truly scary.

Many people were upset and angry. The Southerners because the North was once again establishing its dominance over the tribe, just as they had done since they "gratefully" rebuilt them after the Hundred Year War. The Foggy Swamp members were also distressed, they had to return home soon before the rains came and made travel in and out of the swamp nearly impossible.

The members of Team Avatar were unhappy and worried. Asami needed to get back to her company and with the blockade Varrick was unable to ship her products. No shipping and the company was in danger of bankruptcy. Mako was sure to be in trouble with Bei Fong if he didn't get back to work on time and Bolin was worried about losing their apartment if they didn't pay the rent on time.

A meeting was taking place in Senna and Tonraq's home as the different groups tried to decide what to do. Tempers were high as the Southerners all argued about what course of action should be taken. Varrick was gung ho for a war stating that he was losing money with his ships stuck in the harbor. As he continued to incite rebellion, Tonraq took control saying that outright fighting would not solve their problems, merely cause more strife and possibly harm to the citizens.

The Foggy Swamp members agreed with Tonraq, but also pointed out that it might be difficult to use diplomacy to solve this problem. "Chief Unalaq invited our tribe here under the impression he wanted our tribes to become closer. Instead he's treated us poorly with no respect at all," Chi informed the group. His single eye closed partway as he recalled his meetings with some of the Northerners. He had shown them his carvings and talking about trading arraignments, only to be laughed at. He petted Slim, who was hissing unhappily as munched on some fish Senna had given him.

"Chi's right, how do you reason with someone who doesn't respect others? Sure, we're not as "civilized" as your tribes, but we've got our own way of doing things. We shared some of our culture with you didn't we? You can't tell me that our plants and environmental ways have offended you," Qui asked. He looked at each of the people in turn just daring them to counter what he said. Senna assured him that the South appreciated the Foggy Swamp for their kindness and that they were not uncivilized.

"Where's Korra? No one seen her in three days. I'm getting worried about her," Mako voiced, shivering slightly. Asami was next to him also worried. They had come to visit only to discover their friend missing and Naga along with the pups nearly out of control with worry. It taken them two hours to calm down the polar bear dog family.

"Chief Unalaq informed me that _his _pupil was undergoing spiritual cleansing in preparation for opening the northern portal. When I tried to tell him that my time was limited with our return home imminent, I requested access to her, but he denied me," Bao explained, drawing his plant cloak tighter. He was visibly upset because Korra had made it clear she wanted to learn from both, but he wasn't allowing him the chance to teach. "I had meant to ask you Tonraq if it was alright to take Korra back home with us for a short visit to continue her training. With this lock down, I worry if I'll ever get back home."

"Achoo! Achoo!" Hoa was sneezing in the corner. She was holding a cup of warm yak milk that Bolin handed her, hoping to warm up. She turned away from the group wishing to avoid the teen's questioning gaze. He had asked her if she knew where Kilchii was and she lied. She felt terrible not telling the truth about Korra and Kilchii's whereabouts, but knew that it was important that their mission remain a secret for now.

"See Tonraq, even our Avatar is being kept away from us. The Northerners don't want unity, they just want to control our wealth while throwing their weight around. They practically abandoned us, not to mention the world, during the Hundred Year War and now were supposed to trust them to hold our best interests at heart? I think not! Zhu Li! We need to return home to secure my assets!"

"Yes sir, right away." With that the two of them were gone and the arguing started up again. After much debate Tonraq promised to go talk with his brother in the palace about lifting the restrictions and see if they could work something out. After the meeting broke up he saw that a few guests had lingered.

"Sir, we're worried about Korra and Kilchii. No one seen either of them in days. Wherever this spiritual cleansing is taking place, it isn't in town. Who knows what kind of state she's in," Mako said. "Naga is going nuts without Korra, and as her spirit guide shouldn't she be with her during this cleansing?"

"I'm more concerned about Kilchii. Normally, if Korra's out of his sight, he's the first one to assemble a team to find her, but I haven't seen or heard from the guy in a while," Asami pointed out to the group. She bit her lip wondering if their friend had slipped into his hero persona and was out doing some vigilante work.

"Oh no you don't think he's been arrested and thrown in jail do you? No, I'm sure if that happened my koala otter would have said something or maybe she wouldn't. Oh why are relationships so confusing?" Bolin moaned pulling his face out as he lamented.

It was strange that the teen had vanished without saying anything. Bao looked over at his daughter, whose eyes looked wide and she was slouching slightly. She was playing with her feet, a sure sign she was keeping something from the group. He would have to question her later. Instead he offered a suggestion about what they could do in the meantime. The teens should go look for their friend to make sure he was okay. Senna told him she was going to take Naga and the pups around town to help keep the peace between the groups. The Foggy Swamp members, save Bao, were going to try to reclaim their ship. Bao decided to go with Tonraq to confront Unalaq.

* * *

Unalaq was reviewing his plans in the throne room. He was coordinating his takeover with his guards ensuring that there was no opposition to his occupation. The less trouble he encountered the easier it would be to control his niece when the time came to take her to the North. "Have the guards reported any trouble at the Avatar Temple?"

"No sir, the only incident was when a few of them got drunk and caused a few minor injuries. I assure you the men were reassigned and strictly disciplined. The Avatar hasn't left the building."

"Good, and her boyfriend? Have you been able to locate him? What has our spies uncovered?" Unalaq demanded. That boy was a wild card, with his tech and his skills. His arm was still throbbing slightly from where the boy had twisted it.

The guard shook his head. The people of the South knew nothing. Senna and Tonraq or Master Katara probably knew, but if they started asking them questions suspicions would be raised. Their contacts in Republic City also didn't have much to add. Amon and Tarlock were kept in high security cells under constant guard. No one had been able to exam the strange collar Amon wore to suppress his bending and his former Equalists refused to comment if it was their tech. Even reports about the final confrontation were kept under guard at the police station. The newspapers had nothing and the citizens seemed to have sworn a vow of silence because they refused to say anything of what they saw. Since he spent much of his time on Air Temple Island he hadn't interacted much with the city, making finding out more about him difficult.

"All I can report for sure is the boy appeared the same day your niece returned to the physical plane. He helped the citizens of Hope and fought against the Equalists. He appears to be on a spiritual quest of some kind because he's living at Air Temple Island. That's all."

Unalaq narrowed his eyes. He was gripping the table so tightly it started to crack. "That boy could ruin my plans captain if he's allowed to continue to consort with the Avatar. I don't care how you do it, but find me the truth about him! Something I can use as leverage against the boy. Don't return until you have something. Dismissed!"

Watching his captain leave he settled down into his throne going over the possibilities. Could the boy be a spirit in physical form? No, his energies were distinctly human though a little off. A street urchin from the distant corners of the United Nation Republic? That wouldn't explain his skills or tech. Could he be from the distant future? It was a possibility if he had passed through a spirit portal near Tempus's domain, but that didn't explain the language or his reddish brown hair. He never seen anything like that.

There was a knock on the door. He opened his mouth to say he didn't want to be disturbed when one of his warriors brought in his brother and Headsman Bao. Despite being banished, Tonraq still had some sway with the North and Headsman Bao projected an aura of peace that influenced everyone around him. Surprised by their visit he offered the gentlemen a seat at the table, pulled out some sea whisky, offering them a glass, but they both declined. Settling down he took a sip of his drink swirling it around before placing it on the table. "So big brother, why have you decided to visit me? Prepared to admit that I was right about the South being spiritually unbalanced?"

Tonraq frowned taking a few deep breaths keeping his temper under control. "We can discuss our differences on spirits another time little brother. I came with grievances from the Southerners, as well as concern for my daughter. Headsman Bao has his grievances and worries he'd like to voice."

"Really, I'm not surprised," he admitted. Putting on his best face of concern and kindness he told them once more all he was trying to do was unite the tribes. His troops were merely to keep order and assist him with helping prepare the South for their eventual return to spirituality. There were many spots across the tundra that had been neglected and needed to be restored before the spirits would return. He commented he hoped to transplant a few icons to aid in the worship of the spirits. Turning to Bao, he added that once he was done here, some of his men would accompany the man back to his swamp to help them acclimate their home for proper Water Tribe worship so they could reclaim their heritage.

Headsman Bao was appalled by the man's presumptions. He nearly pulled his beard out as he tried to remain calm. Tonraq lent him a shoulder to lean on. The Headsman argued that having the Northerners occupy his home could harm the delicate habitat. The headsman pointed out they had already started to carefully reintegrate certain elements, such as they symbol and colors, back in their tribe, but forcing it upon them would be seen as an attack by an invader. He reminded them that they were already united through their shared history and connection to the water. Attempts to strip their individualness wouldn't be appreciated.

Unalaq listened with one ear as he carefully chose his next words. "I understand all of your concerns, believe me I do, but you must trust me. When I was a young boy studying the ancient scrolls and mediating, I had the chance to seek guidance in the Spirit Oasis. My vision quest showed me what must be done," he said. Taking a deep breath he continued. "Brother, your daughter is the key. As the Avatar she has the power to bring forth a new era. I only wish to guide her down the right path."

"By yourself I presume? In case you've forgotten Korra chose both you and Headsman Bao as her teachers. It's unfair to keep my daughter to yourself to further your agenda," Tonraq argued. He stood up brushing ice off his coat. "I'm leaving now, but I expect you to return my daughter to me by nightfall tomorrow. She will decided how to continue her training and you will not force your ways upon her."

Headsman Bao also stood up, handing over a wrapped leaf, which when unfurled, had writing on it. It was letter reminding him he would need permission to enter the Foggy Swamp and his intentions of asking Korra to train with him there. The two men bowed their heads and left. Unalaq tossed the letter away and walked over to the balcony looking over the city. Watching the two men leave he knew that he needed to get them out of the way before they ruined his plans. One way or another his plans would succeed and the secrets of the Avatar, the Foggy Swamp Tribe, and the Spirit World, would be his.

* * *

In the world of Young Justice the team had arrived back at the Cave. During the flight back Korra and Kilchii had filled them in what was going on back in their world and in turn they updated them on the current situation. Suffice to say everyone was shocked by each other's news. Korra was pacing anxiously wondering when she would get to speak with the Justice League. She kept glancing at her watch knowing that time was running out.

"Hey, you need to calm down Korra. The League just needs some time to gather then you can talk to them," Raquel assured her. She squeezed her arm giving her a reassuring smile. Korra tried to return it, but was unable to. Seeing her distress Raquel got an idea. She pulled her charm bracelet off and slipped it on to Korra's wrist. "Here, I made this at the community center a few days ago. Hope you like it."

"You took up jewelry making?" Korra asked looking at the bracelet. It was very pretty. It was made of silver and white diamond-shaped beads. In between the beads were charms shaped like the team's icons as well as the nation's symbols. "It must have been hard to craft these charms."

"You have no idea, but it was worth it. Jewelry making can be a lot of fun," Raquel responded. "Keep it, it's a gift to you."

The sounds of the Zeta Tube being used alerted them that Red Tornado and Black Canary had arrived. The group hurried into the central hub. Seeing their old mentors Korra and Kilchii couldn't contain themselves. Korra ran over giving Red Tornado a big hug lifting him off the ground while Kilchii embraced his mother figure.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you again Master Tornado! I've missed you a lot."

"It's a pleasure to see you as well Avatar Korra, though I'm greatly surprised that my calculations were off," he responded. She looked at him with raised eyebrows as he continued to speak. "I estimated a less than two percent chance that you would return to our world ever again or receive another care package."

"Not that we're not happy to see you both again, but we know this isn't a friendly visit is it?" Black Canary asked. She saw how the two visitors stiffened and judging by the looks of the team, it was seriously bad news. "You better come with us. The League has assembled an emergency meeting to hear what you have to say."

"Let's hope they do more than sit on their hands this time. We didn't risk the fate of our world to be turned down," Kilchii commented dryly. Black Canary hushed him with a look, but was secretly happy that the boy had called his new home his world. It indicated he was truly becoming his own person. Red Tornado told them the team to wait until they returned from the meeting.

Watching them go they all were hoping the League would agree to help them. If they didn't, well it wouldn't be the first unauthorized mission the team went on now was it?

* * *

Appearing before the entire Justice League aboard the Watchtower with the clock running down was intimating. They greeted the two visitors kindly, but you didn't need to be an expert to see that the Trio was listening closely already weighing their options. The others would follow their lead so it was them they had to convince.

"It's good to see you both again. We were surprised when Robin contacted us about your unexpected arrival. He gave us the basics behind your visit. Now we like to hear the full details and what you expect us to do," Batman informed them.

Korra launched into a long, detailed narrative describing everything that had happened in the last few months. She talked about her spiritual training and opening the spirit portal. She mentioned the vision she shared with Kilchii while emphasizing the escalating tensions between the tribes. Kilchii jumped in speaking of the attempts of communication with the Spirits and the attacks from the dark spirits. He described the meeting they had with the Spirits prior to their arrival back here.

The League absorbed the story. They were divided on the issue of what to do. On one hand they usually didn't get involved with internal affairs of country/world. They had no stake in the fate of the Avatar World so there was no reason for them to get involved, even if two former members of Young Justice resided there. Yet, they owed a great debt to Korra for her assistance in helping them find out about the missing sixteen hours. Their influence over her had impacted her and that world greatly. Some could argue that they were tied to the fate of that world because of the passage between the realms.

Kilchii didn't like the silence. "Are you just going to ignore a plea for help? The fate of two worlds is in the balance. Lives could be lost. If we don't act soon, whatever evil is threatening the world could get free."

"Ro I mean Kilchii that's part of the problem," Green Arrow responded to his former protégé. He held up a hand to keep the boy quiet. "Look hear me out please. You story is very compelling and after seeing the Spirits power, I'm not one to doubt a spirit vision. The difficulty in agreeing to any kind of help is that neither of you can properly explain who the enemy is or what the level of danger is."

"The League is currently involved in a multitude of global affairs. Preventing the initiation of Black Manta might have slowed the Light down, or maybe, accelerated them. He is sure to mention your visit. Once their aware of that who knows what they'll do next in response to a perceived alliance between two worlds?" Green Lantern Hal voiced, many of the other League members muttering in agreement.

"We don't abandon our comrades Hal. I thought we formed this organization to help those in need. I'm sure that Young Justice would be willing to help out their old friends," Flash said.

"We can't even guarantee how long they'll be gone or if they would be able to return. Should we risk losing our protégé for good?" Aquaman countered. Others were starting to lean his direction. One look at the Trio showed that they were weighing the pros and cons with the cons winning.

* * *

Korra felt her emotional control slipping. Her entire body was shaking as she clenched her fists. Her body temperature was starting to rise as heat came off her. When she breathed out it was a cloud of ice. The Watchtower floor shook slightly as the air whipped up. Unaware of what she was doing she just blurted out her feelings in a rush of anger and hurt. "How can you just sit here debating the fate of my world as if it's some stupid game? My family could die, my tribe wiped out if a civil war breaks out. There are dark spirits actively hurting people! Even the Guardian Spirits are frightened if they're willing to risk so much when they're greatly weakened. Please, I need your help. Oh, isn't there anything I can say or show you that would convince you?"

"Show, that's it!" Kilchii exclaimed. He locked eyes with Martian Manhunter. "The Spirits left knowledge inside our minds saying the right time and person would help us unlock it. J'onn, you've used your telepathy before to share what the Spirits wanted with others. Read my mind that will convince you."

Martian Manhunter looked at the Trio, who nodded. Passing through the conference table he floated over to Kilchii. His eyes lit up as he placed his hands directly on the young man's temples. He reached out with his telepathy searching through the boy's mind until he came to cluster of thoughts walled off. He gently pushed through the wall entering the cluster.

_At once he found himself hovering over a landscape of blue and black rock. There was a river and icy mountains ringing it. Two portals, one opened and the other closed, stood on opposite ends. In the center was a twisted old tree. He felt a great darkness coming from the tree. _

_ "I wouldn't advise getting to close. Even in a memory Vaatu can harm you," a voice said. The Martian turned around to see Tempus hovering on a sundial. "Greetings Martian, my friends told me about you. I suspected that that Kilchii would ask you to look into his mind so I placed key facts here for you to see."_

_ "The darkness in the tree, Vaatu, he is the danger to the Spirit World?" _

_ Tempus nodded, "As well as the material world. He's teamed up with a human from the Water Tribe, who it is, I can't say for certain. All I know is it's someone who pretends to be a friend to the Avatar, but secretly plots to cause her harm. A time of great change is fast approaching when an ancient battle must be fought. I have looked into all the possible futures. The only one were both my world and Korra's, even yours survives is if your young aid her. Their power alone can tip the scale."_

_ "You would ask us to send them knowingly into danger, on a journey they might never return from?" _

_ "Do you not already do that? Your League accepted the responsibility of the Avatar. She will accepted the responsibility of the Young Justice team. Please, we request your help. As we speak the Spirit World becomes unbalanced because of the psychic energies we absorb from the material world have become tainted recently. If a war breaks out between the tribes, human lives will not be the only thing lost. I promise that I and the Guardian Spirits will use our power to watch over your young ones."_

_ "I will do what I can to convince the others, but it will be Young Justice's choice if they go." Tempus nodded saying he would collect those on the mission at the end of the day. With that Martian Manhunter disconnected from Kilchii's mind returning to the real world. _Opening his eyes he turned to his fellow Leaguers. "I believe that a serious discussion between the mentors is needed.

"Agreed. Captain Marvel, please escort our guest back to the Cave and keep an eye on Young Justice. We'll contact you once were done here." The magic powered man nodded as he did his job. Glancing over his shoulders he wondered what Martian Manhunter had seen inside Kilchii's mind.

* * *

Hours dragged by slowly. The group tried watching TV or sparring, but nothing seemed to help. Kilchii took the time to restock his weapon supplies and replacement parts. Roy helped him as the brothers had an awkward conversation. Korra was playing with Nanook telling him about his mother and siblings. The rest of the team was having quiet discussions about what the outcome would be.

Finally, about two hours before the deadline, the Zeta Tubes lit up. The team straightened up as their mentors entered the room. Korra stood up facing them with Kilchii holding her hands. She waited anxiously for their answer.

"The League has agreed to send Young Justice with you to aid you," Batman began, seeing Korra's eyes lit up with delight, "however, there are some stipulations. We will be limiting the amount of tech you can bring with you to avoid further contamination. Miss Martian's bioship will be equipped with an onboard satellite to power communication and our computer mainframe. Superboy, you may bring Sphere and the animals, but try not to expose them to non-allies."

"Trust me, Wolf and Nanook will not even get a second glance. So who's the babysitter? I mean, you never send Young Justice out without someone keeping an eye on them from home."

"I shall be the one joining you," Red Tornado said, surprising everyone. From behind him Dr. Fate placed a glamor charm around the robot's neck. No one saw anything different until Dr. Fate cast a spell to show the disguise. He now resembled Tenzin without the beard. "As a robot, I have less of chance of being harmed by either physical or spiritual attacks. My computer brain can better retain all relevant information to the world of Avatar."

"You just want to put Tenzin in his place when he meets another airbender," Korra joked. "This is great, you guys could wear disguises made from the cloth I sent you. Hmm, reading and speaking my native language might be hard, unless oh I got an idea!" She called over M'gann, who knew what she wanted. She linked up everyone as Korra used energybending to transfer knowledge, not knowing her efforts would also have unforeseen effects later on.

The next hour was a flurry of activity as they prepared for their journey. Supplies had to be stocked, the bioship retrofitted, disguises finished. Mentors were giving advice to their sidekicks while promising to cover for them while they were gone. The only one who wasn't doing anything was Arsenal, who surprised everyone by saying he was staying behind.

When the others protested he stood firm. He pointed out someone would have to stay behind to help with the slack. This was a great time to for a recruitment drive for new additions to the team. His real reason though was obvious. He didn't want to intrude on his brother's life. They had agreed to live in separate worlds to find their own paths. His presences there would only cause confusion and trouble. No amount of persuasion would change his mind. In the end they had to respect his choice as Kilchii hugged his brother thanking him.

Finally, it was only a few minutes before Tempus would come for them. It was a heart wrenching scene as they watched their friends say goodbye to their mentors. Batman went into Daddybats mode fussing over Robin, who kept trying to whelm him. The awkwardness that once existed between the Supers was no more as father and son hugged each other. At their feet Wolf and Nanook barked in excitement about the reunion with Naga. Aqualad bowed to Aquaman promising to make him proud. Flash made sure to give Kid Flash an entire pack of snacks for his compartments. Green Arrow wished Artemis luck slipping her a special arrow while nearby Miss Martian and her uncle had a private talk. Magician Girl was not looking Dr. Fate in the eye as he tried to channel her father advising her on how to use her magic in a new world. Eventually she just nodded tears in her eyes. Icon placed a comforting hand on Rocket's telling her to use her spunk to survive.

At last the group boarded the bioship in their disguises. It was cramped with the interior stretched to its limits to accommodate all of them. In the cargo hold Sphere chirped with anticipation as the animals stood guard. They didn't know what to expect. Suddenly Avatar's eyes lit up. "It's time," she said up. She felt her connection expanding outwards again. From outside a brown glow wrapped itself around the ship. With a load snap the ship was gone and the mentors were left in the Cave wondering if they did the right thing.

* * *

The return to the world of the Avatar was almost instantaneous. One minute they were in the Cave, the next minute the bioship appeared hovering over the Avatar Temple. Its sudden appearance sent a wave of spiritual energy rippling across the land. The guards stationed there let out cries of shock, gathering water and hurling weapons against the hull. High pressured jets rocketed towards what could only be a strange spirit.

The weapons bounced harmlessly off the ship. It maneuvered up and rolled to the side avoiding the water before coming closer to the ground. The bay doors opened and the ramp was extended downward. A girl with black hair wearing a gray jacket and black pants appeared. She held up her hands pointing them at the group. _"Tegrof dna peels!" _The guards let out a series of yawns then slumped over in the snow snoring loudly.

The ship landed next to the temple as the team disembarked. The ship cloaked itself as the group shivered in the frigid temperature. Pulling on their winter gear they tried to warm up. The only ones who seemed happy were the animals and Sphere who was rolling around chirping. Looking around at the tundra and seeing the city in the distant it was hard to swallow they were in another world.

"Whoa talk about a winter wonderland. You grew up here?" Wally asked in disbelief. Rubbing his hands quickly together, he managed to pull out a snack bar. Biting into it he felt his body slowly adjusting to the temperature. "I can't imagine spending a day here let alone seventeen years."

"It may be cold and icy, but it's the only home I've ever really knew," Korra responded. She looked at the city in the distant really appreciating her home for the first time in a long while. Her father may have kept her locked up down here, but at the moment she didn't regret that for an instant. Her eyes widened as she made out the faint outlines of warships in the distant. Ignoring the cries of her friends she raced over top of a snowdrift staring down at the city below.

The others joined her at the drift looking at the city. They could see troops marching through the streets as people protested against them. Scuffles were happening as people were rounded up and loaded into Satomobiles. The harbor was in lock down along with a blockade. There was no blood on the streets, but it looked like it wouldn't be long. "How long have we been gone for? How could all this happen in a day?"

"Tempus said he would do his best to control the passage of time, but even a Spirit isn't perfect. It looks like all the foreigners who came for the Glacier Festival are being detained. This might pose a problem," Kilchii said lowering his binoculars, looking at his friends. They all stood out with their looks. Though Kaldur and Raquel might pass for Water Tribe in their blue coats and pants, the others wouldn't. Artemis was dressed in a green long sleeve dress. Red Tornado's disguise marked him as an Air Nomad. Wally was dressed in Fire Nation colors ironically with M'gann. The others wore outfits showing them to be from the United Republic. There was also the problem of Wolf and Nanook. They were clearly wild animals.

"I need to get home to my parents. Hopefully they can tell us what's going on. If were careful, we can make it through the streets without being seen. M'gann, will your ship be okay here?" Korra asked. They had promised to avoid too much exposure and having someone stumble across the bioship and Sphere wouldn't be a good idea.

"I can instruct her to stay here in camouflage mode. If we need her I'll use my telepathy to contact her. Sphere will be safe inside too. You know I could just use my mental powers to convince the troops we're not a threat."

"That would be too much of strain for you M'gann. Even with your vast abilities it's to many minds at once," Connor insisted. The others nodded. It would look like the stealth approach would be the best option. The teen whispered and patted Sphere telling her to stay with the bioship keeping it safe. With a chirp the alien tech rolled into the door as the landscape went blank again.

* * *

It took the group half an hour to walk to town. Watching out for the troops was a hard thing, a patrol near the outskirts nearly picked them out as they made their way through the abandon fair grounds. As they made their way through the streets they remained hyper vigilant looking for any sign of trouble. Several times they had to hide or press themselves against the buildings. A few times they were almost caught, but Kaldur and Red Tornado used their powers to send them in the opposite direction. Finally, they made it to her home.

Without warning Wolf let out a howl and barged inside with Nanook hot on his heels. His surprise appearance startled the women inside who let out screams of surprise, but Naga let out bark of happiness as the pups started jumping up and down. The two adults started nuzzling and kissing each other as the pups started to wrestle with one another. The reaction of the animals only served to confuse the women further.

"Wolf! You didn't need to scare everyone!" Korra hissed as she entered the home followed by her friends. She was instantly enveloped in a hug by her mother who was crying. She kept running her fingers through her hair and whispering how much she loved her. This only made the teen more anxious.

"What's wrong Mom? Why are you crying? Hoa, Master Katara what are you doing here? What's been going on?"

"Oh Korra, it's awful! Your uncle has taken over the South! He arrested my tribe mates and your father accusing them of plotting to assassinate him. There was a joke of a trial and now they're imprisoned for life!" Hoa exclaimed. Shocking the Avatar. That couldn't be true, her uncle wouldn't do something like that, not to his family and fellow teacher.

"Korra, who are you friends? They look vaguely familiar. Exactly where have you been the last five days?" Katara questioned as she took in the group's appearance. Her eyes lingered on the Air Nomad who greatly resembled her son. Something was different about the man before her, she just couldn't put her finger on it. "Seems like you have a story to share."

She nodded gesturing for everyone to sit down telling her friends to relax. M'gann changed her skin back to green as she helped Senna in the kitchen prepare some hot tea and seaweed cookies. The animals curled up by the fireplace as the Young Justice took seats wherever they could. Taking a deep breath Korra launched into her tale starting with Unalaq bringing her to the Avatar Temple. She explained how Hoa helped her created a portal back to her friends' world. The team jumped in explaining how she and Kilchii had come to their aid. Red Tornado recounted Korra's pleads for help and the League's decision to help her.

Her friends demonstrated their abilities surprising the women greatly. Certainly Kaldur's and Red Tornado's powers were similar to bending, but seeing his gills and feeling the metallic skin was a little unsettling. Hoa was in awe of Zantana's magic spells and thought M'gann's telepathy was so cool! The other kids were also remarkable proving that the world is truly a mysterious place.

The three of them then recounted what had gone on the past five days. The meeting to discuss the occupation and how Tonraq and Bao had gone to the palace to plead with Unalaq to stop the occupation while revealing where Korra was. Instead he tightened his grip on the South cutting off all communications. He also started to arrest protesters and detained the foreign visitors. At one point tempers boiled over and a group of Southerners did attack Unalaq, but his troops saved him. He then accused his brother and sister-in-law of conspiring against him.

"The trial was nothing, but a joke. Judge Hotah wouldn't listen to any evidence to the contrary. Your uncle produced evidence against our fathers, but I know it was fake. My dad wouldn't have written anything treasonous. When your father requested your presence for a character witness he was denied."

Senna was crying tearfully as she recalled what happened. Judge Hotah had found her not guilty. All the men had been found guilty and sentenced to death. Seeing her daughter go pale she quickly explained that the sentence had been changed to life imprisonment. The Northerners had escorted her home where a devastated Hoa was waiting for her. Katara had tried to speak to Unalaq and Judge Hotah about another trial, but had been refused.

"Where were Asami, Mako, and Bolin during all this?" Kilchii demanded. During the entire visit he hadn't seen any sign of the Republic City friends. "Why aren't they here with you?"

"They were looking for you up until the point Varrick was accused of conspiring as well. Asami and Mako headed to his home to find evidence to clear him and protect Future Industries from collateral damage because of their new partnership. Bolin went to visit Eska, hoping she can persuade her father to let our people go. I doubt it will do any good," Hoa replied bitterly. She kept fingering her pendent as she looked at the floor. It was clear that the last five days had taken an emotional and physical toll on the girl.

The team had listened to the story not interrupting once. It seemed like they had arrived at just the right time to help. Putting together recent events with the warnings the Spirits had given, it was clear that the dark human they were warned about could be Unalaq, but they didn't have any proof yet. That didn't seem to matter to the Avatar. You didn't have to be a mind reader to know what Korra was going to do as she started for the door. Red Tornado grabbed her wrist preventing her from leaving.

"Let me go Master Tornado! You can't expect me to just sit here and do nothing!"

"Your biorhythms indicate you are in highly emotional state. Considering that you nearly brought down the Watchtower when you were merely agitated, I don't advice whatever action you think needs to be taken." Korra kept trying to break free, but she couldn't. Tears were falling down her face. "I understand that you want to help your father and the others, but rushing head long into a fight will not help anyone."

"He's right you know Korra. There must be a legal course of action you could take," Kaldur told her. He pressed his hand to his chin deep in thought. He weighed their options. Chief Unalaq was the highest authority the Water Tribe, but his recent actions questioned his motives. Perhaps the judge would listen to them, if asked nicely. "I advise speaking with Judge Hotah. He might be inclined to help you if you talk to him, _nicely_."

"Talking's great, but a little muscle wouldn't hurt either," she replied. She looked at Connor and M'gann then at the animals. They read her mind knowing what she wanted. There was flurry of arguments as they all talked in English for a few minutes before switching to the native tongue.

"We'll be back in a bit, I promise we're not going to do anything illegal," Korra said already mounting Naga. Wolf lowered himself allowing Connor to ride him for appearance sakes. M'gann sat behind him as the pups got ready to travel. Kilchii jumped on behind Korra, his bow at the ready.

"We need to keep an eye on the prison just in case Unalaq decides to move the prisoners. Dick, you and Zantana keep an eye out on the prison. Kaldur and Raquel, you should go find Mako and the others. Let them know who you are and why you're here. Red Tornado, Wally, and Artemis should stay here to come up with an escape plan. I have a feeling we'll need it," Kilchii said. The others nodded tightening their disguises. They would leave at separate intervals to avoid drawing attention to themselves.

* * *

Judge Hotah was driving down the road heading for his private dock. A boat was there waiting to take him back to the North. The sooner he went home the better. He didn't want to be around when the Avatar was let out of the temple. She would be furious.

He was so lost in thought he didn't see what was right in front of him. A teenage boy riding a monstrous wolf had bounded on to the road ahead of him refusing to budge. He squeezed on the brakes missing them by inches. The wolf let out a roar as it reached out to bite the hood of the Satomobile. Hotah tried to reverse his engine only to hear a load pop. Glancing out his mirrors he saw four pups biting his tires and ripping them off. The entire Satomobile shook as something rammed it from behind smashing it into the snowbank.

Hotah was yanked out of the car by Korra with an arrow pointed at his privates curtsey of her boyfriend. Behind him, he let out a whimper as green skinned girl in Fire Nation colors floated behind the two lovers. There was a growl as the boy on the wolf approached him. He nearly lost control of his bowels as he saw the teen's eyes glow red hot. "What is the meaning of this? Are you trying to threaten a judge?"

Korra laughed, "Threaten? I would never threaten an officer of the court. Merely wanted to get your attention seeing as how you refused to speak to anyone other than my uncle about the trial. I'm here to request a new trial and have you release my father, spiritual mentor, and his tribemates until then please."

"I can't do that! If Unalaq found out I was going to set a new trial he'd have me killed! It's not like I be the first person who disappeared because they didn't follow orders!" Hotah wailed. He quickly clamped his mouth shut covering it with his hands. The others looked surprised by his confession.

Kilchii brought his arrow closer to the man demanding an answer. Hotah blurted out, he didn't want to get banished like Tonraq because he interfered with Unalaq's plans. A hand signal from Korra had the judge wrapped up tightly in Connor's embrace unable to move. The green skin girl hesitantly placed her hands on his temple. He heard a voice in his mind, "_Don't be afraid. This won't hurt."_

* * *

Later, Korra met up with her friends at Varrick's office. The members of Young Justice, save Robin and Magician Girl, had gathered in his office to hear what they had learned. They couldn't believe what Unalaq did, though it did explain his actions as of late, or on more humorous note, while Bolin accepting Eska's marriage proposal, hadn't helped the group.

Inside Korra was so angry. How could she have been so blind? It was obvious to her now that Unalaq had wanted to isolate her, to control her. Ever since his arrival he'd done his best to cause strife while claiming unity. It made her sick. He was most likely behind the break in and attempted theft of her property. He was trying to find out the truth about Kilchii's past and her behavioral changes. Never before had she been so grateful that she hadn't been completely honest with her family.

You were right Dad, your brother is nothing but trouble. I shouldn't have trusted him. I promise though I'll make it right. He'll pay for what he did to you she silently promised herself.

"So what's the plan exactly? Are you going to confront Unalaq directly or just break out your dad and the others? Either way you look at it your actions spark the beginning of a civil war," Mako told her.

"Pfft, we're already in the middle of a civil war boy. The problems between the tribes has been building up since the end of the last war. Unalaq just lit the spark and the Avatar the explosive to finish the job," Varrick said from inside his hiding place. "If the South's going to have any chance to win this war we're going to have to get out of here and go to Republic City. That's where most of my shipping fleet is. I'm sure the Southern Chiefs would be happy to pay Asami for weapons."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Varrick, I'm not sure Future Industries could afford to take sides in another war," Asami mentioned, her cyan eyes conveying her worry. She looked at her friends. She wanted to support Korra in any way she could, but she needed to weigh her options carefully. She couldn't afford to be reckless with her company's future.

"Look the main objective now is to get out of the South correct? So we'll need a transport. Um do you heroes have something we could use?" Bolin asked nervously as he looked at the disguised teens and the supposed robot. It was hard to believe they were from another world, even after seeing Kaldur's gills and Raquel kinetic blast. He wasn't sure why they weren't being honest with Varrick, but that could wait.

"We have our own transport and escape plan, but you'll need a ship of your own. Artemis and Wally have come up with their own that they'll share. Now we'll need to…One moment," Red Tornado said interrupting himself. He tapped his ear and so did the others. Korra waited anxiously reading their expressions. "Change of plans. We need to act now. According to Robin something's happening at the jail."

"Let's do this! Asami, Mako you're with me! Follow Master Tornado's plan, I'll meet up with you later!" Korra yelled, already taking off with Kilchii. Shrugging their shoulders the lovers followed the duo as the others listened to the plan.

* * *

Riding Naga they made haste arriving at the prison in minutes. There were more guards arriving and they were encasing the prison in a block of ice! Mako started firing blasts and Asami electrocuted the guards. Red Arrow was firing saw arrows cutting away the ice as Avatar used her power to turn the ice back into snow. She looked around for her friends only to be struck in the side by a water jet knocking her off Naga. She rolled in the snow before pushing herself back up into a fighting stance setting her hands on fire. "YOU!"

Chief Unalaq stood at the gates in a lithe stance, hundreds of ice shards hovering about him. His look was still calm, but now a twisted smile on his face. "I must admit, I was surprised to find out that you managed to get past my guards. I chose them specifically because they had the skills necessary to subdue you should you leave."

"I guess good help is hard to find these days _Uncle. _I can't believe I trusted you to be my spiritual mentor! You're nothing, but power-hungry maniac," Avatar snapped. "No wonder the Guardian Spirits tried to warn me about you. You're harming their world!"

"No, I'm saving it. I was hoping you would be enlightened enough to see that, but your too narrow-minded even after experiencing the wonders of another world. Don't look shocked, I may not have the whole story about you and your boytoy, but after giving my brother a beating before shipping him and the others off to the North, I managed to get a few details out of him," Unalaq taunted her. He flicked his wrists sending the deadly shards at the teens who scrambled out of the way. Creating a water cloak he lashed out with his arms striking Mako in the face and damaging Asami electro glove. Creating a block of ice he leapt into the air forming a water drill shooting it at Red Arrow who shot a dispersal arrow that cut its power in half as Avatar launched a rock at him.

Forming a shield he protected himself. Landing in the snow he bent up a water vortex trapping the teens as it twisted and bashed them around. "One way or another you're going to open the northern spirit portal." He paused cocking his head as cackling laugh was heard. He twisted around ready to use a whip only to get kick in the head by a costume teen riding a grappling line. A trickle of blood slid down his forehead.

"You don't look so whelmed Unalaq! What's the matter? Not feeling so hool?" Robin laughed. He easily flipped over the multiple water whips as he tossed several birdarangs. The sharp projectiles shredded his coat as one embedded in his left forearm. Angered, the chief used a one-handed water pinwheel to attack the teen.

Robin did a series of gymnastic stunts while using his cape to protect himself. He threw a smoke bomb hiding his escape. He tried to get behind the chief to use a bolo, but the chief protected his backside shooting a razor sharp water ring at the boy grazing his right side. He would have done more damage, but someone shouted "_Sdnib leets ot sehtolc sih nrut!" _The chief was shocked as his clothes twisted around binding him. He looked up to see a masked girl hovering on a star-shaped platform. "Come on! The others are going to leave without us if we don't get a move on!"

* * *

Near the harbor another battle was taking place. When Bolin had tried to walk the animals to Varrick's boat he had been detained by the Northern guards. Before he could use his bending or Varrick cause a distraction Wolf led the pups on an attack. The guards were caught off guard as the animals bit, scratched and threw their weight around.

The soldiers were about to retaliate when a yell was heard followed by a vroom. A yellow and red blur blew past them knocking them out. Kid Flash grinned as he stirred up trouble. Nearby riding the Super Cycle was Superboy. Both heroes caused a lot of trouble using their speed and strength. As they were attacked, the boys exhibited powers they didn't have before like vibrating through attacks or heat vision. Eventually they were about to be overrun by sheer numbers when someone came to their aid.

"Go! I'll hold them off! Don't worry about me!" Hoa shouted using her bending. She gathered spiritual energy from around her increasing her power as the heroes made their escape. She would give them the time they needed even if it meant her capture. She didn't last more than ten minutes before she taken out by a blow to the head by a guard.

In the harbor Artemis was defending the ship from being overrun. Arrows flew, knock out darts embedded themselves in the troops as they fell over the railing. Her crossbow arrows hit their mark causing weapons to be dropped as she switched to her sword and martial arts to get them free. Soon enough everyone was on board as the ship made its way to the open sea. "_Miss Martian, we need the blockade moved_!"

"_On it! I'm about to give them the shock of their lives,_" Miss Martian thought to her. She made the bioship visible setting it on autopilot as she joined Rocket and Red Tornado in the air outside. Rocket flew over the ships at high speed, taking out the weapons with her kinetic blasts. Red Tornado blew the ships aside as Miss Martian used her telekinesis to move the remaining ships.

A short time later they caught up with the prison ship. Aqualad led the attack using his water bearers and electrifying the water catching the entire ship off guard. The brothers helped hold them off as Superboy joined Korra in the hold. One pull from him and the door ripped right out. Boarding the ship they made haste back to land.

* * *

On the ride back Korra commandeered Varrick's private quarters to have a meeting with her father, Headsman Bao and the team. A quick introduction and explanation later everyone was caught up with one another. Tonraq, who was sporting bruises on his face, was furious beyond belief at his brother for his actions and Bao was worried for Hoa's safety, not wanting to imagine the torture she would endure.

"I fear that if Unalaq can't use you to open the northern portal, he'll use my daughter. At the very least he'll interrogate her for my tribe's secrets," Bao whispered pulling his cloak tighter. He looked as if he aged ten years in ten minutes. "I'm worried for my tribe's safety. I need to send word to them."

"Do you think that Unalaq will actually send an invasion troop to the swamp? I mean I know it's a spiritual nexus, but isn't it too narrow for a large ship?" Robin asked.

"True, now he's concentrating his forces on the South, but he might send troops if he wants to secure the spiritual nexus in the tree. Either way we'll need help and your tribe is an obvious ally," Red Arrow said.

"We'll need more than Foggy Swamp Tribe, without a large enough army we can't beat the Northerners and take back the south. I'm going to Republic City to request aid from the President," Korra told them.

"Then I suggest we split up for the time being," Aqualad said to the group. They all looked at him in surprise as he explained. "Some of us need to stay here and try to retake the South. Also we need to keep an eye on Unalaq, find out what his endgame is. I think it would be best if I stayed behind with Rocket and Superboy."

"He's right with our looks and powers we can keep an eye on the situation," Rocket added.

"I think the animals should stay with you as well. Naga, I know you want to come with me, but you'll be more help to my father if you stay. Besides, I know you want to be with your mate and Nanook," Korra whispered. She patted her friends head as she let out a woof.

"The rest of us will go the city and help her out. I wish we could drop off your tribemates at the swamp, but…" Miss Martian started to say when Bao smiled. He knew it would be too dangerous for the bioship. Chi and Qui would take a lifeboat back. In the meantime he would stay with Tonraq to help the rebels retake their home.

* * *

A short time later the group split. Sphere stayed with Superboy, Aqualad, and Rocket. The animals said goodbye as the team boarded the bioship. With a final wave they took off with Varrick's ship following them. In the distance a lifeboat was making the journey back to the swamp. War had broken out on both the physical and spiritual world. Everyone was thinking the same thing. Who would win this war?


	4. Wheel of Karma

Two nights had passed since the groups split up. The rebel forces had set up a camp a safe distance from the city. They didn't want anyone to find them, but they needed to be close enough that they could keep an eye on their families and Unalaq. So far they hadn't been able to strike back, just trying to survive was a difficult task without any proper supplies to sustain them. When they left Varrick's ship they had taken what they could use, but the eccentric man didn't really have proper items for spending weeks on the tundra.

Tonraq was in his makeshift tent reviewing a map of the city. They had markers showing were the troops were and their patrol routes. On the side of the map there were notations about the occupations increasing activities. As of yesterday the troops had rationed who got food and drink while shutting down any business that was suspected of supporting the rebel forces. Many people were also being harassed and homes being randomly searched for contraband.

"The increasing grip on the South by my brother will result if fatalities soon if this is allowed to continue. The rationing is causing many people to go hungry, especially our elders and the young. With most business's closed people aren't able to provide for their families," Tonraq said to his men. He studied the map once more focusing on two vital areas in the city. "What's the status on the healing huts and the schools?"

"Schools have been shut down and the children are being kept at home. The healing huts have been left alone for now, but it's a matter of time before Unalaq shuts them down," one of his soldiers reported in. "We're lucky that there is a low number of patients."

"Has our scouts returned yet from their mission?" Bao asked anxiously. Rocket and Aqualad were on a scouting mission in the city. They were responsible for gathering information on the Northern activities. With Naga and the pups help they were hoping to deliver relief to the affected families and send messages to their allies in town.

While they were busy in town Superboy had taken Sphere and Wolf to check on the spirit portal. Whatever the real reason for opening it, they needed to make sure that dark spirits weren't crossing over. By studying it they hoped to figure out what Unalaq's plan was while figuring out how to close it without Korra's help.

These teens were very different then the warriors and kids the rebels were use to working with. Tonraq had told his friends the truth, well at least part of it. He admitted that his daughter had been sent to another world and spent three months there learning and working with the heroes. He explained that the world they were from was different and more advance, but he wouldn't tell them how the kids got here or any real details about their world. All he asked was that his men trust in the kids and accept them. They trusted his word, besides it wasn't as if they had a choice.

A runner opened the tent flap. "Tonraq sir, Aqualad and Rocket have returned from their mission. They have news from our allies." Tonraq and Bao exited the tent. The two teen heroes rode in on Naga, the four pups hot on her heels. Attached to Nanook's collar was a note while his siblings carried some much needed supplies.

Reigning Naga in Aqualad slid off before helping Rocket down. She gave him a peck on the cheek before giving Naga a treat. She then whistled the pups over as she started to remove their luggage. Aqualad decided to debrief the two leaders on their mission.

"Were you able to enter town without being seen? What's the status of our people? Have you been able to determine at all what Unalaq is planning?" Tonraq asked the boy.

The leader of Young Justice responded in an even tone. "We managed to sneak into town undetected thanks to our disguises. I entered the harbor waters and managed to board one of the ships without being detected. While aboard, I was unable to learn anything new about Unalaq, but I did liberate much needed food and supplies. Using the pups we managed to distribute the food to the elderly," Aqualad reported in. He shivered slightly from the chill, but continued to give his report. "I didn't speak directly with your wife, but she did managed to pass a message to Nanook. Here it is," he said handing over the letter.

Tonraq read it, treasuring his wife's words. She wrote how much she loved him and was worried for his safety. According to her, she was under constant watch along with Master Katara, who had been confined, to the healing huts. The master waterbender was forced to heal Northerners who had been injured from protesters. Her letter also contained disturbing news.

"He's tagging benders, that's one step from locking them up," Tonraq whispered. Closing his eyes he wanted to rip the letter in half. How could his brother become so twisted?

Aqualad nodded his head. "I witnessed the event myself. Soldiers entered a private residence. I heard screaming from inside. I snuck up to a window. They had restrained the mother and child. Her husband was held down by metal ropes with a machete pressed to his throat. A tag with a number and his name written on it was cuffed to his wrist. The soldiers warned him if he attempted to use his bending to impede the soldiers in any way he join the other prisoners."

Bao stiffened at the sound of those words. Imprisoning waterbenders in the tundra would be difficult, but not impossible. He had heard that special cells had been crafted in the prison made of metal with superheated lights to drain the energy from the benders. With no windows or connection the moonlight a waterbender was practically neutralized. "I thought they iced over the prison."

"They did, but that was a distraction to keep Korra and the others busy, while they secretly moved you guys. I did a flyby as they brought the prisoners back. Some of them were sporting injuries, but most were just subdued," Rocket told them. Straightening up she handed some of the men new coats, a couple of weapons and food. It was enough to sustain them for now, but they would need to go hunting later for more.

After nuzzling the pups and telling them they did a good job she continued her report. "I was on recon near the palace. Luckily none of the guards recognize me, my inertia belt when active creates a field that partially blurs my face. Before they ran me off, I managed to spy on Unalaq. He's hold up in the palace directing the troops. I thought I saw the twins, well one at least. I think it was Eska because I recognize the sound of girl crying her broken heart out," she said shrugging her shoulders. Eska may be emotionless at times and controlling, but she apparently did love Bolin. She wondered how successful that relationship would be after they took down her father. She was getting sidetracked. Time to focus. "Bao, I think I saw your daughter."

The headsman grabbed the teen by the arms shaking her slightly. "Hoa? Is she alright? What's he doing to her? What does that monster want with her!" he demanded, the snow curling around his feet. He took a few deep breaths and released the snow. Releasing Rocket he pulled his plant cloak tighter. "I'm sorry I shouted at you. I'm worried my daughter's safety."

"I understand, I didn't get a good look. All I saw, were guards half dragging a drugged up girl in blue and green with her wrists shackled, up the palace steps. She had a bandage on the back of her head from her capture. She seemed slightly out of it. I wish I could have done something, but there were too many guards." Rocket stamped her foot angry at herself. She hated the feeling of helplessness. It was because she didn't want to feel like this she convinced Icon to become a hero and be his sidekick.

A roar was heard as they all looked at the horizon. Superboy was returning from his trip to the portal. Wolf was seated next to him, they were carrying a large carcass in the backseat. A prize from a hunt. When they landed, Wolf hopped out going over to his mate. He was hobbling on three legs and his pelt looked like it had been torn in several places. He allowed Naga to lick some of the blood from his mussel off as his pups tried to comfort him.

"What happened to Wolf? Did he get injured from hunting?" Rocket asked. She couldn't imagine any prey animal doing damage to the enhanced animal, but in this world of chimeras it was possible.

"Nah, he's too tough for that. Some of the young punks were testing out some new weapons and the accidentally landed near our hiding spot. The soldiers heard Wolf howled and decided to hunt him. While he led them on a merry chase, I got closer to the portal," Superboy said, taking a deep breath. He wasn't as affected by the temperature thanks to his heritage, but he knew his friends were cold. Using his newly acquired heat vision he created a fire for the group.

"What did your recon reveal?" Tonraq asked. He offered the boy a parka. Even though he knew the boy wasn't fully human, he knew it would look strange to his men if all he wore was his winter version of his uniform. The teen took the coat slipping it on without compliant.

"According to my super senses they're erected a wall in fifty feet wide radius in all directions. The metals appeared to be superfine, not platinum, probably reinforced steel with marble mixed in. The portal itself is getting larger slowly. No spirits have exited while I was there, but I did notice the light spirits from earlier retreated. A full spectrum scan shows an elevated spike in heat, UV, and gamma waves."

Sphere chirped and chortled. The Kryptonian listened before translating the living machine's words. "Sphere says those kind of readings are similar to phenomenon in our world where dark energy beings are found tainting the area. It could be the spiritual energy from the Spirit World is being polluted or vice versa."

"If what you're saying is true, then Unalaq might have taken my daughter to use for her spiritual abilities. Spiritbending, more commonly known as energybending, is not easy at all. If you don't fully grasp what you're doing, any action taken can have unexpected results," Bao replied softly. He stared at the palace trying to reach out to his daughter's energy signature, but was blocked. He hoped she could be strong enough for the swamp held many secrets from their sister tribes. Secrets that could spell disaster for their cause and Hoa's life, even the Spirits.

* * *

In the palace Unalaq was in the War Room giving orders to his troops. He wasn't concerned about his brother or his rebel forces. But his niece, her boyfriend, and their friends from another world, that was a big concern. Even after beating the hell out of his brother's face, Tonraq had stubbornly refused to say more than the Spirits had blessed his daughter with the chance to go to another world to learn and grow. He couldn't understand why the Guardian Spirits had intervened on his niece's behalf, but had decided to ignore his attempts to connect with them in the past. Surely, he a true spiritualist and advocate on their behalf, was worth more than some teenage girl.

His frustrations were mounting as he struggled to make sense of his niece's escape and subsequent rescue of her father. The abilities and diversity of her friends was astonishing. Never in all his years had he imagined the powers they had displayed. He needed more information. "Enough about my brother. He's of no consequence. We need to focus on protecting the spirit portal and securing the Avatar along with her friends. Now I want information on all her friends, their names, powers, and weaknesses and I want them now!" he said slamming his fist on the table startling the troops.

Brushing his hair back he struggled to regain emotional control. He took a few deep breaths before reaching for some tea. Sipping the cup he set it back down. "I apologize, it's just my dream of unity is being threatened. Let's review what we do know. How many are there? Do we have any pictures of them?"

His captain shook his head at the second question. "None of the troops were carrying cameras at the time. We've assigned a local artist the job of recreating the faces of the so called heroes. We do know there were eight teenagers and one adult. Each of them wore a costume and seemed to be calling each other by codenames, though what they all are is not clear. We weren't really paying attention to those details at the time."

Unalaq sat down in his chair looking at the prison placing two models there. "I encountered two of them at the prison. One was a boy about fourteen. He didn't exhibit any powers, but his skills as an aerialist and gymnast were clear. His use of weapons indicates training of some kind. His companion was a girl. She wore a mask and was able to levitate on a platform. Her voice seems to have some power to alter reality when she speaks. What can you tell me about the others?"

"The resistance at the dock was carried out by two male individuals. One was superfast and able to slip through people by vibrating it appears. His costume was yellow and red with a lightning bolt on his chest. The other one drove a futuristic looking Satomobile. My soldiers are making claims the machine was alive as it appeared to act independently of the boy. He himself had a strange icon on his chest. His appearance while human, is anything but. He has a great deal of strength, speed, and shot fire from his eyes," the troop leader said, his eyes wide as he recalled the attack. He looked at his bandaged hand and offered as an afterthought, "Oh, there was a giant wolf with him. Those polar bear dog pups seemed to love and obey him."

"Possibly the beast is unknown father to those pups. What about the others? How was a single individual able to keep a squad of my best men off of Varrick's boat?" Unalaq asked singling out the lone uninjured solider from the dock. "Care to explain yourself?"

"The girl couldn't be human, her hair and skin color were not natural! She wore an outfit made from a green material. Her skills as an archer were on par with the Yu Yan archers. When she ran out she blew some kind of darts into my comrades. I was lucky to be able to rescue them before the drowned! The poison is unlike anything else we've seen before. She also had a mini crossbow that shattered weapons and sword that was extremely sharp!"

Hmm, possible relation to Kilchii? No, too different in appearance, possibly the same mentor? That would make sense Unalaq thought filing the information for later. He listened as his people told them about the others. A dark skinned girl who could use energy blasts and fly who fought next to a green skinned female who used her mind to move several ships. He paused upon hearing about another airbender master with red winds. Perhaps the teacher that truly helped Korra unlock her bending? The last hero was a puzzle. He appeared to be able to bend water with two weapons and use electricity, but they swore he had gills and could swim faster than anyone in the water. Their airship was also a mystery. He had never seen or heard of anything similar to it before.

"Enough, we need more information. Talk to anyone who witnessed them in action. Continue your efforts to extract the truth from either Senna or Master Katara. If you gentlemen will excuse me, I have business to take care of. Lieutenant, please inform my children I wish to speak with them ASAP. Have them brought to detainment room."

"As you wish Chief Unalaq," he replied. He left the room as the rest of the troops went back to their duties. Only the captain followed the chief to the lower levels were a detainment center near the court room was set up. As they walked through the icy levels Unalaq inquired about the status of the prisoner.

"We've done everything you've asked; including keeping her in the special cell and drugged up. She's very weak physically, but her spirit is still strong. No matter how many times my men questioned her she refused to break. Even a dose of special truth herbs wasn't enough to loosen her lips."

"A pity, I'll have to use more extreme methods to get what I want from her." He looked at his captain who seemed to be ready to protest. "Don't tell me you've gone soft captain. The girl is our leverage over the Foggy Swamp Tribe. The annual rains have made it too difficult for us to traverse the waters and a small group couldn't make it through the dense undergrowth without disturbing the spirits or the natural defenses of the habitat. No, this girl; the spiritualist in training, is the key my plans. I will have her tribe's secrets."

* * *

The door to the chamber was opened. The door locked behind them as their eyes adjusted to the burning candlelight. With her arms and legs spread wide and shackled to the wall was Hoa. Intense heat lamps burned brightly zapping the girl of any moisture. She had bruises on her body from where the men had roughed her up. On a nearby table were several bowls of different ingredients near jars containing completed mixtures. It was clear someone had drugged her earlier.

The girl was pale and sick looking. She hadn't been fed or given anything to drink since her capture. A quick look with his spirit eye technique showed him that her spiritual levels had dropped considerably, but they were still higher than her father's ever were. He focused in on a pulsating core of energy that seemed tied to her chakra pathways. Whatever that power was Hoa still had enough strength to suppress it.

Weakly she looked up to see Unalaq standing in front of her. She tried to spit at him, but she didn't have enough moisture for that. Unalaq reviewed the notes of the interrogation so far and what had been done to her before handing it back. He dismissed the guards and the interrogator leaving her alone with him. Even in her half drugged state she knew this couldn't be good.

"I apologize for your treatment Princess Hoa. It wasn't my intention for you to be treated so roughly," he whispered. He fiddled around with some stuff on the table before holding out a tray of food with warm milk. There were even salves and wraps. "I would like to help you. After all we're all Water Tribe. I need you to answer some simple questions and you'll be free to go."

"As if I trust a flytrap like you! Cough cough," Hoa continued to cough and wheeze. She watched as the man came closer and she spat at him to stay away from her. "You pretend to be a sweet smelling plant, but your nothing but a monster waiting for a fly to eat." She didn't even let out a cry as he smacked her in the face sending the tray and contents flying. The smashed against the floor scattering the contents everywhere. "The truth hurts doesn't it?"

"I can be a fair and patient man Princess. I would advise you don't anger me," he hissed into her ear as he grabbed her head. He yanked hard on her hair before slamming her head back causing her wound to reopen slightly. "You will answer my questions or else the consequences will be dire."

He grabbed a chair and sat down in front of her, his fingers pressed together. On a fresh tray was a set of scrolls with the bottoms torn off. There was also a bloody birdarang and two drug containers, (one blue and the other greenish brown). There was also a vial containing a wispy blue tinged energy. Hoa steadied herself as she knew the true interrogation was about to begin. No matter what she couldn't break.

"As you know, we've reviewed historical texts to discover about how your tribe came to be. Your group was originally part of the South, but during a migration broke away settling in the swamp. We'll talk more about that in a minute. I want to know how Korra and Kilchii were able to get their friends here. I know for a fact she hasn't master the ability to enter the Spirit Realm. Her spiritual levels are too low. Even if she had, there was no way she could bring spirits to the physical plane without their bodies already here. So she must have traveled to their world and brought them back. My question is how?"

"Go jump in a frozen lake!" Hoa snarled. She refused to cry out as he splashed her with tiny drops from the blue container. It burned her skin and caused her muscles to spasm. She gritted her teeth refusing to give him the satisfaction of her screams "I won't betray my friends."

He spread a thin glob on her leg watching it burn her skin causing it to smoke. Scraping it back in the jar, he wrapped a bandage over the wound a little tighter then necessary. As he worked he kept pressing her for more information about the teens, but she refused. He pulled tighter and tighter cutting off blood flow. In agony she broke slightly. "Their codenames are: Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Magician Girl, and Rocket. Their guardian is Red Tornado."

"Excellent! What else can you tell me about them? Anything at all will be helpful." Hoa refused to say more telling him if he had to ask he never know. He tried his trick on her other leg, but her answer was the same; he wanted to know more he have to learn it himself. Seeing he wasn't going to get any more on the heroes he switched topics.

"Fine, I'll learn enough in time. Now, let's talk about your tribe. Your bending style is unique. That filtering technique you used was something I've never seen before, but I know there's more to it. When I was a boy I stumbled across a hidden scroll set in the library. It talked about the origins of bending going back ten millennium. It also mentioned how a small group of spiritual healers learned how to do energybending, but felt the knowledge was too dangerous to use, so they decided to hide it away," Unalaq said. He held out the torn and ancient scrolls. The words were stories with bending illustrations.

He explained to her how he tracked down the missing pieces to a trio of healers who went south. By studying the family trees and historical texts, it appeared that her ancient ancestor had been the sole survivor of the trio after a harsh winter. He had journeyed with the migrating waterbenders settling in the swamp and starting the Headsman bloodline. A strange expression appeared on his face as he stared at her abdomen were her spiritual core was.

Hoa looked frightened and tried to break free, but was too weak. She tried to moisten her lips, but nothing happened. She tried to bend her leaf crown, but couldn't feel it. She couldn't even sense her spirit guide, but trusted Bejewel had enough sense to return to her world to warn the Guardian Spirits. "So what Unalaq? You think my tribe can energybend? Really, if we had that power the Day of Black Sun would have ended differently."

He placed the scrolls down and opened the second container. He swished its contents with a glint in his eyes. "No, I think your family alone possess the talent, but keeps it secret only using the techniques when necessary. Your father Bao, his lessons on connecting to your spiritual core and the web, even vision quests and spirit guides, oh that's basic stuff for spiritualists. Not something to exposing, just unusual. I want to know more about your true powers."

"If I refuse? What are you going to do, drug me? That didn't work. What else do you have to use, bloodbending? I wouldn't be surprised if you knew how to do that. Still won't work."

Unalaq rolled his eyes as he opened the vial pouring its contents into the jar mixing the two. "Bloodbending is such a crude skill. No energybending, bending the spirit, is much more precise." With a twirl of his fingers he bent the mixture around his fingers. With his other hand he formed ice retractors pulling her mouth open. He bent his tainted energy inside causing her spiritual energies to be poisoned.

He started bending the liquid throughout her body causing her to scream in agony and horror. "You will help me. Answer my questions! Can you reverse the damage to my partner, return what has been stolen from him?" He ignored her screams as he continued. "The northern portal? Can you open it?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! What….has…been…taken… can't… be ahhhhhhhhhh fully restored, at least….ahhhhhhhh not on the physical plane!" Hoa screamed. "Only the one who….closed the portals…can open them! A safeguard ahhhhhhhhh to ensure the safety ahhhh of the two worlds! Ahhhhhh!"

"The spiritual techniques I need, the ones you're training in. Can you perform them? Your special power? What is it?" he demanded, but the girl had passed out from pain. He removed his poison before unshackling the girl from the wall. He get more out of her later. The door opened revealing the twins and the captain. Desna and Eska's eyebrows lifted slightly in puzzlement at seeing the girl on the floor.

"Father, what are you doing to her?" Desna asked cautiously. He had gone on a date with her, but he wasn't sure if he liked her. Still he didn't enjoy seeing her tortured and on the ground.

"It's no importance to you Desna. Captain, take the girl back to her cell and heal her. Give her minimum food and water. I will be talking to her more later. As for you two, I need you to capture your cousin and bring her back here. Last reports showed she was heading to Republic City. Capture her at all costs!" He yelled at them as he brushed past them. He needed to recharge his energies and speak to his partner about recent developments. Hopefully he would have a solution to their problem.

* * *

Korra's group had finally made it to Republic City. After hiding the bioship in the air bison caves the members of Young Justice had boarded Varrick's ship for the short ride to the docks. After Varrick's never ending questions about their ship and their abilities got too much for them, Zantana had cast a spell of ignorance on him causing him to stop thinking about their peculiarities. It was a difficult spell to cast so she was restricted to using it once, but it was worth it to get him to shut up.

They all looked at Republic City in wonder and amazement. It looked like a modern city from their world. Bolin was pointing out the sights going on about the arena and the restaurants. He promised to show them more sites later.

"You'll love Republic City, I'm sure it's not exactly the same as your home, but it's the best place in the world to live in, at least that's my opinion. I know that the Northern Capital is supposed to be a glittering megalopis, except for the freezing temperature, but nothing beats Republic City. I was looking forward to showing my sweet koala otter around town Whaaaaaaaaaa I miss Eska!" Bolin started blubbering startling everyone by his emotional response. Mako was especially stunned not quiet believing that his brother really cared for the princess.

"Um should we do something?" Artemis asked furiously glancing at the others. She wasn't used to seeing a guy have an emotional breakdown.

"Hey, it will be okay Bolin. Sure she probably hates your guts right now for leaving her without a word, but once we stop her dad from whatever megalomaniac plans he's got, she'll take you back," Wally tried to assure him, giving him a brohug. "At least I think she will. I'm not exactly an expert on women apparently."

"What you need is a distraction from your women troubles my boy!" Varrick said pulling the earthbender to his side. "I have the perfect cure. A night on the town as VIP. People in Republic City love a celebrity and that's what I'll make you! Zhu Li, take a memo! I want to start production on my mover propaganda starting tomorrow!"

"Yes sir, I'll alert the studio," she relied.

"Movers? That doesn't sound quiet right. Why not call them movies, you know moving pictures?" M'gann, (who was in her Megan disguise once more), suggested. The business man snapped his fingers and agreed with the girl telling her that sounded like a whiz bang idea. He started to ask if she wanted to star in his movie, but she declined him as the boat docked.

The group was getting off the boat when they saw Chief Bei Fong marching towards them looking extremely angry. While Mako tried not to squirm under his commanding officer Kilchii warned the others about Bei Fong's temper and her views on heroes.

"Welcome back, I heard what happened in the South. The rebel forces managed to use a device to transmit a message to headquarters before we lost contact," Bei Fong explained to the group. Looking past Korra she noticed the disguised heroes and Red Tornado. "I assume these are the friends your father mentioned in his message. From the same town as Kilchii?"

"Yes, they are. Do you have a problem with that?" Kilchii asked.

"Not as long as they toe the line. I don't like civilians getting in the way of the real police work. If you're smart you'll leave this to the professionals," she stated ignoring the protests of the teens.

"Ma'me, I assure you we will respect the law and your authority of the city. We're merely here to assist the Avatar as she needs us. Chief Unalaq is a dangerous human whose plans are unknown at this time, but from his previous actions one can speculate that he intends to cause harm to innocent people," Red Tornado explained, his voice still had that artificial tone to it. His sensors were picking up on micro body language as well as biological changes in the woman's heart rate, heat, and most likely her other systems. "Is there a problem Ms. Bei Fong?"

"That's Chief Bei Fong to you," she hissed into his ear. "I don't know what you are, but your disguise isn't fooling me. I can sense the metal in you. If you're trying to hurt someone I swear I'll bend you to pieces."

"Back off Bei Fong!" Korra snapped, sliding in between the two and using her gravitybending to push them apart. "Master Tornado was my mentor and guardian during my extend absence. He's a kind soul and I won't have you threatening him!"

Bei Fong looked at her sharply before resigning herself. "Very well then. Mako, if you want to avoid suspension I suggest you get back to work. I need all my officers tonight to handle ground control at the peace march."

"Peace march? Is there a cultural center dedicated to the Southern Tribe?" Dick asked, adjusting his eclipse goggles. They were the only kind of shades available in this world. He looked ridiculous with them on, but at least no one could see his unnatural blue eyes.

"A march like that is a perfect target for terrorist attacks from both the Northern Tribe sympathizers, or the criminal element, hoping to stir up enough trouble to further their own agenda," Kilchii pointed out. "You might need some extra eyes out there keeping a lookout for trouble."

"Let me remind you Mr. Harper, that I won't tolerate your heroics. When or _if_ I need assistance from your line of work then I will ask for it. Until then stay out of my way. Mako! Let's go!"

Mako shrugged his shoulders helplessly before kissing Asami goodbye. After a few minutes Asami excused herself saying she needed to get back to her company to check the status of things. Wally offered to go with her and take a look at her production of her new tech, giving her some minor pointers if she needed.

"I believe my next stop is to check how Amon's suppression collar is working. We brought a few extra and replacement parts should they be needed. M'gann and Dick can accompany me my backup," Red Tornado said. Korra said she would call ahead to let them know he was coming instead of her for the monthly check.

Varrick told Zhu Li to take Bolin shopping and for makeover before tonight's event. He planned to make Bolin a star. Zantana with plenty of show experience agreed to accompany them to make sure it was done right. That left Artemis accompanying the lovers and Varrick as they went to speak with President Raiko about the possibility of helping her.

* * *

When they arrived there several people of the press taking pictures and asking questions, but Korra tried her best to ignore them as Kilchii and Artemis tried to persuade them to leave. Once inside city hall they were greeted by an old enemy turned friend. Lieutenant, now known as Gee, was the head of the President's protection detail. Months ago during the trials for the Equalists, Korra had passionately defended them and pleaded for mercy. Upon her recommendation many were placed on probation or got light sentences. Gee and his top chi blockers upon recommendation from Korra, composed of President Raiko's primary protection detail. It was a way of showing compassion and proof that the inequality between benders and nonbender no longer existed.

Gee bowed, he was wearing the new uniform of the detail, grey with black accents and a belt with the nation's colors sewn into it with United Republic symbol on his left chest side. "Greetings Avatar, it's been a while." He straightened up, pausing as he looked at her friends. He was inching for his kai sticks when he heard the President behind him. "Relax Captain Gee. I invited the Avatar and her friends over for a meeting. Varrick it's nice to see my biggest supporter here as well."

"You know me President Raiko. Just doing my part to ensure the world's safety."

The group was led to his office where Kilchii and Artemis took point at the doors and window. Gee and two chi blockers stood next to the president to protect him from harm. They nodded their approval at the archers, who looked ready to defend the president with their lives.

After they were seated comfortably Korra began her argument for why the United Forces should be sent to the South. She pointed out that since Unalaq wasn't the rightful chief his occupation of the South could be seen as a foreign government launching an attack on her nation. Tapping a bit into her past lives she eloquently pointed out he had detained foreign visitors, including citizens of the Republic, without due process of the law. In effect, they were hostages used to control other governments. Her final argument was that his actions were also resulting in damage to the Spirit World and thus the spirits were out of control. If balance wasn't restored the world could find itself fighting war on two fronts.

President Raiko listened to her arguments agreeing on a few points with her. He then explained to her his position. If he sent his troops it would be an act of war and the United Republic would look like they were trying to enforce their will on other nations. Furthermore, he was working on a diplomatic solution to return his people to his country. He pointed out that she didn't have any proof with her that Unalaq wasn't the rightful chief; therefore this civil war was an internal matter.

"My family and friends are in danger! Unalaq is holding the Foggy Swamp Tribe Headsman's daughter as a prisoner and refusing to speak with the council of Southern Chiefs. Diplomacy isn't an option sir. My uncle only understands one thing, which is a show of force!"

"Ms. Avatar, (Tribe, my name is Korra Tribe,) very well Ms. Tribe. As you are aware the state of my government and the fate of my country is unstable at the moment. Amon's rebellion caused a bit damage in many areas. I'm working to improve the quality of my country, its citizens, and our economy. I am not going to send my troops to war when I need them here to assist in maintain order. That is my final word on the subject. Now please leave!"

Korra wanted to argue more. She was so angry she was about to bend, but, before the chi blockers could land a hit her boyfriend was by her side. He whispered to her in English calming her down. He tried to reason with her saying they get help another way. Right now she needed to focus on the peace march tonight. She needed to be there for all the Water Tribes. Reluctantly she left, leaving the office of an official intact for a change.

* * *

Later that night the peace march was underway. Korra had been dead set about joining the Southerners in the march. Both Kilchii and Red Tornado tried to reason with her that showing support for the South showed she wasn't acting impartial. She argued how she could be impartial when the tribes were at war with one another and her uncle was the enemy. Red Tornado reminded her that she shouldn't judge a group of people based on the actions of a few or one person.

So instead of joining the marchers Korra was sitting next to Shiro Shinobi, as he broadcasted the march to the city and nation at large. "I'm sitting next to the Avatar as she watches the march instead of participating. I must admit I'm stunned by the maturity you're displaying. Many of our viewers would have expected you would be marching alongside the marchers."

"Well Shiro, as a member of the Southern Tribe, I will admit that I am horrified by the actions of the North. My uncle himself has bet… I mean disappointed me greatly by his aggressive actions," she replied. She looked at the crowd seeing all the faces including her friends. They had agreed to patrol the crowds as "heroes" not civilians, so technically they weren't breaking Bei Fong's orders. Red Arrow was staying in the shadows near the statue of Sokka ready to protect her. Noticing Shiro was still expecting her to finish the interview she drew her attention back to the conversation. "As the Avatar, I must remain neutral. I'm hoping that this peaceful demonstration will be first step into resolving the issues between the tribes. I understand that the tribes, both North and South, even our sister tribe in the Foggy Swamp, have had their differences, but we are one people. I just want peace."

"You heard it here folks. The Avatar is asking for peace. Will her words be acknowledged or will the situation only worsen? Stay tuned to find out."

Mixed through the crowd and on the rooftops were the members of Young Justice. Miss Martian and Magician Girl were in the crowd keeping an eye on the crowd. Using her mental abilities Miss Martian was doing a casual mental scan of the crowd as she walked around trying to pick up if anyone was planning something violent. Similarly Magician Girl was casting spells to reveal any hidden weapons and explosives.

On the rooftops Red Tornado was keeping an eye out for any signs of trouble. His digital senses were looking through the nearby structures and under the streets for any hidden terrorists. On a nearby rooftop Robin was using his WIFI link with the bioship to run a facial recognition program looking for known criminals. They really would have to thank Mako for unknowingly donating his photo lineup book to them.

Speaking of Mako, he was unaware that Artemis and Kid Flash were shadowing him. They had a gut feeling something was going to happen. As the officer was patrolling the back of the Cultural Center. "You know babe, this is getting a little boring. Maybe the peace march will be left alone."

"Shut up KF, when have we ever been that lucky? This is a pinnacle point between the tribes. If someone wanted to put an end to resistance, or worse, use the situation for personal gain, this is the time," Artemis hissed back, her bow ready to fire. She cocked her head to the side. "Do you hear that?"

Kid Flash nodded using his goggles to get a closer look. A lone vehicle was coming up the road as Mako was patrolling in the opposite direction. Gangsters started to get out. "I do believe those are explosives. Hey Robin, get over here! We need you to identify some people."

"I'm already here," Robin replied from behind him pulling a Batman. Activating the holocomputer on his glove he started running the program. "Got it, top members of the Agni Kai Triad."

"If they detonate those explosives, it could take out the whole cultural center and a few blocks as well!" Artemis exclaimed.

Robin pressed his communicator relying the information to the team. Red Tornado gave the order to act. Robin shot a grappling line, swinging into the Cultural Center while Artemis fired a volley of arrows taking out three of the four tires. Kid Flash zoomed around them avoiding their bending attacks as he tried to recover the rest of the explosives. Hearing the commotion Mako hurried to the fight.

* * *

Inside the cultural center Robin was swinging from a chandelier avoiding fire lashes. He released himself at the peak doing a quadruple aerial flip, (his signature move), as he tossed a few capsules. They exploded on contact releasing a fire retardant goo. "Not feeling so aster right now huh? I wouldn't try burning yourself out, it won't work."

"Burn him to the ground!" the leader shouted as he struggled to break free of the goop. His buddies created fire blades stabbing and thrusting at the teen. Robin whipped his cape around protecting himself. Pulling out his escrima sticks he used them to get leverage pushing their wrists back before spinning around doing a round house kick. Leaping off their bodies he continued to fight bashing them about. When he was sure they were out of commission he raced over to the explosives.

"Red Tornado, I need your help! I can't get to the explosives to disarm them. There in some kind of protective case, a mix of metals. There's a remote signal, uh oh it's charged!" Without a second thought he bolted for a window as the Agni Kai triad made for the door. A split second after Robin got out an explosion rocked the Cultural Center and the streets.

Kid Flash protected Artemis from the blast as he shoved her to the ground. A second Satomobile screeched up opening the back doors. The members jumped in taking off. Mako shot a bolt of lightning trying to stop them, but the car was almost out of sight.

"They're going to get away!" Mako shouted, he looked at burning building and the getaway car indecisive about what to do.

"We'll handle the fire, go get them!" Artemis ordered. Not waiting for a response Kid Flash scooped the firebender tossing him over his shoulder as he ran at top speeds to catch the bad guys. Artemis watched them go before turning her attention the fire. "Is there anyone in there?"

"No, but its spreading fast! We need to put it out." Hardly were the words were out of his mouth when Red Tornado appeared. The disguised robot hovered in the air reversing the flow of his windstorm pulling out the oxygen from the fire causing the blaze to turn to a few small burning embers. The two non-benders used their gear to put out the rest of the fires. Red Tornado came to rest next to the two of them. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah we're okay. How's the rest of the team? Was anyone hurt in the explosion?"

"Negative. Magician Girl and Miss Martian were able to keep the explosion from causing major damage by containing most of the blast. They are helping keep the crowd under control. Red Arrow is assisting the Metalbenders while Korra tries to fix some of the damage. Was Kid Flash able to catch the triad members?"

A rush of wind and ten seconds later a tired and hungry teen arrived. He let Mako slipped off him. He fiddled around before opening Kid Flash's snack compartment and handing him a candy bar. The teen quickly gobbled it down as Mako reported that they lost the car. Seeing Bei Fong he knew there would be trouble.

* * *

It was the next night as the group met in the Sato Mansion. Bei Fong was going to lock all members of Young Justice up for interfering with police business, only for President Raiko to ask her personally to let the heroes be as a personal favor to him. So the heroes were let out with a warning not to continue their activities unless authorized by Bei Fong.

Once free, the team had got down to investigating the crime while Mako tried to persuade his colleges to believe his report. Apparently the word of a rookie cop and three teen heroes carried little weight, even after Robin showed them his evidence. It was too new of a technology to be trusted. Without a proper lab the police couldn't analyze the bomb components. A look at the remote failed to reveal a manufacturing mark.

"This isn't good. The triads were hired by someone to cause trouble to further the war efforts, but by who?" Dick asked the group. They were all in their civilian wear trying to relax as Asami was reviewing paperwork at her desk. Mako was still at work while Bolin was meeting Varrick at his studio to become a movie star.

"I can't see a member of the Water Tribe working with criminals, but desperate and greedy people will cross any line to further their agenda. Something tells me this won't be the last triad attack," Wally added.

Korra was about to say something when she noticed Asami's expression. She got up from the couch and walked over to the girl. "What's the matter? Is Future Industries about to go bankrupt?"

"Not yet, but it's close. With most of Varrick's shipping stuck in the south, my products can't be delivered. If I don't make some money soon I'll have to shut down the R&D department just to keep the manufacturing floor going. I need to make some fast sales. As much as I don't want to get my company involved in another war, I need to. Do you think the South would be willing to buy my machines? The citizens living here have already approached me willing to pay for products and Varrick's giving me a discount on shipping," Asami explained to the group.

The all looked at one another having a mental conversation, including Korra in it. _"It seems a bit to convent the attack and the subsequent sales of war machines. Someone's obviously going to make a profit," _Zantana said.

_"True, but we don't know who hired them. We can't rule out anybody at this point. This could still be an attack by the North to convince the President to keep his troops at home while demoralizing Southern citizens," _Wally pointed out.

_"I hate to say it, but some of us need to stay here to solve the mystery. Tempus told my Uncle that the psychic energies the spirits absorb from the physical world have become tainted. If this illegal activity continuous then the energy could become further contaminated harming Spirit World," _M'gann voiced.

_"Agreed. Artemis, Wally, and I will stay here to investigate. Besides the rest of Team Avatar will need some new members to help keep them safe during your absence Korra," _Dick replied quickly. He could feel Korra's confusion not understanding why they wouldn't all be staying. So her boyfriend spoke up.

_"Korra, you need to finish your spiritual training. Whoever your uncle has partnered with is a dangerous spirit. He has the edge by being trained in spiritual techniques. Those dark spirits are most likely working for him. You need to be able to match him."_

_ "How? Who's going to train me? Bao is still in the South. You want me to go crawling back to Tenzin after everything I said and did?" _

_ "Remember what Tempus said about unlocking knowledge when we need it? Something's telling me we'll meet our first guide somewhere in the Fire Nation. We should head in that direction. M'gann, Zantana, and Red Tornado can come with us." _

"Looks like we don't have a choice," Korra said out loud surprising Asami, who wasn't aware they were having a telepathic conversation. "Asami, would you mind having Dick, Wally, and Artemis as guests? I'd ask the boys, but their apartment is so small."

"No problem, but where are you going? Should I tell the boys?"

"Yeah, tell them I'm going to the Fire Nation to find a spiritual guide to complete my training. Thanks guys, I hope you can solve the mystery and convince President Raiko to come to our aid. We'll leave at first light tomorrow."

* * *

Back in the world of Young Justice Arsenal was doing his best to handle the load left by the absence of his friends. They had been gone for two days, (his time, in Korra's world five days), and trying to fill all their shoes was difficult. He really could use some help. So far the Light hadn't retaliated for the messing up Black Manta's initiation, but that didn't mean that they weren't.

At the moment he was heading to meet up with Cheshire/Jade in Boston. That's where she was staying temporally keeping out of trouble. Being a double agent had its risk and she couldn't be caught hanging with her hero boyfriend. It was strange, after his brother had broken up with her, she had moved to the original and found him to be more to her liking. Personally he wanted to believe it was because their attitudes were so similar and they both had a fetish for sharp weapons.

Keeping his head down, he made his way to Cheshire's hidey hole in one of the less respectful neighborhoods. As he zipped up his jacket he hoped that Jade would accept his invitation to have Thanksgiving with him and Ollie. He knew that she hadn't had a proper Thanksgiving since she left home. It would be nice to spend some quality time with her without worrying they were going to be attacked any minute by Shadows, or worse, have her father Sportsmaster show up. If he could convince her they could even invite her mother. Not knowing when Artemis would return, he didn't want her to be spending the holiday alone.

He was so deep in thought he didn't even hear the footsteps behind him. Someone was sneaking up on him. A hand reached out to grab him when he twisted around grabbing the hand and before bending the arm down and around. He kicked out his left leg, but his foe blocked with her legs. Breaking his hold she withdraw her sai pointing it at his neck as his prosthetic arm lit up aiming for her heart. "Really Arsenal, you need to learn to keep your guard up, especially in this neighborhood. Wouldn't want to send you back to Green Arrow in a box," Jade purred.

"You have the strangest way of saying hello Jade," he replied lowering his arm. He reached out and pulled her in for a kiss. She ran her fingers over his face before pulling back. Hiding her sai in her coat she unloosened her hair from her ponytail letting it resume its mane- like appearance. She smelled like willow trees. "I missed you Jade. I've been really lonely lately."

"Really? I would have thought that you would be having the time of your life now that your brother has come back," she whispered. The two of them were walking down the street heading to her place. She adjusted her backpack full of food from the grocery store, where she had just been, before deciding to get the drop on her boyfriend. Noticing his expression she came to a conclusion. "Oh, he's not here anymore? What didn't want to visit?"

"He and his girlfriend wanted some help for a problem they were having in their world. The team decided to go visit them in their world and help them out." They were almost at her apartment when he looked at her. "You're not going to…"

"Would you relax lover, I wouldn't tell my associates about that. I care too much for my sister's safety. Still, it explains why you're so frazzled. Being the only kiddie sidekick must be exhausting."

Before he could retort they heard a commotion from a few blocks over. Without hesitation he took off to see what the commotion was about. Annoyed Jade stashed her groceries by her front stoop. She wasn't a hero, but any crime near her home was worth investigating. Hopefully it wasn't someone she knew from her line of work.

When they reached one of the public square's Arsenal was dealing with some street thugs who were trying to rob some tourists. He blocked the knife with his prosthetic before twisting around using his own knife to pin the thug to a nearby tree. Hearing two more thugs coming around he got ready to defend himself with a taser when the thugs drew out their guns. Jade got ready to intervene when someone, no_ two_ someone's intervened.

Someone swung down from a nearby building kicking the thug in the head. Whipping around she tossed a sliver batarang at the guy sending his gun flying. The red head, who was dressed like a female Batman, jumped in the air twirling a bolo before releasing it tying up the thug. A blond in a red costume with a gold belt and flame cape was dealing with him. Her mask was a bird shaped with gold goggle lens that altered her eye color. The girl tossed two birdarangs with lines attached to them. Clenching her fist she sent a jolt of electricity through the line knocking the guy out. As more street thugs came after them she spread her arms wide as her lens started to build up a light. Seconds before she was attacked she let loose a bright flash rendering the thugs unconscious.

"Now that's a spotlight! Oh I knew this would be a fun vacation! I can't believe we didn't try this sooner," the blond exclaimed happily. She held out her hand and the red head high fived it before bumping fists. "You were so worried about testing out skills out here, but if we can handle them, then Gotham…"

"Is an entirely other story. I know we both want this bad, but are you at all concerned about being on Batman and Robin's turf? They might not like female heroes."

"I don't know, I could put in a good word for you." The girls jumped before realizing they were being addressed by the boy they had helped. They let out a squeak of surprise as he took off his coat fully revealing his costume. Holding out his real hand he approached him. "Arsenal of Young Justice. Nice to meet the both of you. May I have your names?"

"I'm Batgirl and this is my friend Flamebird. We didn't mean to step on anyone's turf. We're actually on vacation and saw the disturbance so we decided to help."

Help indeed, they had taken out a whole group of thugs with only their skills and a few tools. They appeared to work well with one another and could hold their own when it came to hand to hand combat. With the right mentoring they could become a force to fear. I was thinking about recruiting new members' maybe I'll ask these two he thought. He reached into his pocket pulling out a special card. "My team and I are looking for some new members. If you're interested I could set up a meeting with the League, see if someone's interested in sponsoring you."

"You mean we get to work with the League, even have one as a mentor? Sounds exciting! I always loved Black Canary!" Flamebird said hugging her friend. Batgirl seemed to be thinking something over before she accepted the card. The red head said they think about it and get in touch with him. After saying goodbye the two girls swung away.

Jade stepped out of the shadows next to her lover watching the girls go. "Well, they would make great additions to your little team. Besides, you could use a bit more girl power," she teased. That's when she grabbed the back of his jacket dragging him back to her place. He still had to help her put her groceries away and make dinner.

* * *

Back in Korra's world morning had arrived. After saying good-bye to the brothers the group boarded the bioship. Once they were clear of Yue Bay and flying over the Mo Ce Sea, Miss Martian dropped the camouflage to provide more power to the engines. At her station Magician Girl was reviewing their files on the Fire Nation with Red Arrow, trying to figure out where they were going exactly.

Avatar was at her seat, reviewing the transmissions Aqualad had sent, her heart breaking as she read about the struggles the rebels were having. Hearing that her mother was being watched constantly while being harassed by her Uncle's troops made her blood boil. Before she could read more she heard the metallic footsteps of her former mentor. Wiping away her tears she swiveled in her chair, "Yes Master Tornado, can I help you with something?"

"Observation, your biorhythms indicate that your stress levels have elevated. Additional scans have indicated an increase in tear ducts, lung capacity has increased slightly, nerves frayed so to speak. Are you alright Korra?" he asked. She tried to speak, but her voice had left her. Wringing her hand she wordlessly pointed to the screen. Peering at it he instantly absorbed the data. "Ah, you're concerned for your family. I understand, I was worried about my brother and sister when they fought to save my life. I was "saddened" when they gave their lives for mine. Not that the situation is likely to happen to you."

Avatar hung her head before whispering, "You can't promise that nothing like that will happen to my family. My parents are two of the best waterbenders in the world, but that won't keep them safe. I don't understand why my Uncle is doing what he's doing or who he's partnered with in the Spirit World that could make the Guardians so fearful. Did Martian Manhunter tell you?"

Red Tornado shook his head. The alien had been unable to properly convey what Tempus had shown him. All he could say was a powerful spirit of darkness and chaos was negatively effecting the world. As well as the balance of the two worlds were off kilter. Seeing the teen's distress the robot hugged his former sidekick letting her hold on to him. For the first time he wished he was really flesh to spread warmth to her. He stroked her hair while patting her on the back.

Suddenly the ship jerked violently as they started to spin around in the air. Alarms were going off as the team struggled not to fall over. Miss Martian let out a yell as she regained control. "We've been hit! Impact registered!"

Red Arrow's fingers flew across the keyboard bringing up a visual from outside the compact. There were two blue blurs on jet skis below them. Zooming in he saw it was Desna and Eska. The twins were working together to form mini icebergs before launching them in the sky at the bioship. Another volley struck causing the ship to twist and scream in pain. "We've got company. Seems Unalaq decided to sic his kids on us. He must want you back badly," he said looking at his girlfriend.

Magician Girl was looking at the damage report. "Damage to the hull on both sides. The impact has temporally knocked out satellite communications. It'll be at least forty minutes before they can be repaired. Engines down by twenty percent. Can we cloak?"

Miss Martian shook her head. "She's too badly hurt. The ice is draining her of power while impeding her healing abilities." Another strike rocked the ship. "If we don't stop them she could be damaged beyond repair."

"Then let's bring the fight to them! Red Arrow, help Miss Martian with repairing the bioship. Magician Girl, Red Tornado, lets greet my cousins properly," Avatar said pulling on her helmet. The back of the bioship slowly opened. Red Tornado flew out first blasting a powerful windstorm at the twins with Magician Girl and Avatar following close behind.

The twins split up veering right and left to avoid Red Tornado's attack. Desna raised his arms creating a massive wave before pushing it towards the disguised robot. The robot flew higher to avoid the wave. As the water started to crash down Desna called it back turning it into six separate water whips with ice tips. He whipped them around as he rode his vehicle in a circle trying to disrupt the robots attack.

While this was going on an angry Eska was tried to pull Avatar into a whirlpool she created under her cousin's waterspout. As she felt her body being tugged down Avatar broke free creating an air sphere to fly out of the water. Creating a small opening in the shield she created a plum of fire aiming for her cousin. Eska gunned the water ski's engine racing in a zigzag pattern to avoid the attack. "You ruined my engagement! I won't let you steal my feeble turtleduck!" she shrieked. She created a giant water drill aiming for her cousin's heart.

Magician Girl, on her floating platform, slid between the attack holding out her top hat. Tapping it with her wand the hat grew in size sucking up the water drill. Ignoring the stunned look on the girl's face she tapped the hat with her wand. A dozen doves flew out of the hat attacking the two water skies damaging them so badly they stalled.

Not at all deterred the twins started skiing on the water with their feet creating water bombs exploding them at high velocity. The trio dodged about as Avatar did an air slice to prevent them from hitting the bioship. Red Tornado flew over them creating a funnel to capture the twins only to have them create giant bubble that withstood the attack. Magician Girl used her wand to direct her spell, "_Smra rieht ezilibommi!"_

All at once the twins found their arms stuck to their side unable to use them. Not to be deterred they kept skating after the trio only to see a dark shadow with green eyes swimming beneath them. Frightened they stopped their pursuit confusing the trio.

_"Everyone get out of there! The bioship's registering something massive underneath you!" _Miss Martian screamed through the mindlink, but her warning came too late. The dark kraken spirit emerged from the depth firing explosive beams of energy out of its maw. Magician Girl threw up a shield that barely withstood the attack. Red Tornado circled around the creature in a spiral movement trying to hurt the creature, but it lashed out with a tentacle smacking him under the water.

"NO!" Avatar screamed reaching out with her bending forming a protective bubble around the robot before anchoring with ice so he didn't sink to the bottom. Turning her attention the kraken she attacked with fire lashes burning its skin only for it to be repaired quickly. As it lashed out again Magician Girl cast another spell, "_Setsnom siht knirhs!" _Her spell bounced off the spirit striking her and dissolving her platform as she dropped into the sea.

The bioship dove towards the creature ramming it in the head. It fired more energy blasts as they elegantly twirled and weaved out of the way. The bay door opened as Red Arrow and Miss Martian appeared, after putting the ship on autopilot. Red Arrow was firing his explosive arrows causing only minimal damage. Miss Martian tried to enter its mind to find out what it wanted, but it was too chaotic. As it started to overwhelm her she fired a mindblast knocking the creature backwards.

She reached out with her gloved hands, eyes glowing, as she tried to use mental powers to lift the creature out of the water. It was too heavy. As a tentacle started to come down on them she created a telekinetic shield to protect them. "Ahhhh! I can't keep this up much longer!"

"My arrows aren't doing any damage! If we can't get rid of this spirit, Red Tornado and Magician Girl will freeze in the sea water!"

Sensing how much danger her friends were in Avatar reacted by entering the Avatar State. She started to perform the spiritual purification technique hoping to passive the dark spirit and return it to its world. The technique seemed to be working as it started to glow gold. Then it stopped by a green flash of light. The creature dove on top of the Avatar. Red Arrow clutched his heart as he fell to his knees. Miss Martian's eyes were darting back and forth between the lovers. The spirit was slowly crawling up Avatar's body turning her into a black mass of goo. The higher it got the worse Red Arrow got as scratches appeared on his arm and neck.

With her emotions running high Miss Martian unleashed a powerful mindblast practically destroying the spirit's mind before ripping in half with her telekinesis. Pulling the boy back into the cockpit she strapped him in. She then directed the bioship into the sea where she scooped up her fallen teammates. Once they were secure she resumed their flight to the Fire Nation leaving the twins behind to wonder what had happened.


	5. Lifetime Quest

The bioship was on autopilot as the group examined their injured patients. Kilchii was sitting on the bench near a bed that M'gann had requested the ship to make. His wounds were being treated by Zantana as she used the first aid kit to disinfect his scratch marks. She frowned still wondering how he got them as she wrapped the bandages around the wounds.

Red Tornado was tending to his protégé who was lying on the bed unconscious. The black goo that had covered her was gone, but the girl remained unresponsive to stimuli. According to the monitors her body was functioning at a slower rate than normal. Her brain activity was erratic appearing that something was attacking her mind. He wasn't expert on spiritual matters, but something told him that her spirit was wounded. He brushed a hand over her face. Turning to M'gann he asked, "Thank you for rescuing us. I appreciate not being left at the bottom of the sea."

"It was nothing. Hmm, I worried about Korra. Her mind seems to be under attack. I've reviewed the data from the attack, but I'm still not sure exactly what that dark spirit did."

"Or why Red Arrow was injured as well," Zantana pointed out. She finished putting on the bandages. Standing up she looked between Kilchii and Korra a frown on her face. Something was unusual about the two of them. Brushing past Red Tornado she place a hand over Korra's heart closing her eyes. She could feel a lot of energy and it was flowing outward.

Hmm, I wonder. Dad mentioned that magical beings always feel a connection when they find their soul mates, that sometimes they share the same pain. I need to be certain if I'm going to help them. Opening her eyes she spread her hands wide. The others looked at her wondering what she was doing. With her left hand she cast her first spell on Kilchii. "_Evol fo rehtet sih laever!_ Kilchii watched in amazement as a multicolored ball of energy appeared where his heart was. A tether stretched out from it connecting with a multicolored energy over Korra's heart.

Before they could ask what this was about Zantana used her right hand to cast another spell this time on Korra. "_Reh edisni ssenkrad eht em wohs!" _Before their eyes Korra's body became transparent. Instead of seeing her insides her chi network appeared. They all could see a dark black and green sludge infecting her pathways spreading throughout her body. There was a large concentration of the goo surrounding her spiritual core, her heart, and her mind. The concentration was small, but growing fast. The spell dispersed returning Korra to her normal form.

Brining her hands down Zantana turned to the group. "Well that's not good. Just as expected, there _is_ a connection between you two."

"Which is what exactly?"

"You're soul mates," she replied stunning the group. "Let me explain. My dad told me once that all magic users have a soul mate; someone to enlighten a portion of our lives. He said it's hard for normal people to find their soul mates because magic recognizes magic. Though neither of you are magical, with her being the Avatar and your encounter with the Spirits, it's formed a strong spiritual connection between the two of you. That's why when the dark spirit attacked her, you got hurt as well."

"Then that dark spirit did hurt her worse then we thought. What was that goo in her pathways?" M'gann asked. Then she snapped her fingers answering her own question. "It left part of itself in her, infecting her with negative energy."

"An energy that is spreading like a deadly infection throughout her body. Its concentrations in the three centers, the heart, her spiritual core, and mind are specific targets," Red Tornado interjected. Tapping a button he had scanner roll over her projecting the image they saw a few seconds ago. Using a laser pointer he circled each target. "Wipe out her mind, she doesn't know who she is or what she can do. Her spiritual core and she loses her connection to her past lives. Her heart, the bonds of friendship and love that give her strength to fight."

"We need a way to stop the infection from spreading. Ugh," Kilchii said struggling to stand. Gritting his teeth he steadied himself against the wall he looked at his friends. "Is there anyway either of you girls can help?"

"Maybe, but first I think we should block the connection between you two," Zantana suggest. She held up her hand to stop his protest, "Its just temporary and a preventive measure. The tether between you two is only giving the darkness more strength to spread. If you get sick, it might hasten her condition." She put her hands on his arm giving him a reassuring look. "I promise to undo the block once she healed."

"Do it." Taking out her wand she tapped it three times; once over Korra's heart, then in the middle of the now invisible tether, then his heart. He felt a slight jolt and heard Korra whimper, but then she relaxed.

Now that was taken care of they could focus on Korra. M'gann got to work setting up protective barriers in Korra's mind preserving her memories and blocking the spread of darkness. By placing her fingers gently on her temples she settled into a hovering seated position. Her eyes glowed as she went to work. Careful to not disturb her friend's mental concentration, Zantana started to enchant Korra's water droplet necklace and charm bracelet, turning them into powerful amulets. They would help keep the infection at bay, even weaken it a bit. Once that was done she started casting healing spells.

The two males in the group watched in fascination. Looking at the monitors they could see the girls' efforts were having a positive effect, but it was only slowing down the progression of the darkness, not eliminating it. They left the girl's to work as they returned to the cockpit. Red Tornado took over piloting duties, continuing to the Fire Nation while Kilchii sat at a station going over a list of spiritual centers hoping to get a hint of where they were supposed to go.

It was frustrating, his girlfriend, the hope of the world, was slowly dying in the back of the bioship and there was nothing he could do. M'gann and Zantana could keep her mind and body from succumbing to the darkness, but unless they found a spiritual healer, it wouldn't matter. It was his idea to go the Fire Nation to search for a guide. Now when they needed one, they were lost.

He punched the consul letting out a growl of frustration. "Damn you Spirits! You promised to help us when we needed. Where is the knowledge to help save my girlfriend huh? You want us to stop Unalaq and his partner? Then show me where we need to go!"

_"Stop bellowing and making threats, it's rude!" _a hot tempered voice snapped in his head. Kilchii straightened up as the world around him disappeared. He found himself sitting on a rock on a sandy beach. All around him were tropical plants as the sun beat down on his skin. There were pits with small fires scattered across the beach. Standing in front of him on a sun disc was Agni. _"Speechless huh? Then again most humans are when pulled into a mindset memory."_

_ "Mindset memory? Then this isn't happening right now? It's like a recording."_

_ "I suppose, now you were asking for my help? If you are to save the Avatar you'll need the help of the Fire Sages and the Shawoman. They reside at the Bhanti Village Temple, which is located on remote island about five miles due west. They will be able to help you. It also where the Avatar will meet her next spiritual teacher. Hurry, an infection from a dark spirit can kill a person in less than a week." _

Coming to his senses he ordered the course change to Red Tornado. It took them until nightfall to reach the Bhanti Village Temple. Standing around in semi-circle, just outside the temple, were the Fire Sages, holding their flames high to guide the ship to the yard. The grazing air bison moved out of the way as the ship landed. If they were surprised by costumed heroes carrying an unconscious Avatar on a liter towards them they didn't show it.

One of the Sages stepped out from the semi-circle clasping his fist against his palm bowing slightly. "I am Fire Sage Karu. Agni foretold us that you would be coming. How is the Avatar fairing?"

"She's stable for now, but the darkness is still trying to spread. My friends were able to slow it down, but we can't purge it," Red Arrow explained as he looked down at her. Her breathing had stabilized and she was talking again, kept muttering the word "Raava" over and over. "We've done all we can. Is there anyone here who can help?"

Karu nodded leading the group through the stone pagodas. The group noticed the small gold statues and beautiful walls. They entered a chamber where they were met with an ancient Shawoman. She gestured to the heroes to place Korra on her table. Conjuring flames she swept them over the girl's body checking her chi pathways. "You have done well, your abilities slowed the infection down and have protected her vital centers. The darkness is still eating away at her Avatar Spirit slowly killing her. We must take her to the spirit waters to cleanse her of this infection."

"Is there nothing more that we can do to help her? She's our friend," Miss Martian asked. She was still linked with her mind, trying to hold back the spiritual attack.

"For now, all you can do is pray to the Spirits she recovers. If the waters aren't enough then we might have to take drastic measures. Come, you must be tired from your journey. Tell me all that has happened so I may assist you on this journey." With a quick look back as Korra was taken away to the pools to heal the group reluctantly joined the Shawoman to tell her about their adventure so far.

* * *

Back in Republic City the trio of Artemis, Robin, and Kid Flash were busy trying to figure out who was stirring up trouble in the city. Yesterday while their friends were battling for their lives they had returned to the crime scene to see if they could pick up any more clues to who might have hired the Agni Kai's. A closer inspection of the partially destroyed Cultural Center had revealed nothing of value. By this time the chemical components in the explosives had dissipated so they couldn't track the chemical signature, then again that would have been hard without a database in this world.

There one clue had been found a few blocks away from the crime scene in the gutter from where the car had raced past. It was a partial note; the part they had promised a thousand yuans if they bombed the center. Unfortunately, the rest of the note was gone so they didn't know who had sent it. Still, it was a start because right before the note was torn the writer mentioned that they would contact other triads if they didn't help.

The trio of kids were in Asami's office waiting from her to return. She had just shipped her first cache of weapons to the South. The ship was supposed to arrive at a secret location to make the trade with the Rebels. Hopefully the sales would help keep her company afloat.

"So, let's review the facts as we know them," Robin said bringing up his holoscreen. "We know that the Agni Kai's were hired to bomb the Cultural Center and make it appear as the North did it." He tapped a few keys on the holoscreen bringing up the remote and bomb fragments. "According to the information provided by Asami and Mako, the bomb devise is considerably more sophisticated then anything this world can currently produce. A remote detonator hasn't been conceived yet."

"Someone with a lot of money and time did. The note we found indicates the unsub could pay them a thousand yuans to do the job while providing them with the materials they needed. That means the person has easy access to the items," Kid Flash added.

Artemis examined the note again. Her father had trained her in many criminal ways and one of them was to analyze your opponent with only a bit of information. She placed the note next to a stack of papers comparing the hand writing to Asami's notes. The unsub's handwriting wasn't nearly as neat or precise, but was correctly written and business like. The word choice indicated some level of education, but not as high priced as Asami's because it lacked sophistication. What they had was a bit childlike and fun the way the characters looked and sounded. There was also something else "I can tell you one thing for certain about the writer of this note. He's not use to writing his own letters."

The others looked at her with questioning eyes. "My dad taught me some of the basics of graphology, to help me figure out if someone planned to double cross me. The style of writing, the points of contact, and word choice; they all indicate a male writer. The person is powerful and rich like we suspect, but I don't think they've been that way always."

"One thing is certain, they are going to stop until their goal is met. The question is what is it?" Robin asked. The door to the office started to open as they all slid into their battle stance. When Asami looked up she nearly dropped all her files at the sight of the teens aiming for her head. "Whoa; I'm not an enemy!"

The teens relaxed, but sensed something was wrong. The heiress sat down in her chair with a heavy air. "Have you made any progress in your case?" she asked, trying to distract herself from her bad news, but the team wouldn't have it. They relaxed into chairs around her desk waiting for her to open up to them.

"Can't fool you. My first shipment to the South was jacked. Not only were all my weapons stolen, they sank the ship. Varrick can afford to lose a ship, but I can't afford to lose the shipment. If I don't complete the transaction I can't collect on the money."

"Don't worry about it, it's just one shipment. The others will get through. By the way did any of the crew remember who attacked them?" Kid Flash asked leaning against the desk. He snagged some snacks off the desk munching on them. Artemis gave him a hard look, but he shrugged. His hyper metabolism required frequent snacks.

Asami nodded handing over the report copy she had gotten from Mako. According the report it appeared that Northern soldiers had boarded the ship to stop the shipment. There were at least two photos taken from one of the deckhands who was an amateur photographer. The images were grainy and not a lot of details showed. On closer inspection the Robin realized something.

"Their stance and movements. That's not Northern Style!"

They heard the door opened as Mako entered the room. He was on his lunch break and decided to spend it with Asami. He had been debating whether to ask the heroes for help. As an officer of the law, he didn't think it was legal to be working with vigilantes, but on the other hand, Korra trusted them with her life. If they were used to solving cases and had advance technology, who was he to argue. When he heard Robin's words he halted in his tracks before snatching the photo.

He looked at the picture coming to the same conclusion. It wasn't Northern Style, but probending style! That meant this waterbender grew up in the United Republic, not the Northern Tribe. He fiddle with his pocket pulling out a magnifying glass. He stared hard at the face before he looked up at his friends. "It's hard to be certain, but I'm almost positive that's a member of the Red Monsoons, an all waterbending triad."

"Another triad attacking something to do with the Water Tribe Civil War? If it was the North doing this then Unalaq would have sent his own troops. His ego is too big to not be involved personally," Artemis said. The others agreed. These attacks weren't about demoralizing and weakening the rebels. It was about profit. The question was who was benefiting from this.

* * *

Three days passed and the rest of Asami's shipments were stolen causing her company to sink further towards bankruptcy. Mako had brought his evidence to both Bei Fong and the detectives assigned to the case, Lu and Gang, but no one was listening. Lu and Gang weren't interested in finding an unsub when it was clear to them that it was the North. Bei Fong, said that unless he could come up with definitive evidence she couldn't follow up on his lead.

The group decided to meet with Bolin, who was taking a break from his job as an actor. Varrick was staring him in "**The Adventures of Nuktuk**: **Hero of the South." **The eccentric businessman had taken some of Zantana's advice about showbiz and now was in full production of his propaganda films. So far public opinion was slowly being swayed, but President Raiko wasn't impressed.

They were in a green room, (literally painted green!), discussing everything they knew about the case. Without a spiritually inclined member of the team it was hard to judge how much damage this was doing to the Spirit World. A talk with the Air Acolytes was a must. Still it was obvious what the damage to the physical world was.

"This is beyond frustrating. Ugh, not even Nuktuk could solve this with his mighty waterbending and good looks. Are you sure your fancy other world tech can solve this mystery? Can't you press a few keys on your conpuetor and fix this?" Bolin asked, rocking back in his chair. It was hard to take him seriously in his costume.

"That's computer and without a database to pull from no. Maybe if the bioship was here, I could run more test, but the others have it," Dick replied. He took out his communicator fiddling with it. They hadn't heard anything from their friends on the spiritual retreat and it was starting to worry him. He hoped nothing was wrong.

"All the clues point to the triads being involved as hired help. So far this guy has hired two out three major triads to do his dirty work. The payoff of a thousand yuans wouldn't keep the triads interested for long, so they must be getting cuts from all the shipments they steal. Which means in the long run this helps our unsub make a profit more substantial then what's being lost," Wally said writing and illustrating their clues on a chalkboard. "We're no closer to finding out who supplied the bomb or remote."

"I suggest a sting operation. We set a trap and capture them. I can use my contacts in the Triple Threats to help," Mako suggested, but Asami forbid him. He couldn't risk losing his job. There had to be another way.

Artemis was deep in thought looking around at the green room. Besides being a lounge for the actors to take a break, it served as a storage room for props, costumes and a variety of products for Varrick Industries. Picking up some light brown and orange fabric and seeing a partial mask she got an idea. "We don't need a sting, we need an undercover agent."

"Hold on babe, you can't be serious. You want to go undercover in the middle of a triad on the off chance you'll find out who's been hiring them? That's crazy talk!" Wally exclaimed running over and pulling the items aware from her. The others started talking as she slammed her foot down.

"Look, I know it's dangerous, but we don't have a choice. We've exhausted all leads. Mako can't risk his job and Asami's company is about to go under if she loses anymore shipments. We do this, not only do we help them, we can stop the psychic pollution to the Spirit World," she told them. Her expression softened as she grabbed some temporary dye from a box. "My dad and sister are two of the worst criminals in the world. Well, my dad at least, Jade's changing her ways. The point is I know how to handle triads and pass myself off as someone I'm not."

"I still don't think the triads, especially the Triple Threats, would trust a girl. They're kinda sexist about that," Mako told her. She ignored him asking if anyone there knew how to sew. Asami and surprisingly Wally did. For the next half hour they worked together helping her make her new costume. Dick was already typing up a fake police report for Mako, who promised to put word on the street about a new assassin. Bolin agreed to do what he could to install fear of the assassin, making like she was targeting anyone who was trying to help the South.

Artemis was pulling on her new costume as Asami finished dying her hair black. Neither girl thought the color looked good on her and hoped it would come out soon. She adjusted the catlike mask, double checking the reinforced armor. Placing her weapons in their sheaths she stepped out from behind the screen. "How do I look?" Everyone nodded their approval, she looked like a deadly cat. "Call me Tigress. I'm so good I don't need a chimera name."

"The Triple Threats won't know what hit them," Mako remarked. The others agreed ready to get this undercover mission on the road. Hopefully this infiltration would help them stop the negativity from infecting the Spirit World.

* * *

It had been nearly a week since the group had arrived at the temple. While they waited to see if the spirit waters could cure Korra the heroes had been struggling to kept busy. The first thing they had to overcome was the shock that the glamor charm didn't work on the sages or the shawoman, who could see Red Tornado for who he really was. Karu had explained that the spiritually enlightened could see past disguises meant to fool the weak minded. They were a bit shaken by an artificial life form, but if the Avatar trusted him so did they.

The other thing they did was keep in touch with the others of their group. The rebel forces were in desperate need of supplies and weapons if they were to turn the tide. The occupation was getting worse, the healing huts had been shut down for anyone of Southern descendent. More troops had arrived and there was no sign of the Foggy Swamp tribe back up. Still they weren't about to give up.

When Red Tornado had learned what the trio in Republic City was about to do he gave Robin and Kid Flash a lecture on the dangers of carrying out such a plan with no backup. He had wanted to return immediately to put an end to their plan, but the boys with Team Avatar had convinced him not to. Artemis, no, Tigress, had successfully infiltrated the Triple Threats. Pulling her out now would ruin any chance of finding out who was causing trouble. So he let them be.

Leaving the bioship after receiving the latest transmission update Red Tornado was greeted by downcast Miss Martian. With the Sages accepting their otherworld origins, she had no reason to hide her appearance. His sensors could read her vitals indicating that something was greatly agitating the Martian girl. "Is something wrong? Has something happened to Korra?"

"The Shawoman wishes to speak with us. She's says it's urgent," she replied. Nodding the two of them flew into the temple through the hallways. They arrived in the Shawoman's sanctuary where Red Arrow and Magician Girl awaited them. They looked up as their friends entered the room. As they sat down on the floor mats the candles light increased briefly before dimming.

The ancient woman passed them each an herbal tea insisting that they drink it. As they sipped their tea, the woman started to explain why she had called them. "As you know we placed the Avatar inside the spiritual waters to fight off the infection. Despite our best efforts, she is losing the fight," she informed them gravely.

They were all shocked, they thought that spirit waters could heal anything; that their efforts had helped give he a chance to survive. Seeing their shocked expressions the elderly lady continued to speak. "It's not anyone's fault. The darkness from a spirit is toxic and very hard to fight off. Your efforts gave her a great chance, but now her body and mind are fighting two wars at once leaving her very weak and fragile. In her efforts to keep her mind alive, to hold on to the memories of the people she loves, she has left herself open for attack. Not even her newfound spiritual power can protect her Avatar Spirit forever if it has to divert some of its power to keep her mind alive."

"So you brought us here to tell us there's nothing we can do? That we're going to lose her?" Red Arrow shouted. He brought his tea cup down on the table hard nearly cracking it in half. "Agni promised that if we came here, Korra would be okay, that we'd find her next spiritual teacher! Was that a lie?"

"Red Arrow, calm down please. I'm sure she wouldn't have brought us here, if she didn't think there was something we could do," Magician Girl pleaded. She gently guided him back to his seat looking at the Shawoman. "You do believe there is something we can do?"

"Yes, I've been consulting the ancient scrolls and meditating for the past few days. Ever since you told me how you met her and about what the Guardian Spirits did, it made me realize, that this incarnation of the Avatar is different," she explained. Using her firebending, minding to keep the flames away from Miss Martian, she showed them the chi pathways inside Korra and her three centers. They hadn't realized it at first, but there were subtle differences between her chi pathways and the ones on the scrolls she had shown them during her training sessions in the cave.

"Normally, the first spiritual teacher of the Avatar is a trusted and enlightened being. It is their responsibility to assist the Avatar in understanding the power of the Avatar State and their connection to the Spirit World. Korra is different, she was spiritually blocked to the point she nearly died. When the Guardian Spirits intervened; sending her to your world and leaving fragments of themselves, they altered her, in both body and spirit. In essences, they were her first spiritual mentors."

The others nodded knowing that made sense. Red Arrow recalled how hard it was for Korra after those fragments left her completely she'd been unable to do anything related to spiritual matters. It had taken her the six months just to get back to where she had been without her crunch to rely on. They listened as the shawomen further explained that while her past two spiritual mentors had taught her much, it was the knowledge the spirits left in her mind was the key to connecting with the mentor they had come for.

Looking at the girls first she seemed to be assessing them. Her eyes lingered on Red Tornado, but it was Red Arrow that her flame in her palm burned brightly. Looking at Magician Girl, she spoke. "You were right, the bonds of love are a great strength, but blocking them was key to keeping both alive. Now, we need you to help reconnect them."

"I don't understand, you want me to use my magic to reconnect the bonds? But wouldn't that put Red Arrow in danger?"

"Perhaps, but if you unblock them I believe the bonds she shares with all of you will allow the green one to connect your spirits to hers. Once the bonds are connected again the true battle starts. She must connected to deepest part of her spirit, only then will the knowledge unlock revealing her mentor."

Miss Martian played with her fingers brushing her hair back. "I'm not certain I can do that, my powers work on the mind, not the spirit. Only the greatest trained priests of Mars can do that. I don't have the knowledge," she insisted.

Red Tornado touched her shoulder. "Your uncle says you have one of the strongest minds he's ever encountered. I have also noticed a change, not just in you, but all of us since our arrival. I believe that Korra's energybending unlocked the teams' full potential." Touching his hidden heart he too felt something changing inside. The knowing look from the shawomen indicated she knew what was going on, but it would have to wait until later. "Ma'am, what would you have us do?"

"The girl will cast a spell to alter the green one's abilities. You will be able to project the souls of the others inside the Avatar's mind. The waters will link you all, keeping you alive. While the girls fight the infection directly, you boy will protect and guide her to Raava," she explained her firebending demonstrating what she was saying. She pointed a finger at Red Tornado. "You will play a vital role in all this mechanical mentor. As the darkness is expelled, it will attempt to reform once more. It will be up to you and the Sages to do battle, sending it back to the Spirit World. Are you all prepared for this?"

They nodded placing their hands on top of one another promising to never give up. The team was led to the cavern below where the Sages used a purification potion to wipe out any darkness they might be carrying. After anointing them with special protection oil the group got ready to be lowered into the waters below. First though they had to cast the spell and link up.

With a calm steadiness, Magician Girl channeled all her mystic might through her wand. She remembered what her father, and begrudgingly, Dr. Fate, had taught her. Clear your mind, focus on you intent, and say the words slowly and carefully. Don't overpower the spell. Those were the thoughts in mind as she held her wand high before flicking it gently in Miss Martian's direction, "_Won rehtegot stirips ruo tcennoc ot sretaw eht esu dna, sdnim ruo stcennoc ohw eno eht tel!" _

Miss Martian felt the magic reach inside, she felt something changing and growing stronger. The signal was given and they were all lowered in the water right next to Korra. She looked so pale, tired, and weak. Don't worry my friend, were coming she thought. They all linked hands letting the water lap over them. With little effort she sent a mental pulse through the water. It glowed as she pushed forward gently. Her eyes glowed green as they all slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

_When their eyes opened they found themselves in the middle of the Southern Compound. Breaking down the walls and oozing with black goo. Hearing deadly screeches the heroes dodged all over the place as dark spirits popped out of the ice. In the sky flew dozens of dark spirits. The spirits in the sky fired beams of dark energy at them. _

_ Miss Martian phased out of the attack pathway as Magician Girl cast a protective spell while Red Arrow fired an explosive arrow. It made contact obliterating the dark spirit. But more were coming as they continued to fight. _

_ "This must be how Korra views her mind! The dark spirits represent the infection. The more damage they do here, she loses her memory and her body starts to die!" Miss Martian explained, waving her arms she used her telekinetic abilities to contain the goo. A mental blast from her destroyed another attacker. _

_ "We'll stay here and fight the infection. You find Korra! Something tells me that her past lives will guide you to her," Magician Girl added as she released a swarm of bunnies to overrun the dark spirits. "Go! _Tirips s'arroK ot yaw eht raelc!"

_The dark spirits were swept to the side as the doors to the compound opened. Sending two more trick arrows over his shoulder to help the girls he ran out the door right before they closed. He jumped over the goo heading down a shimmering purple stream of energy. As he hurried down the path at random times danger would pop up, but the past Avatars would protect him._

_ Finally, in the distance he saw Korra. She was trying to reach out to a man surrounded by a white glow. He was very young looking with light brown black hair in an orange shirt and short. He was trying to talk to her, but a black glob was keeping them separated. Sensing this was her guide he reached behind for a special arrow. Carefully aiming he let it fly, the second it hit the glob it vanished into a hole, banished away. _

_ "Kilchii! Thank you, this is Wan. He says he can help me find Raava," she said. Reaching out both hands she took Wan's in her right and Red Arrow's in her left. "Can you truly help me?"_

_ "Yes, I'm your mentor for this part of your journey. I'll take you to Raava, but first let me show you how I became the first Avatar." _

* * *

_ The world around the two trio dissolved before reforming itself into the style that reminded the two heroes of ink wash paintings of East Asia. They found themselves in a grand city watching as Wan merged with his past self. They observed him running with a sack of food from the three Chou brothers. His actions and acrobatics reminded the two of them of Robin and Wally. They stepped closer to Wan, ghosts in a memory, as his friends Yao and Jaya cautioned him about changing the status quo of life. Red Arrow could tell by the look on Wan's face that he was determined to change his own fate no matter what. _

_ He wasn't mistaken as Wan devised a clever scheme. Wan managed to steal fire from the Lion Turtle and return to the city with his bending intact. Red Arrow approved of Wan's rebellion though I wasn't sure if he would have accepted banishment as easily. He felt Korra clutch his arm tightly as they watched Wan roving the Spirit Wilds trying to survive swarms of wasps, deadly quicksand, and angry spirits. As the story continued they thought they saw the edges of the storyboard shake and tremor, wondering what that meant. _

* * *

_ Back in Korra's mind the two female heroines were exhausted from fighting so many dark spirits. Magician Girl's costume was torn in several places and Miss Martian was bleeding from a gash to her left leg. Knowing that any injuries to their spirit would be transferred to their bodies, they hoped being in the spirit waters would heal them as they continued to fight. The two girls pushed the spirits back from the main compound building into the courtyard. _

_ "We have to expel this infection completely from Korra's body and soon! I don't know how much longer we can hold out!" Magician Girl warned. Twirling her wand around she gathered snow from the ground into a twisting swirl that lifted up several containers littering the compound grounds. With a hard swish she sent the attack flying through the air splattering on top of a group of dark spirits. _

_ Miss Martian followed up the attack. Phasing through the ground she popped back up through the ground shape shifting into a might dragon. Roaring with passion, she twisted around squeezing the life out of more black globs. She sent mind blasts at the approaching group of enemies watching as the fell apart, only to join together again. "We need to force them to combine into a single entity. It's the only way we can expel it completely from Korra's body!" _

_ Her friend back flipped before cartwheeling then going into a somersault to avoid being attacked by their foes. "You bring them together and I'll bind them as one!" she called out, as she started to gather the energy for the spell. As this was going on Miss Martian flew through the air using her telekinesis to gather up all the stray goo, morphing her legs into a long tail she swept the remaining dark spirits into a corral of snow and ice. Straining her mind she kept them in place for the time being. The effort was leaving her physically exhausted. _

_ A bright golden aura surrounded Magician Girl as she tapped into the miniscule reserves of magic left behind from using the Helmet of Fate. Calling on the power she cast her spell. "_Tsaeb tnaig eno otni ynam eht enibmoc!"_ The spell worked transforming the many parts into one giant beast, the kraken once more! The world around them shook and rocked as the beast thrashed around. It fired an energy blast from its maw that she blocked with a shield. _

_Miss Martian landed behind her holding her hands out trying to force the beast done. "The dark spirit seems stronger then ever before! Something must be giving it strength. Do you suppose it has something to do with Korra's spiritual mentor?" The world around them shook once more not giving the others a chance to answer. Instead they redoubled their efforts to force the creature out of Korra's body. _

* * *

_Back with the others Korra and Red Arrow had watched with awe as Wan developed the Dancing Dragon form protecting his spirit friends for two years. They had just gotten to the point in the story where they witnessed him coming across a battle between two monstrous spirits, a giant blue and white female spirit had tangled in her grasp a black and red male spirit. _

_ Wan tried to break up the fighting telling them they were harming other spirits and animals, but the female told him to go away that this didn't concern him. The male pleaded with him to help. Making a decision he used his bending to separate the two causing the male to fly away laughing as the female, who was slightly smaller, turned towards Wan angrily. _

_ "Do you realize what you've done?"_

_ "Yeah, I helped a spirit who was being bullied by you."_

_ "You are gravely mistaken. I was keeping him under control."_

_ "What gives you the right?"_

_ "You don't even know who I am, do you?"_

_ "Should I? _

_ Yes. My name is Raava. That spirit you freed is Vaatu. He is the force of darkness and chaos. I am the force of light and peace. Since the beginning of time, we have battled over the fate of this world. And for the past ten thousand years, I have kept darkness under control and the world in balance, until you came along."_

_ "So because of me chaos has been unleashed?" Wan whispered. The two observers were shocked, not only had they found Raava at last, but now they had learned the name of their enemy, Vaatu._

* * *

In the real world the Sages were anxiously waiting with Red Tornado. As the Avatar started to whisper the names, "Raava" and "Vaatu" black and green goo started oozing out of her body. An aura surrounded the two girls, their spiritual energy was glowing as it pushed the goop further out of the body. Below, Red Arrow subconsciously gripped his bow tighter, as if he was going to use it.

"The Avatar has connected with the deepest part of her. She is reliving the origins of her line. The dark spirit is trying to prevent that, but is losing. We must purge that spirit completely from her if she is to learn the whole story!" the Shawoman warned them. As she finished speaking the spirit was completely expelled. Rampaging just above the heads of the four teens was the dark spirit of the Kraken.

"Sages defend your Avatar!" Karu commanded thrusting forward with a large fire blade that sliced directly through the creature. It bellowed and lashed out trying to reach the sages through the opening. Fearing for the teens below Red Tornado descend below the creature, watching out for its tentacles as the sages used whips and lashes drawing the creature's attention. Once underneath he used his strongest winds to blow the creature straight out of the underground pool on the rocky earth. "Keep the creature's attention, I'll drill us a hole to the surface!"

Karu nodded, understanding what the automaton was doing. As Red Tornado drilled through the rocks to the surface he and the Sages continued the fight. Two sages created fire pinwheels striking the creature from both the left and the right. A third used a fire comet throwing the dark spirit of balance. Karu and the remaining Sages used jet propulsion to push the creature up the tunnel Red Tornado had created.

The robot took it from there, combining his winds to create a burning cyclone. The creature thrashed around firing blasts that he dodged. He continued to manipulate the large cyclone of flames turning it into an elemental cage. A light blue light pulsated under his T icon growing stronger, "What in the world?"

The light burst forth bringing both Agni and Ferrum. The two Guardian Spirits nodded at the robot. "Decrease the winds, make the cage smaller! We'll handle the rest!" Ferrum shouted.

Red Tornado did as he was ordered steadily decreasing his winds making the cage shrink. Agni, using the power of the sunk, used its power to form shackles, locking the prisoner down. Ferrum pulled out a vacuum, flipping a switch he sucked the creature inside. It thrashed about trying to break free, but Ferrum merely placed his hands on the device. There was a soft gray glow and the dark spirit was no more. The robot hovered over to the two spirits, "Thank you for your assistance."

"You're welcome, the Avatar is nearly complete with her training here. Once she's recovered enough you need to seek out Amaterasu's chosen guide. That person is the next mentor on her spiritual journey," Ferrum replied.

"But don't dawdle! Harmonic's Convergence waits for no one!" Agni bellowed before vanishing. Pondering his words he flew back down to the temple to check on his charges.

* * *

_Inside Korra's spirit, the girls had joined the couple as they watched Wan battle Vaatu during Harmonic's Convergence. It was a deadly battle as Wan used all the elements to fight back against Vaatu. The spirit was powerful and strong using his superior size and energy beams in attempts to kill Wan. With little choice Raava and Wan merged together, but there combined essences wasn't enough. They were pinned down in defeat as Vaatu gloated over his victory. _

_ All seemed lost until Wan used the power of Harmonic Convergence to merge his spirit with Raava, creating the Avatar spirit. The kids cheered and shouted in delight as Wan with his newfound power, used all four elements to force the Spirit of Chaos and Darkness into the tree. His eyes still glowing he touched the tree, seeing a brief glimpse of the future. _

_ "You will never be free Vaatu, but to ensure what has passed in this Harmonic Convergence with Raava, doesn't happen to you, I'm going to seal your energies!" Wan intoned. Using energybending he wrote the symbols of the elements and spirit on a circle of energy. Vaatu screamed in frustration and anger as the seal attached itself to his chest. "Now, only the combined efforts of a spirit and human can undo the seal I placed on you."_

_ "I will destroy you Raava! Nothing can stop chaos and darkness! The damage I wrought this world will be nothing compared to the damage I do to the physical world!" Vaatu warned as Wan walked a way to close the northern spirit portal. _

_ They watched as Wan guided the Spirits back to their world through the Southern Portal. Right before he closed it he called out to six spirits, the group watched as the Guardian Spirits and Tempus stood around Wan. _

_ "You have done well young Avatar. Your choice to close the worlds off for now is the best solution. It will take until the next Harmonic's Convergence for our world to recover," Tempus explained as he bowed to him. "The fight between Raava and Vaatu has harmed both our worlds."_

_ "That is why even though our worlds must part for now we need each other. Raava has told me that when benders release their elements traces of it are absorbed through the veil between our worlds," Wan said calmly._

_ Tui nodded, her glowing form similar yet different the Yue. "The elements will repair the physical damage to our world, but we have lost much of our power and substance due to the fighting."_

_ "In order to recover our energies, we'll need to supplement with the psychic energies from mortals. As they dream, grow, and worship us we will gain strength," Amaterasu added. _

_ "I know, in turn I hope you'll teach and protected the groups of humans as they learn to grow closer, as I fight to restore peace. The four of you will be the protectors of the benders and their nations. Ferrum, you will help the non-benders and should another nation emerge it will be yours to protect," Wan explained the others nodded as they accepted the responsibility. Wan looked at Tempus once more. "As the eldest spirit here, I hope that you will act as their defacto leader, to guide the spirits while keeping an eye on Vaatu."_

_ "I will be your counterpart here young Wan. As the Avatar is the bridge between the worlds so will I. Go forth young one, bring peace and balance to the world," Tempus said, cupping something in Wan's hand while whispering something in his ear. The Avatar acknowledged him as he watched the spirits crossover and close the portal in the south. _

_ Wan's remaining life flashed before their eyes. He struggled to bring peace and balance, only to die alone on the battlefield. As he took his dying breath Raava promised they would be together all his lifetimes as they continued towards their goal. The sounds of crying baby was the last thing they heard as their spirit bodies vanished._

* * *

All four teens gasped trying to sit up in their hammocks. The spirit waters gently lapped at them. The injuries to their bodies had been completely healed and the felt their strength return a new. They were pulled out of the water where the shawomen stepped forward to greet them. She looked at Korra directly. "Do you know who you are and what your mission is?"

"I'm Korra Tribe, also known as the Avatar. It's my sacred duty to prevent Vaatu's release before Harmonic's Convergence," she said with certainty. With the darkness cleansed she felt ready to take on the world, but when she took a step forward she collapsed to her knees. Her friends knelt down to help her up.

"Your body is weak from the infection. Though Harmonic Convergence is in a few weeks, you need at least two days to recover from your experience. I'll have some Sages prepare a feast for you four. Once you've had a proper rest and meal, you can continue your journey to your next mentor," she assured them.

* * *

Back in the South, Bao was sitting in his tent trying to meditate, but peace wouldn't find him. Some of the rebels had gone to a secret dock to see if Asami's latest shipment of weapons had arrived leaving a small contingent here. Several of the warriors were training against Superboy to improve their skills. The half Kryptonian was a force to be reckoned with, just as his friend Wolf was.

Right now though his animal companion wasn't fighting. The male was teaching the basics of hunting to his two daughters and youngest son, while his eldest enjoyed a bath from his mother. Looking out his tent flap he had to smile as he watched the young family together. Wolf had brought back a few white hamsters for the pups to practice pouncing on. Kallik was having trouble and Silaluk kept losing her hamster in the snow. Surprisingly, it was the little runt Taqqiq who managed to kill his prey first. He barked holding up his prize to his father who grinned proudly at his son. His mother licked him affectionately on the head as Nanook gave his younger brother a doggy hug.

"A truly wonderful sight to see isn't it? Families belong together," Tonraq said, the man had approached unseen and unheard catching the man off guard. He correctly read his friend's face. He could understand Bao's pain because it was the same as his own. He was greatly worried for his daughter's safety. The last transmission they had received from her group was days ago, right after her friends had arrived at the Bhatti Village Temple. He didn't know if she had survived her sickness or was dead at the moment.

Bao nodded his head in agreement trying to blink back his tears. He didn't blame Tonraq for his brother's actions, which would have been unfair. No, for the first time in his enlightened life, he was angry with himself for not listening to his instincts. The night before his tribemates had arrived in the south he had a dream, a vision he now realized, from his spirit guide. The dream had been dark, the sun and moon eclipsed as a giant monster size man used vines to choke the life out of a grand city. He shuddered recalling vividly the image of daughter's broken body among the piles of bodies as the creature struck a fatal blow to the Avatar.

Why did I dismiss my vision so easily? Was my desire to connect once more with our sister tribes so great it overshadowed the danger to my family? Bao thought to himself. Blessed Spirits, _she_ warned me that the moment of Hoa's destiny was nearing. The moment Unalaq had that portal opened I should have known he was the one who would bring about the destruction of the world!

"Bao? Bao stop! Hurting yourself won't help your daughter!" Tonraq's voice broke through his clouded mind. He looked up confused until he felt pain in his right arm. Looking down he saw that he had been digging so deeply he had ripped the skin off causing it to bleed. Tonraq told him to stand still. Finding the man's satchel he took out some homeopathic remedies to fix the problem.

"Thank you Tonraq, I appreciate your kindness. I admit I haven't been myself these past few days. I am worried not only for Hoa's safety, but my men. We haven't heard anything from Chi and Qui. I worry that they didn't make it home. Without the aid of my tribe or the United Forces retaken the South will be almost impossible."

"Improbable, but not impossible," Kaldur's voice cut in. The young Atlantian had returned from his mission to the hidden dock. He was joined by his girlfriend Raquel and Connor with Sphere trailing after him. The animals had also joined them. "The odds appear to be insurmountable, but I promise you that we have faced similar odds and won."

"Yeah if we can beat a Starrotech controlled Justice League while sending the Light packing we can beat Unalaq and his spirit friend. We never give up no matter how bleak things get," Raquel vowed fist pumping in the air. Her faith and determination was contagious, as for the first time in a while, the Headsman was at ease.

"It would help if we knew what Unalaq was doing in the Spirit World and who he was working with. I overheard him talking with his kids when I was scouting the walls around the portal. He was angry they lost Korra, my x-ray vision witnessed him striking them," Connor said, surprising the group. Tonraq himself was horrified at his brother's action. Parents should never raise a hand to their child. His brother was slipping further and further from his humanity. He almost missed the next part in Connor's story.

"Something's going on in the Spirit World. Once he dismissed his kids I saw him enter a nearby holding facility. Hoa was there, my senses have been a little crazy lately so I wasn't able to focus on everything he said, but the words: Harmonic Convergence, Vaatu, energybending, sealing and unsealing, he kept repeating them. Before I had to leave he made a remark about using her secret techniques to help him. What was he talking about?" Connor asked innocently looking a Bao. The Headsman felt his blood rushing through his veins, his plant cloak was drying up as he looked very fearful.

Kaldur noticed this sharing a look from his friends. He had a silent conversation with Tonraq via their eyes. They had both suspected that Bao was keeping secrets from them. If they were to rescue Hoa and stop Unalaq he needed to come clean. Tonraq ordered his men to go on patrol while the small group headed inside the main tent. Stoking the fire some, they all sat down on the pelts. Taking some seaweed tea, they all waited for Bao to open up.

* * *

The man looked at his tea watching it swirling around. He bit his lips. He had promised his father that he would never reveal the secrets of their bloodline, just as he had promised his father Huu. Still, his grandfather on his deathbed had told him that it would be alright to tell the Avatar their secrets should the need arise. With Harmonic Convergence's growing closer it was time to tell _his_ secrets.

Reaching into his satchel he undid the lining. He gently pulled out the missing half of the scrolls that Unalaq had brandished at his daughter. He delicately unfold them. The teen stared at the brushwork as they looked at the illustrations on the page. The bending movements looked similar, but at the same time, very different from waterbending. Indeed the kanji for water had been switched out with the one for energy.

It was Raquel who noticed something at the bottom of the scroll. It wasn't as dark or crumbling. The image of a giant banyan tree and the swamp was there, but it was cut in half. On the left side there was a twisty tree with a black and red mass drawn inside of it. The land stretching out from it appeared to be part of the spirit world. Laying a single finger gently on the page she traced the spirit side of the image. "This is where Unalaq is going when he enters the portal isn't it? Who he's conspiring with is trapped in the tree."

"Yes, the story I have to tell is hard to believe, but every word is true. Nearly 10,000 years ago shortly after Avatar Wan defeat Vaatu, the Spirit of Chaos and Darkness, he journeyed across the world until he came to the spot that would one day be the Foggy Swamp. Before closing the portal he had appointed certain spirits to become Guardian Spirits, with Tempus, the Spirit of Time, as their leader. Tempus had given him a seed before departing."

"That little seed came from the Tree of Time, its roots which anchored the two worlds together. Once it stood in the physical world, but had since been drawn into the spirit world, its birth place. When Vaatu was sealed inside the tree Tempus saw this a chance to weaken him from causing further trouble. By transplanting the seed in the real world it grew into the great banyan tree becoming the Tree of Time's real world counterpart. Over the millenniums the tree has siphoned off Vaatu's energy, purifying it before releasing the energy into the swamp. This spiritual nexus has been a place where spirits can come and go, humans can gain enlightment. It also the entrance into Tempus's realm if one knows where to look."

Kaldur nodded his head making the connection to the temporal effects of the swamp with its spiritual energy. This nexus was a place where humans and spirits could learn to get along as they waited to be reunited. "You still haven't explained what's the connection between Tempus, and the swamp have to do with your tribe, more precisely, your family's, secrets?"

Bao explained how his ancestor had been part of group of healers had rediscovered energybending, but deemed the techniques to dangerous. His ancestor alone, had traveled to the swamp being the first to gain enlightenment. In that moment he had glimpsed the truth about Harmonic Convergence as well as the necessity of learning the energybending techniques to help keep Vaatu weak and other spirits healthy.

"My ancestor alone learned how to use the spiritual energy to assist him in perfecting the energybending techniques. By practice with plantbending the techniques were perfected. Through the ages my family has devoted to using spiritual energy to defend the world. Our sifting technique is a basic one, but there are others. We have learned to contain dark energy inside trees to be purified; sealing and unsealing energy, even creating prisons to hold sick spirits until they could be healed. There are high level techniques such as reversing the flow of the spiritual energy," Bao explained looking at the scroll. The way he traced it and his hand went to his throat, as if touching a pendent, indicated there was more to their techniques then he was sharing. Something that had to do with his daughter. If they were his daughter's secrets to share, then they wouldn't push.

"My family has always protected the tree and the nexus, to ensure no one misused its power. That much spiritual energy has the power to change the world, it's our responsibility to make sure that Vaatu doesn't regain what he's lost so that Raava and the Avatar can win Harmonic's Convergence. My family has kept this secret for generations, my tribe knows that I have more power, but don't ask what it is, and they have always been there my family, helping to ease our silent burden."

Connor snapped his fingers. "Then that's what he needs Hoa for. She can reverse the flow and restore Vaatu's power, maybe even help free him from his prison, but then why does he need Korra's help to open the portals? More to the point, does he need her for something else?"

* * *

Sphere started to chirp and transformed. It seemed that they were about to have a three way conference to update the whole team. This should be an interesting chat.

The holoscreen split into two. On the right side was Korra's team, her father letting out a sigh of relief seeing her healthy and alive. On the left was Robin's team with the rest of Team Avatar. For some reason Bolin was dressed in Water Tribe clothing and looking over a script. Deciding to ignore the fashion faux pa for now Kaldur took control of the situation.

"Greetings my friends. It's good to see you all. Korra, were happy to have you back on your feet. We were concerned for a bit that the infection would win."

She waved her hand dismissively. "You think I can't handle a little dark spirit? Please, I'm tougher then that," she said as her eyes clouded over for a second. "Still, Agni was right; I did meet my next mentor, he was deep inside me. Avatar Wan showed everything, I know about Vaatu and Harmonic's Convergence." Seeing Robin's group's confusion she quickly explained what she had learned. Raquel interjected talking about what they had learned from Bao and how well protected the portal was. Superboy reported about what he seen with Unalaq making everyone concerned.

"Seriously, this is scary business. Unalaq is quickly moving up my list of top ten people I hate," Magician Girl informed the group. "How dense is he to believe that his goals and Vaatu's are the same. He's being played."

"My brother was always a bit thick headed when heading warnings. He truly believes that he's always right, so he doesn't listen to anyone who says otherwise."

Bolin coughed and raised his hand drawing attention to him. Tugging at his fur collar he nervously opened his mouth, "So exactly how do you plan to stop Unalaq? According to Varrick's script here Nuktuk is supposed to destroy his doomsday machine to prevent a polarity switch that would cover the world in ice, but somehow it doesn't seem like it's going to be that easy. Hey!"

Mako grabbed the script before crumbling it up and burning it to ashes. "The fate of the world is on the line and all you can think about is your stupid movie? No wonder you're the comic relief guy in the group."

"Knock it off Mako, it was a valid question," Asami chastised her boyfriend rolling her eyes. The teen heroes shook their heads use to the actions of the other teens. "Joking aside, how are you going to close the portal? Your friends said it's too well guarded."

Korra paused, deep in thought. Miss Martian suggested maybe they should try the technique she used to crossover to their world to open a portal to the Spirit World, but both Bao and Tonraq shot that idea down immediately. Without a second person who knew the technique she could drain herself completely, beside she had no control of where the portal opened up. Time was of the essences meaning they didn't have time to be stomping around the Spirit World looking for the portals.

"It would seem our best course of action is to follow Ferrum's advice. He spoke of your next mentor, Amaterasu's chosen, would be able to assist you. If you can't cross physically over, perhaps you can learn to cross spiritually," Red Tornado suggested to the group. Korra made a face upon hearing that. Amaterasu chosen meant Tenzin, who else would be able to teach her to crossover then Mr. Spiritual? She was just afraid of how he would react once she came groveling back to him.

"I guess that means we're off to the Eastern Air Temple to meet up with Tenzin and his family. What about the rest of you? How's the situation in the South?" Red Arrow prompted. He could read between the lines seeing how desperate things were getting.

* * *

"More troops have arrived seizing any assets Varrick left behind, at least the ones they know about. Something is off about the guy if he has hidden caches of products out in the middle of the tundra and secret dock for shipping," Raquel replied, the eccentric businessman reminded her too much of the creeps back in Dakota. "Still, we have enough supplies to launch a small attack on the city, but we really could use some reinforcement in both numbers and weapons."

"We haven't heard anything from the Foggy Swamp tribe. I've got a gut feeling Chi and Qui made it to the Foggy Swamp, but they might have encountered trouble on their way back here," Connor admitted. Wolf barked in agreement and even Sphere gave a little chirp. "Either way we need a shipment to come through if we're going to have any chance of mounting a decent attack."

"I need a shipment to get through to save my company. I the last few days more ships have been attacked and the cargo stolen. Mako pushed for a sting operation, but Artemis thought going undercover would be better," Asami said.

The firebender looked at the would be assassin who was sharpening her sword. Seeing his face in the blade's reflection she gave him a glare. "I don't like this, the Triple Threats will kill you if you're discovered. Besides your committing crimes against ordinary citizens."

Slipping her sword back in its sheath she started ticking off points on her fingers. One, her being undercover was a better option then him losing his job. Two, she hadn't technically committed any crimes because Viper and Shady Shin had her on protection detail. Three, any of the so called victims she disposed of on their behalf were merely drugged with her dad's cocktail, meaning they were in a temporary coma at the hospital slowly recovering from the effects. Four, she was gathering enough evidence to take them down for multiple felonies, but most importantly five; she was close to learning who hired the Triple Threats for this venture

"Tigress, (love the name change hot stuff), also found out something interesting. The triads, all of them have access now to Equalists tech, and members who lost their bending or new recruits have been seen using it," Kid Flash told them hurriedly. Robin brought up the picture of electro gloves, kai sticks, and their vehicles. "According to Captain Gee, most of the tech was in a police evidence storage until they could be decommissioned or repurposed. Then about a month and half ago during the renovations on the HQ and the prison, and entire room of this stuff vanished."

Mako's eyes widen, the first he was hearing of this. He did recall Bei Fong being greatly upset about something a month ago assigning Saikhan and a few Metalbenders to an important case. So someone with a lot of power, influence, and money was pulling the strings all over Republic City, even getting the triads to do work for them.

"It's taken some old fashion leg work and sneaking into record rooms, but I discovered a pattern emerging in the last five years. Cultural spots around the United Republic, especially Republic City, have been targeted. The Yu Dao monument, the Earth Kingdom History Museum, and lastly the United Republic Library have been attacked by supposed radicals, but evidence proves it was the Triads. Interestingly after the attack, certain companies went into over production only to fold when all their products were stolen. They were bought up by other companies, but I still haven't tracked down who was the buyer," Robin admitted to the group.

"Seems like our next step is to ensure one supply ship gets through and find out who's in charge of this scheme. Once we solved that, then the negative energy will stop hurting the Spirit World. I'm guessing chaos and darkness only feeds Vaatu's power," Asami said. The others nodded. So they all had their plans of action. With a final goodbye all of them went their separate ways. Harmonic Convergence was drawing closer and it was up to all of them to prevent the era of the Avatar from ending.


	6. Mentor's Trust

The sun was shining as the vacationing family was settling down for a good breakfast. The monks and nuns had served them a nutritious fruit breakfast. The foster children were doing chores before heading off to school. Pema's fostering program seemed to be doing well, if the tender moments between the kids and the adults were to be believed. Everyone was in good spirits as they discussed the itinerary of the day, though what Tenzin had planned was not terribly exciting to everyone else.

"Now, after a goodnight's rest I believe that we're ready to start exploring the Temple. We'll start with a tour of the ancient mediation pavilions, then we can view the Hall of Statues of the most respected airbenders before we join the rest of the inhabitants in the gardens to help pick the vegetables. Doesn't it sound glorious?" Tenzin asked, a little starry-eyed at the thought of sharing this with his family.

The rest of the family looked less than enthusiastic about the thought. Bumi was gagging and Kya rolled her eyes while the kids just stared at their father looking bored. Even Pema, who was feeding little Rohan, looked depressed at the thought of what her husband had planned. Adjusting Rohan in her arms she stood up next to her husband. "Tenzin, I know that you're happy to be here and wish to tour the place, but we are on vacation. Maybe we could do something fun for a change."

Tenzin looked at her confused. "Fun? Pema dear, this is chance to truly connect with the ancient Air Nomads, to truly see what this place was like in the old times. What could be more fun then what I have planned?"

"Just about anything baby brother. Come on live a little already. We can take flying bisons out for an air race, play in the game hall or I don't know even go climbing over the dangerous cliff faces in the area! An invigorating adventure for all!" Bumi proclaimed, the kids cheered at his suggestion making Tenzin frown unhappily. Leave it to his brother to excite the children in something that was non-educational.

Seeing his expression Kya tried to soften the blow to her brother's ego. "Maybe we take that tour tomorrow Tenzin. After all, what's one day of relaxation going to hurt? It could be a lot of fun."

Tenzin was about to argue when Rohan began to fuss loudly. Turning to his youngest son, he took him from his mother's arms, gently rocking him back and forth. The baby didn't seem to be upset, just kept waving his arms and trying to speak. "What the matter Rohan? Why are you being so fussy?"

"Ki! Ki! Ki!" he said, shocking everyone. He had never spoken before! Tenzin felt a surge of pride, but then he was puzzled. Who or what was Ki? He looked at his wife who was biting her lip before her eyes opened wide. "Who's he talking about Pema?"

"Kilchii, he's trying to say Kilchii! But why would he be…" she trailed off as they all heard a loud vroom. The wind picked up as the grass blew widely. The temple itself shook slightly. Shielding their faces they looked up in stunned disbelief as a large red craft flew through the air zipping over their heads. Bumi let out a whistle of disbelief as the craft spun did a complete three sixty before hovering just outside the courtyard. The craft seemed to be hesitating before the earth itself responded gently pushing some of the buildings further away until the area was large enough to encompass the craft.

"Talk about a fancy arrival, what in the world is that thing? In all my years I've never seen anything like that. Pema, you and the kids get behind us, we'll protect you won't we Kya, Tenzin?" Bumi asked as he raised his fists ready to fight. Next to him Kya pulled out water from her waterskin as Tenzin started to move into an airbending stance.

* * *

The door to the craft open as the ramp was lowered. The siblings got ready to attack, only to be startled when Rohan started shouting "Ki, ki, ki!" at the top of his lungs. Distracted they missed their chance to attack only to see Korra exiting the craft with Kilchii by her side. "Korra? Kilchii? What the, oh my Spirits," the airbending master was speechless as the other three occupants exited the craft.

M'gann floated down the ramp looking around in awe at the temple. Zantana had taken off her mask folding it up in her coat as she walked with her friends. Red Tornado's human disguise was making everyone stare, but none harder than Jinora. Her jaw dropped as she saw the metallic man stare her in the eyes.

"You can see me as I am child? Interesting, it seems the effects of the glamor charm once more fail to work. Perhaps, the time has come to drop the disguise entirely, considering the situation," Red Tornado suggested to Korra.

Thinking about she nodded, but told him to keep it handy just in case it was needed. Carefully he removed the charm from around his neck placing in a pocket in his cape. Seeing Red Tornado in his natural form was too much for Tenzin. He took one look at him before his eyes rolled back and he fainted dead to ground.

"Whoa, did you see Daddy drop like a stone? That was kind of funny," Ikki said giggling. Meelo jumped on his dad's chest trying to get him to wake up. "Come on Dad wake up!"

"Children get off your father right now," Pema said, exasperated by their actions. She turned to Kya, "Can you wake him up please?" Her sister in a law nodded using her water to force her brother up. He sputtered and was about to chastise Kya, when he saw the heroes. He was about to faint again when Pema barked at him. "Don't you dare faint again Tenzin! I can't handle a crises by myself you know."

"Sorry about our unexpected arrival everyone. We tried to contact you, but we couldn't reach you by any means. We even tried a messenger hawk who returned to us with our note intact," Korra explained as she hugged the kids. Kilchii took Rohan from Pema playing helicopter with him earning a few giggles. Kya and Bumi were introducing themselves to three heroes who were shyly opening up to them.

"Blame Tenzin for that. It was his idea to cut us off from the rest of the world," Bumi said jerking his thumb at his brother who as slowly recovering his wits. "So, you want to introduce us to your friends and tell us what adventure we've been missing?"

"These are my friends from the other world the Spirits sent me to. May I introduce M'gann M'orsse aka Miss Martian, Zantana Zatara aka Magician Girl, and my former beloved mentor Red Tornado," Korra said pointing to each of them in turn. As she said their names they did a little demo of their powers. Seeing a machine airbend made Tenzin rather flustered. "I wish the circumstances you met them was better, but I'm afraid we've got a serious crises on our hands."

"Explain what you mean by that," Tenzin prompted, his eyes narrowing at the automaton. He was unnerved how close his former pupil was to the machine even smiling while patting him on the back as she gently removed Poki from it. She handed him to Meelo before taking a deep breath.

* * *

She quickly explained all the events that had happened since she dismissed him as her teacher. She described her training in the South and how she had a vision of blood drenching the ice. Kilchii explained the reasons they had returned to his original realm to seek aid. When they described the civil war going on the three siblings became clearly distressed at the thought of their mother being a prisoner. The members of Young Justice interjected talking about how the group split up and the dark spirit attack that had left Korra near death. Red Tornado finished the story describing how they had defeated the creature and Korra met with Avatar Wan.

"So that concludes our story. Upon Ferrum's recommendation we've journeyed here to find Amaterasu's Chosen. According to him; this person is Avatar's next mentor in spiritual matters," Red Tornado explained. He turned to look at the airbenders and the master. "Since Korra can't enter the Spirit World physically to close the portals, then the only logical conclusion would be to have her spirit crossover to do the job."

"So we came here, hoping you can help us Tenzin, or at the very least one of the kids," Kilchii said. He was holding a slumbering Rohan, who had nestled himself in the crook of his arms. The teen looked at the boy smiling for a second before looking at his siblings. His eyes rested on each of them for a few seconds, lingering on Jinora. She shrank against his look. "After all, it wouldn't be the first time a kid's succeeded where an adult has failed."

"I assure you that none of the children are Amaterasu's Chosen. I'm the airbending master and know all about the spirits. It would be my honor to help guide the Avatar into the Spirit World," he assured them quickly. He started to gently guide the girl towards the spiritual centers of the Temple. "Come everyone, I'll need your help to accomplish this task."

The group followed the airbending master. The kids kept asking questions to the girls while Bumi chatted with Red Tornado asking what it was like to be a living machine. Kya was questioning Korra about the situation with her mother while Kilchii walked next to Pema. Unaware to most of the party, the teen heroes were having a mental conversation.

"_Tenzin's hiding something, I felt it when Kilchii brought up the possibility that one of the kids could be Amaterasu's Chosen. I don't know what he's hiding, but I sense a great deal of shame attached to it," _M'gann whispered to them.

"_He did protest too much, I've been using my magic passively to check for spiritual threats. No dark spirits, but there are a lot of little spirits hovering all over Jinora. She's pretending to not see them."_

"_If that's not a clue to who we need, then I don't know how to shoot an arrow. Korra, we don't have time to waste with Tenzin's ego. You need to confront him now." _

"I will, don't worry," she said out loud, as everyone looked at her funny. She blinked realizing she hadn't used the mindlink. She blushed embarrassed, "Sorry about that, but my friends know that following you Tenzin wouldn't be productive. You project your thoughts to loudly."

"What does that even mean? I know you've mentioned what their powers are, but honestly reading minds? That's impossible," Tenzin protested.

"No, it's impossible here, not there. Tenzin, I appreciate your help, but I'm choosing Jinora to help me on this task. I think she's the chosen one, based off how many spirits are around her. I can't see them, but I still sense them." She turned to the little girl, asking her what she wanted to do and where to go, completely ignoring Tenzin as the rest of the group listened to the ten-year old's suggestion.

* * *

While Korra's group was trying to make headway in getting to the Spirit World, Unalaq was already there. In the past week he had made more sojourns into the world to talk with his partner Vaatu about what was happening. The Spirit of Chaos and Darkness, was continuing to spread his influence turning light into dark. As Harmonic Convergence neared, along with one portal opened, he was slowly getting stronger.

Much of strength was returning thanks to the Hoa being forced to reverse the flow of the energy. Unalaq had dragged the girl into the Spirit World days ago. After chaining her to the base of the Tree of Time, he ordered her to reverse the flow of energy. She had refused, withstanding his spiritual attacks for hours. The Northern Chief had finally snapped; he poisoned her once more with a stronger dose, before bending her spirit until it was nearly gone.

Weakened to the point of near death, the girl was in no position to fight off Unalaq's mad desires. After giving her a slight healing she had done what he asked. Placing her hands on the roots she called on her plantbending, sucking the nutrients and water from the real world into the spirit world. Shakily she had managed to pull herself halfway up as she twisted and swirled the water turning it into energy before bending it back into the Spirit.

That had been days ago, now in the present she was forced to continue this. Every time she tried to stop or fight back, Unalaq bent her spirit injuring it further. He also never let up on his intensive questioning, demanding to know more about her spiritual abilities, what she knew of Korra's friends, and anything she knew about the Avatar.

The girl's skin was ashen, her eyes sunken, and her hair limb. Her body was so weak as she collapsed to her knees, her pants tearing on the bark of the tree. Her wrists and ankles were raw from where the shackles held her. She let out a scream of protest as he kicked her in the back. "I can't bend anymore right now! Please stop!"

"Get back up and continue with your efforts girl. Harmonic Convergence is near and Vaatu is still only at half strength," Unalaq hissed kicking her again.

"Calm yourself Unalaq, it won't do either of us any good if the bender dies. You must remember to at least feed and give her water if she is to complete the process," Vaatu reminded him, with a dark chuckle. He looked at the pathetic girl enjoying her misery. "Still, her pain and hatred are very tasty. Perhaps a bit more punishment should be in order."

Unalaq yanked the girl up by her head forcing some bread down her throat. She started to gag and choke, but managed to swallow it. Grabbing her by the throat he warned her not to bend the water he was giving her. Through blurry eyes she nodded enjoying the soothing cold sensation in her raw throat. Releasing her, Unalaq capped the waterskin taking a step back. "You can rest for a few minutes, but then it's back to work. Perhaps I should have asked my children to help control you. That would leave me free to finish my preparations for the ritual."

"Do you really want your children to see what kind of monster you are?" she asked weakly. She raised her head staring at him for a few seconds as she caught her breath. "How could any self-respecting spiritualist excuse what you've done? How do you justify torturing me and aligning with _him_?" she asked weakly pointing to Vaatu.

"Girl, your views on me are very narrow minded. The stories you've heard were lies written by the winners," Vaatu whispered. The spirit pressed a single tendril on the seal trying to break through, but was rebuffed. "I'm not the monster you have been made to believe."

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid Vaatu. I've seen what you've done to not only to your world, but to your fellow spirits. Turning them into forces of destruction while further damaging this world. It was because of your actions destroying the barrier between the worlds that they had to be separated ahh!" Hoa let out a yelp as Unalaq slapped her. "How blind are you to not see Vaatu is using you for his own means?"

Regaining his composure he brushed his hair behind him and swept the snow and dust off his coat. Clasping his hands behind his back he started to circle around the girl making her feel scared and panic slightly. "You asked me as a fellow spiritualist how I could justify my actions. How do you justify the actions of the so called Guardian Spirits? They have the power to unite our worlds once more, to bring about a new order and they remain stagnant. Tempus, one of the most powerful spirits, can see the future yet he insist that humans abandon the past. Only by returning to our roots can our two world live in harmony," he told her yanking her chains.

Blood started pouring greasing the shackles. She wiggled them around trying to slip out, but there was still no give to them. Bringing a bloody hand up she wrapped it around her pendent, its familiar presences giving her strength. She started praying once more to the Guardian Spirits amusing her captors. Hoa ignored them as she continued her prayers asking for Team Avatar and the heroes to save the world. That she would wait for them to save her life.

Vaatu chuckled then started to cough. The seal on his body pulsed in sequence in with the girl's prayers. It was almost as if they were feeding it. Touching the sides of the tree he used its power to view the events of the past and peer into the future. The Tree of Time hummed glowing slightly before returning to normal. Unalaq looked up at his partner when the spirit started to laugh at the girl interrupting her prayers.

"Your prayers amuse me child, I have witnessed Raava's chosen's friends. Though their origins may be cloaked from me, their time here has given me a glimpse of their power. Diverse and great it may be, it pales in comparison to what I will have soon enough." Hoa locked eyes on him as if to challenge that statement. "True, I may not know everything about them, but I'm positive an ally would be willing to assist us."

"What spirit would turn their back on their own people to help you two?" she snarled then shook as the answer came to her. "He wouldn't; not out of spite would he?"

Unalaq grabbed her chin making her look at him. "Yes, he would. I'm going to go to Wan Shi Tong. Surely in his vast library he'll have a tome that can help me defeat my niece's allies. Even if he doesn't, perhaps he has something to answer my questions about your hidden power." Shoving her to the ground he bent her spirit again forcing her to resume her task. Snapping his fingers two dark lion dog spirits appeared by his side. "I shall return shortly. Keep an eye on her."

Even after he was gone the lingering effects of the poison prevent her from stopping the energy reversal. Once again her hidden power started to emerge, as markings appeared on her body. With great effort she suppressed it again.

"You can't hide what you are forever little girl. Sooner or later your power will emerge, and you'll be the key to undoing with Raava and Wan did to me."

I don't care what he thinks, the power I possess will be used at my discretion. Please hurry Korra, my true gift to you will be revealed at the right time and place she thought silently.

* * *

In Republic City Tigress was standing guard in the Triple Threats main headquarters. She ignored the stares of the men, in particular Two Toed Ping, who kept giving her a lecherous look. As she stood off to the side while Viper directed his men she felt the firebender approach her with his hands towards her butt. Seconds before he could cop a feel, she angrily grabbed his hand, surprising him as she bent his wrist back painfully, before twisting his whole arm and shoving him into the wall. Out of her wrist popped a hidden blade which she pressed against his throat. "Keep your dirty hands to yourself, or you might find them cut off!" she snapped.

"Ahh! Viper, are you really going to let this dame push me around like this?" the firebender yelped before whimpering as the blade started to dig slightly into his throat.

"Now Ping, you know better than to mess with our newest member. Tigress, I understand that's he's a bit lecherous, but we have need for him. Put him down please," Viper said in a respectful, but commanding tone. He was impressed by this female, who had approached them a short time ago. She had easily taken out his top lieutenants with nothing except her body and weapons. Her reputation, was also impressive. Word on the street was she was a top-notch assassin and on the United Nations Most Wanted List.

"Come my dear, I have need for your particular skills. I have a particularly, how should I say, interesting meeting to attend. I would like you there personally should our client, cause a bit of trouble," he told her. Nodding Tigress sheathed her wrist blade, straightened her mask, and bowed slightly before she did what he asked.

* * *

Entering his office she proceeded to stand at attention right behind his throne. The door opened and Shady Shin was bringing in two men, her eyes noticed the clothing style reflected the Southern Water Tribe, but their skin was lighter, indicating they had been in the United Republic for a bit. She noticed that one of the men was carrying a metal briefcase, a logo had been scratched off. Viper gestured for the men to sit down and offered them some tea.

"Gentlemen, it's a pleasure to see you again. I assume your boss wants us for another joint effort?"

One of them men nodded, "Future Industries is planning a last ditch attempt to ship its cargo to the South. The Sato girl has arranged a police protection of her shipments. Our client is aware that she is sending out three ships. Two are decoys as only one will be containing the real shipment," he explained pulling out some papers and handing them to Viper. The gangster reviewed the paperwork, showing the manifesto to Tigress, while keeping the shipment plans to himself.

"A new kind of generator, mecha tanks, even lightweight aircrafts. Impressive, but a difficult target. The Metalbenders will have the advantage being on a moving cargo ship. Also, Ms. Sato is no pushover," she reminded them. "After all, she took down her father and the Equalists air base with little trouble if the stories are to be believed."

"Our boss is willing to sweeten the deal. Not only is he willing to pay two thousand yuans for the successful interruption of the shipment, but he's arranged for Future Industries to be an open target. You can have access to their remaining stock," the man replied.

"He's even offer the use of his newest invention. Remote controlled explosives," the other man said as he started snapping open the case. Tigress snatched her crossbow aiming it at the guy's wrist. "Hold it, open the case nice and slow," she ordered.

The man nodded opening the case and holding it out to her. There were similar explosives to the one from the bombing along with the money. With a nod from Viper she snatched the case giving the money to Shady Shin as she checked the armaments. She noticed a tiny manufacturing mark on the bottom of the explosive casing. Careful not to be seen, she slipped a bit of putty into her palm as she made an impression of the mark. "High quality grade explosives. I don't detect any duds, but we can't be certain until we use them, though I don't recommend using them near our base."

"Of course not Tigress, so we help your boss drive Future Industries into the ground and we get all their toys? Sounds like a shady deal. What's your boss getting out this? A bigger piece of the custard tart?"

"That's none of your concern. Do you want the job or not? Our boss is willing to go to the other triads for services if the Triple Threats don't think they can handle it," the first man said. A water knife thunking near his hand alerted him that Viper appeared displeased at the thought of that.

"Tell your boss we accepted his offer. We'll be in the harbor tonight. We'll take out the real ship no problem. Shady Shin, gather our top men for harbor job. Tigress, you'll be in charge of collecting the stock from Future Industries along with Two Toed Ping. Think you can keep your sharp points to yourself long enough to collect our merchandise?"

"No problem boss. Just make sure he keeps his toes in line with the job," she replied shortly. Viper nodded dismissing the men and having them led out by Shady Shin. "Now that unpleasant business has been settled, mind joining me for lunch? I know a fantastic little restaurant that serves the best hippocow steak in the whole city."

"Sorry, I need to prep for the mission and use the facilities. I'll inform Ping about the mission. Maybe next time." He nodded dismissing her. After informing Ping about the operation that night she headed to the facilities. She quickly secured the door and checked for any possible listening spots. Confirming she was alone she activated her comlink. "You guys there?"

* * *

"What's up girl? Do you have some new intel for us?" Robin asked. He and Kid Flash were at Future Industries helping Asami and Mako prepare the shipment. Bei Fong had agreed to a minimal police escort, wanting to catch the thieves in action. She had instructed that the last ship should be loaded with the stuff. A vulnerable target, but harder to get to.

As Robin took the information down Kid Flash ran over to get Asami and Mako. After disconnecting the call, Robin started trying to run a comparison with logos to the mark she had found. Meanwhile Kid Flash was helping Asami and Mako alter the plan.

"The Triple Threats know that the final ship will have the cargo, which means someone on the inside hired them. We need to switch it up without alerting anyone we can't trust. I suggest only Bei Fong knows about the switch. She won't tell anyone," Mako instructed.

"Agreed, I'll also leave behind some of my security detail. Do you think you and Robin, can protect my factory from theft?"

KF nodded, it would be easy to protect the factory. "I just hope that Artemis can handle being undercover a bit longer. I'm afraid for her safety," Kid Flash admitted. The others nodded understanding how he felt. Hopefully this operation would work and they would find out the mysterious boss was.

* * *

That night three cargo ships left the harbor. They were making their way to the open waters of the bay. Three tiny police boats patrolled the waters one next to each ship. On board each ship was a minimum four man squad. Bei Fong was patrolling with two of her Metalbenders and Mako. Asami was standing on the deck looking out at the water trying to spot trouble.

"Your source better be right about this Mako, I'm under enough pressure from both President Raiko and Varrick, to prevent anymore Northern attacks. If this shipment doesn't get through, then I don't have to tell you your job is on the line," she hissed to him.

"Don't worry Chief, my source is the best, you'll find her to be a very credible witness," Mako assured her. He noticed a hand signal from Asami and subtly excused himself from the chief. He strolled over to his girlfriend who pulled him under a stairwell. "What is it? Did you hear something?"

Asami pulled out the tiny communicator Robin had given her. She fiddled around adjusting the volume on it. "I just got word from Robin and Kid Flash. They say they spotted a fleet of Triple Threat cars and trucks making their way to the factory. Maybe we should we cancel this operation, I can't afford to lose my final stock."

"You can't afford to lose this shipment either Asami. Harmonic Convergence is soon and if the rebels don't get this shipment they've got no chance of taking back the South, let alone, stopping Unalaq. Have a little faith," he said brushing the back of his hand against her face. She smiled cupping his hand looking at him with such trust and love.

* * *

The moment was ruined as an explosion rocked the shop. Mako jumped in front of Asami as the explosion ripped across the deck, using his bending to suppress it and redirect the fire away from the ship. He leaned over the edge of the ship peering through the dark. He watched as a fleet of speedboats zipped around the harbor. Each boat had four people, all dressed in black, and attacked. While one driving the boat as the other three launched their elements.

The police boat came around as the officers launched a harpoon at the boats. The harpoon missed as a large rock erupted from the bay running the boat aground. Small whirlpools appeared in the water surrounding the ships cutting them off from the ocean. The third bender was tossing more explosives trying to rupture the hull.

"Officers stop those thieves! They will not sink these boats!" Bei Fong shouted. She ripped the metal steps off the deck folding them into two large spears which she launched at the speedboats, nailing one of them. Something launched from the other speedboats slamming on top of the deck digging holes into the wood. It was a grappling line! As the Metalbenders worked to rid the ship of the hooks, thieves managed to get on board.

Forming fire daggers in each hand, Mako cut two lines before doing an arch kick sending one crook into the drink. He twisted around nearly stabbing one crook and managing to badly graze another. A waterbox punched nearly hit him in the face as punched back with his own fire. More thieves were getting on deck as he sent a line of fire down the deck. I hope the others have managed to protect Asami's factory.

* * *

Indeed a fight was going on at the factory. Before arriving Two Toed Ping had "bullied" his way into being in charge of the operation. He simply said no woman would take his chance for glory. Tigress reminded him that Viper wanted them to work together, but he said that he could handle it so she told him that it was all his, either success or failure.

Ping was gloating when the low-level recruits managed to dispatch the security force with ease and open the warehouse garage. He had ordered the trucks to back up directly into the loading bay, not heeding Tigress advice to leave a car or two for lookout duty. He had just started to order the men to load the mechas when the lights went out. "What the? Is Sato to broke to pay the electric bill?"

"I'll see if there's a backup generator," Tigress said, pulling out a torch. She was about to enter the floor when Ping ordered her to stay put. He and the other firebenders lit their fists up. A cackling laughter filled their air causing all of them to start panicking. The shadows on the wall started to change shape and move. "Hold your fire men, we don't want to set the warehouse on fire!" she barked.

"Whoever you are; come out and fight like a man!" Ping shouted.

"Sorry, not feeling the aster. I would love to play with you kiddies, but you're not hool enough for me," a voice from the rafters called out. There was a sharp zing as a volley of birdarangs sailed through the air. They hit their mark clipping the men's wrists. Scared they watched a small red and black blur sailed through the air tossing metal balls at them. The recruits jumped back as smoke hissed out of the balls chocking them. "What's the matter? Can't hit a little birdie?" Robin taunted landing in the middle of the group.

"Get that kid!" Ping shouted throwing a fire whip at the kid who flipped out of the way. Doing a one handed spring Robin launched himself in the air doing a split kick. Using the others like a springboard he jumped, twisted, and darted around using his combo of acrobatics and martial arts to take out at least five recruits. As the firebenders tossed multiple fireballs at him he used his grappling gun to zip back to the ceiling. Whipping out an escrima stick he triggered the sprinkler system. The firebenders didn't move thinking it was water, but it was foam that stuck to them preventing them from bending.

By this time Kid Flash had appeared on the scene racing from truck to truck removing the wheels and dismantling the engines. Zooming into the factory he secured some of the waterbenders with some heavy-duty cable. "Can't catch me can't catch me ow!" A rock tripped him up sending him sprawling. The earthbender tore a chunk of plaster ready to drop it on him when KF vibrated through the floor and behind punching his lights out. As more earthbenders got ready to attack an arrow whizzed past their heads nearly grazing his head.

"Forget him, he's mine! Get our people free! We need to take what we can and get out of here," Tigress ordered. The recruits hesitated, but did what she asked going after the tech and Ping. While they were busy with that or being slowly defeated by Robin, KF and Tigress were having a subtle conversation as they fought.

To make it appear real KF pulled a pipe off the wall jabbing it at her legs. She caught it between them kicking up knocking it aside and grazing his chin. She pulled out her sword slashing and thrusting as he dodged about. Finally he tackled her to the ground where they wrestled with one another. "We're in the clear, for the moment. Any clues to the identity of the middle man's boss?"

"Some, the two middleman who hired the Triples, brought us explosives nearly identical to the ones from Varrick's movie set and their outfits had nearly the same look and thread count," she whispered, as she tried to shove him off.

"Fits with Robin's theory. He found out that dummy corporations bought out the other bankrupt business before handing over the shares to Varrick's Global Industries. The mark also appeared on one of his stationary, but it's not enough proof. Just circumstantial evidence. We need a confession or catch him in the act to nail him for good," Kid Flash whispered back. Their coms went off and they could hear sirens coming this way. "You better go, see if you can get any proof of any transactions between him and the underground. We'll work Varrick from our side."

"Thanks and oh sorry," she said kicking him in the diaphragm. Wrapping her legs around his torso she threw him over her head into a wall. Pulling herself up she gave the order, "It's a bust let's move now!" she threw down a smoke pellet, by the time it cleared the triad members were gone, but at least they hadn't managed to get any of Asami's merchandise. Also, the attack on the shipping fleet wasn't a complete success. The fleet had sunk the cargo ships, but it turned out that Asami had secretly arranged her cargo to be shipped via a fishing vessel, which had slipped past unnoticed towards the South. Hopefully it would be enough to aid them.

* * *

In the South the rebel forces were making plans for their attack to retake the South. With Harmonic Convergence nearing rapidly, they needed to do everything they could to help the Avatar. If they could drive Unalaq's forces away then he would be at a serious disadvantage. Hearing that one of Asami's shipments made it to the open seas gave them hope. The ship would arrive in southern waters in about three days so the rebels were planning their attack to coincide one day after its arrival.

At the moment, Aqualad was swimming in the harbor careful to avoid the dolphin piranha and the tiger sharks swimming in the chilled water. He didn't have his king's ability to commune with marine life, but he did have an understanding of sorts with the animals. Respect their space and don't appear as a meal, they would leave him alone.

As the water passed through his gills a trail of bubbles appeared. Coming to a halt beside one of the large ships Aqualad took a look around. He knew that the Water Tribe had in it's possession of submersibles, if one should be in the harbor, it could spell disaster. According to Tonraq in the seventy one years since their first use, the subs had been improved with better weapons and longer range. They still hadn't figured out how to store oxygen, but had improved the length it could stay underwater now up to two hours.

Not spotting any subs he made his way to the closet ship. He swam close the hull of the ship until he came across the anchor. Grasping it he started to climb the length of the chain until he emerged from the water. Quickly he shimmied up through the porthole until he was inside the ship. Careful not to attract attention, he made his way through the ship until he reached the engine room. It was a bustle of activity as the crew went about their business.

Creeping along the gangplank he cautiously made his way to the boilers. He ducked behind some pipes as two crewman walked past him. "This is boring, why do we have to remain vigilant? The South is not a threat against us."

"I know we should just use the missiles to wipe out whatever threat they might be harboring, but you heard the captain. He wants the ship ready for action at a moment notice. Chief Unalaq is planning something big in the next week. Whatever it is, I bet my pay it will change the world."

Aqualad frowned as he listened to the men talk. Untangling himself from the pipes he jumped down to the boilers. The steam felt soothing to his skin as gathered it into his bearers forming hard water constructs. Charging them with electricity he shoved them into boilers making deep cuts. He gutted the boiler watching as it got ready to explode. Slamming his palm against a warning klaxon he made his escape. He had just dove back into the sea as the engine room exploded. He surfaced listening to the talk. No lives lost, but another ship was disabled. He pressed his buckle activating his comlink. "This is Aqualad, my mission was a success. Another vessel is disabled. How goes your missions?"

* * *

"Good job fearless leader, but I can't talk right now. I'm busy trying to get rid of these losers," Rocket's voice chirped in his ear. Before he could inquire further the connection was cut.

Rocket had made another run in the city, her costume hidden under her parka. She had just been about to make contact with Senna, when some troops spotted her and gave chase. She was dodging through the streets, cutting corners and sliding through their legs as she led them around the city.

"Stop right where you are! You're under arrest for suspicion of supporting the rebel forces!" the lead guard shouted bending a wall of ice in front of her. Rocket laughed, launching herself on to the wall. Her boots duck into the ice as she started to climb the wall before pulling herself up and over. She continued running before getting on the high ground by swinging on to the rooftops. She stuck out her tongue at the men.

"What's the matter can't catch one little girl? You guys must really be out of shape," she taunted. As she felt the snow beginning to shift under her feet she sent a low level kinetic blast into the snow sending it scattering all over the place. She raced across the rooftops until she spotted a man with a few buffalo yaks making his way through town. She jumped landing in a crouch next to the man. He looked up startled, "Hey sorry to scare you old timer, but I have a favor to ask? Can I borrow a mount, I got the Northerners hot on my heels."

Before he could respond they saw a few troops making their way towards them. Raising her hands she blocked the street with a force bubble slowing them down for the time, but rooting her to the spot. Seeing her power the man realized she was part of the rebel forces. "Take my best mount, I'll keep them busy." She dropped the bubble shouting thanks as she raced away. As the soldiers made their way after her he blew on a whistle summoning several packs of polar dogs that came running. The canines started to attack the Northern soldiers making them regret even trying to catch Rocket.

* * *

While this had been going on Superboy had taken Sphere, in her Super Cycle mode, on an aerial survey. Wolf and the pups were seated with him. Nanook was comforting his frightened little sisters, who were cowering under the seat. Taqqiq was crawling all over his father trying to get a better vantage point. Wolf seemed very tolerant as let the pup plop on his head.

"Keep your pups under control boy. We're entering dangerous skies," Superboy warned as they neared the portal. In the past few days it had gotten bigger and was starting to change color from pale gold to dark purple. As they neared the portal he used his supervision zooming in on the skies. Frowning he put the brakes on leaving them hovering in the air. The pups let out confused cries wondering what was going on.

The skies around the portal contained different dark spirits hovering and gliding through the skies. As he watched he saw more spirits coming out from the portals. A careful look at them he could see their energy levels, dark was more prominent then light. "Not good, how do we change them back to normal?" he whispered. Suddenly Wolf let out a bark. Some of the dark spirits were heading their way! "Not good, Sphere get us out of here!"

Sphere chirped activating her turbo jets. As they streaked through the skies the dark spirits gave chase. Kallik let out a bark taking charge. The eldest female led the charge climbing up the back of Super Cycle digging her paws into the alien leather. Her siblings joined her as she yipped at each of them. Wolf watched his brood with fatherly pride as they gathered spiritual energy in their mouths. As the dark spirits got closer they let loose a chorus of howls. The spiritual energy merged together magnifying the energy. When it struck the dark spirits it turned them light again. Once aware of their surroundings they returned to their world.

"Nice job pups. Let's head back to the camp." Superboy made good time and arrived back within a half hour. His friends had made it back and Bao seemed to be smiling for the first time in days. He had received a message via hawk that Chi and Qui had made it home and they were on their way back with reinforcements. For the first time in days things were looking up for the rebel forces.

* * *

At the Eastern Air Temple the group was finally getting their spiritual journey underway. Yesterday after Korra had rejected Tenzin and chosen Jinora the master airbender had taken it horribly. He sulked for a bit as Jinora's friends revealed themselves to the delight of the group. There had been a lot of oohs and ahhs as the dragonfly bunny spirits had bonded greatly with the group; one spirit in particular bonded with Bumi, who named him Bum-Jun.

After that when Jinora tried to lead them to where her friends wanted to go, Tenzin insisted they stay near the temple where it was safe and there were spiritual hotspots. It had taken most of the afternoon to convince him that the spirits knew more than he did. Pema and the younger children had stayed at the main temple while the heroes had gone with the siblings and Jinora. Then when they finally reached the ancient mediation circle Tenzin had insisted on doing a cleansing ceremony, even though Jinora warned him that it might be dangerous and they should just let the spirits and Korra slowly infuse the place with spiritual energy, but he hadn't listened.

Not only had he gone forth with the cleansing ceremony, it had ended badly for him. The good spirits had been driven away by the incense, and the sudden explosion of positive energy had attracted a swarm of dark spirit bats trying to rid the spot of the energy. The dark spirits flew all over the circle taking bites at the humans trying to infect them with their energy.

The siblings had found themselves quickly outnumbered and outclass, their bending doing little more than infuriating the spirits. As more swarms had descended upon them, the heroes had sprung into action to save the day. Magician Girl had cast a protective barrier around the circle keeping them safe inside. Then Miss Martian had phased out through the ground before coming up into the sky. She had shape shifted into a giant version of the spirits trying to call them away. It had worked for a bit before they decided to resume their attack.

Red Tornado had flown into the midst of the swarm letting them bite and scratch him as he blew them all away with his winds. Red Arrow fired his arrows driving them further back before Avatar had used the Foggy Swamp's filtering technique to find out what was causing them to act like this. Connecting with them she figured out that Vaatu had turned them ages ago before they had been locked away by ancient airbenders. Using Unalaq's healing technique she had purified them before releasing them back to their home; her efforts rewarded as the meditation circle was reclaimed.

* * *

That had been last night, now as the midmorning sun was beating down on them, once again their spiritual journey was being interrupted by Tenzin. He insisted on helping guide the girls into the spirit world proclaiming he knew the correct method. Even after Bumi pointed out that he hadn't been to the Spirit World he said that this time would be different.

"Tenzin, enough of this. You're acting childish. You need to let Jinora guide Korra and I into the Spirit World," Red Arrow told him. The others only raised an eyebrow, but didn't argue with him. Bumi and Kya understood his desire to protect the girls on their journey. His friends knew that it was more than that. He was hoping to complete his vision quest that had been interrupted.

"Now you are joining them on this quest? As the most spiritual of the group if anyone should be accompanying my daughter and the Avatar on this journey, it should be me. I know that this time will be different," Tenzin insisted.

"Master Tenzin, you do realize that we're on a deadline here right? I understand your desire to go to the Spirit World, really I do. It's the same desire I had when I wanted to come to Earth," Miss Martian tried to explain, but she was interrupted by the airbender saying the comparison wasn't accurate.

"Harmonic Convergence is getting closer people. The longer we stand around arguing about this, the less time we have to prevent Vaatu from getting loose," Magician Girl snapped.

"Master Tenzin, may I have a word with you please?" Red Tornado asked kindly. Tenzin looked positively affronted by being addressed by the robot. He was about to argue when Kya slapped his wrist giving him a glare. She pushed him towards the robot saying that it was time he got over whatever prejudice he had and talk to Red Tornado, _right now. _

* * *

The two went a little distance from the group. Tenzin broke free from the robot's arm and stood a few feet from him. His arms folded as he stood straight, a frown on his face. "I don't understand why you wanted to talk to me machine. I should be helping Korra entering the Spirit World."

"Your daughter Jinora is Amaterasu's Chosen, not you."

"Stop saying that, how could any of you possibly understand the wills of the Spirits? I don't know what kind of world you come from, but if they can create unnatural creatures like you, then I highly doubt it's a wonderful world."

"Observation, I disturb you don't I?" Red Tornado stated. He brought up a hand reaching out towards Tenzin only for him to flinch back. Returning his hand to his side he sighed. "I understand that I frighten you, Korra herself was scared of me for a bit, but then warmed up to me. I enjoyed being her mentor and wished we had a chance to fight side by side as other sidekicks do with their teachers. Still, it warms my heart to know she is doing so well after she returned home."

"You have a heart? Is it another unnatural part of you?"

"Is it the fact that you're no longer the only airbending master that offends you? That the fact my father was able to create four beings who could bend elements, like humans that you find repulsive? Perhaps, you're jealous of my relationship with Korra." His eyes lit up as he noted the changes in Tenzin's body knowing he had finally figured out what was making this man so upset. "You're jealous of me, no not just me, I sense it's more than that."

"Why would I be jealous of a, what's the word, a _robot?_ You're nothing but a pile of moving parts. You have no spirit, no flesh, you can't have any sort of meaningful relationship or family. Why would I be jealous of you?"

"For the simple fact it was I who helped unlocked Korra's airbending and guided her past her spiritual block," was his response. Stepping closer he let a little wind ruffle their clothes. "Because we have a bond closer than yours. That not only have I met the Guardian Spirits, but I was chosen by them to mentor the Avatar, even granted the semblance of a soul from them. Also for the simple fact that I am content in my station while you struggle with what you consider a shame."

Tenzin looked shocked, then angry. He turned his back on the machine clenching his fist not wanting to give the robot the satisfaction of knowing he was right. His thoughts raced through his mind as he tried to come to terms with his emotions and feelings, while Red Tornado simply observed him.

What does a robot know, me jealous of him? That's preposterous. Okay, maybe he did help Korra unlock her airbending when I couldn't, but I was the one who finished her training. Then again Korra's aggressive style does flow in part from his teachings, and she got inspired to create gravity bending from being in his world. I did react poorly when she kept bringing him up during training, which is probably why she stopped talking about her adventure some time ago.

So what if he's met the Spirits and they approve of him. I'm the spiritualist not him. How can he even have a soul? I am the son of Avatar Aang, I am the hope for all airbenders, and I am the spiritual guide to the Avatar. I'm oh why does he keep looking at me like that?

Tenzin turned back to the robot wanting to yell at him, but found himself confessing instead. "I admit that I am, upset by the closeness you share with Korra. She missed you, your world, all of it for the longest time. She use to tell stories, but stopped some time ago, to spare my feelings. How is it that you helped her where I couldn't?"

"By simply helping her accept herself and her limits. Korra always feared she would lose herself by opening up spiritually, that the Avatar spirit would replace hers. I shared with her my own fears and difficulties with my limits. By trusting in her and loving her, in a moment of joy she found her own way," Red Tornado explained finally being able to place a hand on Tenzin's shoulders. "I may never be able to live as humans do, but I accept my limits and forge my own path. You may never live up to your perception of your father, but you need to forge your own way. Acceptance brings peace."

"I'll think about what you said. Right now, we need to help Jinora in her duty to Korra," Tenzin promised. Red Tornado nodded as they returned to the group. Kya and Bumi looked at their brother noting there was a slight change to his demeanor, but that was it. The teen heroes looked at one another smirking guessing what the conversation had been about.

* * *

Korra settled into her meditation stance, shifting her weapon belt more comfortably on her legs. She wasn't entirely sure that it would come with her spirit, but if it did added protection. Next to her Red Arrow was adjusting his quiver and tucking a few weapons in his boot.

"I wish we could go with you, but it's already dangerous enough sending you three over into the Spirit World," Miss Martian said as she gently massaged Jinora's temples. The young airbenders eyes zoned out for a second before she relaxed. "There, I'm linked to your minds; while your consciousness should be suspended, but I'll be able to keep a mental watch on it. The first sign of danger I'll send a mental jolt; hopefully it will wake your body."

Magician Girl had brought out her wand tapping the point until it sparked. She waved it around revealing the spiritual tether between the lovers. Chanting an ancient spell she created another tether, this one connecting Korra and Jinora together. "Remember, your strong emotional ties will keep you tethered to one another, but just in case you get separated all you have to do is follow the connecting thread to one another. The same principle can be used to find your way back to your body if your spirit is lost; at least in theory."

"Don't worry we don't plan on getting lost. You'll protect our bodies while we're gone?" Korra asked.

"You can count on my cat-like reflexes and brilliant fighting skills to keep you safe. Nothing gets past Commander Bumi!" Though Tenzin frowned everyone else let out a laugh. His enthusiasm was very catching. Finally it was time to enter the Spirit World.

The trio sat down cross legged as they closed their eyes. They took deep breaths in and out, in and out. "Remember, you need to relax and remain calm. Let all your tension, all your worries fade away. Visualize crossing the divide and your spirit will be set free," Jinora instructed them.

The duo did as they were instructed, letting the worries about Harmonic Convergence fade away. The stress of the fighting melted away. Instead they worked on entering the Spirit World again. They saw in their minds Ferrum's realm before picturing other places.

* * *

Then it happened, all three of them found themselves in the Spirit World in a beautiful meadow. All around them was a rolling bright green grass and flowers dotted the landscape. The sky above them was a clear blue with a tinge of pink on the horizon. The warmth of the sun felt so good on their skin.

"This is so beautiful, I've never seen such brilliant colors. Can't you feel how at peace this place is?" Jinora asked laughing. She took a few steps away from the duo and suddenly a whole bunch of spirit butterflies appeared. They fluttered around her twinkling as their jeweled scales fell from their wings.

One butterfly spirit in particular stood out as it let out a trill. Its scales lit up brightly as it landed on Korra's shoulder before nuzzling her with its proboscis. Staring in wonder at the friendly spirit realization zapped her, "Bejewel? Bejewel it is you!" The spirit trilled again before fluttering into the air. "You must be missing Hoa terribly. Is she in the Spirit World?" she asked. The butterfly trilled again starting to fly away, stopped, and then turned around hovering. She trilled again.

"I think she wants us to follow her, maybe she knows where the spirit portals are," Korra exclaimed excitedly. Around them the meadow reacted to her emotions glowing as the ground seemed to pop up. The Avatar let out a yelp of surprise as several groundhog spirits popped up.

"What's the meaning of this? More humans messing with our spirit world?"

"Are you here to mess with our home more? Can't you keep your emotions under control?"

"Maybe we should teach them a lesson!"

"I like to see you try," Red Arrow said, whose spirit did carry his bow and arrows, got ready to notch one when Jinora slid in front of him.

"Stop, your emotions affect your energy. The more you feel the more enjoy you release into the world. If you're calm and passive, then they won't react so negatively. Remember, they can feed psychically on our energies," the little airbender pleaded. She turned to the spirits bowing while apologizing. Her soothing voice and calmness pacified them. They returned to their home as the trio followed Bejewel.

The trio soon reached the edge of the meadow near a mixed forest of trees and bamboo. Bejewel was urging them forward when she stopped in midair letting out a cry of distress. The humans looked around trying to figure out what had distressed her so much. That's when they saw it. On the breeze a twisted blackish wisp floated through the air getting bigger by the second.

"Dark energy!" Korra shouted. It was impossible to know if this energy was from Vaatu or from the physical world. Wherever it was from it didn't matter. The energy splintered before infecting a passing flock of spirit birds or seeping into the ground. At once the birds mutated before dive bombing them as roots sprang out of the ground trying to catch them.

Korra threw a boomerang as Red Arrow fired an arrow. He shouted at Jinora to stay behind them and close. Jinora urged them to calm down and try to use their own spiritual energy to heal the dark spirits. Bejewel shoved the little girl to the ground just in time to avoid having her eyes pecked out. The ten year old watched in fear as Korra tried to physically fight of the birds as they clawed and pecked at her. Red Arrow was kicking at the vines trying to tie him up.

* * *

Suddenly the ground broke open as they all fell through the ground into an underground river. They all called out to one another, but the current was to strong taking them each in a different direction. Their spiritual tethers stretched, but didn't snap, though the light between them dimmed.

Jinora screamed and thrashed in the water. She struggled to keep her head above the water. Flying above her Bejewel let out noises of distress. "Someone help me please!" she cried as she tumbled over a waterfall sinking to the bottom. She gasped for air only to swallow water. Was it possible for a spirit to drown? She didn't know, but she felt herself grow weaker. Jinora tried to swim to the surface, but found herself stuck to the mud. She was going to die!

Suddenly she felt herself rising through the water breaking the surface. A powerful breeze carried her away from the river up into the sky before depositing her on a cloud. Something big and furry hopped over to her drying her off. Looking up she was surprised by who it was. "Furryfoot? I can't believe how big you are! Did you save me from the river?"

"No, I did. I couldn't let my chosen one drown now could I?" a voice asked. The winds swirled before manifesting into Amaterasu. She smiled kindly at Jinora before leaning over kissing her on the forehead leaving behind an impression. "I'm glad that you're alright child. I sensed your arrival, but couldn't be there to greet you. I've been busy fighting to protect my world."

Jinora accepted this, she could feel how fragile the world was. With Harmonic Convergence nearing this was a time of great change for the Spirit World. "Guardian Spirit Amaterasu, I've been separated from my friends. I guided Korra over to help her close the portal, but we got attacked by dark spirits."

Amaterasu snarled in anger, some of her hair shook loose from its hold. "No doubt because of the chaos influenced by Vaatu. He was the one that suggested to Unalaq to inspire a civil war. The chaos, fear, and anger from the Water Tribe not only feeds him, but divides my friends and I as we struggle to keep our world from falling apart. The portals were supposed to be opened _after_ Harmonic Convergence, not _before_ to ensure he remained weak and trapped."

"If you can help me find Korra, I can help guide her to the spirit portals. I just need a map to get there. Maybe one from Wan Shi Tong's library."

Amaterasu shook her head, Wan Shi Tong wasn't to be trusted. His loyalty changed based on his whims. She commanded Furryfoot to take the girl to the Spirit Portals warning her to be careful. Korra would be there shortly. Cupping the girl's chin she told her that her duty as a spiritual mentor wasn't complete. When the time was right, her light would shine. She watched the girl and her friend fly off. _"Hei Bai, the Avatar is lost in the Dark Woods. Find her and bring her to the tea house. I have a feeling our human friend will find our champion soon enough." _

* * *

In the Dark Woods; a frightened Korra cried at the base of a tree. She had reverted to her four year old self. She had tried to follow the tether back to her friends, but had become lost and confused. She sat on the ground sobbing. "I want to go home! I want my mommy and daddy! Jinora, Kilchii where are you? Whaaa!"

Her crying disturbed a resting spider spirit. Snarling in anger it crawled out of its hole intent on devouring the little girl. "Shut up you little brat! No one disturbs my rest! I'm going to eat you!" Korra backed up into a tree. She was so scared! She covered her face to protect herself from harm.

Suddenly there was a loud bellow followed by the sounds of a fight. Peeking through her hands she watched as a giant six legged black and white creature was fighting the spider. It swatted and pounded on the spirit who spat webs on it. They rolled around until the spider was shoved off it. The spider let out a scream as one of its legs was ripped out. The spider beat a hasty retreat as the monster transformed into Hei Bai.

"Hei Bai! I'm so glad to see you again!" Korra cried, hugging the furry creature. He nuzzled her making positive grunts. He gently grabbed her by the scruff of her collar placing her on his back. "Can you help me find my friends?" The panda grunted a positive walking out of the Dark Woods.

Korra let out a sigh of relief as they came upon a tea shop. There were several spirits at a table celebrating a wedding. There were two humans sitting amongst the spirits. The older of them saw the duo and smiled as he nudged a small boy next to him, who was tending to a little dragon bird. The child's eyes lit up as he took the man's hand as they got up to greet their guests.

"Korra! I thought I lost you forever! I was lucky Iroh here found me near his tea shop. Look what the water from the river did to me. Oh I found my spirit guide!" the little boy told her. It was then that she realized that the small boy was Kilchii! Dismounting Hei Bai she looked up at Iroh in shock.

"Welcome Korra, Hei Bai and I have much to say to the two of you," Iroh told her gently as Hei Bai guffed in agreement. It appeared they had stumbled upon more spiritual mentors on this crazy journey.


	7. Luminous Balance

Kilchii was staring at his chubby little hands as the small dragon bird baby chirped in his ear. He looked at his reflection in a nearby puddle still trying to understand how the water from the river turned him into a child. Did the water revert him to his true age? After all, he had been force grown into a fifteen year old when he was created to replace his brother. Despite the memories programmed into his mind, he never been a child.

"Why did the river turn me into a child? How am I supposed to help Korra like this?" he whispered to himself. The young dragon bird nuzzled him chirping. Somehow his mind instantly translated the chirps into English. Proof positive this was his spirit guide. "I know Fenghuang, being little isn't all bad, but unlike you I don't know how to grow up again. I hope the effects of the water wear off soon."

"It wasn't the water that did this to you, but your own inner turmoil that has reverted you to this form," a voice said behind him. He looked up to see Iroh approaching with two cups of tea. He started to stand when the elder gestured for him to sit down. He graciously took the tea drinking it. Little Fenghuang hopped over taking a sip too.

Iroh saw the boy looking around his form. "Peace Kilchii, the Avatar is fine. Hei Bai is demonstrating to her the power of light and darkness. He has some experience with such matters. I'm here to talk to you about your own spiritual unbalance. You know this quest isn't just for Korra, but for your own sake."

The little boy tilted his head confused by his words. "What do you mean by that Iroh? I'm not unbalanced," the boy protested. Hearing his spirit guide squawk he shushed him. Setting his tea cup down he looked towards the horizon towards Hai-Riyo Peak, his new buddy's home. Touching his chest he felt a tugging sensation near his heart, calling for him to climb the mountain; maybe even descend on the other side. "I think Jinora is calling us. She might be in trouble." Standing up he tripped over his own two feet. Angrily he pulled off his mask and kicked his feet in frustration. "How can I be Red Arrow like this? I'm like a kid dressed up for Halloween!"

Iroh picked up the boy brushing off the dirt. Fenghuang fluttered up onto the boy's head, scratching around with his little legs before nesting on him. Kilchii tried to remove the bird, but stopped when his spirit guide dug his claws into his scalp. Leaning against a rock he scowled at the old man's whimsical smile. "It's not funny! I thought finding my spirit guide was cool, but all he's done is pester me since I found him."

"He's only trying to help you Kilchii. You and he have much in common. Did you know that when a clutch works together they fuse into a majestic adult capable of transporting individuals across vast distances?" Seeing he had the boy's attention Iroh took another sip of tea before putting his cup down. He patted Fenghuang on the head earning a chirp of delight. "The adult dragon bird is a symbol of loyalty, bravery, and light. Its duel form represents the child inside each of us as we walk the path to adulthood."

"Except I never was a child, I wasn't even born! Are you aware of my origins old man?" Iroh nodded not taking offense to the comment. "Then you know how I came to be, what I was before Korra freed me. This form is nothing more than a lie, like my supposed past was. I'm not a child!"

His yelling startled his little friend who didn't appreciated being rocked from his perch. He flew off and started pecking Kilchii's face. He brought up his hands to protect his face yelling at the spirit. The two argued back and forth clawing at one another. They only stopped when they heard someone laughing at them. Startled they both looked at Iroh who was wiping tears from his eyes.

"Forgive me, your actions reminded me of my nephew that I became lost in memory. In many ways you are exactly like my nephew. You believe that titles or relations define you as person when all they do is make up what we are." Iroh saw how the little boy's eyes widened as he repeated Hoa's words back to him. "I see someone has given you similar advice."

Stroking his spirit guide's head Kilchii explained about his botched vision quest and his search for inner peace. Admitting that he was unbalanced and lost inside was hard for him to do. He held back tears as confessed his darkest secrets. "I worry I'll never be completely free of my past. I know that the Spirits helped me become my own person; that I can choose my path, but I don't know how. I spent the last seven and half months trying to discover who I am. After all this soul searching, I'm still no closer to an answer then when I came to this world."

"_Who we are is a question that has an evolving answer Kilchii. Each day changes us in small ways that have big impacts in our lives," _Fenghuang's "voice" echoed in his mind. _"When my clutch was born did we imagine our lives would be tied to someone who was both born and created? No, we didn't."_

"I wasn't born, at least not in the conventional way. I guess if it doesn't bother Connor it shouldn't bother me either." Kicking his feet the little boy grabbed a nearby stick doodling in the dirt. "So if titles and relationships don't define who I am, what do I need to do to find the answers I seek?"

"I believe that depends entirely on you. This is your spiritual metamorphous, just like Zuko, you will emerge as the strong and beautiful person you were always meant to be. I will give you some advice," he said. He cupped Kilchii's right hand between his concentrating for a few seconds. When he removed them there was a glowing six star imprint on it. "There is a light inside you, your true self. Through the years many have hands have tried to take it away, that you had no choice, but to do what they wanted. You have a choice now if you believe in yourself. No one can hurt you as long as you hold onto those weapons. When the time comes you will know who you are."

Staring at mark for a few seconds he felt something growing inside him. He carefully put his mask back on finding himself returned to his proper age. Before he could question it they heard the sounds of a storm approaching. A look at Hai-Ryo Peak showed an approaching storm. Winds lashed out, thunder boomed, and lightning crashed. The spirits took cowered inside the tea shop as Korra, in her teenage form, appeared riding Hei Bei. The Guardian Spirit let out a growl of anger transforming into his monstrous form.

* * *

The sound of screeching caused both teens to look up as three other dragon bird babies flew towards them. Fenghuang replied to them joining his siblings as they merged into an adult bird of glorious gold and red. Landing he let Red Arrow and Korra mount him. After exchanging words with the Guardian Spirit he flapped his mighty wings before flying towards the portals.

"_The dark energy near the portals is affecting Hei Bai too much for him to risk getting closer. As a Guardian Spirit, he has a duty to our world before his friends." _

"We understand, just get us close enough and we'll get that portal closed." Fenghuang nodded as he flew closer to the portal. As they approached from above what they saw horrified them. A bloody Hoa was chained to the base of the Tree of Time. Hovering near her was Furryfoot and Bejewel, both now dark spirits. She was shouting at Unalaq, who was attacking Jinora's spirit! At his feet his lion dog pets were snapping at the little girl's form, ready to eat her.

"Jinora! We have to help her!"

"I'll save Jinora, you close that portal. Under no circumstances are you to open the northern portal got it?" Not waiting for an answer he jumped off his spirit guide's back firing a line. He swung down the line coming to rest on top of the tree. Tendrils of darkness seeped up through the branches to grab him. Reaching into his boot he pulled out his knife cutting it. Jumping down he tried to stab Unalaq only for the man to grab him with multiple water whips smacking him against the tree bark before releasing him.

The dark spirits descended on him. He lashed out with his knife nicking one of the lion dog's leg causing it to howl in pain. "Behind you!" Jinora's voice shouted. Spinning around he grabbed the maw of the other dog forcing it to stay open. As slobber dripped on him he leaned back and tossed the spirit aside. Snatching his bow he fired two flash arrows blinding the other spirits.

"Now that's enough," Unalaq said shooting mini ice drills at him. He laughed as he watched the young man dodge his attacks. Launching himself at the boy he fired several water bullets striking his spirit and causing damage. Red Arrow brought up his bow to protect himself when Unalaq slid by on an ice trail. With a swift ice kick he smashed the spirit bow to pieces. Skating around the boy he used an ice creeper attack to freeze the archer to the tree base near Hoa unable to break free.

"You think I'm afraid of a little ice. Ha, your nothing compared to Icicle Junior or Killer Frost. Trust me that lady makes you look like a wet blanket," Red Arrow taunted trying to break free. Looking at Hoa, she was too weak to bend the ice and Jinora was still in her water prison slowly being corrupted. He could see Korra at the southern portal getting ready to close it. "You're about to be all dried up!"

"Brave words human, but I assure you, we've prepared for Raava's intervention," Vaatu replied from behind. His voice sending chills down Red Arrow's spine. Not even Savage could sound as dark and forbidding as the spirit behind him.

"No, stop I don't want to ah!" Hoa let out a scream of protest. Right before Red Arrow's eyes he saw the weakened girl forced to stand as Unalaq bent her spirit. The girl screamed as her hands started mimicking Unalaq's movements. He gasped in pain and struggled not to pass out as he felt his legs starting to dissolve. "It's not me, Unalaq's bent poison into me, and he's controlling my spirit forcing me to do this!"

"You monster ah!" Unalaq smiled manically giving a decent bad guy laugh. Gone was his composure as he delighted in his prisoners' pain. He called out to his niece who stopped her attempts to close the portal. The teen was too weak to protest as the mad man gave the girl an ultimatum. Open the other portal or watch as two people she loved lost their spirits.

"_M'gann please wake us up, can't you feel our pain?" _Red Arrow called out weakly. He could feel his spirit corrupting and dying. Suddenly the pain stopped as there was a loud hum and burst of color. Energy washed over the Tree of Time. Behind him he could hear Vaatu shouting in pleasure as his power tripled. Suddenly the ice melted causing him to sink to the ground.

"You need to get out of here. Unalaq plans on destroying your spirits," Hoa whispered. She clutched her pendent before yanking the jewelry off her neck. With great effort she placed it in his hands. "This pendent will be the key to your victory. Ask your green and magic friends to use their powers to unlock its secrets ah" Hoa passed out from pain just as Unalaq turned to see him free.

"I should have killed you the minute you appeared. My mistake, but now all three of you can die together!" he gloated as he started to corrupt Jinora, Korra, and him. Right before he could complete the technique there was a burst of light. Fenghuang had returned swooping in to save the trio. His spirit guide managed to save Korra and him, but Unalaq's allies stole Jinora away. He called out to her as his spirit returned to his body.

* * *

Both Korra and Red Arrow sat up straight panting, a sheen of sweat covered their bodies. Aches and pains spread throughout their bodies as they struggled to stand. Their friends were on them in seconds asking them if they were all right.

"Are you guys alright? I sensed your distress and tried to wake you up, but you weren't responding. What happened in there? Did you manage to close the portal?" Miss Martian asked anxiously clutching her hands.

"Jinora, wake up, come on wake up please. Where is my daughter Korra?" Tenzin demanded, his eyes were wide in terror. The Avatar tried to speak, but her words got caught in her throat. Tears welled up in her eyes as she recalled what had happened.

"It's all my fault, I tried to close the portal, but Unalaq was waiting there for us. He had Hoa chained to the Tree of Time and was corrupting Jinora and Kilchii's spirits. He threatened to destroy them if I didn't open the northern portal. I never should have done it!"

"Korra, never feel bad about saving lives, even if it causes trouble further on," Red Tornado told her helping her up. They both looked forlorn at Jinora's body cradled in Tenzin's arms. Kya was already starting healing her. Bumi was getting Oogi ready to take them back to the main temple.

* * *

The group was very quiet as they flew back to the temple. The heroes were so heartbroken. They had never been in a situation like this before when someone's soul was lost. Staring at Jinora's still form it was hard to believe that the little girl wasn't just sleeping. They felt even worse when they encountered Pema and the children. All of them made sounds of distress not bothering to hide their tears. Tenzin swore he would do anything to get their child back.

Bumi looked at his niece then the heroes. "Isn't there anything you can do to help Jinora? Surely in your adventures something similar has happened with you. Can't you use your powers to fix this?" he pestered. Kya along with Tenzin's family all looked at them hopeful.

The girls looked at one another. M'gann walked over placing her hands on Jinora's temples. Her forehead scrunched up as she focused her mind. Around them the grass and parts of the temple floated into the air as her she pushed her mental powers. There was a crack in the air before the young Martian was shoved back by some invisible force. "M'gann!" they all cried.

M'gann looked at her hands, they were slightly scorched. The pain was immense causing her to shapeshift slightly, her skin reverting to its natural harsh white before she got it back under control. Kya knelt and started healing hoping her skills would work on the alien girl.

"You'll have to bear with me, I've never attempted to heal someone who wasn't human. Let's hope your body responds to the water the same way it does in humans," Kya told her gently, as she glided the glowing water over the sniffling girl's hands. "There it will be okay, what happened?"

"Martians are telepathic, we communicate with our minds. Her mind is in there, just extremely quiet. I was hoping to wake it up enough that her spirit might snap back, but I felt something push me back. Wherever her spirit is, something is keeping it from following the mental tether I attached earlier," M'gann explained. She looked at her healed hands thanking Kya. The elder female told her thanks wasn't necessary.

Korra turned to Zantana, her eyes pleading, but the magician shook her head. Korra opened her mouth to argue, but the other teen cut her off. "I'm not powerful enough Korra. Even if I did have enough magical energy, I don't know any spells to call a lost soul back to its body. If I attempt it without knowing exactly what I'm doing then I could make it worse for Jinora. If Dr. Fate was here, maybe we'd have a chance, but by myself there's nothing I can do."

Upon hearing those words Tenzin appeared to lose all hope. Red Tornado placed a hand on the airbender master's shoulders. "You shouldn't lose faith just yet. We can still save your daughter," he told him gently. When both parents looked at him he explained further. "Observation, crossing over into the Spirit World as spirits leaves us to vulnerable to Unalaq, who has his bending and can corrupt spirits with his presence. If we battle him on equal footing, it might give you the chance to find your daughter and guide her back."

"The robot is right, we need to take the fight to him. If my years as a commander in the United Forces have taught me anything, then strength in numbers can overcome any power."

"Then we need to get back to Republic City asap, pick up Robin's group and see if President Raiko is willing to send troops to the South now that world is in danger. Either way, we need to get the team back together and lay claim to that portal before Harmonic Convergence takes place," Korra told them.

Tenzin instructed Pema to take the children back to home on Oogi. He would travel with Jinora and his siblings aboard the bioship. Its advance medical bay could keep Jinora's body alive longer and speed was essential. Pema made Tenzin promise her that he would get their daughter back and return home alive.

* * *

As they flew back to Republic City Kya, after being instructed on how to use the machines in the med bay, stayed there helping tend to Jinora. The futuristic technology was simply amazing. Kya wished the circumstances were different so she could study it more.

Bumi was fiddling around in his seat like a little kid exploring the buttons on his consul until Red Tornado asked him kindly to stop. Miss Martian was pushing her ship to the max while Magician Girl was getting in touch with their friends to tell them the latest news. Korra was sitting quietly next to Tenzin while Red Arrow was contemplating their battle with Unalaq. Something didn't make sense.

"I don't get it," he said out loud causing everyone to look at him. "I get why he tried to kill me and Jinora, but why kill Korra? Even with Hoa chained to the Tree of Time and forcing her to return Vaatu's energy, it doesn't help him accomplish his endgame." Seeing their confused expression he elaborated. "Come on, it's obvious. What does every jealous, power mad, spiritualist want?"

Magician Girl snapped her fingers. "He wants to become his own version of the Avatar, a Dark Avatar. Wan said it himself, he foresaw someone trying to copy what he and Raava accomplished last Harmonic Convergence, merging as one entity." She shuddered at the thought, a Dark Avatar would make Klarion the Witch Boy appear tame in comparison.

"But Wan placed that seal on Vaatu to prevent that," Miss Martian reminded them. "Even if he gains full power again he can't merge with his energies sealed, only the combined might of a spirit and mortal working together can undo it."

"I think Unalaq has enough dark spirits helping him out, but if that's the case then why hasn't he already removed the seal? Is he just waiting for Harmonic Convergence for the power up?" Bumi questioned.

"No, the reason is staring us in the face. Unalaq's energies turn light to dark, but Raava is the Spirit of Peace and Light. In order to undo the seal, he needs someone who embodies those characteristics," Tenzin concluded. It made sense, a failsafe just like the portals to keep Vaatu weakened. Because only dark spirits would want to break the seal.

"So why did he try to kill me? Based on what Wan showed me it would seem that I'm the only one, both human and spirit, that would help him undo the seal," Korra asked confused. That when she noticed something sticking out of her boyfriend's pocket. "What do you have in your pocket Red Arrow?"

Surprised, the boy pulled out the pendent shocked. He recalled Hoa giving him the object, but wasn't sure how his spirit had managed to bring a physical object back to the material world. As he rubbed the pendent between his fingers he felt something on the back of the pendent. Flipping it over he saw the Tree of Time etched on the back along with a spirit face. "Hoa told me her pendent was the key to victory. There's something different about this piece of jewelry."

"Can I see that pendent?" Magician Girl asked. She took the item and felt a surge of energy coming from it. "This pendent has a lot of cathexis attached to it, almost like someone stored a memory on it. Hey Miss M, if you can help me? I think I can unlock it."

Nodding, she put the bioship on autopilot as she walked over to her friend. Grasping her friend's hand she linked their minds with everyone. Taking a deep breath the magical teen cast a spell, "_Su ot yrots ruoy laever!_" The pendent glowed brightly as it energy washed over the entire ship. The world dissolved around them as they felt their minds transcend it limits as past images played before their eyes.

* * *

_Bao stood in front of them with a sadden look on his face. "Greetings, if you are seeing this than the situation is dire. Harmonic Convergence is upon you and my daughter's secret is the key to preventing an era of darkness. What you are about to witness may seem incredible and hard to believe, but remember the truth is often stranger then fantasy." _

_The world around them changed again as the group found themselves ghostly visions hovering over the Foggy Swamp as they watched the tribe carrying out the daily activities. A younger looking Bao was helping an elderly woman, possibly his mother, with preparing a meal. _

_Suddenly Qui and Chi appeared on a skiff calling out for him. They couldn't make out what they were saying, but by their expressions the situation was dire. He jumped on the skiff as they powered away, only stopping long enough for him to touch the trees briefly. He would then guide them further into the swamp. _

_They came upon a female spirit being terrorized by two possessed catgators. The female spirit, they couldn't tell who she was with her back turned to them, was fighting with all her might. She called upon the waters of the swamp to push the possessed animals back, but they swam against the current snapping their jaws at her only become lost in a fog. _

_The female spirit started to return to her realm when she was struck in the leg by a lucky tail strike weakening her. Crying in pain she didn't see the catgators coming up from behind. But the men did. Qui and Chi bent the water creating a whirlpool trapping the beasts. Bao used his filtering technique connecting with the spirits. Using plantbending he lifted the animals into the air with vines wrapping them against the trunk. With a slight nod to his friends they created a fog to cover him as he used energybending to extract the dark spirits and seal them in the trees for purification. _

_He turned and bowed to the spirit asking her if she was alright. Seeing her in pain he called Qui over to aid the spirit. They gasped as the fog lifted enough and the say who it was, the Painted Lady, the spirit of the Jang Hui River! What was she doing here in the swamp?_

"_Thank you for your kindness, but it's not necessary. Watch," she said placing a hand over her leg. It glowed for a second before it was healed right before their eyes. "I thank you again for your kindness. I came here to recover my energies while visiting with some old friends."_

"_You're welcome my dear, I would do anything to help a spirit. I'm surprised that a river spirit would be at ease in such a place as this. I know that it's a spiritual nexus and all, but it's not a river."_

"_Your swamp reminds me greatly of my parents' realm in the Spirit World. My father, Matabri, is a spirit of a swamp and my mother, Abeguwo, is a rain spirit. Being here is like being at home, when my own river was too polluted to live in I came here to recharge until it was cleaned up. I often visit, but I'm usually careful not to be seen by humans." _

_Bao accepted her explanation before extending an invitation to dine with them. The Painted Lady hesitated for a moment. Then her fogs covered her before fading away revealing a normal looking women with brown eyes in Foggy Swamp attire. Taking his extended hand she rode back to the village where he introduced her as "Thi" to the group. _

_Time fast forwarded as they watched Bao and Thi grow closer. They did everything together from checking on the bayon tree, healing the sick, and dealing with visitors. They couldn't be sure, but Thi stomach seemed to grow. Time froze on a single moment when a storm hit the swamp. _

_Inside their little hut, Thi looked exhausted as her body morphed back into its natural form. In her arms she held a little bundle that she cradled to her chest. Tears of joy were on her face as she stroked the bundle. Turning the blanket they could see a baby girl with red and gold marks on her body glowing white. The Painted Lady touched the gold mark on the babe's forehead causing them to fade and the glow to vanish. _

"_I must return to my realm, I've been away too long Bao. The nexus isn't enough to sustain me any longer. Also, I have neglected my duties, the people of Jang Hui need me," she whispered handing the bundle to Bao. He looked very sad, but didn't argue. He knew she was right. Cradling the child he gave the Painted Lady a kiss goodbye as she returned home. _

_Time sped up again and this time they were watching a seven-year old Hoa playing around the trunk of the great bayon tree; giggling as she slid on the moss and swinging through the branches. Her father was watching her with joy. Suddenly both mortals froze as Tempus appeared before them. "Guardian Spirit Tempus; you do me a great honor appearing to me. What can I help you with?"_

"_It is not you, I have come to see, but your daughter. Hoa, I would speak with you,' the elder spirit called out to her. The little girl hopped over staring in awe at the man before her. He picked her up tickling her slightly as he looked her over, his eyes staring into her soul. _

"_Child, are you aware of your nature?" he asked. She bobbed her little head. "Daddy said that my mother is a beautiful spirit and that I have inherited some of her power. Is it true that I'm part spirit? Am I related to you then?" _

"_To answer your first question; yes you are half spirit child. As for the second, the familiar relationships between spirits is complex. I am related to the spirits of life and death, but my relationship to beings such as Raava and Vaatu, who are like bickering cousins, is one of an elder uncle I suppose," he said showing her pictures in his watch face. Seeing Vaatu frightened the child. _

"_Hoa," she looked up as Tempus touched her forehead making her golden mark appear. "You have a great power, the ability to create life from spiritual energy; to heal broken spirits giving them new life. It's a wonderful gift, but a dangerous one as well. One that must be guarded and used only under the right circumstances."_

"_Harmonic Convergence, I have had visions of the event ever since the new Avatar was named," Bao spoke quietly. Tempus nodded handing the little girl back to her father. "Are you saying my daughter will have a role to play on that day, to help the Avatar just as my grandfather did?" _

_Tempus nodded explaining that buried deep in her mind was the power to create, heal, and even bind spiritual energy to a person or object. On the day of Harmonic Convergence he perceived Hoa using her gift, but couldn't tell what she did, only that if used right, it would help the Avatar win a crucial fight._

_Bao understood his warning knowing that he would protect Hoa's secret and power, only admitting it when the time was right. The little girl vowed to never use her powers for evil and would help the Avatar when the time came. Accepting their promises the Spirit of Time returned to his realm, content with the knowledge that all was well. _

* * *

The group woke up from their trance startled. They couldn't believe what they just witnessed. Unalaq must know or at least suspect Hoa's hidden power. He would force her to remove the seal and bind his spirit with Vaatu to create an era of darkness if they didn't stop him soon. With the increase of danger they pushed forwarded harder. They needed to get the rest of the team and fast.

* * *

In Republic City night was falling as the masses gathered at the probending arena for the premier of the finale to the **Nuktuk: Hero of the South** movie. President Raiko and his wife were the VIPs as Varrick hoped to finally persuade the man to endorse the war, which in turn would increase his profits. With such an important guest, along with upper class folks attending the premier, Bei Fong had increased security being ready for anything.

The only officer not at his post was Mako, but with good reason. Though Bei Fong was skeptical, she had given him a warrant to search Varrick's residence and office during the premier in hopes of finding evidence of his illegal activities. Asami and Bolin would keep the man busy in his private screening booth so he didn't find out about the search.

As everyone settled into to watch the screening, Robin and Kid Flash were patrolling the hallways of the building covering every entrance and exit on the lookout for any hired help. Seeing Lu and Gang shirking their responsibilities by stuffing their faces with Varricakes they wondered if they should just knock them out themselves to keep them from messing up the mission.

"How did those guys ever get promoted to detective?" Kid Flash asked as he easily slipped by the two morons. He was patrolling the lower levels biting his lip in worry. According to Tigress, after the failure to stop the shipment and Two Toed Ping's ineptitude in securing any of Future Industries stock, their client had refused to pay the Triple Threats. That hadn't gone over so well with Viper who was so pissed he nearly froze Ping to death.

In the wake of that event Viper had managed to negotiate a last ditch deal with the middleman. They pulled off a final job at the screening their client would triple his former payment. Unfortunately Tigress hadn't been privileged to the final mission, but had a strong suspicion what it was. Hopefully she would be in a position to help.

Kid Flash was pulled out of his musing when he heard screams. "What the hold Robin, I think something going down. Let me check it out," he said into the comlink. Rushing off he came across the hallway where he had seen Lu and Gang only minutes ago. He saw crumbled Varricakes on the floor and heard muffled cries of help coming from a storage closet.

Busting down the door he saw the two idiots tied up. In a flash he was untying their knots and asking them what the heck happened, only for them to stare at him dumbstruck. "Oh come on, you two idiots, what happened?"

"We were attacked by Triple Threat members!" Lu shouted struggling to stand. He fell on top of Gang who added, "They were dressed as Northerners. There was a dame with them saying they were on their way to kidnap the president. Hey come back here you can't leave us like this!" The two detectives tried to stand only to fall as they tripped over the ropes.

"Robin, the Triple Threats are going after the president. Tigress is with them, and I think she's in trouble. If she tries to stop them all by herself…."

"Don't have to tell me twice, I'm already making my way there! Alert Bei Fong, then catch up!" Robin shouted already sprinting through the halls making his way to the VIP booth.

* * *

As the boys made their way to the VIP booth Tigress was standing outside the booth debating what to do. Inside, Viper was personally leading the waterbenders as they attempted to kidnap the president. He wasn't leaving anything to chance this time, instructing an earthbender and firebender to keep the boat running. He then commanded that Tigress stay outside the booth to deal with any police officers who showed up.

What to do, I already sabotaged the boat so it's not like they can get away, but if I sit here passively and do nothing, President Raiko and his wife could get seriously hurt. Faced with an indecision she went with her gut feeling. She pressed her comlink switching her channel to Bolin's. "Bolin, come in."

Up in the booth Bolin heard a chirp in his ear. Next to him he saw Asami stiffen at the sound, while thankfully Varrick was too busy with Zhu Li and Ginger to notice. Asami and he excused themselves saying they had to use the restroom. "Hurry back you two, the big finale is about to take place. You don't want to miss that!"

Once outside they both turned up their comlinks. "What's up Art…I mean Tigress? You sound panicked, what's that in the background?" Bolin asked as he heard the sounds of muffled screams through the link.

"Viper and a group of elite waterbenders are in the midst of trying to kidnap President Raiko and his wife. They've taken out the Metalbenders and my friends are seconds away, but we need help. I have to break cover," she replied anxiously. They heard her mutter, "I hope the drug cocktail I'm going to inject slows them down and screws their heads up a bit," into the comlink.

"Stay here and make sure that Varrick doesn't leave. I'm going to go help them," Bolin told Asami, who nodded already pulling out her electroglove.

* * *

Taking a deep breath Tigress creaked open the door peering inside. Through the crack she saw the Metalbenders frozen stiff or nursing bloody wounds to the head and body. Some were twitching having been struck by electrified kai sticks. Viper and his thugs were inching closer to the president and his wife. Pulling out her blowpipe she fired the drugs, she had run out of darts with the coma cocktail, instead this one was a blend that had similar affects to Poison Ivy and Scarecrow. It would slow them down and cause them to hallucinate.

Her attack hit causing the men to slap their necks like they'd been bit as the drug slowly started to take effect. She readied her bow just as Kid Flash appeared by her side. The maniacal laughter of the third party could be heard as a small shape swung from the top of the building towards the booth. The trio all burst into the booth at the same time.

"What the heck, when did the police hire costume freaks?" Viper asked already sluggish. Next to him, his men were also suffering the effects of the drug, their vision distorted slightly. Shaking their heads to clear them, they went after their targets.

"Not going to happen you creeps! Attack plan AKFR!" Kid Flash called out. He zipped around the VIPs forming a protective wall of speed, vibrating through the benders attacks.

Robin used one waterbender as a springboard doing a double flip into the air doing a downward kick as he came down. Dodging an ice spear he tossed a bolo around one attacker. He managed to break the weighted ties coming after him with a water knife. Whipping out his escrima sticks he blocked with one and attacked with the other managing to break the guy's left wrist. Another attack sent a wave of ice at the boy who blocked with his cape. Flicking it back so the ice shattered he tossed two birdarang missing his attackers by inches.

Tigress was battling Viper and two other members of the triad. Her cocktail had work, they thought she was some kind of spirit demon as she fired her bow. Their attacks were wild as her arrow cut through the ice pinning one thug to the wall. She rolled back, pushing herself up, kicking off the walls and striking out with a double kick. She bobbed and weaved out of the boxing punches deflecting attacks with her bow. This small space was too cramped for any of their major attacks. They needed more space to move.

"Did someone call for a hero?" Bolin asked entering the booth. With a slight shift of his feet and push from his fist he nailed all the thugs sending them crashing down on the ring below. "Do I have perfect timing or what?"

"Save it until the mission's complete Nuktuk. President Raiko, you and your wife stay here; Chief Bei Fong is on her way. Let's bring the aster to the to the Triple Threats," Robin cackled as he grabbed his best friend. Shooting out a line he launched them from the booth. Behind them Tigress grabbed Bolin firing a line right into the movie screen. As they swung down the screen split destroying the movie, but none of that mattered as Shiro Shinobi took off broadcasting the fight.

* * *

"Looks like we have an all-out battle in the ring tonight folks. Our hero Bolin aka Nuktuk fighting beside three costume teens. Their opponents' elite class waterbenders, I can't be sure, but they look a little drunk on their feet."

"Oh the female has made her first move; catching her foe in stomach with a well-placed kick. He tosses a double water jet at her oh my; did she just split the attacks in half with her katana? Unbelievable folks she's blocking all the attacks with just a sword, oh what is she just slid under him and used her sword as leverage sending him into the ropes! A gooey arrow and he's down for the count!"

"That kid in the yellow and red is moving so fast I can barely follow his movements. Watch out for that ice patch oh he picked it up and tossed! His foe turns it to steam, but that's a mistake as he smacked right in the face. The bender tries to defend with a water cloak, but the speedster is faster spinning him so fast he passes out from the dizziness.

Oh the littlest guy is being double teamed, that's not right, but whoa did you see that guy, he practically flew into the air! There's some smoke on the field I can't see, but it sounds like a fierce fight. The cloud is disappearing and oh the foes are down! There goes Bolin taking on the ring leader with two earth disks, he punches hard and oh look the stacks are forming a prison and he's won! The heroes are celebrating, but what's this they're pointing to Varrick's booth!"

"I don't believe this folks Varrick is trying to escape, but Ms. Sato just nailed him with an electroglove attack. Chief Bei Fong and former probender Mako are reading the man his rights. Can it be that Varrick was behind this whole attack? Stay tuned to find out!"

* * *

Outside the arena Varrick, Zhu Li, and the Triple Threats were being escorted to the prison transport, the drug causing them to pass out. Once they were gone Tigress removed her mask and a black wig revealing her blond hair. The Varridye had finally come out last night so she had donned the wig to keep her cover. President Raiko and Chief Bei Fong listened as Team Avatar and Young Justice told them about their operation and the evidence they had gathered. It was more then enough to put Varrick away for a long time and undermine the Triple Threats greatly.

"So to summarize, not only did you engage in an illegal undercover operation, putting a vigilante civilian's life in danger, you lied to your superior officer and withheld crucial evidence," Bei Fong replied once they were done. They all looked ashamed at that wondering if she was going to earthbend them into next week. "However, acting as special agents for the United Nations under President Raiko's orders, the six of you managed to do what my entire police force couldn't. Thank you for your help, but don't make this a habit got it?"

"Got it, Chief. It will never happen again," Mako promised, the others made similar promises. Just then they all looked up seeing the bioship coming in for a landing. Just as they achieved victory by shutting down the negative energy, another problem arose.

* * *

The sun had barely risen the next morning as the rebel forces prepared for the battle to reclaim their home from the Northerners. Harmonic Convergence was nearing, they had to stop Unalaq before he carried out his endgame bringing darkness across the world.

The shipment from Future Industries had arrived late last night along with a small fleet from the Foggy Swamp Tribe, ready to aid them in the fight. The members of Young Justice were making final preparations including putting light weight armor on the animals to protect them. As the non-benders familiarized themselves with the mechas Bao and Tonraq were going over the plan one final time.

"Remember, taking out the troops is the first step, but the only way to really end this is by capturing my brother and securing the portal. If neither objective is met then the world will suffer," Tonraq reminded Bao. The Headsman nodded, but made it clear that if he saw his daughter he was going to rescue her no matter what the cost. Tonraq acknowledged his right as a father to do whatever it took to keep his family safe. Hearing the snow crunch he looked up to see Aqualad. The boy told him it was time

Tonraq stood in front of all the troops. Taking a deep breath he spoke to them. "Troops, today is an important day. Today we take back our home from the invaders, but that is not the only reason we fight today. We fight for our families, our tribes, but most importantly the world. Harmonic Convergence, a time a great change, is nearly upon us. My brother, Unalaq, desires to become a Dark Avatar, to merge with Vaatu, the Spirit of Darkness and Chaos. If he is allowed to win this fight then all we know will be gone forever. My daughter Korra, your Avatar, needs you. She has given us powerful allies in her Young Justice friends, but they are only a small part in our fight today. We must secure victory today no matter what it takes! Are you with me?"

"Yeah! Go Chief Tonraq! Make them pay for harming Hoa Headsman Bao! Down with the North!" multiple cheers erupted from the crowd. Rocket fist pumped the air as the animals let loose howls of agreement. Superboy pounded his fists as he jumped up on Sphere who transformed. Aqualad joined him along with Chi and Qui, as Tonraq mounted Naga with Bao. Looking down at the city below him looked at Rocket. Nodding the girl flew up into the releasing a powerful kinetic blast signaling the troops as they came charging down the mountain.

* * *

The blast startled the Northern Troops, but they soon recovered their wits. Commanders shouted orders as the boats lined up shots to take out the charging troops when something flew over the heads. Superboy fired his heat vision activating the second generation tangled mines Aqualad had planted in the water. The acidic smell overwhelmed the crew as it also corroded the metal of the ship. The seaweed grew and spread as the Foggy Swamp Tribe members' plantbended the flora. Making another pass they activated more mines successfully taking out the remaining boats.

The streets and tundra became a war zone. There was a loud clang as whale tooth scimitars met with battle clubs. Blood flew from the air as jaw blades sliced through armor meeting flesh. The city shook as the mechas traveled through the streets firing lines to capture enemies. Electricity sparked only to be blocked by spears and pikes grounding the charge.

Great bending battles were taking place all over the city and in the tundra. Foggy Swamp benders adapted fast to the cold creating blinding haze storms and slush holes trapping several soldiers. The Northerners responded by creating water vortexes traveling across the tundra lashing out in combination with weapons. Several ground troops used octopus forms to launch even more attacks at their opponents.

Southern troops created multiple ice domes layers slowing down their opponents or trapping non-benders in ice prisons before shackling them. Using the Southern style ice tunneling technique they collapsed several armed tanks and armed Satomobile.

* * *

As the fight raged on Katara, Senna, and the other healers protected the healing huts. Woman and children risked their lives to carry injured soldiers back to the healing huts. When the troops turned their attention to the huts Katara showed them exactly why she had been the youngest waterbending master ever. In fluid movements defying her age she did a mass freeze on the troops sticking them to the nearby buildings. She created two massive ice drills impaling them through tanks and ripping them apart. Melting the snow behind her created a massive wave washing her targets away.

A yell from behind her Katara turned to face the threat only for multiple water whips from Senna stopped the man before he could harm him. The mother of the Avatar eyes were livid as she trapped the man in a freezing bubble before releasing him. "Don't you dare hurt Master Katara! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but it appears the battle is only beginning," Katara replied pointing behind Senna. Turning they watched in dread as skies filled with dark spirits. A huge black mass was marching towards the city. Fresh troops with their own mechas, tanks, and even a biplane were making their way to the city. Memories of the Invasion of the Northern Tribe flashed through Katara's mind as she prepared to defend her home from those she once helped.

* * *

The members of Young Justice, who had been assisting all over the different battles, saw the approaching troops. Aqualad touched his comlink looping in Rocket, and Tonraq who had a spare in his ear. "We need to stop those spirits before they cause damage. Superboy tells me they are breaking into smaller groups, one of them is being led by the twins, another by the troops, a small group on their own and the last by Unalaq himself."

"I'll handle the twins and see how many I can take out from the sky! Don't argue with me, I can handle it!" Rocket responded.

"Chi, Qui join Wolf and pups and go after the group without a leader. There's enough spiritual energy between you to send them back to their own world with little trouble," Bao ordered shouting in Tonraq's ear. The leader of the rebel forces shoved him back slightly as Naga reared up to swat away several approaching troops. She let out a roar that was tinged in spiritual energy knocking them flat.

"I'll take on the troops with Sphere, you go help Bao and Tonraq against Unalaq. I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling in my gut," Superboy told his friend. Acknowledging his friend Aqualad jumped off the flying cycle creating a water dragon as he rode it through the streets to join up with the leaders. The swamp benders made ice ramps sliding down to meet with Wolf and the pups as Superboy urged Sphere to the ground. Time to knock some heads.

* * *

Wolf let loose a long baying howl as he called forth the wolf packs from all over. It was an incredible sight to see as multiple packs making their way through the darkened tundra. The dark spirits shot out beams of energy as the pack circled around. They took turns biting and trying to knock the spirits over. The four pups were in the thick of things working together.

Little Taqqiq let out a sharp yelp as he was shoved back in the snow by a dark spirit. Shaking his little head the runt of the litter backed up and pounced on the dark spirit's chest yapping as he hopped up and down. Kallik and Silaluk latched their teeth on the spirit's arms swishing it back and force as they shredded skin. Nanook swiped his paws at the thrashing spirits legs drawing blood. The spirit tossed them all into a nearby bank were it got ready to shoot them only for their father to sink his teeth into neck going for the kill. The spirit dissolved under him as Chi copied Unalaq's technique sending it back. After comforting his brood they got back to work.

* * *

Flying in the air Rocket created a force bubble around herself to block the dark spirits attack. Sweat trickled down her face as her bubble trembled under the strain. The more it was struck the greater the energy buildup, but she couldn't move. "If I stay here, then I'm a sitting duck. Got to make a move. Time to Rocket!" she shouted releasing her bubble. The explosive energy struck all the spirits injuring them slightly. Zipping into the air she lined up a shot firing a kinetic blast blowing the biplane wing out. She watched as it made its way to the ground.

Ice whips struck her in the back causing her to falter. On two ice platforms Desna and Eska were launching mini icebergs at her. She created a force bubble, but the ice slice through scraping her up badly. Suddenly her balance was off and she felt herself falling, smacking her belt she got it working again. "That was a low blow you emos!"

"Emos? I don't know what that means, but our father has ordered your capture," Desna spoke up. Forming razor rings he flung them at her as she blasted them to bits. "Our father says that he believes some item of your uniform gives you your power."

"So we ruin your outfit and then you're ours," Eska added.

"I think you boyfriend would be hurt if you attacked the person who is trying to help you. Your father is a nut job!" Rocket ducked under water blade and fired a round. "Trust me Bolin misses you, but he had to sacrifice both your happiness to keep this world from entering an era of darkness!"

"Don't talk about my Bolin!" Eska shouted as the battle started anew.

* * *

With Superboy and Sphere the battle had taken a turn for the worst. Even with his newfound ability to fly and freeze things with his breath, he found himself weakening. Some of the spirits were carrying glowing rocks; while it may not be Kryptonite, its effects were the same causing him to slowly lose strength. Sphere changed modes again this time forming a protective suit over her friend to keep him safe, but as the battle raged on who knew how long that would last.

* * *

The final battle between leaders was escalating. Unalaq no longer cared that he was losing the South. All he wanted to do was hurt his brother as much as possible. He sent large shafts of ice across the street trying to pierce their chests. Aqualad used his water bearers to form hard water constructs that sliced the ice in half as Tonraq melted the ice into water that Bao turned to a hissing steam cloud.

"The three of you really believe that you can take me? I am the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe, the greatest Spiritualist who ever lived, and soon to be the world's first Dark Avatar!" he bellowed. He created walls of ice slamming them together attempting to crush them. Aqualad held the walls apart sending an electric jolt, the current wasn't as strong, but it did sting the man's hand.

"You are not and never will be the true chief!" Tonraq snarled sending a split stream of high pressured water at Unalaq, who turned it into a shield around himself. He sent an ice fissure which Tonraq flipped over sending his own attack. Unalaq stumbled back finding himself under attack by Bao.

"You're not a spiritualist either! Where is my daughter?!" he demanded, the water in his hand was changing to blue energy. Punching forward he tried to lay seals on him to contain his energy making him unable to bend. Unalaq laughed sneering at man's audacity. With a wave of his hand he iced the street and shoved him back.

"Your daughter will be serving me. I must congratulate you. You've kept her secrete well. If it wasn't for Wan Shi Tong assistance and Vaatu's connection to the Tree of Time, I might have never figured out her secret. Her power will the Avatar's undoing!"

"Not if we stop you first!" Aqualad shouted. He brought up hard water hammers smashing them into his chin and then his chest. Using Black Canary's training he used his body to keep the fight on his terms never reacting, but always acting. Forming his electrified water dragon he swallowed the man. "We won't let you become a Dark Avatar. I will not let my friend down. Young Justice will not give up, you have no defense against us."

"Wrong, I may not know everything about you, but I got a new power from my friend that will destroy even you!" Unalaq started glowing as he cupped his hands. They watched in disbelief as he created cold fire. The three of them put up a shield, but the attack was too strong. It burned through striking them. They were freezing and burning at the same time. The pain became too much and they passed out.

He whistled for a dark spirit that flew him high into the air. The North had lost the battle for control of the South. Spotting something in the distant he ordered his troops back to the portal. He barely acknowledged his children as they dragged Rocket and Superboy with them. Soon his prey would come to him and the world would be his.

* * *

The bioship was coming in fast for a landing. It spun in the air angling itself to avoid striking any of the ice columns that dotted the city. It was evident to everyone on board that a great battle had taken place, but they were unsure of what the outcome had been. As they settled down near the healing huts they saw Senna rush out to greet them followed by Naga with her family. Sphere rolled closer, her exterior showing signs of battle.

"Korra! Thank the Spirits you're okay. I was so worried for you," her mother sad hugging her and stroking her hair like she had one when she was a smile child. She was trembling slightly barely holding herself together.

"Mom, what happened here? Where are my friends? Why isn't Dad here?" Korra asked, her voice choking. She let go of her mom taking a look over the battle scene. She shuddered as she recalled her vision of blood drenching the ice. It appeared she was too late to prevent it from happening. Next to her Naga licked her trying to comfort the girl.

"The rebel forces took back the South. It was a long battle and many were injured. Unalaq however; he captured your friends, Bao, and your father. I don't know how, but he somehow managed to subdue them all. From what the troops told me he's got new powers and ways to counter your friends' abilities," Senna explained crying.

The news startled Young Justice. There one advantage over Unalaq was that he couldn't counter their powers, but if he had learned to exploit their weaknesses, then this mission had become even harder. They entered the healing huts looking at the injured being tended to by Qui and Katara. The elderly bending master looked up, her hand coming up to her mouth as she saw Miss Martian levitate Jinora through the air.

The girl appeared to be sleeping still, but her forehead was glowing. Amaterasu's mark had appeared on her forehead. Kya theorized that the Guardian's Spirit powers were keeping both Jinora's body and spirit alive, but something was blocking them from rejoining. Either way if they didn't reunite them soon, they worried the girl would never wake up.

* * *

While Katara got busy healing Jinora's body, Young Justice and Team Avatar, with Aang's children, tried to come up with a strategy. Harmonic Convergence was mere hours away. They needed to prevent Vaatu from escaping and merging with Unalaq. Once Harmonic Convergence was over Korra could keep Wan's promise to leave the portals open so the two worlds could unite again.

"If Unalaq has found a way to counter our powers then we're in trouble. His cold fire attack would seriously injure me. His skills have improved greatly, with his spiritual powers what's to stop him from energybending and killing us?"

"Nothing, he knows he's got an advantage and that we're desperate. That's why he took Aqualad and the others back to the portal. He's taunting us, that fristard," Robin hissed, gaining reprieving looks from the others as they figured what words he meshed. "He's taken them to the portal because he knows that's where we need to be."

"It's a trap we have to spring if we're going to save our friends. There's no point in being sneaky, the jerk's expecting us. The only question we have is what strategy would be the best to retaking the portal when were outnumbered and outgunned," Tigress said looking directly at Team Avatar and Bumi. "This is your world and your spirits. You know the enemy better then us, what do you suggest?"

"As the former commander of the United Forces, I have conducted many missions when the chances of victory are slim. We don't have the element of surprise because they know that we're coming, but perhaps we can still surprise them by attacking in a way that their not expecting!"

Tenzin rolled his eyes wondering what his crazy brother was going on about now, but Asami seemed to catch on what he meant. She asked Miss Martian if the bioship had any weapons, the girl shook her head, but the heiress didn't seem discouraged. She and Bumi conspired to do a two prong attack, some of them would strike from the air while the others attack from the ground. If they could overwhelm the troops enough they might have a chance of retaking the portal.

The teams were divided and Team Avatar suited up. Young Justice had brought extra uniform protection. Bolin got a kick out of the light weight mesh armor covering his cloths and the steel toed boots. Mako found the gloves very comfortable with great flexibility. Asami even chose to put on a V-shape mask with digital readouts. Bumi and Kya also wore some type of armor in strategic places, but Tenzin stubbornly said he didn't need any, until his brother pinned his arms as his sister shoved the armor on saying he was being a real idiot.

* * *

The troops at the portal were standing around nervously trying to ignore the many dark spirits that were slithering, flying, and making their way through the camp. Chief Unalaq and his children were in the main tent interrogating the prisoners. Many of the troops were starting to question the sanity of their chief. He seemed to becoming slightly unraveled talking about a new dark spiritual age. He was also being ruthless with the prisoners that didn't sit well with them. Still he was their chief and they would obey him to the end.

The troops were talking amongst themselves, looking for signs of trouble. Chief Unalaq had warned them that the Avatar and her friends would attempt to stop him. They were to use any means necessary, including lethal force, to stop them from interfering with his plans. As they patrolled the perimeter they heard the sounds of something approaching. Looking through their binoculars they were treated to a never before seen sight.

A biplane soared through the air firing rounds of ammunition taking out the guard tower causing the men to jump for their lives. As the biplane spun and twisted in the air the two brothers fired their respectful elements taking managing to strike down several troops. The biplane did a double loop as several ice spears were shot at them.

Moments before they could strike another ship zoomed in blocking it. The red ship's cargo door opened revealing three people. One was Red Arrow who started firing at any one in sight. Next to him Magician Girl jumped off forming a floating platform. From her vantage point she started casting her spells freezing troops and forcing slumber upon the spirits. Red Tornado exited the ship causing a massive cyclone as he struck out at buildings and tanks.

The ground troops scurried out of the way only for the walls to explode. A pack of animals rushed through. Driving Sphere was Bumi, who had Kya, Robin, and Tigress in the back seat. He hurled a dozen knifes in different directions as Sphere ran over people. Behind them Wolf and the pups were in a frenzy. Pulling out his flute he played a tune, a few of the Spirits stopped attacking the group and turned their backs attacking the Northern troops. "This is quiet the adventure wouldn't you say Kya?"

"Don't die on me big brother and we'll talk later!" Kya shouted as she summoned massive ice shards shooting them at the troops. Robin fired his line zipping on top of a roof. He raced across the rooftops with Tigress right behind him. She fired three rounds of explosive stink arrows through the slits of the fortress. The rooms exploded as a noxious gas filled the room causing many troops to jump out of the fortress.

A well placed move caused the two teens to slide down to the middle of the battle field. Back to back they grinned as the waterbenders prepared their attacks. "Wanna bet to see who takes down the most bad guys?" Tigress asked.

"Wouldn't be fair, Kid Flash isn't oh here comes. Nice of you to join us," Robin said with a laugh throwing three explosive birdarangs as Kid Flash vibrated through three soldiers. They hit their mark sending them flying through the air.

"Had to take a snack break, now let's do this! By the way, I'm in for fifty."

"Make it a hundred and I'm in."

"Knock it off you two and help me out already!"

* * *

While this was going on Avatar and Tenzin were riding Naga through the battlefield heading straight towards the portal. She was in a controlled Avatar State using her gravity bending to literally rip buildings from their foundation hurling them into the mechas and tanks. Behind her Tenzin was using his bending to discourage or trap the spirits as they made their way to the portal. "We need to pick up the pace a little. I don't know how much time we have left."

"Understood, Naga full power," she said, her spirit guide barking in agreement. She let loose a spiritual roar knocking back several spirits. Avatar waved her hands above her head gathering the spiritual energy attempting to purify it. Once she had a small cloud she scattered it, the energy turning the spirits light again. They were going to do it, they were going to win!

That's when the sky darkened, the air grew cold, as the spirits let loose roars. From out of the portal purple energy lashed out in all directions, barely missing Naga who took a tumble down the hill. The fighting stopped as the door to the prisoner tent fluttered open and out stepped Unalaq and his children, who were looking slightly fearful.

Though he spoke softly his words were heard by all. "So you think you can prevent my era, then let me show you the power of a true spiritualist." Desna dragged Eska back as their father formed cold fire in his hands. He aimed it at the bioship before releasing an unrelenting barrage.

Inside the ship Miss Martian screamed as she took part of the damage because of her link. In agony she passed out as Red Arrow struggled to land the ship. As they fell he watched in horror as the biplane with the Team Avatar had its tail ripped off by a spiritual energy arm causing them to abandon their craft.

Magician Girl tried to block the incoming attack, but it broke through her shields, dark goo covered her mouth. Red Tornado caught her as she fell only to be impaled in the back by a huge ice spear. Tigress, Robin, and Kid Flash rushed to aid them only frozen in their tracks unable to move. When KF tried to vibrate out dark energy rippled in his prison hurting him. All around them the other members of the team were caught.

* * *

A short time later they came to save for Red Tornado. They were bound, gagged, and in pain. Opening their eyes they could see Unalaq using his bending to cover them with a spiritual poison causing their discomfort. "I must really thank Wan Shi Tong, for this. Without his help I couldn't have defeated you."

"Just wait until we get out here. I'm going to rip you to pieces ugh," Superboy moaned, as the synthetic Kryptonite was pushed closer.

"Pathetic all of you, and you're the most pathetic of them all dear _niece_," Unalaq smirked kicking her in the face, her protective cover slightly cracking. He stomped and punched her as Tonraq called for him to stop. "Your era is over Korra. Once I bring about ten thousand years of darkness I will destroy you and Raava forever."

"We like to see you try you punk!" Red Arrow snapped. "I don't care how powerful you get or how many times you try to kill us. We stopped the Light and defeated Amon. We're going to beat you no matter what it takes believe that."

Unalaq laughed not believe a word he said. They would be dead soon enough. After stomping on his brother and Bao a bit more he left his children in charge telling them to not let the prisoners escape. They nodded watching him go.

* * *

After a few minutes Eska peered out of the tent door. "He's gone, we must hurry. Did you get the antidote?" she asked Desna, he nodded pulling a vial out of his sleeve. The twins went to work freeing the prisoners and healing them the best they could considering Eska wasn't a trained healer. Once free Robin and KF brought Red Tornado back online.

"You don't have a lot of time my feeble turtleduck. Harmonic Convergence is mere minutes away. Once our father learned about Hoa's secret power, he started tormenting her even more. He will force her to break the seal on Vaatu and merge them."

Bolin kissed her praising her and thanking his sweet koala otter for trusting in him. They were all puzzled as Desna explained that the two had been in secret communications all these weeks. Apparently Bolin wanted to make up for running out on her. After seeing their father's decline they agreed to help at the right moment.

"We need to get into the Spirit World and close the portals now. Even if it's only one then Vaatu won't break free. Just save Unalaq for me ahhh," Bao moaned in pain halfway collapsing.

"You have internal injuries and are weak from the cold fire attack. You need to see a healer," Desna bluntly informed him. When he protested Tonraq managed to persuade him. He wanted to stay and fight, but was too weak. Sphere rolled over changing and chirping. She along with the animals would escort the men back to the capital for treatment. Desna promised that he would save Hoa.

As the twins took charge of the troops ordering them to stand down the heroes got ready. Kya did an emergency heal taking care of their basic wounds as they got ready to enter the Spirit World. Avatar warned them of the danger, asking if anyone wanted to back down, but they refused. One by one they all signaled their readiness. Asking her cousins to stand guard outside the portal in case they needed help the groups entered the Spirit Portal for the final battle.

* * *

In the Spirit World the Guardian Spirits had sent out a call for all the spirits to assemble on Hai-Ryo Peak. The six spirits looked at all the beings who had answered the summons. Animal spirits such as the dragon bird, moth wasps, and frog spirits hung on the peripheral of the peak. Off to the right side was Aye-Aye and the kind spirits who had befriended Wan such a long time ago. Opposite of them were several of the better known spirits including Koh and the Mother of Faces. Mother and son were not talking to one another and standing a bit apart. In the center were a mix of spirits, but the one that stood out the most was The Painted Lady, who was looking extremely worried, if the fog gathering at her feet was any indication.

Tempus held out his watch letting it bong signaling the start of the meeting. Everyone stopped their chittering and chatter looking up at the ancient spirit. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice."

"Why have you summoned us Tempus? You do realize that Harmonic Convergence is almost upon us?" Koh asked, only be hushed by a sharp look from his mother. The spirit muttered angrily, but resumed his silence. He knew better than to try anything with so many spirits of great power assembled.

"It is for that reason that I have asked you all to be here. As you know Harmonic Convergence is a time of great change. The battle between Raava and Vaatu will not only decide the fate of our world, but physical plane as well," Tempus replied in a sage voice.

"As many of you are aware, this Harmonic Convergence was supposed to be the time when our two worlds would unite once more. It has taken ten thousand mortal years for our world to heal and us to be strong enough to survive for indefinitely in the physical world. Now that we are so close Vaatu and his dark spirits threaten to destroy any chance of that happening," Ferrum explained before he was rudely interrupted.

"Why does it matter at all?" the irritated Odd Monkey spirit demanded. He was greatly displeased that his meditation had once again been interrupted by such nonsense. "If the human world is to suffer why not let them? Our world had to struggle to maintain itself for so long, let them suffer for a while."

"If you would actually open your ears and listen for once then maybe you remember that our worlds are linked! Whether we want to admit or not, what hurts one hurts both. Over the centuries we have become linked," Agni bellowed back.

* * *

Some of the animal spirits made noises asking why they couldn't sever the link. Humans were nothing, but trouble. They fought one another, destroying the earth as they went. Many no longer respected or worshipped them even though Wan had promised that. They continued to list their faults when Aye Aye and his spirits came to the human defense.

"I admit I had a poor opinion of humans the last time our worlds were joined. I thought they were ugly, disgusting, and lacking any respect for nature. However, I was proved wrong by Wan. I witnessed firsthand his selflessness and his nobility. Over the centuries as I have protected the spirit waters here, I have come to see in its reflection, that it's wrong to judge an entire race by the actions of a few."

"Yeah, many humans are friends to spirits. They have wonderful qualities as well. They care for their families, help one another when someone's in trouble. Many of them have shown us they can overcome difficulties by working hard and preserving," the first kind spirit, the one that looked like a bush said.

Her friend, the white being added, "Besides it's not like Spirits don't have their own faults. Have we not fought with one another or caused harm to each other? Don't we make mistakes, but learn from them."

Hei Bai roared in response pointing out the time Avatar Aang had helped him show him that through great tragedy something better go come in its place. His forest had returned and the people of Senlin Village, had grown from the experience and so had he. He told them how he showed Avatar Korra the power of light and dark. He asked his fellow spirits if they wanted to be forced under the spell of darkness like so many of their friends and family members by Vaatu and Unalaq's power.

* * *

"No we don't, however what would you have us do? Vaatu and Raava are one of the oldest spirits, only a few years younger then you Tempus, in fact the only spirits older than you are Life and Death, neither who have been seen in forever or your own counterpart Space. Would you have us meddle in the affairs of light and dark?" the Mother of Faces questioned, but it was Yue who responded.

"Spirits have intervened on lesser occasions. I owed my mortal life to Tui, the former Moon Spirit. I willingly sacrificed myself to take her place and her responsibilities. I admit that I have not lived as long as you have or been born a spirit, but I am one of you. I witnessed firsthand how strong spirits and humans become when we work together in harmony."

There was more muttering and chatter. While many spirits were being persuaded to see humans as not evil and that they should live together, many were still hesitant to interfere with Harmonic Convergence. They would be risking much and for what could turn out to be another war between human and spirits long ago. It was Amaterasu who abolished their fears.

Sending a powerful wind through the gathered crowd she levitated into the air letting her aura glow. "Humans and spirits are very different and yet the same. Our ways may be different, but what we share; including the love of our family and friends, will help us overcome the barrier of communication. My fellow Guardians and I, have watched over the nations working on behalf of the spirits. In times of peril we have assisted Raava and the Avatar for the good of all. We even picked a champion to act on our behalf, but because we couldn't communicate properly both our worlds are nearly out of balance. This can't continue, we must mend the bond and forge a new path. A world where our two races live side by side."

* * *

"Amaterasu is right," Painted Lady said. Everyone looked at her as she rose into the air on a small water spout. She looked at her fellow spirits summoning her courage as she admitted a secret that many were unaware of. "As we speak, my half mortal daughter Hoa, is chained to the Tree of Time, slowly dying. Unalaq and Vaatu wish to awaken her spirit power, to force her to use it to help them merge as one being. I will not stand idly by letting them to do as they please. I will fight for her."

Many were stunned by this confession. Only the Guardian Spirits had known the truth about the girl. As many spirits tried to come to terms with a being who shared half their nature Tempus create an image in the sky. It showed present events as Team Avatar and Young Justice prepared to do battle with Unalaq and his dark spirit army. Tenzin and his siblings had rushed off to find Jinora as the air crackled. Harmonic Convergence was about to start.

"All of you here have a choice; join in the fight for both of our worlds, or return home to wait for the outcome. Neither I, nor my fellow Guardians, will force you to fight. That is a choice you must make on your own. Understand this, if you fight you may die, we might even lose and be plunged into chaos and darkness. I myself don't know the outcome of this fight, but one thing is certain, I will fight for what I believe in. What is your choice?"

All was quiet for a moment, no one was willing to speak up first. Then slowly all of them shouted, saying they would join the fight. If they had to fight their friends and families to free them from Vaatu they would do so. In Avatar Wan's memory and for Raava's latest human, Korra, they would intervene. This time Harmonic Convergence would be different.

The Guardian Spirits smiled pleased by this show. As Amaterasu gave orders to a spider spirit to escort Tenzin's siblings to Jinora, Ferrum was passing out spirit armor to the animals. Agni was telling Koh his assignment asking him to keep Wan Shi Tong from interfering him and warning him against stealing his face. Yue and the Painted Lady were discussing the best way to help free Hoa. Tempus turned to look in the distant as the spirit portals merged their energies. Harmonic Convergence had begun.


	8. Culmination of Destiny

The moment was upon them as Harmonic Convergence had begun. Vaatu had burst free from the Tree of Time basking in the glory. He hovered over Unalaq and his army of dark spirits looking at the pitiful opposing group. "Raava, you can't win this time, your human and her pet friends will perish! Unalaq, free me of the cursed Wan's seal so we may join!"

"Gladly Vaatu!" Unalaq replied reaching out with one hand. Like a puppet he forced Hoa to stand. Her body was trembling and starting to glow. The air around her crackled as she was forced to bend some of the energy from Harmonic Convergence.

Vaatu flew down towards the girl as she was about to undo the seal. "NO!" a powerful voice cried out. The spirit found himself being blown back by a powerful gust of winds from two airbenders. Unalaq turned launching a cold fire attack at the group only to have Rocket block it with a force shield. From behind the shield Miss Martian's eyes glowed brightly. With fierce determination she used her telekinesis, in combination with Avatar's gravitybending, to lift the man up in the air and toss him out through the southern portal.

"We'll help the twins keep Unalaq out of the Spirit World. You and the others trap Vaatu again!" Mako shouted as his brother and girlfriend followed him out of the portal. Angered that his human was gone Vaatu fired a powerful blast of energy at the heroes who barely managed to get out of the way.

"My era will come Raava! Dark spirits, obey your master and rip them apart!" Vaatu commanded. Below him the army of dark spirits sent up growls of acknowledgement as they came to bear down on the heroes. But as they made their way towards them a wall of barbed wire popped up blocking their path. Confused by the events everyone turned their attention to the mountains in disbelief.

The spirit army had arrived with the Guardian Spirits in the lead! Tempus was at the head radiating power. Gathering energy in his palms he fired a blast of temporal energy at Vaatu striking the spirit dead center, causing him to shrink slightly. Angered Vaatu fired a beam of energy at the approaching army. "Insolent spirit! Tempus, how dare you interfere with my battle with Raava!"

"Vaatu, this Harmonic Convergence is battle for both spirits and humans. We shall not stand by watching you issue in an era of darkness for both our worlds!" Tempus replied. Hovering in the air he fired another blast of energy. "United as one, we shall defeat you. Attack!"

* * *

"Looks like this battle just got more interesting," Superboy stated as he cracked his knuckles together. "Avatar, take the Reds with you to battle Vaatu, we'll take the dark spirits."

"Remember not to harm the light spirits!" she cautioned before activating the Avatar State. Pushing off with a burst of air she called forth large streams of water striking the dark spirit at his base. Kicking up with her legs a pillar of rock impacted him in the tail as she hurled fire at him. Behind her Red Tornado flew into the sky like a missile aiming for Vaatu's face pushing him striking it with such force the spirit let out a cry of pain. A barrage of explosive arrows tore off one of his tendrils.

Fenghuang let out a cry blasting fire as he flew over the army. Swooping down he raked his talons striking down several of his foes. Spirits of flying creatures came at him shooting dark energy at the dragon bird who flew down, up and spun around for another attack. He was struck from below causing him to spin around out of control. As he struggled to right himself more dark spirits came after him.

"Leave him alone you creeps!" Rocket shouted with a burst of speed as she shot straight through them like a bullet sending them scattering. As more dark dragonfly bunny spirits came at her she fired a massive kinetic bolt sending them flying over the mountain. "I won't let you hurt my buddy's spirit guide. Yo Feng, you okay?" Receiving a positive squawk, the dark skin girl grinned. "Great, now why don't we hand these guys their butts already. Time to Rocket!" Agreeing the two, joined by a small swarm of wasp moths went after the flying creatures.

* * *

Below on the ground, Magician Girl was fighting for her life. Taking a few steps back she reached for her top hat. Pulling it off she flung it across the ground watching it grow swallowing up several of the dark spirits that hunted on the tundra. The hat jumped into her hand as she aimed it in the opposite direction of the battle. The hat made a gagging sound as it barfed up the dark spirits, now miniaturized, far away.

She let out a scream as something struck her in the back tearing up her jacket. As she started to fall she twisted around aiming her wand at lion dog spirit only for it to bite it in half. A second pinned her to the ground, drool dripping off its mouth. Roaring, it got ready to separate her head from the neck.

"Leave her alone you overgrown mutt!" the Frog Spirit bellowed. He had grown to a massive size wrapping his webbed hands around the lion dogs' midsection. With little effort he picked them up, tossing them over his shoulder, before spitting mucus from his mouth trapping them in place. He held out a hand to help Magician Girl up. "Are you alright?"

"_Yawa tirips drazil eht taws!" _startled the Frog Spirit looked behind him as he witnessed a dark lizard swatted several feet away. If the girl hadn't acted, he might have been killed. Accepting his hand the two stood back to back as they continued to fight on.

* * *

Tigress found herself fighting side by side Aye-Aye and the kind spirits. The little ones were enduring as they fought the best they could taking pint shots at their foes. As giant dark spiders came at them Tigress jumped at Aye-Aye. "Spin me around by my arms!" she instructed him. Without hesitation he did so as she performed a perfect orbital kick knocking down several foes. Released she notched her bow with the special arrow Green Arrow had given her. "I was saving this one for a special occasion. Good thing he didn't know I had a two spares. Get down!"

Aye-Aye ducked, dragging his friends with him, as a glowing blue arrow fired over their heads followed by a second one at a lower point. The arrows soared through the air as the arrows looped around an incoming horde of dark spirits. The second two arrow heads came together there was a massive explosion that rocked the group sending the girl flying through the air. Aye-Aye teleported catching the girl before bringing her back. Seeing the damage down and the entire horde knocked out or wounded, he let out a whistle. "Exactly what was that Stinky?"

"The name's Tigress and that was a quantum arrow combo. Very dangerous and only to be used in an extreme emergency because of the backlash. Now," she said pulling out her katana and swishing it around. "Ready for round two?" Grinning madly he let out a whoop of delight as they rejoined the fight.

* * *

Miss Martian had been joined by several humanoid spirits. She shape shifted into several different forms, such as a dragon, giant, even her true form, firing off brain blasts to subdue many foes. Ghosting through some of the good spirits she raised a hand to form a telekinetic shield only for the dark spirit to phase right through it. She let out a yelp of surprise as they sank through the ground, only for her to fly back up and out leaving it trapped. _"Status check. How is everyone doing?"_

"_Can't talk right now, too busy trying to stay alive!" _Superboy responded. He let loose an artic breeze trapping several spirits. As they became intangible and came at them again he grabbed a massive boulder, flew into the air, and then dropped it on the ground creating a giant crater. Several dark spirits fell in. His eyes lit up as he fired his heat vision to protect his allies. _"Things are getting worse by the second. We need to finish this soon and help Avatar out with Vaatu."_

"_What do you think we're doing here, giving a dance lesson? I'm pinned back here and running out of fuel. I need a few minutes to recharge for the fight. Dude, Aqualad, Robin can either of you get over to the Tree to free Hoa?" _

"_I am currently fighting with the Mother of Faces and her wolf spirit. Our efforts are impeded by the growing number of dark spirits. It will take time, Robin are you close?"_

* * *

"_Making my way now. Looks like Yue and the Painted Lady are already there. I let you know what's happening in a few minutes," _Robin responded as he flipped over several spirits. He ran across their heads before flinging an explosive at them. It went off causing some of them to dissipate for a time. Landing he raced up to the tree roots to where Yue and Painted Lady were attempting to break the chains holding the girl. The sounds of energy being shot caused him to glance over his shoulder. In the distance Avatar and the Reds, had been joined by the other Guardian Spirits, save for Ferrum, trying to weaken Vaatu so they could imprison him once more.

"I'm here to help, I got a torch in my utility belt. Can either of you freeze the chains so they break?" he asked getting to work on the ones on the girl's ankles.

"We've been trying, but their protected by dark energy. My waterbending isn't working," Yue replied frustrated. Whipping around she created an ice shield to protect them from the effects of the battle. She looked at Painted Lady. "Anything you can do?"

The river spirit shook her head in anger as her own water knives refused to cut through the chains. Placing her hands on her daughter she started to heal her. "It will be alright my precious flower. We'll free you."

"Please hurry, I don't know how long Team Avatar can hold off Unalaq, even with Ferrum's help."

* * *

Indeed, in the Spirit Forest, a great battle was taking place. Unalaq found himself under attack on all sides. He sent ice fissures at his children as they whipped up water for ice prisons, which he turned into a water dome sending hundreds of shards at them. The twins skated out of the way, but were partially impaled, Eska in her right leg, and Desna in his left arm. They flung more waves of water at him. "You're a deplorable father!" Desna shouted.

"You are pathetic and weak human children! I'll be so glad to be rid of you two traitors," he replied back preparing an ice drill when he was flung into the air by two earth pillars. Several levitating rocks barraged him as he froze them in midair.

"You leave my Eska alone you bully. I thought Hiroshi took the cake on being a horrible father, but you win hands down!" Bolin shouted sending up a dust cloud.

"You're a stupid moron if you think I would have ever let you marry my daughter when she wasn't a traitor!" Unalaq replied creating an avalanche towards the earthbender. Mako leapt in front of his brother using a fire line to split the avalanche in half. He sent several fire kicks at the man only for them to be met with cold fire.

Asami came up from behind kicking Unalaq in the knee. She laid her electroglove on his shoulder turning it up full blast. The man screamed before releasing a massive buildup of spiritual energy. Asami was thrown back into a tree nearly passing out. The crazed bender gathered water turning it into energy, ready to bend her spirit to oblivion.

"That's enough out of you!" Ferrum shouted clapping his hands together trapping the man in a cell. "You have officially angered the Spirits! I will take delight in ending your life."

"Not until I'm the Dark Avatar!" the man shouted creating a spirit bomb blowing the cell to bits. His coat was shredded and his hair out of its ponytails. Energy burns covered his hands, but he didn't care as he bent more water, creating a regular large wave, shards of ice, and heated steam cloud. He attacked the group all at once as they fought to keep him from the portal. He was determined to destroy them and they were equally determined he wouldn't reenter the Spirit World. It was a battle of wills in both worlds and whoever was more determined would win.

* * *

Deep in the Spirit World, the siblings had wandered around struggling to find Jinora. Suddenly they heard rustling in the woods ahead of them. They turned dropping into their stances ready to attack when in disbelief they saw Iroh approaching with a Knowledge Seeker and the scorpion spider spirit.

"Iroh! It's good to see you again. How did you know that we were here?" Tenzin asked.

"My friend here informed me about the events transpiring at the moment. As we speak the spirits have joined forces with the Avatar and her friends to defend their home from Unalaq and Vaatu. This particular spirit has been searching for you so I thought I bring him to you."

"So why would you be looking for us?" Bumi asked eyeing the creature with some trepidation. He was a pretty big and scary looking scorpion spider. Next to him he could sense Kya trying not to fidget too much. She was a teeny bit scared of spiders.

"I was asked by Guardian Spirit Amaterasu to escort you to where her Chosen one is. She believed my particular talents might aid you in surviving where we have to go. Come, there isn't much time," the scorpion spider spirit stated impatiently. With a wave goodbye to Iroh the three siblings followed the spirit deeper into the Spirit World.

A short time later they came to fog covered valley. Tenzin recognized it as the Fog of Lost Souls. If Jinora was here, then it would be nearly impossible to find and save her! That's when he looked up again. There was golden light shining in the midst of the Fog, though it appeared to be getting weaker. "Is that light my…"

"Your daughter? Yes, the dark spirits took her here knowing she couldn't escape. Amaterasu's blessing has kept her relatively safe by preventing her from succumbing to the effects of the Fog," the spider explained. Pointing his tail he shot sticky threat forming a sticky line linking the siblings to him. He tested the line making sure it was tight. "The blessing effects are wearing off, she needs to leave the Fog soon or she'll perish."

"So we have to enter the Fog, find her and bring her out. Sounds easy, what's the catch?" Kya asked. If it was as easy as that Jinora should have left the Fog some time ago.

"This particular spirit can trap you in your worst memories, or your own fears, whatever it takes to keep you a prisoner. To save the child you must be ready to face them." After testing the thread one more time he instructed the siblings to descend into the Fog. He would hold the line keeping them from separating. He warned them they had only about fifteen minutes before they lost themselves forever. With or without Jinora he would pull them out at that time so they had to hurry. Taking a deep breath the trio made their way into the Fog looking for Jinora's light.

* * *

The Fog of Lost Souls was endless, cold, and above all dimly lit. The trio kept walking forward in the direction they thought they saw Jinora's light, but once in the Fog it was impossible to see her. As they walked they encountered a few people trapped here, including Zhao, who they avoided like the plague. It was hard to tell how much time had passed as they continued their search.

Bumi could feel the spirit seeping into his mind. He was on edge looking every which way. Panic was starting to set in and he was going for his knife, but then regained control.

Kya was also suffering, she wanted to use waterbending to weaken the thread. "This is foolish, we'll never find Jinora. Never get out of this Fog. We never should have come. I'm going back!"

"Kya get ahold of yourself! We can't give up! Remember you are the best healer next to mother. Bumi, you're a great commander and story-teller. I am the son of Avatar Aang, the hope for future airbenders. We need to say this over and over! Don't lose focus, don't let fear rule you!" Tenzin urged.

"Oh you think that's supposed to help? A few words to remind us how much we disappointed Dad and how you're his perfect child?" Bumi asked sarcastically. Saying those words made his overwhelming fears and guilt resurface causing him to sit down. Kya was unable to comfort him, she was crying as her own fears got to her.

Tenzin was about to force his siblings stand when a soft breeze blew away a bit of the Fog in front of them. The siblings stared as they looked up at the man in front them, to stunned to speak. The man looked at each of the trio one by one before speaking. "Hello Bumi, Kya, Tenzin. I have missed you very much," Avatar Aang said, his voice seeming to echo all around them.

"Dad! What are you doing here? Are you here to help us find Jinora?" Tenzin asked anxiously. Inside he was cringing, expecting to be lectured on how badly he disappointed his father. He had to enter the Spirit World physically to finally get here!

Avatar Aang tilted his head slightly, a small grin playing on his face. "In a way, I suppose I am. But before you can move forward, all three of you must let go of the fear and anger that has tied you to the past." Seeing their confused expression he brought his hands to his face rubbing his sideburns before cupping his hands in front of him. He stared at the ground for a few seconds speaking softly. "I was a great Avatar, a loyal husband, and caring friend, but my biggest mistake was not being a good enough father to all of you. That has been my greatest regret."

The trio started to protest his claim, but he silenced them with a gentle breeze. He looked at his eldest son sadness in his eyes. "Bumi, I love you very much, but I wasn't there for you when you needed someone to talk to about your feelings of inadequacy. I was never ashamed that you weren't an airbender, but I didn't say it enough for you to believe that. I'm very proud of you for everything you've done to keep the world safe. You don't have to keep proving yourself."

Bumi wiped the tears from his eyes as he felt years of uncertainty, guilt, and anger flow out of him into the Fog. The spirit blew a bit more apart revealing some of the rocky canyon they were in. "Thanks Dad, I hope you can forgive me for never truly believing your words."

Avatar Aang nodded before looking at his not so little girl Kya. "Oh Kya, I wish I had listened to you more often. You have your mother's spirit for travel and adventure. It was wrong of me to not take you and Bumi with Tenzin and I on vacation. I know I'm the reason you never stayed in one place or settled down. The fear of not being a good mother, possibly favoring one child or getting to attached to work, prevented that. You don't have to be the way anymore. There is still time for you to find love and raise your own family."

She smiled at him, feeling her own fears and hurt go away, causing more of the canyon to be seen, there were people just standing around. "Thanks Dad, I wish I had told you how I felt ages ago, but that's in the past."

Tenzin wrung his hands anxiously, wondering what his father was going to say to him. His eyebrows rose considerably when his father looked at him and softly apologized for failing Tenzin. What did that mean?

"Tenzin, I spent so much time and energy teaching you, about your heritage that I pressured you into thinking you had to be me. You and your siblings, all carry air nomad heritage. Your burden, should have been split between all three of you so no one was weighed down. Red Tornado was right my son, admit your limits, but don't be ashamed of them. Be who you are and not who I was. That is the best way you can honor me."

Tenzin was shocked by these words, never expecting them to be spoken. Hearing them made him realize what a fool he had been. Red Tornado had been right all along. With a simple thought he accepted the truth finally being able to see himself. Upon that the Fog spirit vanished completely revealing the shining light of Jinora behind her grandfather.

With his work done, Avatar Aang, bid his children goodbye, reminding them again how much he loved them and to take care of their mother. Vanishing from sight Tenzin scooped up his daughter as they followed the thread back up and out of the valley. Seeing his duty done, the scorpion spider cut the thread bidding them goodbye.

Tenzin looked at his daughter stroking her face as her eyes fluttered open. She smiled softly wrapping her hands around his neck burying her face in his chest crying softly. "Thank you for saving me Daddy."

"You're welcome Jinora. I love you very much," he responded as Bumi and Kya hugged her. "Come on let's go home."

Jinora pushed herself to get out of his arms. The kiss on her forehead as glowing as little light spirits surrounded her. "I'm sorry, but I can't leave just yet. Amaterasu told me my duty to Korra isn't over yet. Just as fail safes to the portals and Vaatu exist, I am the fail safe for Harmonic Convergence. I'll return to my body soon, but I need to do something first. My friends will guide you to safety. Love you Daddy." Before Tenzin could protest Jinora vanished leaving the light spirits to guide them back to the portals.

* * *

The battle between Vaatu and the Avatar plus friends was reaching new levels of danger. Though most of his energy and his powers were sealed away, Vaatu was a fierce opponent. Flying through the air he attacked with all his tendrils striking then down with such force that the ground erupted. Hei Bai, in his monstrous form, covered Red Arrow protecting him from the flying debris. Once the air was clear the Guardian Spirit struck out with all six arms managing to catch Vaatu's bottom half clawing it up.

"Stupid forest spirit, you are nothing compared to me!" Vaatu hissed slamming his tail into the panda's chest knocking him back several feet. He fired a beam of energy at the ground trying to kill Red Arrow, who flipped up and over the rocks firing three quantum arrows he had "borrowed" from Green Arrow when they he was restocking. The resulting explosion caused the Spirit of Chaos and Darkness to shriek in pain as his body spazed, he was shrinking as more of his energy was expelled.

"Keep at it! If we can hit him enough times, he'll be weak enough to trap!" Red Arrow commanded as he got ready to fire again. Hearing his orders Red Tornado flew down even closer blasting the creature with his strongest winds. Vaatu fluttered out of the way wrapping a single tendril around the robot trying to infect him, but it was useless. A soft blue light pulsed from his mechanical heart shredding the tendril. Free again, he spun around gathering water to form a waterspout striking the creature in the chest.

"Your efforts are wasted mechanical creature! I am too strong to be stopped by such simple attacks!" Vaatu retorted. His markings started to glow just as vines erupted from the ground. They caught Red Tornado pulling him to the ground. He struggled to break free just as what appeared to be a sharp cloud snap the vines in half and carry him away.

"I'll give you strong Vaatu," hissed Amaterasu, as she gathered more storm clouds. Thunder and lightning started to crackle as she unleashed the fury of the storm on him. "But your old age is slowing you down!" As she used her hands to direct the storm right on top of Vaatu.

Vaatu fired more beams dispersing the storm. Calling out with his power he summoned dark spirits to protect him from the worst of the storm. Chuckling he slipped out spitting out dark energy which Agni burned. The spirit of the sun turned up the heat as Tempus fired more temporal attacks. They both saw the spirit making his way back to Tree of Time, he was determined to get to Hoa.

Agni called forth more blazing heat only to have Vaatu wrap his body tightly around the Guardian. They watched as Agni struggled to break free as Vaatu smothered him. Tempus used his watch's powers to reverse time just enough to free his friend. He flew down to see what the damage was.

Seeing her allies down for the count Avatar increased her attacks calling on more of the Avatar Spirit. Her past lives were in her mind giving her advice. She did a double spin kick launching fire at Vaatu. Gaining his attention she created rock creatures using her hands to control them like puppets as they pummeled and beat at Vaatu. He laughed as he destroyed them with ease.

"Foolish Raava, do you think I haven't been watching your precious Avatars? Whatever they have done I have witnessed! I can counter any move they come up with!"

"You talk too much Vaatu!" Thrusting her right hand forward she shot burning water scalding him. With her left she created air bullets hitting him again and again. Jumping up she stomped her feet on the ground creating a column of rocks that struck his body as she breathed fire all over him. As Vaatu squirmed Red Arrow, who had gotten his breath back, fired more arrows. They pierced his skin, cut him up and caused his energy beam to explode inside him, shrinking him further. "Do it now!"

Avatar created a giant ball of air trapping Vaatu inside. Calling forth all the elements she made a cage around him. She pushed him towards the Tree ready to lock him up again. Just as she was about to Yue called out a warning, but it was too late. She was struck in the back forcing her out of the Avatar state as she crumbled to the ground.

* * *

Unalaq was charging up the tree roots, madness in his eyes. Yue stood in front of Hoa, her mother, and Robin calling force her own bending to shield them. "You dishonor our tribe with your actions!" she said, blinding him with moonlight.

He shook it off, changing the spilled water to energy as he lashed out with whips and blades. "You betrayed the Spirits, holding on to your humanity! This time the moon will stay dead!" He jumped on top of her grasping her wrists drilling the energy into them. Yue screamed trying to kick up water, but he slammed his foot into her chest. With glee he froze her and tossed her away. He turned his attention to the Painted Lady. "Stand aside, your interfering with destiny."

"You will not touch my daughter again!" she growled sending balls of fog at him. He ripped them apart doing pinwheels which she diverted. She started to glow calling forth her full power only to be struck down by Vaatu. Robin tossed his birdarangs, only to be struck in the chest with an energy enhanced hand causing him to curl up in the ground.

Seeing her protectors down for the count Hoa tried once more to free herself. Unalaq yanked her up by her head. "You are going to use your power to help me now!" he yelled into her ear. He struck her spirit center sending dark energy into her core. This time, it responded, partially releasing her power. She screamed as spiritual energy filled her veins, her body glowing slightly, as the outlines of her marks appeared.

"NO! I won't I won't ah!" the poison was still in her! He bent her forward infecting her hands. As the poison ate away at her Vaatu hovered closer, one tendril bringing the Harmonic Convergence energy to her. "Now child fulfill your destiny."

Avatar woke up, peering through blurry eyes. She reached out trying to stop what was about to happen, but couldn't stand. Red Arrow rushed to stop them, but found himself trapped in vines. Time seen to freeze as a slightly glowing Hoa bent the energy around her infusing it with her light. She formed the same seal placing it on Vaatu's. Hoa tried to stop herself, she struggled, but her hands wouldn't obey her. She ripped the seals off restoring Vaatu to his full power.

"I'm free!" Vaatu bellowed. Twisting in the air he flew into Unalaq possessing him. The man reached into the portal absorbing the energy. A backlash of dark energy sent everyone, including a newly arrived Team Avatar, skidding across the ground. Vaatu's image appeared on his chest as Unalaq's eyes glowed red. "**We are bonded forever! The era of the Avatar is over!" **

* * *

"Well, I'm the Avatar so I think my era is still on. I won't let you win!" Avatar declared. Her eyes lit up as she summoned all four elements in a jet before thrusting it forward. Unalaq split the jet in half. Summoning his enhanced waterbending he created an icy wave that plunged towards Avatar. She flipped out of the way shooting a wave of fire melting the ice. Kicking out with her legs she sent a wave of earth rolling across the land. Unalaq created tons of vines having them splintered the earth wave.

As the Avatar and the Dark Avatar clashed with one another, Team Avatar rushed to the aid of the fallen Young Justice to help them. Desna dodged the attacks as he made his way to the Hoa. The girl was still trapped, reaching into his pocket he pulled out the key he palmed earlier. Unlocking her chains he helped the girl stand. "Are you alright?"

"I'm weak, but I'll be fine, just let me catch my breath," she replied. She tried to take a step off the Tree of Time, only to sink to her knees. Her markings were fading as her glow dimmed. Her mother, who had recovered from the dark energy, floated over to her. She raised a glowing hand. "I'll heal her, you need to help the Avatar. Your father is still new to his powers, you might be able to stop him if you work together." Desna nodded, looking at the girl before he took off with Robin hot on his heels.

Young Justice had gotten back to their feet, looking at their friend. The Dark Avatar was firing blasts of dark energy at her, which she managed to counter with her own bending. She severed many of the vines before springing into the air trying to hit him with her fist only for him to grab her with his water hands hurling her over his head, as she used air to cushion her fall.

"We need to help her, this isn't a fight she can win by herself!" Rocket declared, as she charged up her hands. She glanced around, the spirits were still down for the count and the dark spirits were getting bigger and hungrier looking. The Guardian Spirits were scattered in all different directions trying to regain their power before returning to the battle. "You ready for this?"

"I wish Varrick was here to film this. Oh well I'll just have it reenacted later. You up to giving your dad a beat down koala otter?" Bolin asked smacking his hands together. In response Eska gave him a big kiss. Asami kissed Mako for luck as the two teams charged.

* * *

Avatar pushed Unalaq back with her gravitybending trying to make him so heavy he sink into the ground. He activated his own Dark Avatar State, the power forcing her bending hold to break. Summoning energy he hurled disks shapes at her, which she countered with her flame covered boomerangs. Placing her hands on the ground she felt the tree roots underneath. With an angry shout she plantbended them up trying to snag him, but he burnt them with cold fire.

"**Give up Raava, there is nothing you can do to stop me! I am invincible! Ha ha ugh!" **The Dark Avatar stumbled as another ice whip struck him in the back. Robin used Desna as a spring board flipping into the air tossing exploding birdarangs finally getting rid of his coat leaving him bare chested.

Before he could attack, Team Avatar was on him. Bolin twisted and thrust his arms up creating an upward rock slide destabilizing Unalaq's balance. The man fired an energy beam at the boy which was blocked by Eska's water shield. Pushing the water up and then down she tried to imprison her father in a block of ice only for him to take it, swirl around his head, change it into energy, then strike back.

Asami slid in front of the attack, electroglove activated as she captured the attack in her hand. Super charging it she sent it straight back nailing the man in the leg. Mako created a fire stream from his leg and arms trying to bring the man down only to have him created a water spout. Twisting around ran over Team Avatar sending them skidding in different directions.

From his spinning vortex, he started infusing it with dark energy. Grinning like a mad man, he launched razor rings of darkness in all directions. The spots they cut through or landed on started to infect the Spirit World, causing it to decay. Spirits not fighting fled as they tried to avoid becoming dark spirits.

Young Justice tried to mount attacks, but were forced to take cover as the darkness rained down on them. Even long range attacks were nothing as the Dark Avatar spun around barely avoiding them or knocking their attacks back. **"I will take great pleasure in killing you interlopers. That should make Raava's human lose her will to fight."**

* * *

"**Enough Vaatu! I will not allow you to bring about ten thousand years of darkness or kill innocent children!" **Avatar/Raava cried out. Summoning the Avatar State she bent the energy from Harmonic Convergence forming claw like hands which she used to smack the man to the ground. She flicked the claws at Unalaq who countered with his waterbending. Summoning the elements she attempted to trap him in an elemental cage.

His entire body lit up as he used his Dark Avatar state to break free. With his enhanced waterbending he formed his own clawed hands grabbing the girl and pulling her closer. She breathed fire at him which he countered with cold fire. She kicked the ground sending earth up that he diverted with vines. She managed to break an arm free sending an air bullet which he dissolved with dark energy. When Avatar was mere feet away from him he dug he boiled his water arms ripping off her uniform's arms.

He let out yelp as his hands burned on her charm bracelet, the amulet repulsing his touch. In anger he summoned ice from the ground that crept up her legs before bursting apart shredding them. With a burning palm he yanked her the charm bracelet off sending it flying through the air. She tried to counter with own elements, but tendrils of darkness popped out of Unalaq's chest ripping her chest protection off. She felt her water droplet necklace tear from her neck as her helmet was removed. Korra could sense what he was about to do so she closed her eyes and kept her mouth shut.

* * *

Young Justice raced to help, but they were too late as Unalaq opened his mouth. Vaatu's dark energy spilled out forcing itself on Avatar's face prying her mouth open. Before their eyes Raava was extracted and flung into a nearby rock formation letting out a cry of distress. Dropping Avatar, Unalaq turned forming powerful water whips ready to strike the weakened spirit.

"NO!" Rocket dove in front of Raava, getting in hit in the back as she covered the Light Spirit. Around her the members of Young Justice formed a protective circle to keep Raava safe. Angered, Unalaq fired a beam of dark energy melting Rocket's uniform back nearly breaking her spine.

"_Ssim skcatta sih ekam!" _Magician Girl cried out trying to force the attacks to miss only to be hit upside the head. Miss Martian, reverting to her true form, fired a powerful mental blast. Unalaq stumbled back, but Vaatu's mind was too strong. He managed to send the blast back overwhelming her mind causing her to fall too. Tigress, Robin, and Red Tornado worked together, him using his winds to increase the power of their arrows and birdarangs, as they nearly struck their target with him creating an energy bomb. The backlash knocked them back.

Superboy flew at him, heat beams firing only for Unalaq to use an enhanced water jet mixed with dark energy to strike the teen down. A wave of his hand opened up a fissure causing Kid Flash to stumble inside desperate to climb out as the walls caved in. Aqualad found himself a prisoner in ice. Red Arrow stood his ground firing arrows and chucking knives, refusing to move from Raava.

The Light Spirit saw the human boy bleeding and dying before her eyes. Witnessing such nobility and honor from Korra's friends she knew what she had to do. "Forgive me Wan," she whispered. She slipped under Red Arrow's legs ignoring his protests hovering in front of the Dark Avatar. "I'm the one you want Vaatu. Destroy me, but leave the children alone."

"**Your sentimental feelings have just signed your death warrant Raava! Good bye!" **Korra screamed as she watched Raava stand still as the Dark Avatar shredded her to pieces. In her mind's eye she saw all her past lives vanish, their energies free floating in the air. Laughing manically Unalaq grew into a giant version of Vaatu, casting a cloud of darkness over the entire Spirit World. The Guardian Spirits made it back in time to watch him escape through the Harmonic Convergence light.

* * *

Flying through the energy the Dark Avatar started sending out pulses of dark energy. Across the globe the sky turned purple, Red symbols covered the cities. The symbols caused buildings to start to collapse. Everyone ran in terror as black goo poisoned several spiritual centers.

The Air Acolytes rushed the children into the temple sanctuaries as dark spirits started to attack their homes. They started praying for the world, the children huddling close to their foster parents. Unbeknownst to the frightened Acolytes a powerful breeze was keeping the darkness back.

Across the Earth Kingdome, from Kyoshi Island to Ba Sing Se the shrines dedicated to the Spirits and Avatars, were a lit. Powerful earthbenders and ordinary citizens tried to protect their sacred sight. Dark spirits appeared infecting humans with dark energy, but they refused to give up.

In the Fire Nation the Fire Sages fought to keep darkness away from the temples. Plumes of fire could be seen dotting all the islands as in the capital the Fire Lord directed her troops to protect her citizens as she joined in the battle with her elderly father to keep the capital safe.

In the Water Tribes things were turning bad fast. In the North a protective ice barrier was formed to cut of the Spirit Oasis from destruction. As dark spirits and red symbols appeared all over the place they couldn't began to fathom the danger brought by their chief. In the South several Foggy Swamp tribe members had raced to the temple to protect the relics inside. Senna stood firmly outside the healing huts refusing to let any darkness harm her people. She barely spared a glance at the skies were the lights had turned into twisted black and red streaks.

In United Republic, especially Republic City, the danger was great. The United Forces were fighting a losing battle as the giant Dark Avatar stormed the bay. He bent the entire bay flooding the city while sending ice floes throughout the rest of the country. He wrapped his hands around Avatar Aang's statue pulling it off and tossing it over Air Temple Island into the open sea. From her vantage point Pema and the children watched fearfully as vines spread through the city taking out most of the Metalbenders forces. Dark energy fires erupted as people screamed in terror. Clutching a crying Rohan to her chest she looked down at her frightened children clinging to her legs. "Please Tenzin, do something to keep us safe," she prayed.

The Dark Avatar let out an ear shattering laugh. Surveying the damage done he reached out to the energy web sensing as the world fell into chaos and darkness. "**Soon you will all bow to me. The Era of Avatar is over! Now spirits and humans will live together under my command. Long live the Era of Vaatu. All hail the Dark Avatar Unalaq!" **

* * *

In the Spirit World, Tenzin and his siblings had stumbled across the injured and knocked out teen heroes. Yue was busy using her healing abilities on the injured spirits helping them recover why the Painted Lady minded to Team Avatar. Ferrum had gone to work fixing Red Tornado. Kya quickly joined in the healing using the spirit waster to knit skin back together and fix Young Justice's broken bodies.

As the water's subsided Korra sat up straight coughing, clutching her sides in agony. Tears streaked her cheeks as she sobbed into her hands. Tenzin kneeled down next to her asking what was wrong. She sniffled before answering. "Raava…she's dead. She sacrificed…herself… to keep my friends alive. When…she was destroyed….I felt all my past lives…vanish. I don't know if there gone for….good, but I do know that I'm the last Avatar."

"Korra, don't cry. We can still win this fight," Mako told her before she flung her hands to her side and yelled at him.

"How do you propose we fix this? Raava is gone, Vaatu and Unalaq have fused into a Dark Avatar that's currently wreaking havoc on the physical world, might I add after he corrupted most of the Spirit World, and not even the combined might of spirits and humans working together could stop them! Harmonic Convergence will soon be over and there's nothing I can do to stop this era."

Mako took a few steps back, but Bolin walked a bit closer, holding his hands up in a non-threatening manner. "You can't let despair win Korra. I know the odds seem bad, but we've beat them before remember? We took down Amon and we thought that would be impossible."

"Didn't you tell us that you thought that the Light would have killed you, but you managed to take them down right? You rescued Kilchii's brother and helped him become his own person," Asami reminded her gently. The young heiress looked at her friend giving her an encouraging smile. She gestured around her where all her friends, human and spirit, stood looking at her with hope and belief. She wiped the tears from her friends face. "No matter how dark it seems, you need to find the light."

Korra looked at her then strolled away sitting on a rock staring at the ground. She reached for her throat then stopped realizing her necklace was gone. Looking at her shredded uniform she felt helpless. "I don't know if I can find the light. I don't know who I am anymore. Without Raava I'm…."

"Still Korra and the Avatar," Red Arrow interjected. He walked over to her and sat down. Removing his mask he peered at her with his blue green eyes with devotion and love. "You once told me you weren't sure where Korra started and the Avatar ended. We'll I think that both are a part of who you are." He removed his right glove showing her the mark that Iroh had left. "Iroh said this was my light, my true self. He told me that I was undergoing a spiritual metamorphosis and when it was over I would be the strong and beautiful person I was meant to be."

"So? What does that have to do with me?"

"I was getting to that. He reminded me that it took many hands and years to force me to being someone I wasn't, that I didn't have a choice then, but now I do. Choice and belief are my weapons. I didn't understand then," he admitted looking at the ground. Then he smiled at her and all his friends. "Now I do. I chose to believe in _me. _I am Kilchii Harper, a good person who has a strong sense of justice, love, and loyalty. I have found my voice of reason. No matter how hard things get, I will never doubt myself again because I'm my own light in the dark. Being me is good enough for me and the same for you." Taking her hands in his he looked at her staring her right in the eyes. "Believe in your own light and there is nothing we can't do."

Suddenly his hand lit up as he broke away from her, he stared at the mark that was glowing gray and yellow. The light broke free of the mark hovering a few inches in the air, such a tiny and fragile thing. A gentle laugh drew their attention as they all looked at Hoa.

* * *

"I was wondering when you were going to figure it out. This little spark is just what I need. Unalaq and Vaatu thought they used my power, but my true power, I saved for this moment," the girl said. She raised her hands above her spreading them wide. Her body started to emit a light, there was a flash leaving them blinded for a second, but when they could see again her appearance had changed. Her ragged clothes had been changed into a long flowing white sheath with a shell trim on the hem and a green and brown banyan tree painted on the front. Red marks covered her arms and face and gold moon shaped mark glittered on her forehead. Her pendent had returned to her throat glowing a soft blue. Her own white aura covered her body. Her hair was longer, with braids in it with a mix of leaves. There was a light in her eyes as she smiled.

She looked at her body and giggled as a gentle fog seeped out from the bottom of her dress. "So this is what it's like to embrace my spirit side. Now, let me help you Korra." Grinning she spread her hands wide her aura encompassing everyone.

The members of Young Justice, including Red Tornado, stared at their chest as small sparks of different colored light appeared over their hearts. With a flick of her fingers tiny threads of spiritual energy latched on to the sparks. With a tug she pulled them free, having them circle around the spark from Red Arrow. Twisting around she flicked more lines latching on to Team Avatar, the Twins and the siblings. Their hearts glowed as she pulled out sparks, they joined the dance with the others. Spinning around on her feet pushed her hands down. The spirits let out a cry of surprise as a bits of their energy started flowing towards her. Thrusting her up in an arc she bent the energy through the Guardian Spirits gathering a multitude of colored energy. Her eyes focused as she used her hands to merge the sparks into the yellow star shape pattern. Her hands sculpted the energy into a grey body similar to Raava and Vaatu's shape. With a single finger she called down the energy from Harmonic Convergence. She brought it to her lips covering them with it. She then blew a kiss at the creature. The energy merged the two bringing the spirit to live!

The spirit let out a gray shimmer flying and twisting in the air. Testing out its limbs it let out a shout of joy. They touched the Tree of Time filling his mind with all the events that ever happened. Hovering in front of the group, _he_ spoke. "My name is Varuna, the Spirit of Justice and Reason. I have witnessed the injustice and cruelty of the Dark Avatar. It's my duty to put an end to this, by any means necessary."

* * *

"Varuna wait, you just have been born, you need time to…" Hoa started to say, but the Spirit of Justice and Reason, ignored her using the spirit lights to travel to Republic City. "Oh dear that didn't happen the way I meant it too."

"Whoa what does that mean exactly?" Kid Flash asked. "You can create a new spirit, one who can kick Unalaq and Vaatu's combined butt, and that's a bad thing?" Staring at the faces of the Guardian Spirits and the Painted Lady's apprehensive expression he started to push for answers, but Bolin cut in.

"Is Varuna going to destroy Unalaq and then come back to finish us? Did he mean by any force or is he going to kill Unalaq?"

"If you are concerned about our feelings, I assure you that Desna and I have no qualms, that man isn't our father. He's a deplorable monster."

"It's not that, let me show you what is happening now," Tempus said guiding them back to the tree of time. Touching it he made the images inside project outward showing the current battle. Varuna had appeared in the sky delivering pinpoint strikes. He fired his own yellow beam before tackling the man. He wrestled around with him in the bay sending waves towards Air Temple Island causing the residents to scream.

"PEMA! MY CHILDREN! How could a Spirit of Justice and Reason, take such dangerous risks with civilians around."

"He's newborn baby, created from the sparks of light from many individuals merged with spirit energy. He understands the definitions of morals, justice, and reason, but has no context upon which to use them. He needs a guide, a companion to help him learn compassion, kindness, to understand the circumstance of injustices so he can offer mercy and fairness," The Painted Lady explained. As Varuna was now he would end up hurting people.

Korra smacked her fists together, her eyes steel blue. "Then it's up to us to help Varuna learn that, I'm just not sure what to do next. Hoa, can you call him back to you." She asked looking at the levitating girl. Hoa placed a hand on Korra's head unlocking the final nugget of knowledge inside Korra, all energybending techniques ever created. Confused Korra stumbled back. "I don't understand. Your part spirit, shouldn't you?"

"Korra," Yue spoke gaining her attention. "This is your final test in your spiritual journey. Think of all you have accomplished since you started on this journey. Through many teachers you have learned the ways of the spirits and how to bend your own energy."

"Use what you have learned to finish the fight between dark and light. Prove why you are the true Avatar," Amaterasu said. "As we speak my chosen searches for a way to aid you." The remaining Guardian Spirits reminded her she didn't have to do this alone. That they would all work together. Young Justice reminded her they agreed to help her no matter what and Team Avatar said they protect her no matter what.

So a few minutes later Korra found herself in the middle of a circle of her other world friends inside the Tree of Time. Taking a deep breath she connected with her spiritual center. She followed a glittering pathway to the cosmic energy that flowed all around her. She felt the flow of her friends' energy, they were doing the same thing. The bonds of friendship had grown strong and powerful.

Everyone witnessed the astral projections leaving the Tree of Time. A warning from Agni reminded them that the dark spirits were returning. As they took their last stand Hoa noticed something glittering on the ground. Picking up the charm bracelet and necklace, she got an idea. Seeing the glittering gold lights blowing away she bent the energy from Harmonic Convergence around her hands. She took off running, ignoring her mother's calls, replying she had to do something for the Avatar.

* * *

The Dark Avatar was laying waste to Republic City. Already he had used his powers to destroy the United Forces Fleet. He had turned his attention to destroying Air Temple Island when out of the sky appeared a new spirit, Varuna, who declared himself the Spirit of Justice and Reason, and that he had come to deliver the punishment warranted by the two of them.

As the airbending family watched they saw the gray spirit fire a beam of energy which matched Vaatu's power. The Dark Avatar summoned vines wrapping the newborn tightly trying to squeeze the life out of him, but Varuna was clever, spinning around and severing the vines. He flailed his tendrils wrapping them up with Vaatu's both pulling and pushing trying to force the other into submission. When that didn't work Unalaq started to form a water cage to send the spirit away for good.

"**Goodbye you troublesome interloper!" **he shouted with glee. As the purple started to cover the spirit Unalaq halted his actions seeing lights streaking in the sky. A powerful wind unlike anything he felt before blew his straight out to the edge of the bay. As the streaks landed in the bay he was suddenly surrounded by ten different figures, his niece right in front of him. He let out a chuckled amused by the sight. **"Do you honestly believe that you can win this fight now that Raava is gone? You are foolish! I am the Dark Avatar! I can bend both water and energy, darkness is at my command. What can you do about that little girl?" **

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Korra replied firing a beam of energy from her chest. It struck the monstrosity in the chest tearing a thin layer of skin. To her left Red Arrow darted forward before doing an axle kick catching the guy off balance. As he started to fall Tigress whipped out the spiritual representation of her sword taking a swipe at him cutting off the tendrils on his head watching then fall into the sea.

Snarling, he summoned a massive cold fire attack sending a double stream at the girl, but she ducked as the attack was countered by Magician Girl and Rocket. Rocket punched forward, a massive spirit blast blew up one cold fire. Using her hands Magician Girl used magic to redirect the cold fire into the air where it vanished.

Miss Martian flew into the air her spirit body stretching and changing shape into a beautiful dragon. She flew through the air dodging newly sprouted tendrils smacking her tail and slithering around his body. As she squeezed him she sent out a brain blast. The Dark Avatar roared, his inky black energy covered her face. As she started to fall off she was caught by Varuna, whose yellow energy cleared the attack off.

Red Tornado spirit body summoned spiritual air storm that trapped the deplorable man inside. The winds struck slicing off more of the dark skin, but the man summoned enormous amounts of water. They spun through the storm shooting through the sky striking part of his spirit body off. Superboy jumped over the Red Tornado's spirit body, he drew back his fist and smashed it against the man's stomach causing him to curl up in pain. He hit him in the chin and smashed his foot before picking him up and hurling him towards the mountain.

Flying through the air he created an ice slide that he glided over sending the ice flow all over the bay. Spears of ice popped out of the ground trying to impale the spirit bodies. Aqualad jumped on to the spears hopping from one to another. He pointed his water bearers at the still waters of the bay sucking them up forming lariats. Jumping on to an ice he wrapped them around the Dark Avatar's arms pulling them with all his might.

Unalaq laughed sending a charge of darkness across his limbs striking the boy down. He fired more blasts that Kid Flash dodged before running at him. Ignoring the sting to his shoulder the teen shoved him over his best friend, who had knelt behind him, just as they had down with blockbuster. Standing up Robin flung spirit projectiles pinning the guy's arms and legs to the mountain.

Korra fired another beam of energy weakening her foe further. She pulled the vines he sent her way ripping them apart. Combining water and energy she attacked him from his head to his toes causing him to scream. Varuna flew down close to her. "We must find Raava, once she free we can impose justice on these two," he called out to her.

Korra nodded rushing forward. She slammed her fist on to Vaatu's mark sending out a pulse of energy. His body glowed briefly, but no light spirit appeared. Confused, Varuna injected his tendrils into the man sending out his own pulse, but nothing still! Where was Raava?!

"**You are looking for something that is gone forever! Raava will never return!" **the Dark Avatar bellowed. There was a hum before a wide spread blast of purple energy struck all of them. Moving in an intricate dance he dropped water and energy bombs on the group damaging their spirit bodies. Kicking out his right leg vines erupted wrapping themselves around Young Justice. With a twist of his hands caged up Varuna as he started to form a water prison around Korra intent on corrupting her spirit for good.

* * *

In the Spirit World it was an all-out war. Dark spirits by the droves were charging all sides of the Tree of Time attempting to get inside and kill the heroes. The opposition was equally determined they wouldn't succeed. Fenghuang flew through the air dropping smaller animal spirits on top of the dark spirits watching as they bit and scratched their foes. Aye-Aye teleported all over the place punching and kicking his foes as the Mother of Faces used her spirit wolf to dispose of others. The Painted Lady trapped many in fog banks confusing them.

Mako fired a bolt of lightning before kicking streams of fire. He created rings of fire sending them spinning through the drove injuring several dark spirits. Nearby Asami tried to reset the spirits energy with her electroglove and when that didn't work used her martial arts to force back the ground. "We can't keep this up for much longer!" she called out.

"We can't give up no matter what, the heroes must win the day otherwise there can't be a sequel!" Bolin called out sending a rockslide across the ground. Next to him Desna and Eska went all out with their water attacks using both their arms and legs to bend the water around taking out several dark spirits at once.

Bumi had run out of knives so he resorted to his flute. The music was only affecting half of the dark spirits, but not stopping them completely. As he piped a tune to turn them away. Kya created a wave of ice to protect her brother as Tenzin used multiple air pinwheels across the battlefield. "Now this is the vacation we should have had!"

"Must admit its more fun then touring the old air temples," Kya joked.

"Next time, I'll be sure to include some dangerous fun, but now we need to keep Korra and the others safe!" Tenzin agreed pushing the dark spirits away.

In the skies above the Guardian Spirits were using all their power to counter the darkness and chaos infecting their world. Agni's fires burned away poisonous clouds as Amaratersu's breezes blew the pollution away. Yue summoned water purifying it and using it to strike out against dark spirits. Hei Bai pounded his feet causing the earth to erupt as new trees and bamboo stalks appeared forming a perimeter to stop the spread of decay. Ferrum used his gadgets to capture stray darkness and pin down threats as Tempus used his powers to reverse damage. Looking up at the Harmonic Convergence, he knew time was running out. They had only ten minutes left. "This is our last stand! We must win now or suffer for eons to come."

"Don't worry, my Chosen is about to turn the tides," Amaterasu smiled seeing a gold streak pass through the portals.

* * *

The Dark Avatar was gloating. All eleven spirits were trapped and about to be corrupted. **"Despite your pathetic efforts, you have failed! Once all of you are gone I can conquer both worlds, then I will force the Guardian Spirits to open the pathways to the other worlds. I will dominate the whole multiverse for eternity. Say goodbye!" **

"Never you fool. You know what they say, the eleventh hour brings about the greatest change, right before midnight strikes!" Varuna gasped out loud. A beautiful golden sphere containing Jinora's spirit appeared. Her aura burned the dark energy away.

"**What is this? How are you still alive? The Fog of Lost Souls should have killed you!" **

Jinora had a look of determination on her face as she held out her palms up. Inside was small bit of white and blue light tinged in gold. "I return what was willing given in peace to end your chaos. Let the light banish the darkness!" The energy fluttered from her hands carried on the breeze then entered through Vaatu's mark circling around until a golden light appeared. Her job done Jinora returned to her body.

"Raava, let do this together!" Korra called out. She sent out a mental message that they all heard with their hearts. They spread out getting into position as Korra unleashed a powerful blast of spirit energy combined with theirs. Cracks of blue and white energy formed on his black and red body. The golden glow was getting brighter.

"**NO! Raava is dead! We will not let you win!" **The Dark Avatar snarled clutching his chest. He tried to wipe out the light by sending darkness to it, but the glow got brighter nearly bursting through his chest. Korra latched her hands on to his shoulder pinning him down as she reached inside and pulled Raava free from the duo.

As the Dark Avatar struggled to stand she gave the command. "NOW!" Red Arrow formed a spirit bow, with Varuna as the arrow. Taking aim he let it loose piercing the transformed man straight through his spiritual core and out the other side. Dark energy leaked as the body started to split in half.

"_Owt eseht neewteb knil eht reves!"_ Magician Girl shouted. Her spell did the trick destroying the bond with her own Harmonic Convergence energy. As the two separated they fell in opposite directions. Tigress pounced driving her sword through Vaatu chest pinning him to the ground. Red Tornado flew over with Rocket as they combined their powers to create an escape proof cage.

Meanwhile Aqualad formed a prison around Unalaq zapping him. Miss Martian floated over giving him a massive brain blast fracturing his mind slightly. Reaching into the cage Superboy held the man down with one hand as Robin created a spirit power blocking collar latching it around the man's neck as Kid Flash speedy fingers drew symbols blocking him from accessing energy.

That done Varuna grabbed his prey holding him in his tendrils glowing. Looking over at Korra she was sealing Vaatu's energies once more before she purified him. Wondering what do next he looked to Red Arrow. "What should his punishment be? What would be justice?"

"Let him suffer the fate he wished up so many others. Don't stoop to his level by killing him," Red Arrow responded. Nodding Varuna used his powers to strip the knowledge of energybending from the man's fractured mind and make the power blocker fuse to his skin forever. Sending a jolt of yellow energy through the man he vanished in a shower of gold sparks along with Vaatu. While it would take the Spirit of Chaos ten thousand years to recover, Unalaq would be imprisoned in the Fog of Lost Souls for eternity.

"We must return to the Spirit World. Harmonic Convergence nears its end. If we are to merge again it must be now," Raava told Korra, who nodded.

"The same goes for me as well. I to need to fuse in order to carry out my duties," Varuna said gently touching Red Arrow. The group nodded as they flew back through the spirit lights to the Spirit World.

* * *

Everyone watched in silence as the astral bodies of the heroes returned to the Spirit World with Raava and Varuna waiting at the base of the tree patiently. The astral bodies reentered their bodies in a soft flash of light. Smiling and pleased with themselves they stood up exiting the tree leaving only Korra and Kilchii inside. The two of them held hands as they looked at one another and then their respectful spirits.

Raava and Varuna flew around the tree collecting their humans. They spiraled up into the sky as Korra and Kilchii reached upward with one hand and still holding the other. There a crackle and burst of energy as Raava and Varuna merged with the two lovers. Korra glowed white with Raava's blue images overlapping her chest. Kilchii was brown with the yellow star marking on his chest. An effulgence appeared around their hands and their heart blinding everyone. They hovered in the air before gently landing as Harmonic Convergence came to an end.

The two of them looked at one another smiling as there eye lost their glow. They looked at their hands then everyone assembled before taking turns speaking.

"We are bonded, the Avatar…"

"Along with the Spirit's Champion…"

"For this lifetime…"

"And everyone to follow."

Team Avatar cheered as the siblings smiled. Even the spirits were pleased with the recreation of the Avatar Spirit and the newly created one, but looking around their world it was a disaster zone. The dark spirit army was no more, but Vaatu's chaos had polluted the sky, the ground, even the water. Tempus checking his watch face saw the damage to the physical world.

The humans frowned upon seeing the damage. Korra touched the Tree of Time reviewing the events that had just transpired. How could she have failed so badly? "The worlds may be joined once more, but they're both dying. Wan promised the world could live in harmony one day, but this…"

Kilchii placed a hand on her shoulder having her look at him. "Harmonic Convergence may be over, but we can still heal the two worlds." Seeing her skeptical expression he pointed to the tree. "Remember, the Tree of Time, is linked to the Great Banyan of the Foggy Swamp."

"He's right, isn't the swamp a spiritual nexus? If Hoa could siphon spiritual energy through the roots back to Vaatu, can't you or the Guardian Spirits use the same energy to heal both worlds?" Asami questioned looking at said spirits in question who smiled.

The six of them took their places around the tree base instructing the two of them to stand at the entrance of the hole. Yue instructed everyone else to form a second circle telling the focus their energies and picture a restored world.

* * *

Yue began the ritual, her body glowing as she summoned water. "Water is the element of change. Let the gift of the tribes heal two worlds," she whispered infusing the tree roots with water, watching as it started to come back to life.

Hei Bai growled, but somehow they understood his words. "_Earth is the element of substance. Let the gift of the kingdom help one see and shape the two worlds." _ Pounding his paws he enriched the soil helping the tree stand tall and firm.

Agni stood tall and proud as he formed a ball of fire in his hands. The heat given off by the fire sprouted buds on the tree. "Fire is the element of power. Let the gift of the nation generate and direct the course of the two worlds." Releasing the element into the tree the watching as the buds turned to leaves.

Amaterasu held a pinwheel of air in her hands as she recited her lines in the ritual. "Air is the element of freedom. Let the gift of the nomads help the two worlds remember the gravity of the situation today." Her breeze of air whirled around the tree as its branches stretched high in the air. It was almost alive once more.

Ferrum's fingertips sparked with energy as he spoke. "Energy is the element of life. Let the gift of the republic help restore the two worlds will." The energy entered tree healing the hole in it. It started to glow pulsating like a beacon.

Tempus placed his palm on the tree connecting it with its counterparts. "Time is a great force. Let the gift of the spirits help unite two worlds once more." Upon his last words the Tree of Time shot up a light straight into the sky as at the same time its counterpart did. Great amounts of spiritual energy flooded the area surrounding the group in a multitude of color.

* * *

Kilchii felt his eyes glow as the mark on his hand sent a slight pulse from his body. He could feel his friends' thoughts guiding him as he called down the energy. "I am the Spirit's Champion, the voice of reason and justice for both worlds. My duty is to help the Avatar keep balance. Today I restore that balance to the Spirit World as justice for the crimes against it by Vaatu and Unalaq." Taking an arrow he infused it with the energy around his hand before shooting towards the horizon.

The arrow traveled the world leaving it its wake the healing energy from the Spiritual Nexus. Darkness vanished as light returned. Realms were restored as peace filled the land. The spirits themselves found themselves receiving the gift of a small spark of humanity; to help them understand in the future how to communicate. The arrow returned to Kilchii's hands.

Korra's eyes lit up as she entered the Avatar State. She started to bend the energy around her directing its flow through the two portals. Guided by Team Avatar and the siblings thoughts she knew what to do "I'm the Avatar, master of all four elements. My duty is to keep balance in the world. Today I restore the physical world's spiritual balance."

The energy she bent through the portals washed over the world like a warm blanket wrapping itself around the world. The damage wrought by the Dark Avatar was restored, as spiritual energy reclaimed many sites across the world. The very fabric of the physical world became spiritualized as humans received a spark of spiritual energy creating a balance in them.

Once she was done she exited the Avatar State; astonished as everyone was bowing to her in respect. Tempus walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well done child. You have kept Wan's promise. Congratulations Avatar Korra, your spiritual training is complete. You're now a full fledge spiritual Avatar."

* * *

_One more chapter to go people!  
_


	9. Triumphant Festival

_ Dedicated in loving memory of my Grandma Donna. She passed away on January 5 2014 from liver cancer. I will miss her so much. She was the best grandma ever. _

* * *

Korra was very pleased to learn she had completed her spiritual training at last, but she was also sad. She turned away from the group, trying to suppress her tears. She heard someone approaching her. Wiping the tears away she turned to look at both her airbending mentors. "Master Red Tornado, Tenzin, sorry I just got overwhelmed. This day has been really long. I could use some tea sniff."

"Korra, are you okay?" Tenzin asked. Seeing her expression he gently placed both hands on her shoulders drawing her closer. "Did refusing with Raava not restore your connection to your past lives?"

She shook her head before embracing the man tightly. Losing her connection to the past lives was devastating. She couldn't draw on their wisdom or their powers to help her anymore. But what was worse; she felt so bad for Raava, she had sacrificed her connection to Wan because she was too weak to stand up to Unalaq. It made her feel like the worst Avatar ever.

"Don't cry Korra, I'm sure we can find some way to restore the connection. If not, there are still ways to learn about your past lives," Tenzin murmured in her ears stroking her hair.

"It's not the same Tenzin! It was my responsibility as the Avatar to keep balance, to keep the legacy of so many peacekeepers alive so their contributions won't be forgotten." Breaking away from him she stared at the ground hugging herself. "I never imagined the cycle would restart with me. I don't know if I can handle this."

"Korra, you are a strong individual. The fear you feel is reasonable, but don't let it consume you. I have a feeling you won't have to face this journey alone," Red Tornado told her.

"He's right you know," a voice called. Surprised everyone looked up as Hoa appeared descending wobbly on a floating fog bank. As she landed she stumbled a bit before righting herself. "Whoa, it's going to take a while for me to get use to that. Sorry I'm late, but it took some time for me to complete my task. It's hard chasing down specific spiritual energy in the Spirit World."

The Foggy Swamp girl held out her hand with the charm bracelet and necklace. Korra was surprised thinking that they had been destroyed by the Dark Avatar. The pieces were glowing slightly, she could also feel something familiar radiating off the pieces. As she slipped on the charm bracelet a rush of energy filled her. She couldn't believe it, "You saved my past lives?" she whispered in astonishment.

Hoa nodded, "I used the energy from Harmonic Convergence to bind the spirits of the past Avatars to your bracelet. It's a good thing Zantana made it an amulet so it would absorb the spirits easier. The spiritual energy combined with her magic makes the bracelet practically indestructible. Of course you're going to learn to focus on a particular spirit to help channel their wisdom, but at least they're not loss forever."

She then helped clasp the water droplet necklace around her neck. There was another surge of energy, this one of spiritual energy and bit of Harmonic Convergence. She understood the purpose, this extra energy would help with connecting with her past lives and augment her Avatar State, now that the lives weren't in her. She thanked Hoa, hugging the girl tightly, promising to never forget what she had done for her. Inside her body she could feel Raava's joy at not losing Wan and the others after all.

* * *

Watching the display of affection was a happy and relieved Kilchiii. He had never felt so at peace as he did now. Ever since he learned the truth about his origins, no even before that, he had never known inner peace. All of his short life had been a struggle to find his place and prove himself. Now, connected with Varuna's spirit and helping to save his adoptive home world he finally could let go of all his pain, the anguish, and fear.

The members of Young Justice surrounded their friend offering him their congratulations on a job well done. He had been brilliant in the battle. It was Wally, who asked the question on everyone's mind. "So, now that you're joined to Varuna for the rest of your life, exactly what is your role in this world?"

"Do you have any powers like Korra? Can you enter a similar state of being?" Kaldur added.

"What you did a few minutes ago, helping to heal the Spirit World, because that was the hoolest thing I ever saw!" Dick gushed bouncing on his feet.

"Let's give him some room to explain. I'm sure we're all eager to know more, but crowding him won't get us the answers any sooner," Conner told them. The girls nodded in agreement. Hearing the commotion Team Avatar, the siblings, along with Korra made their way over them. The spirits also drifted closer, but gave him some room.

Staring at the mark on his hand, a small smile appeared on his face. Taking a deep breath, before breathing out. "It's hard to explain, but I can feel Varuna inside me. When he touched the Tree of Time, he absorbed the wisdom and knowledge of all the spirits, he recalls every event he saw, that knowledge is mine now. I think I can use it to help people."

"You can, you are the Spirit's Champion," Tempus said. He gently pushed through the crowd until he was standing next to the boy. He placed his hand over the mark sending a gentle pulse of energy. The star shape pattern appeared all over Kilchiii's body as his eyes lit up. "The role as the bridge between worlds is over for the Avatar. Humans and spirits must learn to live and work in harmony. The change to this world will take time to adjust to. Many conflicts will arise. You will be our advocate."

"What Tempus is trying to say in his roundabout way, is that you're the voice for those who can't speak for themselves. With Varuna's help you will be the voice of reason, to those who are lost in their emotions. With his wisdom you can find justice for both humans and spirits. With Varuna's power to guide you the truth of any situation will be unveiled through touch and visions. You're still a nonbender, but can learn to harness the energy inside to help you fulfill your duties, just as the next one will," Ferrum explained, using helpful diagrams to explain what he meant.

"So wait, you're saying the Spirit's Champion will always be a non-bender and the soul mate to the Avatar? That's got to be the coolest thing I've ever heard. Oh I would love to make a movie about that or musical play!" Bolin exclaimed giddy like. Next to him Mako rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything as Asami placed her finger over his lips. Seeing the happy couple, Desna and Eska gave a genuine smile, but frowned wondering what would happen next and how they would tell their mother about their father's demise.

Sensing their uncertainty Yue floated down between them. "It will be alright, the Water Tribes have been through a lot these past few weeks. All three have suffered greatly, but I believe among you heirs, peace can prosper. Don't think I have abandon my responsibilities to the tribes either. I will continue to watch over and guide them."

"We all will, just because the portals are to remain open doesn't mean we forgotten our promise to Wan. We'll always be there to guide the different nations towards peace," Agni added.

"Just as we will help spirits learn to accept humans and work with them. Any human who will venture in here will be watched over by myself or fellow Guardians. Right Hei Bai?" Amaterasu asked. The panda let out a grunt of acknowledgment. With that settled the humans and the first visiting spirits left through the southern portal back home.

* * *

Two days later Korra stood at the podium in front of the Southern Palace ready to address the masses. Behind her stood all her friends and Tenzin's family along with her own. Kilchiii stood right next to her giving slight encouragement. Taking a deep breath she spoke.

"The Civil War between the three Water Tribes is at an end. The newly sworn in Chief Desna will be taking the fleet home with him. He assures me that there will be strict consequences for the troops actions and has submitted a written apology. I know many of you don't feel that is enough, that justice hasn't been met, but we can't prosecute someone for crimes then didn't commit. I've invited Chief Desna to speak today." Taking a step back she pulled her stoic cousin to the podium.

Desna, who was now dressed in the coat of a chief, nervously bit his lip. He was unsure of what to say, but he felt a warmth spread through him. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Hoa, who was in her human form again, save for her marks, had her hand slightly cupped and open to him. He saw her sending him spiritual energy to ease his tension. With a small nod, he turned his attention to the crowd.

"All my life, I have been told that Northern Water Tribe was the pinnacle of beauty, spirituality, and culture of the three tribes. It was necessary for us to take charge of the other tribes, to help them save themselves, but that was wrong. Each tribe has brought its uniqueness and power to our tribes. So the North has now declared that instead of monarchy control over all tribes, I declare both the South and Foggy Swamp as independent tribes, who will become our allies."

He let the cheers continue for a few seconds, before continuing. "In this time of great change I will lead my tribe to a more peaceful and accepting way of life. My twin sister Princess Eska, has agreed to be our ambassador. She will travel the world helping us cultivate our peaceful relationships with the other nations of the world. I know hand the podium over to my Uncle Tonraq, the newly elected Head Chief of the Southern Tribe and Headsman Bao of the Foggy Swamp,

Taking a few steps back the men waved as everyone assembled cheered in delight. The Council of Southern Chiefs had been wise in their decision in picking the first Head Chief. Tonraq decided to speak first. "Today is day that will go down in history. By working in unity we have finally proven our strength, but we can never again let our tribe fall out of spiritual balance. As my first order of business I intend to seek out strong spiritual individuals to become sages and relearn the old ways of the tribe. As we move forward let us look back once and a while." He stepped aside to let Bao speak.

"My fellow kin, today is a momentous occasion for me as well. Thanks in part to Chief Desna's efforts and Chief Tonraq' tireless resolve I have been reunited with my daughter, Headwoman to be Hoa. We have my daughter and her unique heritage to thank for helping the Avatar and her friends stop Unalaq and win Harmonic's Convergence. This battle has shown me that my tribe must take a more active role in the world to avoid further conflict. We shall always guard the sanctity of the swamp, but will now travel the world to help spread our ways. With my daughter's help I believe that we can find a way to still be allies and work with the spirits."

From up in the sky and on the stage the spirits in question responded with shouts and trills of joy. They were all happy and welcoming. Korra took the podium again with Kilchiii by her side. A signal to Bolin had him bending up a rock representation of the six sided star mark for all to see. Clearing her throat Korra plunged forward to explain. "The portals to the Spirit World will remain open as the first Avatar Wan wished now that it's healed. Spirits and humans will need to learn to work together. While I'm no longer the bridge between the worlds, that doesn't mean that the spirits aren't without a voice. As we slowly learn to communicate my boyfriend Kilchiii Harper will be tasked with helping in his new role as Spirit's Champion."

Kilchiii borrowed the mike and spoke up. "This symbol on my hand and that you see before you marks me as the Spirit's Champion and Varuna's bonded human. I intend to use my connection with him to bring about justice and reason in this changing world. I swear before you now that I will never abuse Varuna's power, but use it just and fairly to help to both humans and spirits. I will need your help to succeed. I hope to earn the respect you have given Avatar Korra."

"Thank you Kilchiii. I would like to also thank everyone involved in this fight for helping me. Team Avatar, who managed to stop the tainted energies from destroying the Spirit World, Avatar Aang's children who defended the Spirit World, and my friends Young Justice who aided me in my time of need. I will always use Raava's light spirit to guide the future, but this new era will be a great change for all us. So in honor of this momentous occasion I've declared a feast tonight along with a celebratory concert to honor everyone, while saying goodbye to my hero friends who will be returning to their home shortly. Hope to see you all there!"

* * *

That night everyone gathered inside the palace. It was a bigger celebration then the Glacier Festival party. Fresh food from all over the world was served, there were banners, streamers, and beautiful candles decorating the room. Small spirits fluttered from the room as the Guardian Spirits took a seat at a VIP table. Stories were being swapped as everyone waited for the concert part to begin.

The leaders of the tribes were sitting at a table with their families discussing the treaties that would hopefully reduce the tension between the tribes, but still keep them united in a sense. They were working out the details for visits as well as how many troops each tribe could send for aid when Senna declared the politics were over.

"We're supposed to be celebrating, not talking about politics beloved. This is an important day for Korra. She's accomplished so much and she has to say goodbye to her friends again. We need to support her right now," Senna reminded her husband as she put her hand over his. He gave a loving look and kissed her on the cheek.

"Speaking of cousin Korra, where is she? I haven't seen her at any of the tables," Eska inquired. She peered past her aunt and uncle to another nearby table where Team Avatar were enjoying themselves. She smiled as she waved at Bolin who raised a glass to her. They had both agreed to keep the betrothal, but would wait a few years as they got closer to one another. She would be visiting Republic City in a few months so they would have of plenty of time to be together.

"Now that you mention it sister, I have not seen signs of Korra's hero friends since the first course. Perhaps they left early?"

"Oh Korra's just backstage with her friends setting up for the concert," Hoa explained as she sipped her yak milk. She was sitting between her parents who were happy to see each other again. Her mother gave her a quizzical look silently asking for her to elaborate on what she meant. "You see Korra's got a hidden talent she discovered in the world of Young Justice. She's just been waiting for the right moment to share it is all. We'll see her shortly."

* * *

That's when the lights dimmed and the curtains parted revealing the members of Young Justice, their clothes were edgy and stylish, like something you see on a band members. With a smirk on his face Wally raced across the stage and the dining hall setting up speakers as Kaldur fee his electricity in a generator. Artemis was setting up the instruments and mikes with Raquel's help while Connor and Dick tested the lighting system they had borrowed from Varrick's estate. M'gann was working with Red Tornado to set up the movie screen and projector. At the front of the stage Kilchiii was finishing up with setting up some cannons. Once they were done Zantana conjured up a fog before taking the mike in her hand.

"Hello South Pole! Are you ready to rock? Then tonight you're in for a special treat! Not only are you going to see the first music video concert, your privileged to hear songs from our world being played by us! Now without further ado, I give you Korra!" she shouted as she created a sea of swirling stars.

As the stars fade out a spotlight shone on the figure who appeared. It was Korra and boy did she look different! Her hair was loose, with a streak of blue running through its volumes. She wore sparkly blue make up with her lips painted pink and blush. Her normal studs had been switched out for hoops. Her outfit was really different. A one sleeve asymmetrical sequined blue top with white trim, black denim pants and heeled brown boots. She waved at the crowd smiling happily at them.

"So, I guess you didn't think the Avatar could sing, but I can certainly rock it. You're my first audience so I hope you enjoy this concert. We'll be starting with some local favorites, but as the concert rolls to a close, I'll share with you my favorite songs from my journey to another world. Now without further ado, hit it!" she shouted to her friends. The music swelled up as the instruments played a haunting melody. Colored lights swept over the stage as the projector started to play. On the screen were images of the Gaang as kids traveling. M'gann had asked permission to draw out memories from Katara to use on the film and mixed them with a few others she had collected. She then used her ship to make a movie for all to see. As Naga, Wolf, and the pups started howling in delight Korra placed her hand on the mike.

"This song is dedicated to Master Katara. I hope you like it! It's "Secret Tunnel!" The rhythm slowed down slightly as the images from Katara's memory of the tunnel played for all to see. Opening her mouth Korra started to sing beautifully to the surprise of the crowd while swaying her hips.

"_Two lovers, forbidden from one another/A war divides their people, and a mountain divides them apart. Built a path to be together and die! Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel! Through the mountain! Secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel! Yeah!" _ Her performance earned a modest applause. Bowing she started to sing the next song on the list. Her performance ranged from "Leaves on the Vine" to classic Water Tribe songs. She even performed a little known traveling song from the Air Nomads.

* * *

After forty five minutes of singing traditional songs, it was time to take up the concert a notch. Zantana's fingers danced across the keyboard setting up a melody. Conner was on the drums as Dick and Wally played base. Kaldur had electric guitar while the rest of the girls played different instruments depending on the song to really bring out the melody. At time Raquel and Artemis would provide back up with Kilchiii.

"Okay everyone this is the first of three special songs from another world. I hope you enjoy them. This one I dedicate to the first Avatar Wan and Raava. The song is called "I Forgive You" by a nice girl called Kelly Clarkson. (the video is on Youtube for those interested in seeing) Hope you enjoy it." As the music started to play the first image people was Wan separating Raava and Vaatu.

"_I forgive you, I forgive me. Now when do I start to feel again? I forgive you, I forgive me. Now when do I start to feel again?  
_

_'Cause the lights are on. But I'm never home. But I'll be back with a brand new attitude. 'Cause I forgive you"_

The music video behind them showed Wan's battle against Vaatu. It also showed the time Raava and Wan spent together before merging as one. The audience watched I awe as Korra danced and sang with her backups.

"_I forgive you. We were just a couple of kids. Trying to figure out how to live doing it our way. No shame, no blame. 'Cause the damage is done. And, and I forgive you._

"_I forgive you. We were busy living a dream. Never noticed the glass ceiling falling in on us. No shame, no blame. 'Cause the damage is done. And, and I forgive you." _

The scenes changed from the end of Wan's life and now started showing the epic fight between Korra and her friends against Vaatu. For those not there they held their breaths as the images played entranced by what had taken place.

"_I forgive you, I forgive me. Now when do I start to feel again? If I hate you what does that do? So I breathe in and I count to 10._

_'Cause the lights are on. And I'm coming home. Yes, I am back with a new heart in my hand. 'Cause I forgive you._

"_I forgive you. We were just a couple of kids. Trying to figure out how to live doing it our way. No shame, no blame. 'Cause the damage is done. And, and I forgive you."_

Images of Raava's sacrifice, coupled with Unalaq's merge with Vaatu played. The audience watched in disbelief as he was defeated and scenes of the recreation of the Avatar with the Spirit's Champion followed to the end of the song.

"_I forgive you. For every times that I cried. Over some stupid thing you did to hurt me. That's alright. Yeah, I forgive you  
_

_I forgive you. We were just a couple of kids. Trying to figure out how to live doing it our way. No shame, no blame. 'Cause the damage is done. And, and I forgive you_

"_I forgive you. We were just a couple of kids. Trying to figure out how to live doing it our way. No shame, no blame. 'Cause the damage is done. And, and I forgive you."_

The song ended with rounds of applause as mini fireballs shot into the air along with confetti. It was a wonderful as Red Tornado prepared the lighting and sound for the next song. This one was important. For it honored both worlds. "This next song is to show that my friends are my family and no matter where they are or how different we belong together. For your enjoyment let me present Keke Palmers "We are (Family)!"

The first images showed all the kids from both worlds. Pictures of the different nations appeared as well as a close up of the Watchtower and the Cave, plus their home towns.

"_We are, we are. Not your ordinary fami-mily. But we can all agree that/  
We are, we are. Close as close can be_

_So it don't matter what it looks like. We look perfect to me. We got every kind of love. I feel so lucky indeed. They can keep on talking. It don't matter to me cause. We are, we are family." _

The images started to focus on Team Avatar, Tenzin's family, and anyone else who had helped them in the last year or so. As the memories started to play the people featured started to feel nostalgic hugging and talking happily amongst themselves.

_We are are are are (We are).We are are are are (We are). We are are are are (We are). We are, we are family, family, family. We are, we are family._

_So what? We don't look, we don't act. We don't walk, we don't talk. Like you do. So what? If we hang just to hang. Ain't no shame. We gon' do what we want to  
_

_Cause we come from everywhere. Searching for ones to care. Somehow we found it here. We found us a home."_

_We are, we are. Not your ordinary fami-mily. But we can all agree that/  
We are, we are. Close as close can be."_

The video shifted now focusing on Young Justice. All their adventures before and after the met Korra. Time hanging out with one another, training with their mentors. Even simple dates and fun activities.

"_So it don't matter what it looks like. We look perfect to me. We got every kind of love. I feel so lucky indeed. They can keep on talking. It don't matter to me cause. We are, we are family  
_

_OK, so the links in our chain makes us strange. But really they make us stronger. And I wouldn't replace not a thing. Mother or father. Cause we,  
_

_Cause we come from everywhere. Searching for ones to care  
Somehow we found it here. We found us a home."_

Now the images were a mono tosh of missions with Young Justice, training with her different mentors. There were scenes with what happened in Republic City, the twins part in helping the, Even memories of Hoa's life and the Spirit World. It was binding the two worlds as one.

"_We are, we are. Not your ordinary fami-mily. But we can all agree that/  
We are, we are. Close as close can be  
_

_So it don't matter what it looks like. We look perfect to me. We got every kind of love. I feel so lucky indeed. They can keep on talking. It don't matter to me cause. We are, we are family. (Family). (We are). We are, we are family."_

The applause was stupendous as the animals howled in delight. The family members were very appreciative understanding why that particular song had been sung. Now as Kilchiii took a second mike standing next to his girlfriends the Spirits perked up. Explaining that the next song was duet love ballad that would showcase the relationship between the two of them, everyone was looking forward to seeing. The song was called Feels like Home from Brother Bear Two.

As the memories of their first meetings and arguments played it made Mako chuckle knowing Korra had struggled like him in a relationship. Bolin thought it was sweet the image of them just talking and laughing on Valentine's Day, as Asami admired the growing signs of love between the two.

_Korra: "Learning how to smile again. Free to show my heart.  
Knowing I can face the things. That used to seem too hard." _

_Kilchiii: I look inside your eyes and see. A different part of me. Of what I didn't know I want in life. You're everything I need. So many things I've been missing. Not watching but. That was all in the past" _

As they started to sing the duet part it showed them finally starting to care about one another and working together. Them meditating, helping one another and the start of the battle against the Light.

_Duet: "Now I realize. There's so much more to learn  
I'm ready for the world. Not scared of letting go._

_Now I realize. There's so much more to feel. And my heart knows it's real.  
The part of me so long forgotten is calling._

_And this feels like home. Home, Home. Feels Just like home. Feels just like home." _

Now the images saw the victory against the Light, helping Kilchiii become his own person and leaving his world for Korra's. When they reached the duet part it was the final battle against Amon and regaining her bending.

_Korra/Kilchii alternating lines. "Right from the start, been friends forever  
Somehow we're meant to be together. I feel like you've shown me how to find my way home. Find my way home!"_

_Duet: "Now I realize. Feels just like home. Feels just like home .It feels just like home. Feels just like home. Feels like home_

_Now I realize. There's so much more to learn. I'm ready for the world.  
Not scared of letting go." _

The images now showed the journey of the last few months. Starting her spiritual training, returning the Young Justice world. The fights, Harmonic Convergence, even moments like now.

_Korra/Kilchii alternate lines. "Now I realize. There's so much more to learn. I'm ready for the world. Not scared of letting go._

_Duet: Now I realize. There's so much more to feel. And my heart knows it's real. The part of me so long forgotten is calling. And this feels like home. This feels like home. Home home. Feels just like home. Feels just like home" _

As they finished their song the two of them looked at each other kissing each other passionately. The audiences cheered as the band thanked their audience and closed the curtains so they could pack up everything. It had been a successful Farwell send off because first thing tomorrow they were going to ask Tempus to send them home. It would be difficult to leave Korra and her world, but it simply had to be done.

* * *

The next morning arrived too soon. Everyone was gathered outside the Avatar Temple where the bioship had been parked. As the team was taking inventory to make sure they had everything, Korra was struggling to tell her goodbyes. She didn't want to have to say goodbye again to her friends and part of her was wishing she could return to the world for just one day to show her friends and family the world that had helped her so much. Kilchiii also felt the same, wanting to tell Ollie and Dinah what had happened to him.

Tempus, the only Guardian Spirit, sensed their desires. After sending his fellow Guardians to check on the status of their protectorates, he had come to help return Young Justice home. Seeing everyone having a hard time, he decided to speak up. "Avatar Korra," he said gaining her attention. "I sense that you aren't quite ready to say goodbye to your friends."

Sniffling a little she nodded her head. "I know they have to go home, but I just wanted them to stay a little longer. The chances we see each other again are slim and I can't help wanting to return to the world." Seeing the distress of her family and friends she quickly added, "Not forever, but a single day would be nice. I wanted to show you all firsthand what I experienced and the people I met that made me so happy."

"Got to admit it would be cool to show you our world to your folks. I bet Bolin here would get a kick out of seeing a modern movie," Wally joked earning a few chuckles.

"I thing Asami would love the beauty parlors, heck even Eska might enjoy a little pampering," Zantana added laughing at the thought of seeing those two getting gussied up.

"I bet the kids would love the playgrounds or going to an indoor amusement center," Raquel said shyly already seeing the four eager faces.

"It could beneficial for the Heads of State to witness the inner workings of the League and the world at large. One day might be enough to last a lifetime in this case. Spirit Tempus, exactly how many days have passed in our world since we've been gone?" Kaldur asked bowing slightly to the hovering spirit.

"A little over a week, you just missed Thanksgiving by a day. I agree that a short visit to your world would be helpful to everyone gathered here. Besides, I wish to speak with the League in order to explain the future now that the Spirit World is open to all," Tempus said. Pointing his watch at the group behind Korra he sped up time a bit changing their outfits to match modern-day civilian wear in the other world. Putting down his watch he asked the benders to restrain themselves for the next twenty-four hours to protect their identities.

Korra then placed everyone in protective spiritual bubbles linking them to the bioship. She was super excited and everyone else was as well. Once everyone was safely aboard the bioship Tempus used his powers to cross over to the other world via the Spirit World.

* * *

In the Watchtower the League had assembled wondering when their protégés would be returning. Spending the holiday without their children was very difficult. They worried about Young Justice's safety knowing the threat they faced. As they were about to sit down to discuss the new recruits Arsenal had gathered the energy in the Watchtower as the alarms in the cargo bay went off. Batman quickly brought up footage from that area. What he saw made him both happy yet cautious. "Young Justice has returned, however it looks like they brought some guests along with them. We should see what they want."

The League members hurried to the hanger bay eager to see their children again. When they arrived they saw the members of the team disembarking from the bioship. Seeing their mentors the team ran up to them hugging them tightly talking pretty fast as they explained what happened to them. Watching the happy reunion the people of Korra's world smiled, but were still having trouble understanding what they were seeing all around them.

"Dude take a look, is it just me or are we in outer space? Whoa! How are we even alive?" Bolin asked pointing out the cargo bay viewports. Mako sighed and told his brother that they were inside a structure that must be meant for outer space so they were pretty safe. Hearing the airbender kids yammering away drew the attention of the League.

"We expected Young Justice to return home, but I must admit I'm surprised to see you Korra along with so many also brought Naga and her three pups along with you. What do we owe for this visit this time?" Superman asked turning his attention to Korra. The girl blushed slightly embarrassed.

"Well the thing is, oh how do I explain this?" she asked rubbing the back of her head. She looked at Kilchiii begging him to say something, but he wasn't sure how to explain this situation any better. The reason they were here did seem a bit childish in retrospect.

"Allow me to show you why we are here. Martian Manhunter if you be so kind to link our minds?" Tempus asked. The Martian's eyes glowed orange as the Time Spirit showed him the recordings of everything that happened to the League Members and the aftermath of Harmonic Convergence. For several minutes they were lost in thought as they saw the team fighting side by side with Avatar and her allies. They held their breaths seeing them splitting up and handling the different crises. They saw the connection Korra made with her original past life and witness the final battle between the forces of good against the Dark Avatar. Green Arrow felt a surge of pride upon seeing Kilchiii become the Spirits Champion. The vision ended right after they heard the reason of the visit.

"So you wanted to share your experience with your friends and family. We can respect that. Why don't you introduce us to everyone?" Green Arrow asked feeling the rest of the League relax.

Korra eagerly made the introductions telling her party about each member of the League, their powers, and who they mentored. A few members of the League showed their powers off impressing everyone, Bumi was very impressed by the non-power members who were greatly respected. He had to admit he found Batman to be very intimidating. After the League introduction Korra told them about her party talking about her family, Aang's kids and their children, and lastly her friends new and old. They were all very polite, though the airbender kids started to get out of hand, Pema took control making them aware that they were guests.

"As you can see we mean no harm. My daughter wanted us to experience the world that helped her grow and the people who changed her life. It's only for a day then Tempus will return us to our world," Tonraq explained to the Trio. "I understand that having civilians aboard your base makes you uneasy, but I assure you we won't cause any trouble."

"Understood, please refrain from touching any of the delicate equipment. Once we have figured out where you want to do we can send you to the places you want to go. Your welcome to stay in the Cave later tonight, it has extra guest room. Do they need to return here to go home again?" Batman inquired to Tempus, who merely shook his head saying that all they had to do was be gathered together in a single place. He then told them he wished to speak to the League about the change between the worlds which Batman agreed to.

A few minutes later the group was in the hub of the Watchtower as Korra used the holocomputer to bring up different locations and describe some of the places they could go to. She suggested that they stay within cities that were under the watch of League members assuring them they were safer that way. Asami was paying close attention to tech around her wondering how long it would take for Future Industries to build some of this stuff. Next to her Hoa was staring at the images on the screen clearly delighted by what she saw.

"Okay, it's decided. Hoa and Bao are going to explore the parks and gardens in Central City. Tenzin, Pema and the kids will enjoy the sights in Metropolis while Bumi and Kya go to Dakota City to check out the different clinics and local areas for retired soldiers. Maybe even find some other interest to look into. Asami, Mako, I suggest checking out the scene in Gotham, I think it will be interesting to you two. Bolin, you and Eska along with Desna can go to a multiplex in Star City to watch a movie with a few other treats. Mom, Dad, I want to show you Happy Harbor. Is everyone satisfied? You all got money right and the language download worked? Then let's get going, we'll met back up at the Cave around seven tonight to share dinner."

The team said goodbye to the mentors for a while as they accompanied the different parties to their homes. It would be fun to share their world with everyone for just a day. Besides they wanted to see their families and friends again. It would be a fun adventure for all.

* * *

After stopping to let his parents and aunt know that he was home and healthy, they joined Wally as they took a stroll through the parks. Hoa's eyes lit up at the brightly colored leave changing color and breathing in the sweet smoke scent of autumn. When they reached the indoor gardens Iris talked about the different vegetables for them to sample. Bao particularly liked trying zucchini. It was scrumptious. He inquired further about their planting methods and what foods they could eat thinking about how he could use this to help his tribe.

After arriving in Metropolis via the zeta tubes, Tenzin was more than a little nauseous, but his children were super excited pointing at all the different building and statues. Pema reminded the children to be on their best behavior and not to bend. They didn't want to draw attention to themselves. Connor decided to give them a tour of the city. Tenzin was mystified and in wonder as he saw all the statues and a museum dedicate to Connor's father. Pema enjoyed the outdoor vegetarian friendly café. Jinora was in heaven when the visited Book World spending most of her money on buying different books ranging from sci-fi/fantasy to mysteries. While Ikki got a kick out the zoo, it was Meelo and little Rohan had fun in the indoor amusement park earing laughs from Connor as he helped them crawl through the ball pits.

Raquel felt proud as she led Kya and Bumi on a tour of her home city. Kya made several inquiries when they visited the clinics about how to run such an operation and their procedures. Bumi was more than happy to exchange modified stories of his glory days with veterans at their home earning new admires. When they ended up at the community center they were extremely happy trying out some of the games, such as ping pong and basketball. All in all it was a fun visit.

Dick and Artemis were happy to show their hometown to the happy couple, warning them to keep their eyes sharp for trouble. Joining them as they rode in the limo by Alfred, was Artemis's mom and her sister Jade. Mako was puzzled how relaxed Artemis was with her assassin sister in the same car. He watched nervously as Jade cleaned and sharpened her sais.

"So I'm guessing you were inspired by your sister when you went undercover in the Triple Threats," Mako said cautiously. One second later he was scrunched up into his seat as said sister pointed the tips of her sai into his throat.

"You got a problem with me pretty boy? I may have a few skewed morals, but I won't let you insult me or my sister. She's means everything to me," Jade hissed.

"Jade! That's enough, please put your weapon away. We're supposed to be having a nice relaxing day together," Paula urged her daughter, placing a hand over her wrist. Jade looked at her mom's expression then felt her baby sis glaring at her. With a sigh she removed the weapon placing it in a weapon holster. She fell back into her seat unhappy.

"You're no fun anymore Mom. Still, for your sake I'll be on my best behavior. Besides, I'd like to her more about baby sister being the bad girl for a change."

"Excuse me, I was trying to infiltrate a triad to help my friends out. I didn't really hurt anyone, maybe messed with some dudes head, but that was it," Artemis responded. Jade waved her sis off asking her to cool her jets. She was just teasing her. She did demand all the detail later before she left again, which she agreed to.

"So, now that's everyone's feeling the aster again, let's enjoy this trip. I think the girls would like a spa day, Mako you could meet some of my police friends, (you'll love Commissioner Gordon) and then we'll meet up at our last stop. Sound good?"

"Delightful, a spa day treatment is exactly what I need after all the fighting we've been through. Besides it's fun to see what kind of beauty practices exist here."

"Girls, okay hope you enjoy yourself. I'll be having male bonding time with d I mean Robin."

So the group split. Asami was in heaven as she a deep tissue massage, a hot coal heating, even honey treatments. Her scalp never felt better after she got her hair styled, even adding a few highlights. For once the sisters didn't argue, just were in bliss with their steam bath. It was a lot of fun

Mako also had fun meeting with police officers and Commissioner Gordon. He couldn't reveal he was a detective already, but he did pick up some good pointers he was hoping to use. As they left he wished they had some of their crime fighting technology. The day ended with a quick tour of Wayne Industries to inspire Asami on how to rebuild her company.

Kilchiii and Roy escorted Bolin and the twins around Star City. He was blown out of his mind by all the TVs and vid feed. Eska found the city to be charming while Desna remarked it was unusual to be in city without snow all around them. Laughing the brothers managed to get them to the multiplex. They watched a 3D Disney movie "Frozen" and a life action movie. The three visitors thought they were amazing and the treats were yummy. When they left Bolin was going on about somehow bringing movies to color and high definition sound in his world.

* * *

In Happy Harbor Korra was showing her parents around pointing out all the different places she went to during the stay. She brought them to her favorite music store stocking up on new releases. She took them shopping at a nearby mall where her mom picked up some new tops and a coat along with a pretty necklace. Tonraq looked into the sporting goods store, admiring their fishing gear, some of which he purchased.

Later, they were heading back to the Cave when Korra said they should stop to see her old school. When she saw Happy Harbor High School, she felt tears slide down her face. Being here brought back such wonderful memories.

"So this is where you spent three months learning. It's certainly an impressive institute. I can see why you loved it so much," Senna said, squeezing her daughter's shoulder.

"I wish we could see more of this place and meet one of your teachers. I would like to thank the people who helped you so much."

Korra was about to respond when she heard a voice calling out to her. Swinging towards the parking lot she let out a whoop of joy when she was who it was. "Mr. Carr! Wendy, Marvin! I'm so happy to see you guys! I wasn't expecting to see you here. I thought school was closed today."

Wendy hugged her laughing. "It is, but we agreed to help Mr. Carr with cleaning up his classroom and putting up the new decorations."

"So what are you doing here? I thought you went back to Juno," Marvin said looking at her. He then looked up at the adults approaching them. "Whoa are those your parents?"

"Yeah; Wendy, Marvin Mr. Carr. I like to introduce my parents Senna and Tonraq Tribe. We came down to spend Thanksgiving with my godfather John. I was just showing them my old school."

"A pleasure to meet a teacher who inspired our daughter so much. You look like a very intelligent man," Tonraq said using a Water Tribe style greeting, grasping Mr. Carr's forearm and shaking it. Puzzled for a second Mr. Carr returned the greeting.

"Thank you for the compliment, I adored having Korra in my class last semester. She is a brilliant student and hard working. I wouldn't be surprised if she managed to attend a prestigious college with her grades."

Korra flushed at the praise feeling embarrassed. Her mother wrapped her arms around her once she finished properly greeting the two kids. "I'm sure that Korra will excel in anything or anywhere when she puts her mind to it. Mr. Carr would it be alright to see your classroom for a little bit?"

"Sure, I could use the extra hands. Just pick up a box from my trunk and we'll get started." So for the next hour and half they helped Mr. Carr out while chatting up about different things. Korra gave a modified version of her recent adventures and in turn Wendy and Marvin revealed they were dating. Tonraq and Senna had a pleasant talk with Mr. Carr. Finally it was time to leave for the Cave. After saying a heartfelt goodbye and getting a picture, the small family headed to Mount Justice to meet up with the rest of the group.

* * *

When they arrived, they were greeted by everyone else. She could see how happy all her friends were. Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo were jumping up and down chattering a mile a minute about all the interesting things they had seen. Nearby Bolin was going on and on about his movie experience to his brother. Bumi and Kya were swapping stories with Tenzin and Pema. Asami and Hoa were exchanging stories with Eska and Desna while Bao munched on some fresh vegetables.

"I must say this Cave is very cozy and nice. When I heard that their headquarters were inside one I didn't expect much, but this is awesome!" Bumi exclaimed.

"Have they given you the tour of it yet?" Korra asked covering the smile on her face.

"We were just about to do that. Dinner won't be ready for another hour. We've cooked up a feast and thought to add some take out as well," Wally explained to her.

"You're going to love it here. We've got a library, a living area, and then there's showers which you'll love. Oh did we mention the sparring area? I think that will be a fun thing for you to try out," Raquel mentioned earning a few excited smiles from everyone. "So, shall we?"

The tour of the Cave was interesting and fun for everyone. Jinora loved the library and the gym looked like a lot of fun. Mako made a mental note to come back after dinner to try out some the machines. Kya and Asami were looking forward to the showers, it may be very different looking, but a hot shower sounded like a great deal of fun. Bolin really enjoyed the souvenir room asking details behind each item, which Wally was only happy to oblige.

The sparring area was a favorite. After Dick and Aqualad demonstrated how the electronic floor worked, then it was decided a spar or two would be a lot of fun. Hoa decided to go up against Eska. It was impressive match as their two styles were vastly different. In the end it was draw. The next match was between Bumi and his brother. Tenzin was against sparring of any kind saying that was what airbending was for, but Pema managed to persuade him. Tenzin had the early lead with his bending pushing away his brother, but Bumi dug down deep and managed to nail his brother in the chest causing him to lose his breath so Bumi pinned him to the ground giving him the match. It was funny to see Tenzin's flabbergasted face as his children congratulated their uncle.

* * *

A short time later dinner was ready. They had brought out extra chairs. While Naga, Wolf and the pups were eating some delectable meats mixed in with high protein dog food, the humans were sitting down for a well-deserved meal. There was chocolate milk for the kids and some juice for the adults while the teens tried soda. The meal consisted of mixed vegetarian dishes and takeout food such as pizza, hamburgers, fries, and sweet cakes for desert.

As they ate dinner the discussion turned to what the future for the Young Justice members were for. "So, now that you've helped save my world, what's next for you guys here?"

"Well, we're supposed to be meeting the new recruits that Roy found during our absences. He said he found at least six new people. Two guys and four girls. He's already assigned them some mentors apparently," Connor mentioned as he took a bite of his hamburger.

"So who are they and which mentor were they assigned?" Asami asked curiously.

"Well we know one girl, Bettie Kane aka Flamebird, has been assigned to Black Canary. From what we've told the girl is pretty skilled in when it comes to throwing and using weapons, but she's more time to develop her hand to hand combat. Personally I think that Black Canary is excited about having her own sidekick for a change," Zantana told them. "She's been a great teacher to us and we know she'll do well with the others."

"What about the others? Who are the young men who are joining you in these heroics?" Desna questioned.

"As well as the remaining females? It is good to know that females have such respect and capabilities in this world," Eska stated simply.

"Well to answer your first question, you'll be surprised to know Korra, one of the guys that's got recruited was Mal Duncan," M'gann said watching as Korra's eyebrows straight up. "I know it's a surprise, but he decided to become the new Guardian, after he stopped some thugs. He should a great deal of potential so they decided to let him continue. Though I was surprised who they chose to be his mentor."

"Who is it?" Mako asked curiously.

"Captain Marvel!" The team, Korra, and Kilchiii started to laugh their heads off confusing the guests greatly. They had seen how powerful the individual was and while he seemed to be lacking a bit of maturity, (aka acting like Bumi!), they didn't know why he would be laughed at.

"Is there some joke we're missing here? I don't like being out of the swamp currents," Hoa said.

"Mal's mentor is younger then him ha ha!" Wally laughed. Seeing their expressions he explained, "Captain Marvel is actually a ten year old who was granted magical powers and the ability to turn into an adult by a wizard!"

The adults' jaws dropped as Bumi pounded the table in delight. "You're saying that a little kid has all that power and is playing in the big boy league. My hat to him!"

"How could a responsible group of adults allow such a thing? Have the adults lost their minds?" Tenzin muttered.

"Tenzin, I'm sure they considered all the facts and made an informed decision. Besides, it's not for us to question them," Pema reminded him.

"Please continue to tell us about your new teammates," Kya asked gently.

"Sure, the other guy is a kid who accidentally got electrical powers. His name is Virgil, but he's going by Static. He's actually from Dakota just like me, he actually goes to my high school," Raquel admitted. "He's cute, but not my type. A reserve League member, Black Lighting, has agreed to help train him in using his powers."

"The other girls are Mal's girlfriend Karen. She's shown aptitude at manipulating the micro technology Atom uses when she visited Ivy Town College, so Atom will be taking her under his wing. She already has an idea for a codename, Bumblebee," Artemis said taking a sip of her soda.

"The last two are my friend Barbara, who's going under the moniker Batgirl. I think she'll be a fine addition to the Batfamily. She's so hool!" Dick said. "Oh and Wonder Woman found a girl whose a demi goddess named Cassie, she's going to be Wonder Girl."

"I think they all sound amazing. Whoa two non-power kids and four with, you really like to mix it up," Bolin said.

"No reason to deny anyone a chance to help out if they have the will and drive," Kaldur explained. "Everyone needs a chance to prove themselves. With their mentors I'm positive they'll fit in just fine."

"What about your future. Are you going to continue your heroics?" Tonraq asked them. He was enjoying the hot slice of pizza. It was very tasty. "Or do you plan to quit?"

"Are you kidding? Who in their right mind would quiet this? Until I'm too old to fight. I think when I enter college, I and Artemis, will become reserve members. We're planning to apply to the prestigious Stanford College so we'll need every spare minute to study."

"Yeah, but if there's a major crises or our friends need a little help, we'll be there! I love being in the middle of the action and Tigress needs to earn her rep."

"I was thinking of going undercover with my father and try to stop the Light from the inside…" Kaldur started say when Senna interrupted him.

"I understand that the success of your friends was vital, but how much of yourself are you willing to sacrifice. Your father is a criminal, you would have to do a lot of unsavory acts in order to proof yourself. Are you going to risk your soul for this?"

"Perhaps not, I'm sure another way can be found. How about all of you?" he asked. The remaining members swore they were going to stay with the team until they felt they were ready to join the League. Dick mentioned he was thinking of changing his codename, but maybe another year from now. Korra and Kilchiii were happy for their friends and wished them luck.

After dinner everyone cleaned up and then played some board games before taking their showers and getting to bed. Tempus along with the mentors would be arriving shortly before eleven. The mentors to explain what had been discussed and then Tempus would take Korra's group home. It would be hard to say goodbye for real this time, but at least they would be able to do so with joy in their heart this time.

* * *

The next morning was pretty uneventful as they all got ready to return home. Everything was in travel bags and had switched back into their normal every day wear. They had taken a few pictures and gave their guests the colored copies as a souvenir of their little adventure. Roy was helping his brother finish stocking up on different arrows and the material to build his trick ones. The rest of the team was saying their goodbyes when the Zeta Tube lit up as the mentors and Tempus excited the tub coming to the central hub.

Zantana's eyes widen as she saw _who_ had exited the tube. Standing before her was her father, Giovani Zatara, not Dr. Fate. He opened his arms and said, "Hello my precious daughter. It's nice to see you again."

"Dad! Oh my god it is you!" Zantana launched herself into his arms crying in the crook of his neck. He stroked her hair whispering softly in her ear. "I don't understand, did Nabu let you go? I thought that you would be bonded to the helmet until our dying day."

"Your friend Korra and Spirit Tempus were helpful in procuring, the best way I can describe it, is a custody arraignment," Zatara explained looking gratefully towards Korra and Tempus. She was blushing slightly as Zantana looked at her puzzled.

"You told me how you hadn't been able to free your dad and after seeing what happens when families are lost, I asked if Tempus could possibly persuade Nabu to see reason," she explained sheepishly.

"Nabu may be the Lord of Order, but even he knows when to bend to the will of a powerful Spirit. Ms. Zatara, while you will have this weekend together, the normal arraignment is this. Monday through Thursday, your father is yours and his own person. However Friday through Sunday he belongs to Nabu. Should there be a magical crises of great magnitude Nabu will take over for a time. It was the best comprise I could make."

"Either way my precious daughter, I'm back in your life for whenever it counts. I'm thankful for the time we have together."

"Me too Dad, me too."

"I normally wouldn't want to interrupt such a happy reunion, but there are a few things that need to be said before Korra's group returns home," Superman spoke up.

"Of course we understand. What is you need to tell us?" Tonraq asked.

"Tempus has revealed that since the Spirit World is open to all; there is a greater chance for people to crossover into our world from yours, or others that bisect their dimension," Martian Manhunter explained. "To ensure the safety of our two worlds Tempus and his fellow Guardians have agreed to some safety measures."

"Indeed," he said. "The crossroads to other worlds will be placed under guard with seals placed over them. They may be hidden, but people or spirits could stumble over them anytime. As such the League has posted security guards as the entrances on this side."

He then waved his hand, a gentle hum of temporal energy converged on Young Justice right wrist and Team Avatar's left. Looking down they saw a four prong gold band with a gemstone in the center with their marks/bending symbols. Two more bands appeared, one in bell jar case in Red Tornado's arm and the next in a box in Tenzin's arms.

"This is awesome. I love the colors, so what is this for?"

"Basically it's a way to communicate across the divides. You can have short chats with one another," Flash told them.

"More importantly, they'll allow you to cross the divides to visit one another; if an occasion arises were one team needs help from the other. You're the only ones who can see these bands. Use their power discreetly and only when need be. Understood?" Batman asked. They all nodded.

"I guess this isn't goodbye, just until we meet again," Korra said as she took turns hugging her friends. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her boyfriend saying goodbye to his family. Naga was saying goodbye to Wolf and licking Nanook goodbye. Nanook yipped giving a final tussle with his siblings as they said goodbye to their dad. Her friends smiled at their new friends before they all stood close together in front of the Zeta Tubes.

"Peace my young heroes. Our world thanks you for your help. Until we meet again I wish you luck." With that Tempus activated the spiritual energy. The Zeta Tube came to life and they were all sucked back into their own world arriving just outside the Avatar Temple.

* * *

The group was a little dizzy from the crossover so it took a few seconds to recover. When they did, they looked up gratefully at Tempus. Korra and Kilchii bowed to him thanking him for his generosity. Tempus assured them it wasn't too much trouble, but that he needed to get going. The Guardians Spirits needed to covey a meeting to figure out the best way spirits could learn to get along with humans, but more importantly, which spirits shouldn't ever cross the divide.

Once he was gone the group started heading for the docks. It was time for the sister tribes to leave the South. As they were walking home curiosity got the better of Kilchii. "So, talking to my friends made me realize that with this change to the world, what paths are going to take from this point forward? For me it's going to be traveling with Korra, using Varuna's powers to help bring justice and reason this world."

Korra squeezed his hand gently. "Yeah, I don't know why, but something is telling me that I'll end up in the Earth Kingdom at some point. I guess it makes sense. I spent a year in Republic City, that's part of the Republic and Air Temple Island, part of the Air Nomads territory. Spending a few months in Southern Water tribe it seems only natural to follow the cycle to the next point."

"Agreed, I think you're making the right decision Korra. You have mastered spirituality, so now you need to master peacekeeping between the two worlds," Bao told her gently. He gave a reassuring pat on the back before he took a step back ruffling his daughter's hair.

Hoa pushed him away slightly laughing a bit. "Stop that Dad, its embarrassing. Well I know this about our future. We're returning home to the Foggy Swamp. My mom has promised to visit us which will be nice. There are definitely some changes we'll have to make, but we'll never give up guarding the nexus." She received acknowledgement for her words.

"As I stated before, Eska and I need to return home. After what has aspired, we have much work to do in order to restore the North's reputation. Eska of course will be starting her diplomatic duties within a few months."

"Whaa! I'm going to miss you so much my sweet koala otter!" Bolin cried. Eska wrapped him in her arms sharing a kiss with him. As they broke their embrace she reminded him it wasn't forever. She'd be in Republic City in a few months. Besides they could still communicate via mail.

"Ah young love, so precious. Well I know what your father and I will be doing. I'm going to help him with the politics down here while at the same time working in the Healing Huts. Kya has agreed to join with me to help implement some of the health care practices she witnessed in the other world," Senna told her daughter. Kya nodded saying it would be a worthy challenge to improve the health care around the world. She might even go traveling again to help other hospitals with the new techniques.

"That's sweet of you little sis. I think Bum-Jun and I will stick around Republic City for a while. You never know when a crazy mad genius will be needed," Bumi said before giving his brother a noogie.

"Oh great, just what I always wanted. Is it too much to ask for some solace once and awhile?" Tenzin asked getting away from his brother. Looking at his smiling family he thought how much fun it would be to spend more time with them and relax once and awhile. They all were thinking the same thing knowing the future was bright for them.

"Well I bought out Varrick's company now that he's in prison. With Varrick Global under my control I think Future Industries will finally be able to thrive once again. Who knows I might even start developing new inventions of my own."

"I've got to get back to my job. Bei Fong says I've been taking too much time off lately. As her new lead detective it's up to me to handle the big cases. Taking down one triad isn't enough. We need to take down all of them."

"That's great brother. I'm thinking I might take some time off from probending and study to become a serious actor. Being in the spotlight feels like the right place to be right now."

"At least our futures are bright. I hope all our wishes and dreams for the future come true. It's a new world out there and I for one am excited about the change," Korra said. In her mind she could here Raava agreeing with her and the bubbling connection to her past lives also excited. This was the start of a new journey.

* * *

In the Spirit World the Guardian Spirits had once more gathered on the mountain top gazing at the map of the physical world. There were colored dots all over them with labels showing which spirits had crossed over to the physical world. So far on the map there hadn't been any skirmishes between spirits and humans, though they were doubtful how long that would last.

"It seems that the change to the two worlds is running smoothly so far. Spirits once again are free to roam the world. Looks like Wan's wish has come true," Yue said softly. She was proud of Korra for ending the threat of Vaatu and for helping the Water Tribes work out their differences.

"Still Yue, we must remain cautious. Many spirits still harbor ill will to humans and the same goes for them. If we're to retain the balance we must try to help our fellow spirits learn to work in harmony," Agni reminded her.

"For once you make sense Agni. It's a good thing our Champion will be there to use Varuna's powers to help deal with the conflicts. Hopefully this will help with the transition," Amaterasu hummed softly.

"We should still be mindful of which spirits crossover and humans coming into the world. We wouldn't want Koh to have easy access to humans and stealing their faces all the time would we? Not to mention we don't need another Unalaq seeking ways to disrupt our world," Ferrum added, his fellow Guardian's nodding in agreement. It would be difficult to monitor activity on both sides, but they were happy to spend their energies to keep the peace.

Hei Bai voiced his opinion loudly. With his grunts and roars he told them that with the change to the world they had entered a new era. One they could all look forwarded to as humans and spirits reunited once more.

"That couldn't have been said better, as I gaze into the future I see many possibilities, but at least all those paths are available to us, thanks to Team Avatar and Young Justice. That's one relationship I hope never changes," Tempus mused ending the conversation as they looked up at the globe smiling. It really was a new era of change for the better.

* * *

_Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. I hope I have pleased you enough. I've decided to do a crossover with every season of Legend of Korra so be on the lookout for the third one dealing with the Book Change. I've also decided to take a break from writing for a few weeks to regain my energies and dealing with my grief. I hope you'll continue to follow all my stories. Thanks again. _


End file.
